Les loups se cachent pour mourir
by Epayss
Summary: Qu'estce qui arrive quand une brève morsure se transforme en cauchemar? La seule issue est de se tourner vers cette étrange pierre. Et cette aventure le mènera jusqu'au plus profond des montagnes, là où les loups disparaissent sous les éclats de la Lune.
1. 1 La peur donne des ailes

Auteur : Epayss

Titre : Les loups se cachent pour mourir

Date : 2004-06-14

Adresse e-mail : epayss()hotmail.com

Classement : G - PG-13 ( je ne sais pas encore exactement quelle tournure va prendre l'histoire, mais je prends mes précautions.)

Genre : Aventure

Spoiler : les 5 premiers tomes

Disclamer : c'est la première fois que j'en fait un, et il vaudra pour toute la fic. Les personnages et leur histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est à JK Rowling.

La peur donne des ailes

Il courait dans une forêt sombre. Cela devait faire une heure qu'il parcourait le bois ainsi, essoufflé, jetant des regards inquiets derrière lui à tout bout de champ, certain d'être suivi depuis le début. Pourtant il ne voyait aucune hostilité dans les environs, il ressentait juste un certain malaise, comme celles qu'ont les futures victimes d'un assassinat. Il faisait nuit, et la noirceur des lieux était renforcée par l'épaisse couverture des arbres qui plongeait la forêt dans une obscurité quasi totale. Seul de temps à autres, un rayon de lune perçait le feuillage. La lune était très brillante, mais son éclat était masqué par les arbres. Le sorcier n'avait de cesse de se prendre les pieds dans les buissons et les fougères, son pantalon était déchiré par les ronces, ses jambes meurtries par les épines des plantes, mais il continuait d'avancer, droit devant lui.

Bientôt il finit par ralentir. Le malaise l'avait quitté, remplacé par un sentiment de solitude angoissé. Que s'était-il pass ? Que faisait-il là, au beau milieu d'une forêt sans nom, alors qu'il y a deux heures à peine il se baladait encore aux environs de Privet Drive ? Tout s'était passé si rapidement. Mais ses souvenirs étaient encore flous.

Harry haletait, le sang battait contre ses tempes et tambourinait son cerveau, l'empêchant de penser à autre chose qu'à sa course effrénée. Il s'appuya contre un arbre et s'accroupit sur le sol. Son cœur se calma petit à petit, et maintenant de grosses gouttes de sueur perlaient de son front. Il avait froid, il n'avait qu'un vieux T-Shirt de Dudley sur lui, et celui-ci était en piteux état. Harry sortit sa baguette de sa poche et l'agita. Il en sortit des petites étincelles rouges et or, ce qui rassura Harry de son bon fonctionnement. Mais il se rappela mentalement à l'ordre : _Non, pas de magie pendant les vacances, tu n'en as pas encore le droit._

C'était tentant, d'autant plus que Harry ne savait comment sortir de là, mais il pensa qu'il valait mieux cette fois-ci essayer de s'en tirer sans magie. Il n'était _pas_ _encore_ en danger de mort. L'obscurité l'entourait. Un bruissement de feuille se fit entendre, un souffle de vent effleura sa peau glacée. Harry entoura ses genoux de ses bras frêles et appuya sa tête dessus. Il fit resurgir sa mémoire enfouie dans son cerveau lors de la course, et tenta de se souvenir des évènements de la nuit.

Cela ne devait pas faire plus de 5 jours qu'il était revenu chez les Dursley. L'été avait commencé aussi morne et ennuyeux que les autres années. Cette nuit-là, il se baladait dans Magnolia Crescent en suivant de loin son cousin Dudley qui s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui. La lune n'était pas encore levée, mais les lampadaires éclairaient bien le quartier, et il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il n'ait pas pu les voir arriver. Mais pourtant, il ne les vit qu'au dernier moment. Des ombres noires surgirent tout d'un coup des coins des maisons, des jardins, et lui barrèrent la route devant, derrière, et sur les côtés. Non, ce n'était pas des Détraqueurs, pas cette fois. Ils étaient plus petits, plus humains, c'était des Mangemorts, évidemment. Comment avaient-ils pu le retrouver et s'organiser avec une telle précision ? Harry ne s'était pas posé ces questions sur l'instant. Il avait d'abord sorti sa baguette et l'avait pointée courageusement sur le plus proche des Mangemorts.

Harry frissonna quand un courant d'air parcourut la forêt. Que s'était-il passé ensuite ?

Les Mangemorts l'encerclaient. Il y eut une détonation sonore, puis quelqu'un derrière Harry cria : « Stupéfix ! », et un des hommes encagoulés tomba à terre. Harry n'était pas trop étonné que quelqu'un lui soit venu en aide aussi vite. Il savait pertinemment qu'il était suivi constamment, et bien que parfois cette idée lui soit pénible à supporter, à ce moment il était bien content d'avoir été suivi. Quand il se retourna il put reconnaître Mondigus Fletcher sous son déguisement, mais quelques secondes plus tard, alors que les Mangemorts s'apprêtaient à riposter contre leur attaquant, d'autres sorciers transplanèrent dans la rue, des Aurors probablement, et les sortilèges commencèrent immédiatement à fuser dans l'air. Harry, observant le spectacle sans rien faire, sentit une main se refermer sur sa bouche et une pointe s'enfoncer dans son dos. Il fut attirer à l'écart du combat par deux Mangemorts. Harry voulut crier, mordre, se débattre, mais il se retint vite en sentant la pointe se réchauffer dans son dos alors que la baguette était prête à lancer un sortilège. Harry serrait toujours sa baguette dans sa main, personne n'avait pensé à lui enlever. Il fut poussé dans un endroit sombre. Il se retourna pour faire face, il y avait plusieurs Mangemorts devant lui. Un autre le tenait toujours étroitement serré contre lui, pour l'empêcher de trop bouger. Harry sentait que cette fois les Aurors ne viendraient pas à temps. Il ferma les yeux et se mit à réfléchir très fort aux solutions qui se présentaient à lui. Il n'y en avait pas beaucoup. Puis il eut une idée, ça devait marcher. Il se mit à ce concentrer le plus possible sur un lieu, en le visualisant le plus nettement possible dans sa tête.

« Je veux être à Londres, je veux aller maintenant à Londres. Je dois réussir. » Ne cessait-il de se répéter. Il fit défiler dans sa tête des images de la ville, des images de Grimmauld Place, mais très vite son esprit dérivait sur d'autres images plus fugitives, Poudlard, Pré-Au-Lard, le parc…

On le frappa dans le dos, Harry tomba à terre, le souffle coupé. Il mit plusieurs secondes avant de se remettre à respirer. Il essaya de se relever mais on lui interdit avec un sortilège qui lui donna l'impression d'avoir un poids de 50kg sur le dos. Un Mangemort s'approcha. Il portait dans ses mains un cercle de métal doré, suffisamment grand pour que plusieurs personnes puissent mettre la main dessus et le tenir. Car c'était un Portoloin assurément, il n'aurait pu en être autrement. Harry regarda l'objet avec horreur. Cela lui rappelait trop bien cette coupe de Feu lors de la Troisième tâche du Tournoi des Sorciers, cela lui rappelait ce cimetière où il avait vu Cédric mourir et Voldemort renaître, cela lui rappelait des horreurs que peu de personnes avaient connu, et il ne désirait absolument pas les revivre. Le Mangemort était tout à côté de lui et le releva par le col de son T-Shirt. Il prit son bras maigre et l'attira vers le cercle de métal. Harry résista, une vague de terreur le submergea, un frisson glacé le parcourut de haut en bas, il cria : « Non ! »

Puis soudain, son corps se contracta, son cerveau s'emballa, une décharge de magie le traversa et le sorcier s'évanouit dans l'air.

Oui, il avait transplané. Aussi inconsciemment que lorsqu'il avait fait disparaître la vitre au zoo, que lorsque qu'un jour à l'école primaire il s'était retrouvé sur le toit de la cantine. Mais cette fois-ci il s'était vraiment sauvé la vie. Harry se releva tout étourdi après le transplanage. Il était dans cette forêt, sombre, froide. A quoi avait-il bien pu penser en transplanant ? Londres, Pré-au-Lard ? En tout cas il n'était dans aucun de ces lieux.

Il commença à marcher dans la forêt, quand de l'endroit où il était apparu il entendit une voix grave, un bruit de vêtements, de quelqu'un qui se relève. Harry n'avait pas transplané seul. Il avait emporté avec lui le Mangemort qui le tenait l'instant d'avant. Le jeune sorcier ne se le fit pas penser deux fois : il lança un Impedimenta à la forme sombre qui se tenait debout, puis courut dans la direction opposée le plus vite possible.

C'est comme ça qu'il s'était retrouvé là, assis dans cette forêt lugubre et inconnue, tremblant de froid et de peur. Sa baguette était un mince réconfort, bien qu'elle lui ait au moins permis de ne plus être poursuivie, et encore, il n'était même pas sûr. S'il avait lancé un Stupéfix, s'il avait pensé à ça plutôt qu'à l'Impedimenta… Mais voilà, il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi sur le moment.

Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Il faudrait bien qu'il se lève et se mette en marche. Ce moment vint plus tôt que Harry n'y eut pensé. Il y avait quelque chose dans les fourrés. Quelque chose qui l'épiait depuis quelques secondes déjà et qui se mit à émettre un grognement sourd.

Fin du premier chapitre

Si ça vous a plu, si vous voulez la suite avec impatience, il y a un petit bouton indigo clair en bas à gauche qui vous attend. Cliquez dessus, et communiquez-moi vos impressions !


	2. 2 Hurlement

Auteur : Epayss

Titre : Les loups se cachent pour mourir

Date : 2004-06-27

Avertissement : PG

Note : Merci à tous les reviewveurs, je ne pensais pas en avoir autant aussi vite. En tout cas ça m'a fait beaucoup plaisir, continuez à me mettre des reviews pour m'encourager !

**Hurlement**

Le grognement cessa quand Harry tourna la tête vers le buisson d'où ça sortait. Il serra sa baguette fortement mais la tint cachée. Ce ne pouvait être le Mangemort, quelle était alors cette bête ? Harry se recroquevilla un peu contre son arbre, cependant prêt à bondir à tout instant. La bête se trouvait à trois mètres de lui. Elle bougea.

Harry se tendit. Une patte sortit du buisson, pis une gueule, puis une tête. C'était un énorme chien sombre. Harry écarquilla les yeux, son premier réflexe fut de se demander :

« Patmol ? »

La nuit l'empêchait de voir ce que c'était exactement. C'était un chien, un ours, quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Harry pensa à un animal particulier : un Croup. Il en avait vu dans le Monstrueux livre des Monstres. Le Croup était une race de chien modifiée par un procédé magique. Celui-ci ressemblait plutôt à un gros chien…désireux d'attaquer le Sorcier qui se trouvait devant lui.

Harry se releva, le chien le suivit des yeux, babines retroussées, reniflant l'air. Le sorcier glissa sur le côté de l'arbre et recula. Le chien se remit à grogner. Harry le pointa avec sa baguette. Les deux adversaires se fixèrent pendant plus d'une minute, mais cela semblait être une éternité. C'était un chien errant, enragé, en conclut finalement Harry. Un Croup n'aurait jamais réagi comme ça.

Soudain le monstre avança en trottinant, puis du trot il passa à la course. Il sauta sur Harry, gueule ouverte. Le Sorcier l'évita. Harry se retourna et lança un sortilège de Stupéfix, qui vint mourir sur un arbre. Le chien était hors de vue. Harry scruta l'obscurité tout autour de lui, le silence était total à présent.

« Lumos ! » Tant pis s'il était expulsé de Poudlard cette fois-ci, tant qu'à faire de la magie, autant ne pas se limiter à un seul sort. La baguette s'illumina, mais elle contribua aussi à aveugler Harry.

Le Sorcier se retourna, trop tard. Une forme noire se jeta sur son ventre et le fit chuter en arrière. Harry tomba lourdement dans un tas de ronces. Il y était encore empêtré quand le chien revint à l'attaque. Il prit dans sa gueule la cheville de Harry et le traîna hors des ronces. Etrange comportement pour un chien. Il semblait vouloir continuer le combat, peut-être pour mieux se délecter de sa victime par la suite. Harry se releva. Le monstre avait à nouveau disparut. Il ramassa sa baguette au sol, ne la ralluma pas, attendit une nouvelle attaque du chien, mais celui-ci ne revint pas.

Le jeune sorcier se remit à marcher dans la forêt. Plus personne qui le suivait. Il se mit alors à courir sans risque d'être poursuivi. Il avait des blessures partout sur lui et sa cheville lui faisait souffrir, le monstre n'y avait pas été à la légère. La forêt semblait de plus en plus sombre au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, mais elle lui semblait en même temps légèrement familière à présent. Harry courut toujours droit devant lui pendant un moment. La peur de rencontrer à nouveau un animal anormal l'encourageait à faire à chaque fois une foulée de plus. Le vent se leva, les arbres murmurèrent, emportant avec eux le frisson d'une peur sans nom. Harry ralentit puis s'arrêta. Il se sentait qu'il y avait encore quelque bête dans les parages.

-

« Aooouuuuuuuuhhhhhhh » Le hurlement retentit dans la forêt. Harry sursauta et regarda tout autour de lui. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort, la peur emplit tout son corps.

« Aoooouuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh » Le second fut plus angoissant, le hurlement était plus puissant, plus proche.

Harry entendit un bruit de course. Ca se dirigeait vers lui. Il se remit à courir. Le monstre se rapprochait. Harry ne le vit arriver que quand il fut sur lui. Un énorme chien se jeta sur son dos alors qu'il courait et l'avait propulsé en avant. Harry se retourna après avoir manqué de s'écrouler à nouveau de tout son long dans la terre. C'était le même que tout à l'heure. Mais ne n'était plus un chien, Harry en était certain maintenant. C'était pire, bien pire. Un loup. Un loup seul. Où était sa meute alors ?

Le loup fixait à nouveau Harry. Son regard était presque… humain. Ce n'était pas un loup, mais un loup-garou.

Harry recula et leva sa baguette.

« Stupéfix ! » Dès qu'il avait commencé à lancer la formule le loup avait déguerpi. A présent il contournait prudemment le sorcier, puis se lança à nouveau à sa poursuite. Harry prit ses jambes à son cou, il ne voulait pas risquer une confrontation qui l'amènerait à être mordu. Le loup le suivit, gagnant du terrain à chaque seconde qui passait. Harry tenta de zigzaguer entre les arbres mais cela lui faisait perdre plus de temps à lui qu'au loup. Le monstre le rattrapa finalement et lui attrapa la jambe. Harry trébucha et s'étala sur le sol. Le loup passa au-dessus de lui, se retourna et réattaqua le sorcier. Harry n'était qu'à moitié relevé, mais il avait prévu le coup. Il prépara son poing et alors que le loup fonçait sur lui, il lui assena un coup puissant sur le museau. Le loup gémit puis s'enfuit.

Harry redressa ses lunettes qui avaient glissées. Combien de temps encore avant que le loup ne revienne ? Le Sorcier reprit son souffle. Sa cheville le brûlait à présent. Harry la massa et vit du sang sur ses mains. Il sentit un profond malaise monter en lui. Quand il regarda attentivement sa cheville, il y vit une profonde entaille. Ronce ou morsure ? Il n'en savait rien à vrai dire. Il se rappelait que les ronces lui avaient écorché et accroché chaque parcelle de sa peau, la cheville sans exception, mais il se souvenait aussi du loup l'ayant tiré hors des ronces…

-

Fin du chapitre 2 

Note de fin: j'en ai assez de cette présentation, tout est foutu en l'air avec le nouveau système de publication, il n'y a plus d'espace entre les différents blocs.


	3. 3 Une lumière dans l'obscurité

Auteur : Epayss

Titre : Les loups se cachent pour mourir

Date : 2004-07-06

Avertissement : G

Une lumière dans l'obscurite

Harry s'était remis à marcher. Il boitait de plus en plus à cause de sa cheville, elle le brûlait et le grattait, comme irritée par quelque poison urticant. La nuit était calme, il marchait dans l'obscurité sans but, espérant sortir un jour de cette pénible forêt. De temps à autre, il stoppait sa marche pour écouter le silence. Le loup était parti, et ne semblait plus avoir l'intention de revenir. Harry grimpa en haut d'une butte de terre dans la forêt et examina les alentours. Les buissons et troncs empêchaient de voir plus loin qu'une centaine de mètres devant lui, et au loin, les végétaux se confondaient dans un tableau noir toujours identique.

Harry s'assit au sommet de la butte. Il ne sortirait jamais d'ici, il était perdu dans une forêt aussi touffue que la Forêt Interdite, aussi effrayante et aussi sombre. Cette comparaison avec la Forêt Interdite le fit réfléchir un instant. Pourquoi ne serait-il pas justement dans la Forêt Interdite ? Bien qu'il n'ait reconnu aucun lieu de la forêt, il se pourrait très bien qu'il ait atterri en plein milieu du bois en pensant aller à Poudlard ou Pré-au-Lard. Harry scruta l'obscurité, les arbres, il en reconnaissait le type, de grands arbres munis de nombreuses branches épineuses ou feuillues.

Mais toutes les forêts se ressemblaient dans la région.

En attendant de prendre une quelconque décision, Harry retira ses chaussettes et les noua autour de sa cheville blessée d'où le sang coulait contre son pied. C'était déjà mieux. Remettant sa chaussure le Sorcier regarda distraitement vers le lointain. Une touffe d'herbe tressaillit, une branche d'arbre tomba sur le sol, une chauve-souris volait au-dessus de lui, seule visible par la lumière des étoiles qui perçaient le feuillage. Une lumière capta alors son attention. Un minuscule point lumineux, en bas près du sol qui apparaissait à travers le feuillage. Harry plissa les yeux pour en découvrir la nature mais à cet instant le point lumineux disparut, englouti sous les feuilles des buissons. Le Sorcier se mit sur pied immédiatement, et grimaça en s'appuyant sur sa cheville. Il tâcha alors de l'oublier un peu et courut vers l'endroit où il avait aperçu la lumière. Il parvint en bas de la colline, traversa plusieurs buissons sans rien rencontrer. Un vent frais venait alors jusqu'à lui, et le murmure discret d'une source d'eau. Harry continua d'avancer à travers les fougères, puis quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, soudainement, la forêt s'arrêta. Harry en sortit et se surprit à marcher sur du sable mouillé. Juste devant lui, il y avait une étendue d'eau sombre, sur laquelle brillait un disque froid à peine troublé par l'onde. La pleine lune se reflétait sur un lac et éclairait les environs d'une lumière douce et hypnotisante.

-

Le lac de Poudlard brillait dans la noirceur de la nuit comme un miroir sombre. Harry s'assit sur la plage de sable et trempa sa cheville blessée dans l'eau froide. Il resta près du lac pendant plusieurs minutes, à l'affût du moindre bruit ou mouvement qui puisse l'alerter d'une présence. Le château était invisible de là où il était, et quand ce n'était pas de la forêt le paysage montrait une chaîne de montagnes aussi sombre que le ciel qui se découpait dans le ciel. La lune allait passer derrière elles, c'est pourquoi leur silhouette était visible. Sur la gauche, vers un point ou le lac se rétrécissait et semblait se refermer, il y avait un terrain découvert, comme une grande plaine. Harry espérait que ce soit le parc de Poudlard, alors il se leva, remit sa chaussure et marcha le long de la forêt. Vue de l'extérieur elle paraissait plus hospitalière. Le bruit des vagues le rassurait, la lumière du ciel aussi.

-

Le Sorcier ne rejoignit le parc qu'une demi-heure plus tard. En levant la tête, il pouvait à présent apercevoir le château qui dominait tout le lac au sommet de sa falaise. Dans la prairie, il y avait la cabane de Hagrid, sombre, sans vie. Elle était certainement vide. Le château lui aussi était silencieux. Toutefois il était normal qu'il n'y ait aucune lumière allumée à cette heure de la nuit. Il y avait donc toujours un espoir qu'il y ait quelqu'un à l'intérieur.

Harry se dirigea donc vers l'imposant château. Il gravit la pente le plus rapidement possible en dépit de sa jambe souffrante, il n'aimait pas trop être à découvert maintenant qu'il avait déjà été chassé par un loup-garou cette nuit.

Le jeune Sorcier monta les marches menant à la double-porte de chêne. Conscient du ridicule de son acte, il frappa quelques coups à la porte, mais bien évidemment personne ne vint. Alors il tira sur les poignées, mais elle ne bougea pas plus. Harry sortit sa baguette sans grand espoir :

« Alohomora ! » La porte ne trembla même pas.

Tant pis, il y avait toujours d'autres moyens d'entrer à Poudlard. Harry contourna les murs, marcha quelques pas le long du mur externe de la Grande Salle puis regarda vers le haut. Il y avait des ouvertures dans la Grande Salle destinées aux hiboux et chouettes porteurs de courriers. Mais il fallait grimper tout là-haut.

Harry regretta de ne pas avoir son balai sous la main à ce moment-là. Il sortit sa baguette, appliqua sur ses mains un sortilège d'araignée puis les colla contre la paroi de roche. Il avait trente mètres à grimper. Il s'attela à la tâche, après avoir ensorcelé aussi les pointes de ses chaussures.

L'ascension était pénible et longue, Harry était fatiguée, il dérapa plusieurs fois contre le mur, manquant de faire une chute douloureuse. Il s'efforçait de penser à autre chose qu'à ses muscles qui criaient un peu de repos, et en vint même à se demander pourquoi il cherchait si désespérément à entrer dans Poudlard. Il aurait très bien pu aller à Pré-au-Lard, mais il fallait alors traverser le parc, franchir le mur d'enceinte et passer aussi le reste de la nuit dehors. Il aurait pu occuper la cabane de Hagrid pour la nuit, mais il ne s'y serait pas senti en sécurité. Et même si le château était vide, Harry était au moins certains d'y trouver de bons lits et peut-être même un peu de nourriture. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Harry atteint le rebord d'une ouverture. Il se hissa dessus et contempla la Grande Salle obscure. La fatigue lui donna le vertige et il dut se maintenir à un arc de pierre qui traversait la pièce pour ne pas tomber à la renverse.

En bas les 5 grandes tables avaient été poussées contre les murs, peut-être pour faciliter le nettoyage, ce qui rendait la salle encore plus grande qu'à l'ordinaire.

Harry descendit de l'autre côté du mur de la même façon que lors de la montée. Il atterrit sur une des tables, puis après avoir reposé un peu ses jambes il sortit de la Grande Salle.

Le Hall était vide et sombre. Que faire à présent ? S'il y avait quelqu'un dans le château à ce jour et à cette heure, ce n'était certainement pas un professeur… peut-être y aurait-il des elfes de maison pour l'aider. Non, les elfes étaient trop timides et se cachaient à la vue de Sorciers, et Dobby était peut-être déjà en vacances. Harry décida d'aller quand même faire un tour dans le château. Après son balai, sa précieuse carte des Maraudeurs lui manquait. Cela lui aurait été très utile pour trouver quelqu'un dans le dédale de couloirs du château. Machinalement, Harry se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore, mais la gargouille n'était plus là, elle avait quitté son socle de pierre. Harry s'aventura du côté des quartiers des professeurs, mais il était idiot de penser que quelqu'un y dormirait. L'élève rebroussa chemin. Par les fenêtres l'obscurité se faisait déjà moins oppressante, le parc était plongé dans la nuit grisâtre qui précédait l'aube. Harry bailla longuement. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormi, d'autant plus que la nuit précédente il s'était réveillé subitement alors que le ciel était encore noir et il n'avait pu se rendormir. Harry se mit en route vers la tour des Gryffondors. Au moins là-bas il pourrait se trouver un peu de chaleur et de sécurité. Mais en arrivant devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, il s'aperçut que celui-ci était vide.

« Mince ! » s'énerva Harry. Il frappa du pied dans le mur, ce qui n'eut pour effet qu'une douleur fulgurante ajoutée à celle de sa cheville. Harry tourna en rond quelques instants, il fallait absolument qu'il se trouve un coin où dormir. Quel était le second endroit où Harry avait passé le plus de nuit pendant ses années scolaires ? L'infirmerie évidemment. Le Sorcier y alla en traînant les pieds.

La porte n'était pas fermée par un sortilège, Harry entra dans l'infirmerie avec un grand soulagement. Il pensa en même temps à soigner ses blessures mais il fut de suite décourager par le nombre de bouteilles, de potions, de fioles, de médicaments qui étaient restés dans les armoires et placard à pharmacie, tous aussi inconnus les uns que les autres pour Harry. Tout ce qu'il trouva de facilement utilisable fut un rouleau de bandes blanches et fraîches, dans lesquelles il enroula sa cheville blessée et sa jambe qui était toute engourdie et courbatue pour une raison inconnue.

Ensuite, Harry verrouilla la porte de l'infirmerie, se trouva une couverture bien chaude dans une armoire et se coucha sur un lit. Il s'était à peine mis à penser à ce qu'il allait faire le lendemain quand ses yeux se fermèrent et qu'il s'endormit, pelotonné dans la couverture.

-

Mais tout là-haut, accroché au mur au-dessus de la porte principale de l'infirmerie, il y avait un tableau. Son personnage, une ancienne guérisseuse, s'était réveillée dès l'arrivée de Harry, et après avoir vu toute la scène, elle s'apprêta à quitter son cadre…

Fin du chapitre 3 

Note: les jours prochains je vais partir en vacances, je ne sais pas encore exactement quand. Donc ne vous inquiétez pas s'il n'y a pas de nouveaux chapitres avant début août. Mais vous pouvez toujours mettre des reviews! -


	4. 4 Réveil

Auteur : Epayss

Titre : Les loups se cachent pour mourir

Date : 2004-07-14

Note : De retour de vacances ! Merci énormément pour toutes vos reviews, je pensais vraiment pas en avoir autant si vite ! Continuez à en mettre !

-

Réveil

-

« Alors, où a-t-il été retrouvé ? » demanda une voix de femme.

« Au château, dans l'infirmerie. Il dormait sur un lit. C'est le portrait de Mlle Sybeline Dauthin qui l'a vu arriver. Elle s'est alors rendu de suite au Ministère. » lui répondit un homme âgé.

« Mais comment diable a-t-il pu arriver jusqu'à l'infirmerie ? »

« A regarder ses blessures, il devait sortir tout droit de la Forêt Interdite. On pense qu'il a réussi à transplaner ou en tout cas à se transporter dans la Forêt Interdite. »

« Mais la barrière… »

« … a quelque faiblesse. Au plus profond de la Forêt, elle est plus fine, et a pu laisser quelqu'un transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Ce défaut devra être corrigé, je vais m'en charger le plus tôt possible. »

« Et dans le château ? Comment est-il entr ? »

« Aucune idée, mais je pense que son réveil pourra résoudre certains mystères de son escapade. En tout cas, Poudlard est équipé pendant les vacances d'été de sortilèges de détection en cas d'intrusion. Ceux-ci ont fonctionné normalement, mais je suppose que les Aurors étaient trop occupés par la disparition de Harry pour y avoir fait attention, personne n'aurait pensé qu'il puisse revenir à Poudlard. »

« Le château est totalement vide en cette période, n'est-ce pas ? C'est une chance que l'infirmière du tableau l'ait remarqué, en général les tableaux quittent leurs cadres pendant les vacances car il ne s'y passe jamais rien. »

« C'est exact. Mais Harry de toute façon aurait cherché à revenir vers Pré-au-Lard, il ne serait pas resté au château, et à en croire la promenade qu'il a effectué dans le château la nuit de son intrusion, il cherchait à trouver un habitant dans le château, ainsi qu'un coin où dormir. »

« Qui a été le chercher à Poudlard ? »

« Séverus Rogue. Il l'a amené directement ici après l'avoir retrouvé à l'infirmerie… »

-

Harry entendait la conversation sans y comprendre un traître mot. Il entendait les voix mais ne les reconnaissait pas, comme si elles lui provenaient de très loin. Avant de bouger il attendit d'avoir l'esprit moins embrumé. Les yeux clos, il écoutait les voix qui devenaient de plus en plus clair au fur et à mesure que son esprit se réveillait. Il n'avait pas ses propres vêtements sur le corps, il était dans un lit, un drap le recouvrait. L'air était frais et avait une odeur assez spéciale, une odeur qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il n'était pas à Poudlard, c'était certain.

Harry bougea légèrement pour trouver une position plus confortable. Les voix se turent aussitôt. Harry fronça les sourcils sans s'en rendre compte. Il y avait deux personnes à côté de son lit. Il les reconnaissait maintenant, c'était le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur Mac Gonagall.

Harry hésita un instant entre ouvrir les yeux et se réveiller vraiment, et les garder fermé en espérant en entendre un peu plus.

Mais le silence prolongé eut raison de lui et le sorcier ouvrit ses yeux sur un plafond blanc soutenu par des murs vert pâle.

Harry tourna la tête sur le côté gauche du lit. Deux silhouettes étaient tournées vers lui, mais elles étaient vraiment trop floues. Il chercha ses lunettes, posées sur la table de chevet à côté de lui. Enfin, il se redressa sur son lit légèrement, en grimaçant à cause des nombreuses courbatures qui traversaient ses muscles. Il sentit par la même occasion qu'il avait de nombreux pansements sur tout le corps. Le sorcier jeta un coup d'œil à la chambre, sans aucun doute il était à l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste.

« Bon retour parmi nous, Harry. » fit une voix calme. Dumbledore, assis sur une chaise, regardait Harry à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune, un sourire attentif aux lèvres.

« Bonjour, professeur. » répondit Harry d'une voix gênée.

Un silence s'établit dans la chambre. Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Finalement, Mac Gonagall se leva :

« Je vais vous laisser. Rétablissez-vous bien, Potter. » Et elle sortit de la pièce, non sans avoir lancé un regard compatissant à l'élève qui ne la quittait pas des yeux, comme s'il pensait qu'il allait pouvoir éviter les questions du directeur.

Mais Dumbledore n'avait pas l'intention de laisser le silence emménager dans la chambre. Il demanda :

« Tu te sens bien, Harry ? »

L'élève tourna la tête vers le directeur et acquiesça de la tête.

« Je suis désolé que ça soit arrivé. » continua Dumbledore.

Harry leva des sourcils interrogateurs.

« L'attaque des Mangemorts, nous ne savions qu'elle arriverait si tôt. Pourtant il était certain que Voldemort essaierait un jour de te retrouver chez les Dursley. C'est une chance que tu aies pu te sauver à temps. »

« J'ai transplané, c'est ça ? » demanda Harry en confirmation de ce qu'il pensait déjà.

« Oui, c'est ce qu'il semble. Tu l'as fait inconsciemment, je suppose. »

« Je ne sais plus bien comment j'ai fait, ça c'est passé trop vite. »

Le reste, Harry savait ce qu'il s'était passé, c'est pourquoi il n'en demanda pas plus.

« Harry, tu as eu beaucoup de chance de réussir à transplaner à Poudlard, et encore plus d'avoir réchappé au Mangemort qui t'a suivi dans ton déplacement. »

« Professeur, il y avait un loup-garou dans la Forêt Interdite… »

« Il est possible de faire un rapprochement entre le Mangemort et le loup-garou, mais nous ne sommes sûrs de rien. Ce qui est certain, c'est que la barrière magique qui protège Poudlard va être vérifiée, il ne faudrait pas que le transplanage y soit possible à l'intérieur à nouveau. »

Harry hocha la tête silencieusement. Cette histoire de loup-garou le torturait de l'intérieur, mais il n'osait pas demander. Il changea alors de sujet :

« Combien de temps ais-je dormi ? »

« Juste une matinée, tu es arrivée ici très tôt ce matin, et l'heure du déjeuner vient tout juste de passer. D'ailleurs je ne devrai pas être ici, tu dois te reposer. »

Dumbledore se leva de sa chaise.

« Combien de temps vais-je rester ici ? »

« Jusqu'à ce que tu sois guéri et en pleine forme, pas longtemps à mon avis. Mais tu recevras de la visite très bientôt. » fit le directeur avec un sourire amusé.

Le directeur marcha vers la porte, posa la main sur la porte, hésita, et se retourna :

« Juste par curiosité, comment as-tu fait pour pénétrer dans le château de Poudlard ? »

« J'ai… » Harry se remémora son trajet, il avait du mal à se souvenir de tout ce qu'il s'était passé. « J'ai escaladé le mur je crois, oui, j'ai escaladé le mur de la Grande Salle, et je suis rentrée par une ouverture près de la voûte. »

« Interressant. » répondit Dumbledore. « Je n'ai jamais pensé que quelqu'un aurait l'idée un jour de passer par ces ouvertures. »

Dumbledore sourit légèrement à cette pensée puis quitta la pièce.

Harry fut seul dans sa chambre d'hôpital.

Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir à nouveau, lorsque ses paupières fatiguées se refermèrent sur ses yeux verts ( je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ).

-

-

Une molécule parmi tant d'autres, filant dans un tuyau rougeoyant. Une molécule, séparée de ses conjointes par le flot continu, dispersées dans les branches multiples du réseau, perdue sur une gigantesque autoroute écarlate. Des soldats blancs se tenaient sur une route parallèle, et ne s'apercevaient pas de ces quelques étrangers. Et cette molécule, tellement semblable aux autres, et tellement différente des autres dans ses aptitudes, laissait derrière elle de multiples informations, toutes les mêmes, s'échappant de leur mère pour pénétrer les parois du tuyau rouge. Le voyage, toujours le même. Sa mort, toujours la même, dévorée par d'énormes soldats. Mais non sans avoir agi, jamais sans avoir un tant soit peu réussi sa mission. Et alors, il est déjà trop tard, car d'autres molécules semblables à l'étrangère sont libérées, avec la même mission, jusqu'à ce que le message soit passé à tous…

-

Fin du chapitre 4 

-

Note de l'auteur : Désolé pour le retard, je suis rentrée il y a une semaine ½, mais en ce moment je n'arrive pas trop à écrire, pas l'inspiration. Je vais quand même essayer de m'y remettre, pour pas que vous perdiez le fil lol. Bon à part ça, excusez-moi pour le délire personnel ci-dessus, je n'en referai plus, c'est pas très compréhensible, et puis ça n'avait pas lieu d'être ici non plus, mais bon.

A la semaine prochaine j'espère, ou alors à dans deux semaines !


	5. 5 Du côté des Weasley

Auteur : Epayss

Titre : Les loups se cachent pour mourir

Date : 2004-08-18

Du côté des Weasley

La famille Weasley était en plein repas lorsqu'une petite chouette effray toqua au carreau de la fenêtre. Tous les attablés sursautèrent et se levèrent pour aller ouvrir à la chouette, ce qui se transforma en une grande bousculade où seul le plus menu pouvait réussir à atteindre la fenêtre.

En effet, on pouvait dire que la nuit avait été agitée pour la famille. Du plus jeune au plus âgé, tous avaient été affectés par la disparition de Harry, et l'absence de nouvelles leur avaient fait passé une mauvaise nuit, comme lorsque Arthur Weasley avait été attaqué par le serpent au Ministère il y a plusieurs mois. C'est pourquoi l'arrivée de la chouette provoqua cette débandade, chacun, Molly, Arthur, Fred et Georges ( ils avaient fermé momentanément leur boutique en apprenant la catastrophe ), Ron et Ginny impatient d'avoir des nouvelles de Harry. Et celle-ci ne fut pas des moindres.

Ce fut Ginny qui parvint à attraper la chouette et lui détacha sa lettre. Elle la déplia fébrilement, le visage soucieux, parcourut le parchemin des yeux, et au fur et à mesure que son regard descendait le long de la lettre, on pouvait voir sa figure se détendre, ses sourcils se défroncer, et un sourire de soulagement apparaître sur ses lèvres. Pendant ce temps, le reste de la famille était suspendu dans un silence que perçait uniquement le bruit lointain des pas de la goule dans le grenier.

« Alors ? » demanda Ron avidement.

Ginny leva enfin les yeux de la lettre, et eut même un instant de surprise en voyant tout le monde en train de la fixer. Puis elle sourit :

« Il va bien. »

Aussitôt tous se détendirent, poussèrent un soupir de soulagement mais ne quittèrent pas pour autant de yeux Ginny, car à en voir la longueur de la lettre, il n'y avait pas marqué que ça à l'intérieur. La rouquine continua :

« C'est signé du professeur Dumbledore. Il écrit que Harry a été retrouvé au petit matin dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard, il serait allé à Poudlard par transplanage incontrôlé. Ils l'ont transféré à l'hôpital de Sainte-Mangouste immédiatement, et il s'est réveillé il y a quelques minutes dans sa chambre. Il ajoute que Harry a besoin de repos, mais qu'il serait certainement heureux de recevoir de la visite pendant son séjour. Maman, je veux aller le voir aujourd'hui ! »

Molly mit quelques secondes à ingurgiter tout ce que Ginny venait de dire. Finalement, elle reprit ses esprits, un air autoritaire et rétorqua :

« Hors de question, Harry a besoin de repos, il n'a pas besoin d'être dérangé par toute une foule de personnes. J'irai seule le voir et je vous donnerai de ses nouvelles à mon retour. »

« Mais maman ! » supplia Ron. « Nous aussi on veut y aller ! »

« Non, c'est non, je vous emmènerai demain si vous voulez, mais pas aujourd'hui ! »

« Pourquoi tu as plus le droit d'y aller que nous ? »

« Parce que je suis votre mère et que je pense que Harry a besoin de calme pour ce moment. D'autant plus que ce n'est pas simple d'y aller sans transplaner. La discussion est terminée. »

Le repas l'était aussi pour Ron. Il se releva et partit vers l'escalier, bientôt suivi par Ginny.

Ron se retrouva seul dans sa chambre. Il marmonna :

« Je m'en fiche, si je ne peux pas le voir, je peux toujours lui écrire. »

Ron prit un morceau de parchemin, une plume, et couché à plat ventre sur son lit, il se mit à écrire. Une minute plus tard, il entendit des petits coups à la porte. La tête de Ginny apparut par l'entrebâillement de la porte :

« Ron, ça te dirait d'écrire… » Elle s'arrêta net en voyant ce que faisait son frère.

« Hmm ? » demanda Ron, la plume entre les dents, en plein réflexion.

« Je te proposai d'écrire à Harry, mais tu y as pensé avant moi, c'est ça ? Je pourrai rajouter un mot à la fin ? »

« Oui, si tu veux. Je te la donne quand j'ai fini. Dis, ça serait drôle si on pouvait faire en sorte que la lettre arrive avant même que maman entre dans la chambre. »

« Impossible, » fit Ginny en secouant la tête, « Coquecigrue ne sera pas assez rapide. Mais on peut essayer. Au fait, Hermione est au courant pour Harry ? »

« Hermione ? » demanda Ron surpris de la question. Mais aussitôt il se mit à rougir. « Oh non, j'ai complètement oublié de lui envoyer un hibou. Elle va m'en vouloir de ne pas l'avoir averti de la disparition de Harry. »

« Elle va t'en vouloir encore plus si tu la préviens pas de son retour. » objecta Ginny avec amusement.

« Tu veux pas lui écrire à ma place, Gin' ? Comme ça je pourrai m'occuper de la lettre de Harry. Dis-lui ça surtout, que je suis en train d'écrire pour prendre des nouvelles de Harry. J'espère qu'elle n'est pas déjà partie en vacances. »

_Pendant ce temps, à Sainte-Mangouste… _

Harry était allongé dans son lit d'hôpital, réveillé par un rayon de soleil qui chauffait sa joue. Il chercha immédiatement à changer de position, mais ses courbatures l'en empêchèrent, et de toute façon il n'avait ni la force ni vraiment la volonté de se tourner sur le côté. Au lieu de ça il se mit à regarder les alentours. La chambre semblait d'un inexpressif assez déconcertant, la seule touche un peu colorée se situait de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, un coin de ciel bleu, un bout de nuage blanc, et la façade grisâtre d'un immeuble qui occupait une bonne partie du paysage vu depuis le lit. En attendant de trouver plus d'occupation, Harry se mit à évaluer à quel étage il pouvait bien être. Il se murmura à lui-même :

« Alors, compte tenu de la hauteur de la fenêtre, de l'aspect architectural de l'immeuble en face et de l'âge du capitaine, je peux dire que si je saute de la fenêtre maintenant, il se peut que je me fasse mal. Ce qui exclu le fait que je sois au-rez-de-chaussée. Je ne peux pas non plus être au cinquième étage, il n'est pas pour les malades. J'ai donc le choix entre 4 étages. Bon alors, l'année dernière, nous étions allés au quatrième étage, et c'est là que nous avions vu Lockhart et Neville. Donc c'est l'étage réservé aux ensorcellements. Non, je ne dois pas être à cet étage, je n'ai pas été ensorcelé. Ensuite, je crois qu'au troisième ce sont les empoisonnements par potions et plantes, c'est donc aussi exclu. Le second, je ne me souviens plus. Et le premier, c'est là que nous avons été pour voir Mr Weasley, alors évidemment c'est l'étage pour des… des blessures dues aux créatures… » Harry se souvint du plan affiché au mur du rez-de-chaussée :

**Blessures par créatures vivantes** Premier étage

_Morsures, piqûres, brûlures,___

_enfoncement d'épines, etc._

« Morsures… » réfléchit soucieusement le sorcier.

_« Celui-là, là-bas, en revanche, il a été mordu par un loup-garou, le malheureux. Aucun remède possible. »_

Cette phrase de Mr Weasley, il s'en souvenait parfaitement. Et il revoyait le type allongé dans son lit, le teint maladif, les yeux fixes, désespéré.

« Je ne suis pas comme lui. » se persuada Harry. « Je me porte bien, j'ai juste des courbatures, mais ça doit être la fatigue qui fait ça. »

C'est alors qu'il entendit des pas dans le couloir. Puis deux voix qui se parlèrent, deux voix qu'il connaissait très bien. Mais il s'étonna de pouvoir les entendre si bien, comme si les deux personnes se tenaient à côté de lui, et le plus étrange, c'était que l'année dernière, pour pouvoir entendre à travers la porte, il avait fallu une Oreille à rallonge des frères Weasleys.

Fin du chapitre 5

Note: si vous savez ce que le nouveau système de publication peut m'énerver. J'essaye en vain, à chaque chapitre, de lui faire mettre des sauts de ligne conséquents entre les parties, il ne veut rien savoir, du coup la présentation est complètement enlevée, alors que tout apparaît bien sur mon fichier word. Et dire qu'avant on pouvait pas faire de QuickEdit, mais qu'au moins la présentation était à peu près gardée.


	6. 6 Visite à SainteMangouste

Auteur : Epayss

Titre : Les loups se cachent pour mourir

Date : 2004-08-19

l

l

Visite à Sainte-Mangouste

l

l

« Albus, vous voilà ! Il y a une foule de journaliste qui vous attendent au rez-de-chaussée, d'ailleurs les guérisseurs aimeraient bien les faire partir ! »

« Molly, vous avez fait vite. Je ne sais pas si Harry est éveillé, mais en tout cas, j'aimerai que vous lui remettiez ceci. »

Dumbledore sortit de sa cape une feuille de parchemin médicale.

« Je ne lui en ai pas parlé pour ne pas l'inquiéter davantage, mais je crois bien qu'il n'est déjà pas très rassuré sur son propre compte. Ces résultats le soulageront certainement. »

Il y eut un instant de silence, pendant lequel Molly Weasley lisait le parchemin d'un rapide coup d'œil.

« Vous voulez dire qu'il y a eut un risque ? »

« Exactement. Au vu de ses blessures et de ce qu'il nous a dit, il y aurait eu un loup-garou cette nuit dans la Forêt Interdite, et ils se sont rencontrés, mais apparemment il n'y a pas eu de mal. Malheureusement l'homme n'a pas été retrouvé dans la forêt. Il a très bien pu retransplaner, ou se fabriquer un portoloin pour quitter le domaine. »

« Le principal c'est que Harry se porte bien. »

« C'est certain. Il y a une autre chose dont je voulais vous parler, Molly. »

l

Mais à ce moment, les voix s'éloignèrent petit à petit, de même que les bruits de pas, et peu à peu Harry n'entendit plus aucune voix venant du couloir. Il se laissa retomber dans ses oreillers et regarda le plafond en espérant presque pouvoir voir au travers. S'il avait bien entendu ce qu'il s'était dit, cela voulait dire que... il n'était pas devenu un loup-garou ? Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort, et une étrange chaleur le submergea de la tête aux pieds, une heureuse sensation de soulagement. Mais Harry réfréna vite ses impressions, peut-être qu'il avait mal compris ce qui s'était dit, il ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles. Ce n'était pas possible, pourquoi est-ce qu'il était toujours averti le dernier ? Et d'ailleurs il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devait rester au lit comme ça, il se sentait très bien, malgré ses courbatures qui lui cisaillaient les muscles.

Harry se redressa, dégagea la couverture, passa une jambe en dehors du lit, puis une deuxième, resta assis quelques secondes au bord du lit, et au moment où il allait se lever, il entendit à nouveau des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient rapidement et s'arrêtaient devant sa porte. Alors le sorcier, en un sursaut de surprise, se recoucha immédiatement et rabattit les draps. A ce moment la poignée de la porte tourna.

« Harry, mon chéri, tu vas bien ? » Molly Weasley entra dans la chambre et se précipita à son chevet pour le serrer dans ses bras. « Tu nous as fait une belle peur, tu sais. Enfin, le principal c'est que tu sois en forme. Dumbledore m'a parlé tout à l'heure, il m'a dit que tu serais bientôt suffisamment guéri pour pouvoir quitter l'hôpital... »

Harry écouta le monologue de Mme Weasley, hochant la tête et affichant un sourire forcé.

« ... et il se demandait où est-ce que tu allais passé tes vacances. Evidemment... »

L'attention de Harry fut interpellé au mot « vacances »,ce sujet l'intéressait au plus haut point.

« Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de te renvoyer chez les Dursley, après ce qu'il s'est passé, il ne serait pas très prudent. Et puis, à Londres, dans la maison de, enfin bref, je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée. Donc j'ai proposé de te prendre avec nous. »

Cette fois le sourire de Harry se fit plus grand. Son visage commença à s'éclairer à l'idée de passer des vacances chez les Weasley.

« Dumbledore n'est pas contre en réalité, évidemment il faudra mettre en place certaines mesures de sécurité et de protection autour de la maison, mais je pense qu'il serait beaucoup mieux pour toi de vivre dans un environnement un peu plus... normal. »

« Vraiment, j'aurai le droit de venir chez vous cette année ? »

« Hé bien, oui, enfin, pour l'instant, c'est en cours d'argumentation, nous déciderons de cela bientôt, quand tu sortiras. Au fait, Dumbledore m'a remis ceci pour toi. »

Mme Weasley sortit un papier de sa poche. Elle lui sourit en le lui remettant. « Cela devrait t'intéresser. »

l

_02.07.1996_

_Examen réalisé par le guérisseur Hippocrate Smethwyck_

_But de l'examen réalisé : recherche du phénomène de lycanthropie._

_Sujet de l'examen : Harry Potter, Sorcier de 5ème année à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard._

_Raisons de l'examen : Légère morsure apparente à la cheville._

_Analyse réalisée avec succès._

_Résultat : négatif _

_Signature du guérisseur : Smethwyck_

l

Ce papier aurait pu être l'annonce du décès de Voldemort que Harry n'en aurait pas été plus joyeux. Il relut et re-relut le parchemin pour être certain de ce qu'il venait de lire. Quand enfin il releva les yeux, il remercia chaleureusement Mme Weasley du regard puis se renfonça dans son lit, il n'avait plus autant envie de partir maintenant qu'il savait que tout allait bien pour lui. Molly reprit la discussion :

« Ron et Ginny avaient très envie de venir te voir, mais je leur ai plutôt proposé de venir demain, quand tu seras moins fatigué. »

« Mais je vais très bien. » objecta Harry.

« Après la nuit que tu as passé, il m'étonnerait beaucoup que tu sois capable de faire un 100 mètres à dos de Kelpy [1] que ça. Repose-toi bien, nous reviendrons demain. »

Harry acquiesça et regarda partir Mme Weasley un peu à contrecœur.

l

_« Salut Harry,_

_Tu vas bien ? En tout cas tu dois l'être suffisamment si tu peux lire cette lettre. De toute façon pour aujourd'hui c'est mon seul moyen de communiquer avec toi. Je suis obligé de t'écrire une lettre parce que notre mère qu'on adore nous a interdits de venir te voir, Ginny et moi. Donc j'espère que cette lettre parviendra à occuper au moins cinq minutes des longues heures pendant lesquels tu dois certainement rester tout seul à t'ennuyer dans ta chambre. A moins que tu ne sois avec d'autres personnes ? _

_Quoiqu'il en soit, ce serait vraiment super si on pouvait passer les vacances ensemble, au Terrier ou ailleurs. Après tout ce qu'il t'est arrivé chez tes Moldus, tu as bien le droit de passer tes vacances dans un endroit plus agréable, tu penses pas ?_

_Ginny a écrit une lettre pour prévenir Hermione, elle ne doit certainement pas savoir ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Imagine le cataclysme que cela aurait fait si ma sœur ne m'y avait pas fait penser. _

_En tout cas, rétablis-toi bien, qu'on puisse bientôt se voir. Je laisse la plume à Ginny._

_Coucou, c'est moi ! _

_Bon Ron a dit l'essentiel mais je souhaite moi aussi te voir un de ces jours prochains avec nous. Mais avec les problèmes de sécurité et tout, il faudrait arriver à poster une dizaine d'Aurors autour de la maison pour qu'on t'autorise à venir ici. Il va falloir user de tous nos talents pour arriver à faire dire « oui » à Maman, et encore mieux, à Dumbledore si on arrive à l'intercepter à un moment _( ils seront étonnés de savoir que Mme Weasley dit déjà « oui », pensa Harry )_. Bon, je te laisse, Ron me presse de finir la lettre, on veut essayer de la faire arriver à l'hôpital avant que maman n'y arrive _( raté ! )

l

Harry leva les yeux de la lettre qu'on venait de lui apporter. Le ciel s'assombrissaient doucement par delà la fenêtre, les couleurs orangées disparaissaient progressivement de la façade de l'immeuble, la couleur bleue du ciel s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité.

l

Fin du chapitre 6

l

[1] Le Kelpy est un démon des eaux prenant souvent l'apparence d'un cheval à la crinière constituée de joncs.


	7. 7 Retour chez les Weasley

Auteur : Epayss

Titre : Les loups se cachent pour mourir

Date : 2004-08-29

l

l

Retour chez les Weasley

l

l

Ron était allongé sur son lit et regardait le ciel rougir par la fenêtre. Molly venait de rentrer et devait être en train de préparer le dîner, à en croire les odeurs appétissantes qui se faufilaient sous la porte de sa chambre. Ron se demanda si Harry avait reçu sa lettre. En tout cas Coq n'était pas encore revenu, et d'ailleurs c'était étonnant qu'il ne se soit pas dépêché de porter son message pour ne pas rater l'heure de son dîner à lui. D'un autre côté, il avait peut-être trouvé meilleur à l'hôpital. Le « miamhibou » n'est pas de la grande qualité, et en tant que chasseur son hibou préférait certainement de la viande fraîche. Ron sourit à la pensée d'un Coquecigrue redoutable, la terreur des forêts, le hibou sanguinaire du Terrier.

D'ailleurs, quel était ce minuscule point noir là-haut dans le ciel ? Il se rapprochait sensiblement de la maison, et petit à petit, on pouvait distinguer des ailes sombres qui s'étalaient de part et d'autres d'un corps tout aussi sombre. Alors que Ron s'était redressé pour ouvrir la fenêtre à son petit hibou, il s'arrêta dans son élan en voyant l'oiseau grossir encore à mesure qu'il arrivait toujours plus proche. Non, ce n'était pas Coquecigrue, à moins qu'il ait dévoré un loup entre temps.

Le grand oiseau descendit légèrement dans le ciel et planant. Ron ouvrit la fenêtre pour le voir arriver du dessus, car il se dirigeait vers une fenêtre de la cuisine. Ron se pencha, l'oiseau se cambra un peu pour ralentir sa course, il passa sous les yeux de Ron sans changer de direction, et se posa majestueusement sur le bord de la fenêtre du dessous. Ron n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il n'avait jamais vu de pareil coursier. Ce n'était pas un hibou, mais un aigle royal, et maintenant qu'il le voyait de plus près, il pouvait admirer les rayons du soleil qui paraient d'or les plumes de ses ailes. L'oiseau portait attaché à son cou une lettre cachetée par un sceau rouge et or en forme de phénix.

La suite, il l'entendit plus qu'il ne la vit. L'aigle émit un cri doux, et Mme Weasley s'exclama peu après :

« Bonjour Fenrir, quelle nouvelle de Dumbledore ? »

Nouveau cri. Bruit de battement d'ailes.

« Merci. »

Une minute passa. L'aigle en attendant se lissait les plumes de son bec effilé. Finalement, la mère de Ron se remit à parler.

« Tu attends une réponse, je suppose ? Reste là, je vais chercher une plume. »

Une porte s'ouvrit, Molly marcha dans le couloir du rez-de-chaussée, revint vers la cuisine, écrivit quelques instant sur le parchemin. Puis Ron vit l'aigle se retourner et s'apprêter à s'envoler.

« Bon vol Fenrir ! » termina Mme Weasley.

L'aigle sauta par la fenêtre et déploya ses ailes de deux mètres d'envergure. Bientôt il ne fut plus qu'un petit point noir à l'horizon.

l

« Les enfants ! Venez, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire ! »

Ron sursauta en entendant la voix de sa mère et se précipita dans le couloir où il se cogna contre Ginny qui sortait elle aussi.

Les jumeaux étaient déjà en bas, dans un coin de la cuisine à parler affaires.

« Le coursier de Dumbledore est venu m'apporter un message il y a quelques minutes. Dumbledore est d'accord pour que Harry puisse passer ses vacances ici ! »

« Ouaais ! » s'écria Ginny.

« Mais attendez, Dumbledore a aussi écrit que pour ce faire, il fallait impérativement placer les meilleurs mesures de sécurité pour éviter une nouvelle catastrophe. Donc dès demain, un groupe d'Aurors viendra inspecter la maison, absolument toutes les pièces de la maison. Vous serez donc gentils de leur ouvrir les portes de vos chambres, et un minimum de rangement leur facilitera la tâche, n'est-ce pas ? » insista-t-elle en regardant les jumeaux Weasley. Elle continua :

« Les Aurors vont donc inspecter la maison pour s'assurer qu'il n'y a pas d'espions quelconques à l'intérieur. Il y en aura un ou deux en permanence autour du Terrier, comme lorsque Harry était chez les Dursley l'année dernière. Et comme dernière mesure, - et celle-ci est une idée de Dumbledore – les Aurors vont créer des portoloins dans divers endroits de la maison et du jardin. Evidemment tout le monde dans la famille sera au courant de ces portoloins et il ne faudra les toucher qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, pendant une attaque de Mangemorts par exemple. »

« Ils mèneront où ces portoloins ? »

« Je suppose qu'ils nous le diront demain, je suppose que cela nous amènerait au Ministère. A propos de Harry, il faudra aller chercher ses affaires pour l'accueillir demain soir. Ron, tu viendras avec moi ? J'aurai besoin de toi pour porter toutes ses affaires. »

« Harry arrive demain ? » demanda Ron en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

« Oui, c'est pourquoi il ne sera autorisé aucune visite à l'hôpital jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive, il faut encore qu'il se repose pour pouvoir venir. C'est compris ? »

l

l

_Le lendemain... _

l

« On aurait pu y aller en poudre de cheminette quand même. » maugréa Ron.

« Devrais-je te rappeler, Ronald Weasley, ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois qu'on y est allé ? » répondit sa mère en lui lançant un regard noir.

Les deux sorciers étaient assis sur la banquette arrière d'une voiture du Ministère spécialement empruntée pour l'occasion. La voiture, conduite sans chauffeur, roulaient sur une voie au beau milieu de la campagne.

Ron tourna la tête pour regarder le paysage au lieu de continuer à discuter avec sa mère.

Quand ils arrivèrent chez les Dursley, ils remarquèrent combien la ville était vide en été, les maisons avaient les volets tirés pour faire de l'ombre dans les pièces, la chaleur asséchaient l'herbe, il y avait peu de vent qui circulait, et l'air n'en était que plus lourd. Les deux sorciers suivirent l'allée qui menait à la porte d'entrée. Ron frappa à la porte, sans faire attention au petit bouton situé sur le côté gauche de la porte avec écrit dessus : sonnez.

C'est sans doute pour cette raison que personne ne vint ouvrir tout de suite. Ron frappa à nouveau à la porte.

Quelqu'un descendit et vint ouvrir. Vernon lui-même, reconnaissant ses visiteurs, recula précipitamment.

« Que voulez-vous ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton sec.

Mme Weasley s'avança et dit :

« Nous venons chercher les affaires de votre neveu. Vous avez reçu le message de M. Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Heu... oui. » répondit-il après une rapide réflexion.

« Bien, » fit Mme Weasley en entrant dans la maison – elle n'avait pas l'intention de traîner apparemment – « si vous voulez bien nous indiquer sa chambre, nous n'en avons pas pour longtemps. »

Vernon Dursley monta rapidement l'escalier, leur pointa la porte de la chambre de Harry puis se recula contre le mur lorsque Molly et Ron passèrent devant lui. Il devait avoir trop peur d'être ensorcelé en touchant ne serait-ce qu'un pan de leurs robes.

Ron vit cependant dans le couloir une autre porte, entrouverte, avec un seul œil les observant. Mais lorsqu'il posa le regard sur cet œil, la porte se ferma immédiatement.

« Sûrement son imbécile de cousin. » pensa Ron.

La chambre de Harry était, contrairement à Ron, particulièrement bien rangée. D'ailleurs la malle était encore pleine des affaires de Harry, seuls quelques vêtement traînaient au bord du lit, que Mme Weasley s'empressa de remettre à leur place. Ron inspecta la chambre de fond en comble pour trouver d'autres affaires, c'est ainsi qu'il dénicha une feuille de parchemin sur le petit bureau, un encrier et une plume dans un tiroir et un livre de Quidditch sous l'oreiller.

Hedwige les attendait calmement sur le bord de la fenêtre, et hulula gentiment quand Mme Weasley lui demanda de les rejoindre au Terrier tandis qu'elle posait sa cage sur la malle.

Quand tout fut prêt, Mme Weasley pointa sa baguette vers la malle :

« Locomotor barda ! »

Les affaires s'élevèrent à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol et, guidées par la baguette de Molly, descendirent les escaliers. Ron, se sentant parfaitement inutile, tenta de revoir l'œil de la porte entrouverte, mais celle-ci s'était définitivement fermée.

Puis les sorciers passèrent la porte, et sans même un « au revoir », l'oncle Vernon la ferma derrière eux.

Le coffre de la voiture s'ouvrit. Ron aida sa mère à porter la malle puis il la calèrent dans le coffre avec la cage.

l

l

Ils rentrèrent pour le déjeuner. Les Aurors étaient en plein travail, mais ils ne dédaignèrent pas un bon repas en compagnie de la famille, qui dura au moins deux heures. La plupart d'entre eux, Ron ne les connaissait pas. Cette année, il y avait eu une embauche massive d'Aurors, et il y avait donc quelques nouveaux dans le groupe. Toutefois, Maugrey Fol-Œil était venu superviser l'inspection. Et lorsqu'ils quittèrent la maison, on eut l'impression d'avoir coupé le son tant elle était devenue calme.

Dans chaque pièce avait été placé un portoloin, ici une bougie fondue, là un vase fendu, que des objets auxquels ils ne toucheraient pas habituellement. Mais la tentation était quand même là.

Quand Ron revint dans sa chambre, Coquecigrue était rentré. Mais Errol était toujours absent. Il se demanda s'il avait bien fait de confier la lettre pour Hermione à leur vieux hibou. Puis le sorcier entreprit de ranger un minimum sa chambre – en poussant les affaires contre les murs – afin d'avoir la place pour un lit supplémentaire. Mais ses efforts furent vains lorsque Molly arriva, et regardant le lit avec circonspection, décida qu'il serait préférable que Harry dorme dans l'ancienne chambre de Percy pour avoir plus de calme. Ron fut bien obligé d'obéir et déplaça le matelas jusqu'à la chambre de son frère aîné qu'il n'avait pas ouverte depuis un an.

« Elle est sinistre cette chambre » pensa Ron. « Il n'y a aucun mobilier, tout a été déménagé, en plus, ça sent franchement le renfermé. »

Ron passa alors le reste de l'après-midi à aérer la chambre, y mettre la malle de Harry, installer le matelas, tout ça sans une seule once de magie, c'est-à-dire qu'il n'avait pas les mêmes autorisations que Harry. Le soir tomba avec une agréable fraîcheur et Hedwige revint au Terrier, un mulot dans le bec. Enfin, alors que le dîner attendait son dernier invité et que les effluves de nourriture s'échappaient par les fenêtres, on frappa à la porte d'entrée.

l

l

Fin du chapitre 7


	8. 8 Nuit d'été

Auteur : Epayss

Titre : Les loups se cachent pour mourir

Date : 2004-10-15

Note : C'est un grand jour aujourd'hui puisque je recommence un nouveau chapitre, après plus d'un mois d'arrêt. De toute façon il va falloir quelques temps avant que ce nouveau chapitre soit terminé, et il me sera dorénavant définitivement impossible de maintenir des délais réguliers et inférieurs à 2 ou 3 semaines. Mais pour compenser, je tâcherais de rallonger un peu leur taille. Au fait, je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais je donne des nouvelles de la fic dans ma bio, allez la consultez de temps en temps si vous trouvez le temps long. Allez, bonne lecture !

Nuit d'été

Harry était allongé sur le muret qui borde le jardin. Il était seul, et c'était la première fois qu'il avait un moment à lui depuis ces trois semaines passées en compagnie de la famille Weasley. Un peu de calme lui ferait beaucoup de bien. Les bras croisés derrière sa tête, il revoyait dans ses pensées tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard. Sa fuite dans la forêt, son séjour à Sainte-Mangouste, son retour chez les Weasley. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants... Depuis sa venue au Terrier, tout s'était bien passé, pas le moindre incident, pas la moindre attaque de Mangemorts, ils savaient tous que des Aurors les surveillaient mais ne les voyaient jamais, si bien que rien ne perturbait ces chaudes vacances d'été.

Dès le soir de son arrivée, Harry avait eut l'impression de rentrer chez lui, c'était une étrange sensation, il lui semblait que cette maison serait toujours pour lui un lieu où il serait en sécurité, un abri sûr, un réconfort, où il pouvait trouver des gens de confiance. Cela faisait du bien de se sentir entouré comme ça. Au soir donc, un énorme festin l'attendait. Enorme, c'était le cas de le dire, en comparaison aux repas à l'hôpital où la quantité de nourriture était assez limitée, même si elle n'était pas mauvaise. Après avoir rempli son estomac comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis trois jours, Molly demanda :

« Ron, tu veux bien montrer à Harry les portoloins ? »

« Oui maman, je comptais le faire de toute façon. » Il se leva et invita Harry à le suivre.

« C'est quoi ces portoloins ? » demanda ce dernier quand ils eurent quitter la pièce.

« Des mesures de sécurité, au cas où. Il faut les prendre si jamais on a une attaque de Mangemorts. Il y en a plusieurs dans la maison, il faudra bien retenir où ils sont pour ne pas les toucher inintentionnellement. Regarde, en général on les voit un peu scintiller, comme s'ils étaient couverts de paillettes. »

Harry tendit le cou vers une petite statuette représentant une manticore qui effectivement scintillait légèrement. Ron lui montra tous les portoloins, enfin tous ceux dont il se souvenait l'emplacement, puis ils montèrent dans sa chambre.

Assis sur le lit de Ron, le rouquin lui raconta les dernières nouvelles du Ministère, du point de vue de son père. Il n'y avait pas eu beaucoup de changements depuis la dernière bataille. Puis il parlèrent de Fred et Georges. D'ailleurs, en plein milieu d'une phrase, Ron se leva d'un bond et farfouilla sous son lit pour en sortir une boîte en bois toute simple.

« Regarde ce que mes frères m'ont apporté en rentrant. Une boîte entière de leurs produits de farces et attrapes. Avec ça on va faire exploser tout Poudlard l'année prochaine ! »

Et voyant que Harry le regardait bizarrement, il ajouta :

« Heu oui en fait, on pourra faire quelques feux d'artifice, c'est tout. »

Puis ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux en imaginant la tête que Rusard allait faire quand il testerait l'effet des nouvelles inventions des jumeaux.

« Il faudra faire attention à se qu'on ne remonte pas jusqu'à nous quand même, tu es leur frère après tout. » fit Harry entre deux éclats de rire.

« Oh, je ne pense pas qu'on nous découvrira, d'après les jumeaux, nous serons loin d'être les seuls à posséder ces inventions, le magasin marche déjà plutôt bien. »

Quand enfin ils purent respirer, Ron changea de sujet pour parler d'Hermione.

« Je lui ai envoyé une lettre hier matin, en général elle ne met pas autant de temps à revenir... »

« Ca ne fait que deux jours, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, deux jours c'est pas long... Attends, elle nous avait pas dit qu'elle partait dans un pays étranger cet été ? »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Ron en ouvrant des yeux ronds.

« Si si, elle nous a dit qu'elle partait en vacances très tôt. Je crois que c'était au Canada. »

« Oh non, pas le Canada, c'est beaucoup trop loin. »

« De toute façon quand le voyage est trop long les hiboux s'arrêtent à la maison du destinataire et s'arrangent pour déposer le courrier, je ne vois pas où est le problème. »

« Le problème c'est que c'est Errol qui est chargé du courrier. Il ne fait plus d'aller-retour sans manger ou boire quelque chose entre maintenant. »

« Il arrivera toujours à revenir de toute façon, tant qu'il amène le courrier au bon endroit c'est le principal. »

« Oui. Enfin j'espère qu'il ne va pas se tromper de maison au moins. Et elle est censée rentrer quand Hermione ? »

« Je ne sais pas, dans au moins deux semaines. »

Des pas se firent soudain entendre dans le couloir. Les deux garçons se turent et tendirent l'oreille. Les pas s'étaient arrêtés tout proche.

« Oups », murmura Ron, « ça doit être Maman. Je lui avais promis qu'on ne discuterait pas trop ce soir, et à mon avis, il doit être trop tard pour sa bonne conscience, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment.

« Pas encore couchés ? » fit d'entrée Mme Weasley. « Harry revient de l'hôpital, il a encore besoin de beaucoup de repos ! »

« Mais je vais bien... » réfuta Harry.

« Il faut suivre l'avis des médecins, il n'y a pas à contester. Allez, au lit tout le monde ! »

« Hé ! » s'exclama Ron, « je ne reviens pas de Sainte-Mangouste moi ! »

« Peut-être mais si tu ne te mets pas au lit, tu vas chercher à communiquer avec Harry et il ne pourra pas dormir, je te connais quand même ! »

Ron roula des yeux en soupirant et abandonna le combat. Alors Harry se leva et se rendit dans la chambre de Percy que lui indiquait Molly. Sa malle y était déjà, et il retrouva aussi Hedwige qui poussa un petit cri en le voyant de retour. Harry, heureux de la voir en forme et surtout au Terrier, lui donna une friandise et lui lissa longuement les plumes de sa tête blanche. Puis il ouvrit la fenêtre et la laissa partir pour sa chasse nocturne.

La nuit était très claire, il n'y avait pas un nuage à l'horizon, et les étoiles se reflétaient sur la surface plane de la mare situé un peu plus loin, de l'autre côté du chemin. Certainement il devait y avoir quelqu'un qui a l'instant même, camouflé pour ressembler à une ombre, surveillait la maison et les alentours pour veiller à leur sécurité. Et peut-être même que cette personne l'observait. A cette pensée Harry recula la tête, tira les rideaux et se laissa tomber sur le lit.

Le lendemain, c'est un chaud rayon de soleil sur sa joue qui réveilla Harry. Celui-ci, pensant s'être réveillé trop tardivement, se redressa rapidement.

« Aïe ! » Et il retomba dans le lit. Toujours ces courbatures. Néanmoins la douleur avait aussitôt disparu. Hier soir il se souvint qu'il ne les sentait plus, le fait de ne plus bouger pendant la nuit les ravivait certainement, même si elles avaient déjà bien diminué depuis sa première journée à l'hôpital.

Harry tourna la tête sur le côté juste pour regarder l'heure, en réalité il était encore très tôt, et il n'y avait que quelques bruits de couverts qui passaient à travers la porte. Puis la voix de Arthur Weasley. Quelques minutes plus tard, un coup sec retentit en sourdine puis il n'y eut plus un bruit. Harry resta encore quelques minutes dans son lit.

Une image surgit dans sa tête comme sortie de nulle part. C'était une vision de forêt. Comme vue d'en bas, le regard tourné vers le ciel, que l'on voyait par morceaux entre les branches feuillues. Dans cette forêt il faisait nuit, le ciel était bleu marine et les arbres paraissaient alors noirs. Rien de bien original en fin de compte. Mais Harry se souvenait de cette image comme s'il l'avait vu pendant toute la nuit, il ne se rappelait d'aucun autre rêve que cette simple image, et bien qu'au moins ça n'avait pas été un cauchemar, il éprouvait une légère sensation de malaise en y repensant. Mais ce fut vite oublié, et quand Harry se leva pour de bon sa seule préoccupation de la journée était de pouvoir s'amuser avec son ami.

Quand il descendit dans la cuisine, Mme Weasley, occupée à faire un peu de ménage matinal, arrêta de suite ses occupations et se tourna vers Harry :

« Harry, tu as bien dormi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ? Des tartines, du bacon, il y a du chocolat chaud dans la casserole... »

Elle semblait ne vouloir jamais s'arrêter de parler et Harry avait du mal à placer ne serait-ce que le moindre mot dans le monologue. Quand enfin Molly fit une pause, Harry s'empressa de répondre :

« Merci, je vais attendre que Ron se lève. »

« Comme tu voudras. » Mme Weasley lui sourit pour retourna à son ménage.

Ron ne tarda pas à descendre, ses cheveux roux en broussaille et baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« 'lut Harry, bien dormi ? »

« Oui et toi ? »

« On ne peut mieux. Mais sur le matin il commençait à faire vraiment très chaud. »

Ginny les rejoint rapidement elle aussi, et s'assit à côté d'eux pour le petit-déjeuner.

Harry revint à la réalité, allongé sur le muret de pierres grises. Depuis combien de temps était-il là, à regarder les étoiles ? Il ne savait pas, il était plongé dans ses pensées et les laissait suivre leurs cours, au fur et à mesure de ce qu'il avait vécu. La lune n'était pas encore levée, et les étoiles n'en étaient que plus brillantes. Parfois, une étoile filante captait son attention l'espace d'un instant fugitif.

Ginny... elle avait bien changé depuis sa deuxième année à Poudlard où elle le fuyait pour ne pas se sentir gênée. Désormais elle était devenue normale, elle pouvait s'asseoir à ses côtés sans rougir ni sans rester muette. Ce premier jour en compagnie de la famille Weasley était passé aussi vite que l'éclair. La matinée, il l'avait passé avec les jumeaux qui lui montrèrent leurs nouvelles inventions et les projets à venir. Entre les sucreries, les feux d'artifices en tout genre, les boissons magiques et objets de farce et attrapes plus classiques mais tout aussi drôle, il y avait de quoi faire. De plus, ils avaient déjà une certaine notoriété devant leurs clients car beaucoup avaient vu ou entendu parler de leur fameux tours à Poudlard il y a quelques semaines. Ils s'étaient même installé un service de vente à domicile. Après l'achat de plusieurs hiboux postaux, ils s'étaient inscrits dans les agences de publicité et offraient la possibilité de livrer des produits à l'adresse de l'acheteur. Evidemment, leur but était de permettre aux élèves de Poudlard d'en acheter eux-même sans avoir à se déplacer, mais ça, il ne fallait pas le dire aux parents.

S'était ensuivi ensuite une après-midi brûlante où, à l'ombre d'un grand cerisier, Harry et Ron passèrent le temps à enchaîner des parties d'échec, bataille explosive voir plus si affinité. Ron aurait bien aimé aller se rafraîchir au petit lac à quelques kilomètres ou de faire un peu de Quidditch dans la clairière habituelle ( les enfants avaient l'autorisation d'aller se balader plus loin sans risques, apparemment tout avait déjà été prévu pour ne pas gâcher leurs vacances avec des mesures de sécurité ). Mais Molly Weasley étant toujours aux aguets et surtout une vraie mère-poule, elle ne voulait pas que Harry sorte faire elle-ne-savait-quelles-bêtises dans son état. Mais cela n'empêcha pas les deux sorciers de s'amuser.

La nuit suivante, c'est un rêve semblable au précédent qui surgit dans les pensées de Harry. Mais cette fois, il eut droit à un léger mouvement de l'image auparavant fixe. Comme la nuit d'avant, le rêve commença par la vue sur les cimes des arbres de la forêt, en pleine nuit. Rien n'avait bougé, d'ailleurs il n'y avait pas un souffle de vent qui ait pu faire se mouvoir quelque branche ou feuille. Au bout d'un temps indéterminé, soudain la vision bascula et glissa doucement vers le bas tout en se tournant vers la droite. Mais il n'y avait rien de plus original, si ce n'est qu'il semblait faire encore plus sombre ; il n'eut bientôt plus en face de lui que des troncs d'arbres noirs, un sol jonché de feuilles mortes, couvert de buissons sombres et aucun bruit audible. Puis ce fut tout. Peu après le rêve Harry se réveilla, et ne remarqua que bien plus tard dans la journée que ses courbatures avaient presque totalement disparues.

Les jours suivants, Harry eut, non sans mal, l'autorisation de se rendre dans la forêt, et de faire quelques parties de Quidditch avec Ron et les jumeaux Weasley juste avant que ceux-ci ne reprennent leur travail à la boutique. Et c'est le balai sous le bras qu'ils partirent en grande discussion sur la prochaine équipe de Gryffondor qu'ils allaient devoir se constituer. Car Angelina et Alicia étant parties, il fallait deux nouveaux poursuiveurs, sans compter les deux postes de batteurs qui étaient à présent vacants. Les deux anciens batteurs n'avaient pas été très contents de s'être faits virer sur le coup, mais Katie leur avait expliqué que comme leur poste avait été donné en cours d'année et en urgence, il fallait en refaire de nouveaux au début de l'année, ect. La vraie raison, en avait convenu Harry et Ron, c'était que Katie voulait refaire passer d'autres élèves aux essais pour trouver de meilleurs batteurs, il devait forcément en exister dans l'école.

« Ginny va continuer à jouer n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Harry.

« Heu, oui je crois, elle a dit l'année dernière qu'elle aimerait bien être poursuiveuse. »

« De toute façon il faudra lui faire passer les essais comme pour tous les autres... »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, elle l'aura ce poste, déjà qu'elle n'était pas mauvaise avant, mais cet été elle a décidé de s'entraîner. Moi aussi d'ailleurs, je veux gagner en assurance. »

Arrivés à la clairière, les jumeaux se chargèrent d'ensorceller un Vif d'Or, sortirent un vieux Souaffle rafistolé, et commencèrent à jouer. Chacun jouèrent des rôles différents, gardien, attrapeur, poursuiveur, pour varier les équipes, et surtout pour que tout le monde puisse s'amuser, puisque être attrapeur tout seul, sans Cognard ni adversaire, et dans un périmètre aussi limité, ce n'est pas toujours très marrant.

Cette journée-là avait été épuisante, Harry s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Le soleil tapait dur tout en haut dans le ciel, et le manque de vent les faisait dégouliner de sueur. Aussi quand les jumeaux leur proposèrent une nouvelle boisson fraîche de leur composition, Ron et Harry n'eurent pas le courage de refuser au risque de se retrouver avec des cornes sur la tête.

La nuit suivante Harry s'était retrouvé dans la même forêt que les dernières fois, mais depuis quelques nuits déjà il s'était mis à marcher droit devant lui, tournant la tête de tous les côtés. Les arbres défilaient, il entendait ses pieds frapper le sol sourdement. Il ne savait pas où il allait, mais il y allait. Droit devant lui il n'y avait que la noirceur de la forêt, d'où pas un bruit ne venait, il n'y avait pas un souffle de vent, c'était exactement... un rêve.

« Harry ! »

« Hgn ? »

« Harry, vite réveille-toi, Errol vient d'arriver ! »

« Humph... »

« Ouh ouh, tu ne veux pas des nouvelles d'Hermione ? »

« Hermione ? » s'exclama Harry en se relevant subitement.

« Ah enfin tu reviens sur Terre, tu dormais comme un loir. »

Harry s'assit dans le lit et mit ses lunettes pour voir un peu plus clair. Ron tenait dans sa main une lettre dont il reconnut de suite l'écriture de leur meilleure amie. Déjà deux semaines ½ que la lettre avait été envoyée, Ron semblait soulager de la voir revenir, ainsi que le hibou qui était penché sur son bol d'eau et n'en décollait pas. D'ailleurs quand Harry fit remarquer qu'il allait bientôt se noyer à être penché dessus, Ron regarda Errol et s'aperçut avec horreur qu'il s'était endormi, le bec trempant dans l'eau. Il l'en extirpa rapidement et le remit debout sur son perchoir.

Ensuite les deux garçons déplièrent le parchemin et la parcoururent des yeux en silence :

_«_ _Bonjour Ron ! _

_Je viens tout juste de rentrer de voyage comme tu peux le constater par la réponse tardive à ta lettre. En revenant la maison j'ai été très surprise de voir que ton hibou m'attendait devant la porte, je n'avais jamais vu ça. Je n'ose même pas me demander depuis combien il peut être là à m'attendre, on aurait dit que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que je réponde, parce qu'il est parti immédiatement après que je lui ai donné la lettre. Bizarre ton hibou... _( Ron tourna la tête vers Errol qui dormait dans sa cage, la tête rentrée dans les plumes, et haussa les épaules )

Mais bon, passons à l'essentiel : en lisant ta lettre, enfin celle de Ginny à proprement parler, j'ai appris brièvement ce qu'il s'était passé pendant mon absence. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai eu peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à l'un de vous pendant l'été. Au Canada je n'avais pas la gazette du Sorcier, alors je n'étais au courant de rien. Enfin, c'est à moitié faux puisque les journaux locaux parlaient bien de l'Angleterre, mais j'ai été trop occupée pour les regarder. J'espère que Harry va bien et qu'il est en sécurité maintenant, peut-être même que vous êtes ensembles en ce moment.

_Pour ma part je ne sais pas si je pourrai te ( vous ?) rejoindre avant la rentrée, car je vais bientôt repartir avec des amis de mes parents mais un peu plus proche cette fois, si bien que l'on pourra continuer à s'échanger des lettres._

Prenez bien soin de vous ( j'opte définitivement pour le vous, tu me confirmeras mes pensées Ron ?) et à bientôt.

« Elle n'a rien dit sur son voyage. » s'étonna Harry.

« Elle devait avoir d'autres priorités si tu veux mon avis, comme prendre de tes nouvelles. »

Harry resta silencieux.

Et revint à la réalité. Le ciel d'un noir d'encre étincelait de milliers d'étoiles au-dessus de sa tête. Depuis la réponse d'Hermione, ils avaient pu s'échanger de nombreuses lettres pendant les semaines suivantes, malgré les consignes de sécurité qu'il fallait respecter à chaque écriture d'une nouvelle lettre. Mais cela n'était pas si terrible puisque n'étant quasiment jamais en contact avec des membres de l'Ordre au Terrier, ils n'avaient rien à cacher. Et si au début Harry avait tenté d'extirper à Mme Weasley des informations, il abandonna vite et se résigna à attendre la rentrée pour en apprendre plus. En réalité même s'il lui tardait d'en savoir plus sur les agissements des Mangemorts et de Voldemort, il savait très bien que le Terrier n'était pas un endroit si sûr pour en discuter. Mais il gardait l'espoir qu'on l'informerait de tout ce qu'il s'était passé pendant les vacances, si tant est qu'il se soit passé quelque chose.

Ce qu'il apprenait généralement lui venait de Mr Weasley, quand il arrivait à le voir à son retour du Ministère. Il savait que l'Ordre avait été réhabilité officiellement, que les gardes de nuit au Ministère, toujours présentes, étaient maintenant effectuées par d'autres Aurors et en plus grand nombre. A cette pensée Harry se souvint de la nuit où Arthur Weasley avait été attaqué pendant sa garde, juste avant Noël. Et cela lui rappela ce qu'il s'était passé par la suite... les cours d'Occlumencie... un mauvais, très mauvais souvenir. D'autant plus mauvais qu'il savait que c'était important, et que sa plus que mauvaise relation avec Rogue l'avait condamné à ne plus pouvoir prendre de cours. Après tout, peut-être qu'il pourrait prendre ces cours avec Dumbledore. Il ne savait pas si ce serait si bien que ça. Certes sa relation avec cet homme était bien meilleur même si tout ne s'était pas toujours très bien passé dans son bureau, mais d'un autre côté il n'avait pas vraiment envie que le directeur de Poudlard, chef de l'Ordre du Phénix, apprenne ses déboires avec Molaire le chien de la tante Marge, ou ses aventures avec Cho Chang, ou encore d'autres choses tout aussi gênantes, comme ses nombreuses ballades nocturnes dans le château où il avait appris bien plus qu'il n'aurait du. Mais en prenant un peu de recul, il savait que celui qui utilisait le legilimens ne voyait que très peu d'images parmi celles qui traversaient l'esprit de Harry, et qu'il en comprenait encore moins. Des cours avec Dumbledore, alors pourquoi pas ? Ce sera mieux qu'avec Rogue, ça c'était certain.

Et puis ses pensées quittèrent le domaine de l'Occlumencie pour se diriger vers ses étranges rêves qu'il faisait depuis le début du mois. Chaque nuit son périple dans la forêt l'emmenait plus profondément dans l'obscurité. Si bien que quand il avait quitté la forêt pour entrer dans une caverne creusée à flanc de montagne, il avait mis plusieurs nuits à s'en apercevoir. La caverne était aussi sombre que la forêt, elle était aussi haute que lui et formait un boyau rond qui serpentait dans la montagne. Et cette nuit, qu'avait-il vu de plus ? Il ne se souvenait pas bien, il revoyait le même couloir, mais rien de plus. Au moins, même s'il ne comprenait pas ce que cela pouvait signifier, il ne se mettait plus à espionner Voldemort, c'était déjà un fait. Remarque, vu qu'il ne voyait plus Voldemort dans ses rêves, il n'aurait peut-être plus besoin de cours d'Occlumencie ? Qui sait, tout peut arriver, même de bonnes nouvelles...

C'est justement ce à quoi il pensait ce matin. De bonnes nouvelles, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas eu. Enfin il pensait surtout à une nouvelle qu'il attendait lui et les cinquième année depuis un mois : les résultats des BUSES. Malgré les quelques matières où il savait avoir buté, il pensait vraiment avoir obtenu la majorité de ses BUSES. D'ailleurs, alors qu'il n'en avait jamais vraiment discuté avec Ron, ils abordèrent le sujet en même temps :

« Quand est-ce que vont arriver ses foutus résultats ? » se demandèrent-ils l'un à l'autre.

« Ca fait plus d'un mois qu'on les a passé. » ajouta Ron. « Je vais finir par penser qu'ils ont perdu les copies. »

« Ou alors qu'on a des notes tellement basses qu'ils ont honte de nous les donner. » proposa Harry.

« Je préfère croire qu'on a des notes tellement bonnes qu'ils ne savent pas dans quelle année nous mettre, 6ème ou 7ème ? » continua Ron avec une tête de vainqueur et le sourire au lèvres.

Harry pouffa de rire.

« Ne te dis pas sinon tu vas finir par le croire, et c'est le meilleur moyen d'être déçu. Je préfère ma méthode. »

« Tu n'es qu'un défaitiste Harry. » fit Ron avec un air supérieur. « Nous les Weasley ne croyons pas à l'échec. » Sur ce Ron se reçut un coussin en pleine face ce qui le fit éclater de rire. Et Harry fit de même tout en renvoyant un second coussin. Et c'est comme ça que la discussion se transforma en bataille d'oreiller, qui dura un bon moment, en fait jusqu'à ce que les plumes sortant des oreillers aient envahi l'atmosphère de la chambre.

Un peu plus tard, quand ils se furent calmé...

« Hé Ron, il sort quand le nouveau balai ? »

« Nouveau balai ? »

« Ben oui, après l'éclair de feu, il devrait bientôt y avoir une nouvelle série, non ? »

« Heu, j'en sais rien, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas acheté de magazine, et dans la gazette du Sorcier, tu parles, ils ont d'autres Kneazles à fouetter. »

« J'aimerai bien aller faire un tour au Chemin de Traverse, mais je suppose que ça ne va pas être possible. »

« Tu supposes bien à mon avis. Quoique on peut toujours demander, on nous laisse bien aller en forêt, je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne pourrait pas faire nos courses nous-mêmes. »

« On ne les avait pas faites l'année dernière déjà. »

« Vrai. »

Blanc.

« Tu entends ? » demanda soudainement Harry en se redressant.

« Quoi ? »

« Il y a quelque chose qui gémit là-bas. » murmura Harry en pointant le doigt vers la forêt. « Là, tu ne vois pas, il y a quelqu'un ! »

« Je n'entends ni ne vois rien, tu es sûr que ce n'est pas une ombre ? »

« Tu as déjà entendu une ombre pleurer toi ? » se moqua légèrement Harry. « Je veux aller voir. »

Harry avait déjà passé la porte de la chambre quand Ron lui cria de l'attendre.

Harry sortit en trombe de la maison et marcha d'un pas vif vers la forêt. Il entendait les pleurs de plus en plus proches et quelques mètres après avoir contourner les premiers arbres, il la réaperçut. Ron le rejoignit au moment où Harry se dirigeait vers elle. C'était une jeune fille, très maigre, elle était assise contre le tronc d'un arbre, les genoux repliés jusqu'au menton, les bras autour des genoux et les maintenant serrés de toutes ses forces. La jeune fille, qui semblait néanmoins adulte, avait le visage enfoui dans ses bras, et elle tremblait de tout son corps, bien que la chaleur ambiante fut tout à fait confortable. Le corps secoué de sanglots, elle pleurait doucement, et ses larmes glissaient sur ses cuisses à moitié découvertes. Elle n'avait presque rien sur elle. Elle avait du porter auparavant une robe de sorcière, démodée d'ailleurs, mais il n'en restait quasiment rien de même que le pantalon qu'elle portait en dessous était déchiré en plusieurs endroit, voir même en lambeaux. Accroché à son cou, et pendant lourdement au bout d'une chaîne noire, Harry vit un énorme pendentif, gros comme son poing. Il s'accroupit d'abord à côté d'elle et lui demanda doucement :

« Vous avez besoin d'aide ? » Il se sentait d'ailleurs parfaitement ridicule à demander ça, mais c'était la première chose qui lui était monté au cerveau.

La jeune fille s'arrêta immédiatement de pleurer et releva lentement la tête vers lui. Ses yeux rougies par les larmes était couleur d'ambre, et elle le fixa plusieurs secondes avant d'esquisser un faible sourire. Sans un mot ni sans le quitter des yeux, la jeune fille tendit une main froide et tremblante vers le cou de Harry. Celui-ci ne recula pas et resta immobile. Quand sa main rencontra le cou de Harry, les deux ressentirent une étrange sensation dans leur poitrine, vraiment très étrange, comme s'ils se connaissaient déjà mais sans jamais s'être avoir vu, un peu la même sensation que de retrouver un membre de sa famille. Et cette fille qui le regardait si tristement ! Il prit sa main qui était restée sur son cou et la serra.

La fille accepta ce bref échange de chaleur puis retira sa main. A la place elle enleva la chaîne et son pendentif qui étaient accrochés à son cou et déposa le tout dans la main encore tendue de Harry. De son regard le plus suppliant, elle lui murmura :

« C'est ton tour maintenant, il est à toi. »

Harry se rappelait parfaitement cette scène, elle ne s'était passé qu'il y a quelques heures, et il n'avait cessé d'y penser le reste de l'après-midi. Ces yeux ambrés, si perçant, il s'en souviendrait toujours. Et c'est à ce moment qu'il se rappela son rêve de la nuit précédente, oui maintenant il s'en souvenait. A la suite du long couloir dans la grotte, il avait fini par arriver dans une grande salle. Au centre, éclairée par une faible lueur grisâtre, il avait aperçu une forme allongée sur le sol. La forme le regardait, et ses deux yeux jaunes luisaient dans le noir.

Harry mit le pendentif de sa poche et demanda à la jeune fille d'attendre là. Visiblement, elle n'avait de toute façon pas l'intention de partir, et son état ne semblait pas le lui permettre. Harry se remit debout et dit à Ron :

« Il faut trouver de l'aide, la personne qui nous surveille d'habitude serait le mieux, cette fille a besoin de soins. »

« Allons voir ma mère, elle doit savoir où les trouver. »

Les deux garçons coururent vers la cuisine d'où s'échappaient d'appétissantes odeurs de nourriture. Molly était en train de touiller une sauce sur le feu, et en même temps elle discutait avec une personne assise près de la table à manger. Quand Harry déboula dans la pièce, il sursauta en découvrant cette personne, exactement celle qu'il cherchait, bien qu'il y eut mieux, c'était Mondigus Fletcher. C'était plutôt surprenant de le trouver là, non pas que Harry ait cru qu'il avait été viré de son boulot de « garde du corps », mais plutôt qu'il aurait dû les avoir suivi lui et Ron quand ils allaient vers la forêt. Mais cela ne semblait pas l'avoir inquiété, il ne s'était clairement même pas rendu compte de leur sortie.

Harry s'exclama :

« Monsieur Fletcher, venez vite ! Quelqu'un a besoin d'être emmené à l'hôpital ! »

« L'hôpital ? Je ne vois personne en état d'aller à Sainte-Mangouste. »

« Nous si ! » répondirent en chœur Harry et Ron.

« Bon bon, j'arrive. » Et il se leva en saluant Molly qui les regardait avec inquiétude. Elle voulut les suivre mais Mondigus lui signifia d'un signe de la main que cela était inutile.

Le petit groupe retourna alors vers la forêt où ils retrouvèrent la fille, allongée contre l'arbre.

Elle paraissait à nouveau apeurée et s'était remise à trembler comme une feuille. Mondigus fit apparaître une couverture et en couvrit la jeune fille. Apparemment, même s'il n'était pas très bon en surveillance, il savait y faire avec les blessés. Il murmura de son ton le plus doux :

« Comment vous appelez-vous ? »

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de le regarder.

« Pouvez-vous vous lever ? »

Elle hocha la tête négativement.

« Très bien, je vais l'emmener à Sainte-Mangouste moi-même. » dit-il en s'adressant aux garçons. « Vous, vous retournez à la maison et vous y restez jusqu'à ce que je revienne, compris ? »

Harry aurait voulu rester auprès d'elle mais il n'avait réellement aucun argument plausible pour demander ça. Alors il recula puis retourna lentement vers le Terrier.

En sortant de la forêt, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers la forêt, et il vit Mondigus Fletcher, installer la fille sur une civière, puis il sortit quelque chose de sa poche, toucha la civière d'une main, puis tous les deux disparurent.

En rentrant, Harry et Ron examinèrent plus précisément le mystérieux pendentif. Totalement asymétrique, cela ne ressemblait à rien de connu, plus à un caillou récupéré par terre qu'à une pierre taillée. Et pourtant ce caillou avait une forme assez intriguante. A première vue, il ressemblait à une pierre gris clair et ronde sur a peu près une moitié. La partie ronde était parsemée de minuscule creux et bosses, comme de petits cratères. En sa moitié la pierre était comme cassée en deux, et de son centre se dirigeaient vers le ciel de gros cristaux gris, légèrement plus long que le rayon de la boule. Evidemment ces cristaux ne peuvent se diriger vers le ciel que si l'on pose la partie ronde face contre terre. En gros, ce n'était pas particulièrement beau, et la chaîne noire qui y était attachée avait plus une fonction solide qu'esthétique. Ne voyant pas qu'en faire, Harry la plaça dans une des chaussettes que lui avait offert Dobby et la rangea dans sa malle en attendant.

Et voilà, c'était tout ce qu'il s'était passé pendant ces trois semaines de vacances. Mondigus n'était pas revenu ce soir, et apparemment personne ne l'avait remplacé non plus, ce qui était bien étrange, mais ne dérangeait aucunement Harry, un peu de liberté ne faisait pas de mal. C'est pour cela qu'au soir, dès que Ron et lui s'étaient quitté pour dormir chacun de leur côté, Harry était sorti par la fenêtre peu après pour prendre l'air, seul.

C'est toujours allongé sur le petit muret qui borde la maison, les mains croisées derrière la tête, qu'il vit la lune apparaître derrière les collines. La pleine lune... Et une vague de nausée l'envahit au même instant.

Fin du chapitre 8

Note : ouf, terminé. J'ai définitivement repris l'écriture, et j'ai même trouvé de nouveaux éléments pour renforcer le scénario, ça a commencé dès ce chapitre. J'espère que ça vous a plu, j'ai mis du temps à l'écrire, mais je pense qu'il est pas mal du tout. N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

Note2 ( deux jours après la note 1) : désolé qu'il paraisse si tard ce soir, mais j'ai eu quelques soucis ces deux derniers jours, et ça m'a bloqué dans ma relecture. Enfin le principal c'est qu'il soit finalement publié.


	9. 9 Cauchemar ou réalité?

Auteur : Epayss

Titre : Les loups se cachent pour mourir

Date : 2004-11-18

Note : merci aux reviewveurs pour les messages, ça fait vraiment plaisir !

Cauchemar, ou… réalité ?

La pleine lune s'était levée dans le ciel et au même instant Harry était tombé de son support, les mains tordant son ventre et une effroyable envie de vomir le submergeant. Il pouvait sentir sur lui les rayons brûlants de la lune qui frappaient sa nuque dénudée. Et un picotement intense parcourait tous ses membres, comme si des fourmis avaient envahi tout son corps. Il se retint de crier à grand mal et se contenta d'essayer de se relever. En tentant cet effort surhumain, et ayant agrippé le bord du muret pour s'aider, il sentit son visage se réchauffer comme atteint d'une fièvre soudaine, et très vite des gouttes de sueur perlèrent sur son front.

Harry parvint à se redresser, tâchant d'oublier le fourmillement incessant qui le démangeait. Il leva instinctivement les yeux vers la lune. Il en eut les yeux comme brûlés par cette lumière si blanche et aveuglante. Il baissa immédiatement son regard vers le sol, mais peu à peu il sentit sa vision s'assombrir malgré l'éclat grandissant de la sphère dans le ciel. Il vit le sol s'éloigner, puis les couleurs s'estompèrent, les formes devinrent floues, et puis ce fut le noir total. Mais Harry était parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il ressentait, il ne s'était pas évanoui, il pouvait d'ailleurs très bien entendre les bruits qui venaient de la forêt, il pouvait sentir sous ses doigts la pierre froide du muret, seul élément qui arrivait à lui montrer qu'il était encore debout. Et il se tenait fermement à ce muret, sans quoi il serait tombé par terre depuis longtemps. Tout équilibre avait disparu en lui. Mais la situation empira quand le son s'éteignit de lui-même. Les bruits de la nuit, le souffle du vent, tout s'atténua et fut remplacé par un son uniforme, plutôt aigu, une note soutenue qui seule faisait vibrer ses tympans. Harry sentit des gouttes de sueur couler le long de ses joues comme des larmes, il sentit sa main se crisper sur les pierres comme s'il cherchait à les réduire en poussière.

Il se sentit se refroidir alors que le vent lui caressait le visage de sa fraîcheur nocturne.

Harry plia les genoux, doucement, et s'assit par terre, tremblant de tous ses membres. Un certain temps qui lui semblait être des heures passa, et petit à petit Harry retrouva la vue et l'ouïe. Et c'est quand il les eut récupérés qu'il s'aperçut que ces deux sens avaient changé. Il voyait beaucoup mieux, la pleine lune éclairait les alentours comme un pâle soleil, et si les arbres lui paraissaient plongés dans l'ombre il y a quelques minutes, à présent il pouvait distinguer chacun d'eux. Seules les couleurs étaient devenues bien fades. Et c'était sans compter les sons que Harry percevait à la puissance 10.

Il n'eut pas beaucoup le temps de profiter de ces nouveaux sens car aussitôt après leur recouvrement il sentit son ventre se contracter et ses os se casser en mille morceaux. La douleur monta jusqu'à son cerveau où il eut l'impression qu'on le brûlait avec un tison de feu.

Il serra les dents du mieux qu'il put pour s'empêcher de crier. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'on le remarque dans cet état. A quatre pattes sur le sol, Harry sentit des larmes de douleur couler de ses yeux et tomber sur l'herbe fraîche.

Harry gardait les yeux ouverts tâchant d'oublier la douleur en occupant son attention ailleurs. Malheureusement regarder ses mains se transformer ne pouvaient détourner son attention de ce qu'il se passait en lui. Ses doigts rapetissaient à vue d'œil et il vit pointer sur ses phalanges des esquisses de griffes. Des poils recouvrèrent sa peau nue et Harry vit sa tête se surélever par rapport au sol tandis que ses jambes s'allongeaient douloureusement pour devenir des pattes longues et frêles. Harry n'y tint plus, il ouvrit la bouche qui s'était démesurément allongée et voulut pousser un cri. Mais tout ce qu'il obtint fut un gargouillis à peine audible. Il voulut parler mais tout ce qu'il pouvait reproduire étaient des sons gutturaux, grognements sans aucun sens. Sa gueule se garnit de crocs et il sentit des oreilles mobiles se dresser sur sa tête. Très vite, dans un dernier éclair de conscience humaine, Harry pensa à ces vêtements qu'il portait. Il se transformait à l'intérieur d'eux, ce qui voulait dire qu'il fallait qu'il s'en débarrasse tant qu'il en était encore temps. Alors que Harry possédait encore une morphologie à moitié humaine, il put se déshabiller, non sans mal, car sa colonne vertébrale modifiée l'empêchait de se tenir à la verticale. Mais avant que la folie prenne le dessus sur lui, il parvint à se féliciter mentalement d'avoir penser à retirer ses vêtements, et ce fut le dernier souvenir de sa pensée humaine. La queue touffue du loup lui poussa bientôt, et dès lors son corps de loup parvint à trouver son équilibre et il put se déplacer sans difficulté sur ses quatre nouvelles pattes.

Le loup leva la tête vers le ciel, le museau pointé sur la Lune. Il voulait la rejoindre. Alors il se mit à courir, sans penser à l'endroit vers lequel il pouvait bien se diriger, il mit son corps en mouvement et habité d'une folie encore douce il courut et s'enfonça dans la forêt la plus proche. Toujours gardant en face de lui l'éclat lumineux de la Lune, il se dirigea avec rapidité vers un monticule qui pourrait l'en rapprocher, quitte à traverser la moitié de l'Angleterre pour se faire. La douleur avait cessé, et son esprit de lycanthrope prit même un certain plaisir à courir ainsi dans l'obscurité, à filer comme le vent entre les arbres, ses quatre pattes se coordonnant parfaitement pour augmenter toujours plus sa vitesse. Enfin il vit devant lui une clairière surélevée – le terrain de Quidditch des Weasley – et il s'arrêta. Depuis si longtemps qu'il avait envie de faire ça… Assis tout en haut de la butte, le regard braquer sur la Lune, il rejeta la tête en arrière et hurla. Ses cordes vocales de loup vibrèrent avec une telle intensité que le hurlement fit tressaillir tous les êtres vivants se trouvant dans un rayon de 10 kilomètres…

-

« ZZzzzzZZZ »

« Aaaahhhh ! »

« Hein ? »

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce foutoir ! »

Harry se réveilla en sursaut par un cri d'une origine inconnue. Il tendit l'oreille pour en apprendre plus mais n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que ne resurgisse la voix de Mme Weasley.

« Mais qui a mis le salon dans un état pareil ? Si j'apprends que c'est notre saleté de goule elle va passer un mauvais quart d'heure ! »

L'esprit totalement embrumé et un mal de tête incroyable eut raison de Harry qui ne chercha pas à comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer et reposa la tête sur l'oreiller. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait était de dormir à nouveau, malgré les rayons de soleil qui filtraient à travers les rideaux. Et ce n'était pas ses nombreuses courbatures qui allaient l'en empêcher. D'ailleurs avant de se rendormir il n'avait même pas remarquer qu'il était tout habillé dans son lit…

-

_Trois heures plus tard… _

toc toc toc…

Silence.

toc toc toc...

…

TOC TOC TOC !

« Quoi ? » répondit la voix largement ensommeillée de notre sorcier aux cheveux noirs.

« Harry, lève-toi, il est tard ! »

« Non je suis fatigué… »

« Mais il est presque 11h ! »

« Il est pas très tard, laisse-moi dormir… » fit Harry en rabattant les couvertures sur sa tête.

« Bon je repasserai plus tard. »

Oui, c'est ça. C'est ce qu'aurait voulu dire Harry s'il ne s'était pas déjà endormi.

-

_Deux heures plus tard… _

Harry ouvrit les yeux ( enfin ! ) et se mit debout. Il se sentait complètement dans les vapes, son mal de crâne le lançait comme s'il avait passé la nuit à se bousiller les tympans à une de ces fêtes de Moldus. Il mit ses pantoufles et traîna ses pieds jusqu'à la porte. Au moment où il l'ouvrit, une furie rousse se jeta sur lui.

« Oups, Harry, j' t'avais pas vu. Je venais te réveiller, on va bientôt manger ! … Ouh là, tu n'as pas l'air en forme, passé une mauvaise nuit ? »

« J'en sais rien, je devais être fatigué. » articula-t-il du mieux qu'il put avec ses muscles tout engourdis par le sommeil.

« Descend vite, Maman a préparé de la soupe froide, c'est délicieux ! »

Et Ginny redescendit comme elle était venue, en courant. Harry, lui, aurait préféré plutôt une douche froide, mais bon, tant qu'il pouvait trouver quelque chose pour lui rafraîchir les idées, c'était déjà ça. Il descendit les escaliers et arrivé en bas, ne remarqua le meuble en plein milieu du passage que lorsqu'il fut rentré dedans. BAM ! Et voilà pour le genou, il allait avoir un nouveau bleu.

En relevant les yeux il s'aperçut que tout était dérangé, du moins le salon, comme si on y faisait un grand ménage de printemps, en plein été cependant.

« Ah, enfin debout ! » s'exclama une voix dans son dos. Immédiatement après il reçut une grande tape amicale. Harry se retourna pour faire face à Ron.

« Comment tu as fait pour dormir aussi longtemps cette nuit ? Tu voulais essayer de rattraper toutes les nuits que tu avais de retard par rapport à l'année dernière ? »

« Non non » baragouina Harry. « Simplement fatigué, j'ai mal à la tête d'ailleurs, tu n'as pas de l'aspirine ? »

« De l'aspi quoi ? »

« Oh, un truc contre les maux de tête, c'est ce que les Moldus prennent. J'ai l'impression d'avoir une enclume à la place du cerveau. »

« Hum, attend, oui je crois qu'on a un truc dans le même genre, c'est une potion faite pour tous les petits maux divers, ça doit aller pour la tête aussi. Viens ! »

Harry suivit Ron à travers le salon vers la salle de bain. En marchant, ou plutôt zigzagant entre les meubles, Harry demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici, pourquoi tout est déplacé ? »

« Ah, on sait pas trop, Maman a retrouvé le salon dans un sale état, il y avait des objets brisés sur le sol, la table était par terre avec un pied en moins, la vitre d'une fenêtre cassée, bref, c'était un vrai capharnaüm. »

« Un cambriolage ? »

« Rien ne manque et c'est seulement arrivé dans le salon. Maman a pensé que c'était peut-être notre vieille goule qui avait fait des siennes, mais je crois que non. »

Harry regarda la pièce sous toutes ses coutures, comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Il se souvenait du désordre comme d'un fond de mémoire enfoui pendant la nuit. Il se souvenait de cette pièce, au beau milieu de la nuit, dans laquelle il avait pénétré de force en bondissant. En bondissant ? Comment aurait-il pu « bondir » ? Qu'avait-il fait cette nuit ? Son mal de tête s'accrut alors qu'il se mettait à réfléchir sur ses activités nocturnes.

Il se souvenait… de s'être assis derrière le vieux canapé et d'avoir attendu… Il ne pouvait plus tenir sur ses pattes, ses muscles le brûlaient pour avoir trop couru. Il avait pris sa tête entre ses pattes griffues et était resté là, tandis que la transformation revenait en sens inverse. Dès qu'il avait sentit qu'il pouvait se dresser debout, il l'avait fait, et marchant sur des pattes encore arquées, il s'était approché d'un miroir qu'il n'avait semblait-il jamais remarqué. Il s'était regardé… et avait vu deux yeux jaunes entourés d'un masque noir. Il avait alors pris peur et avait voulu tout casser, avant de repartir au-dehors. Plus tard, quand il était redevenu entièrement maître de lui, il avait récupéré ses vêtements et était remonté dans sa chambre par la fenêtre. Personne n'avait rien remarqué. Et Harry était tombé d'épuisement sur son lit.

« Harry ? »

L'intéressé releva la tête.

« Ca va ? » demanda Ron. « Tu n'as pas l'air bien réveillé. »

« Oui oui ça va, je pensais à des trucs. »

« Tu es sur la bonne voie alors, si tu te mets à penser c'est déjà bien. » Et son ami éclata de rire.

Mais Harry n'avait pas beaucoup le cœur à rire. Il était exténué sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il avait mal partout, chaque mouvement qu'il faisait rendait ses muscles douloureux, mais le pire, c'était qu'il était en train de se rendre compte qu'il était devenu un loup-garou pendant la nuit. Et désormais, le doute n'était plus possible, il avait bien été mordu par le loup-garou l'autre nuit, et désormais il était un danger pour tout le monde. Tiens, étrange que la situation s'inverse comme cela. Avant on le protégeait des autres, maintenant ce sont les autres qui vont devoir se protéger de lui. Mais comment se fait-il qu'à l'hôpital personne ne l'ait su ? Harry fronça à nouveau les sourcils alors qu'il suivait toujours Ron vers la pharmacie de la maison ( hé oui le chemin est long ). Les résultats étaient pourtant négatifs, et les guérisseurs ne se trompent jamais, soit on est un loup soit on n'en est pas. A moins que… non ce n'était pas possible, les résultats pourraient avoir été falsifiés ? Enfin pour l'instant le principal c'était qu'il était devenu un loup-garou et que quel que soit le résultat donné par ce bout de papier il connaissait maintenant la vérité. Et il allait falloir faire avec, et le plus discrètement possible, car pour l'instant, il était absolument hors de question que Harry dise quoi que ce soit à quiconque, pas même à Ron ou Dumbledore. Harry se souvint des années pendant lesquels Lupin étudiait à Poudlard, et ce qu'il faisait les nuits de pleine Lune, il pourrait peut-être faire la même chose, se rendre dans la Cabane Hurlante pendant les nuits, sans que personne ne le sache, et revenir le matin. C'était possible, et après tout, une seule nuit par mois, même aussi terrible et éreintante, cela devrait être faisable. Harry tentait de se rassurer en se disant ça, mais il ne savait pas que la nuit qu'il venait de passer était peut-être la moins douloureuse de toutes celles qu'il allait passer à l'avenir. Il ne savait pas qu'étant un loup-garou très récent, sa soif de morsure et sa folie ne l'habitait pas encore tout à fait.

« Tiens, prends ça. » dit Ron en lui tendant un flacon d'une potion mauve et épaisse. « Une cuillerée, et ça ira mieux. »

« Merci. » murmura Harry.

Fallait-il le dire à Ron ? Fallait-il le dire à quelqu'un ? Non, il ne voulait pas, c'était déjà bien trop difficile à admettre, il ne voulait absolument pas que quelqu'un s'occupe de cette histoire ou le prenne plus en pitié qu'on ne le prenait déjà maintenant. Une fois par mois, il allait devoir se démener pour que sa maladie ne soit pas découverte, juste une fois par mois, ce n'était pas énorme. Mais Harry ne pensait pas, ne se doutait pas des effets secondaires de la transformation, outre la fatigue. En réalité, Harry ne savait pas grand-chose des loups-garous, enfin surtout il ne se rappelait pas du devoir qu'il avait du faire à ce sujet en troisième année. Pendant un instant il se vit en train de questionner Rémus Lupin sur ses transformations, sur ce qu'un loup était susceptible de faire à l'approche de la pleine lune, il se vit s'adresser à lui comme à un frère, lui demandant des conseils pour mieux arriver à maîtriser sa lycanthropie… Mais il raya de suite cette idée de sa tête. Il ne pourrait jamais en parler à quelqu'un, c'était impossible.

Fin du chapitre 9

-

Note : alors, vous l'attendiez celui-là hein ? Hé oui je me suis décidée à vous dire la vérité, et à Harry aussi. Enfin il reste encore de nombreuses aventures et découvertes à venir.


	10. 10 Heureuse lettre

Auteur : Epayss

Titre : Les loups se cachent pour mourir

Date : 2004-12-10

Note : Merci beaucoup aux reviewveurs ! Juste pour répondre à ce que j'ai lu, les mises à jour ne seront pas plus fréquentes. En ce moment je suis dans une période où j'ai envie d'écrire, d'ailleurs j'ai bien avancé le scénario de la fic sur mes petites fiches ( auxquelles vous n'aurez jamais accès niark niark -), mais ça va pas forcément durer longtemps, alors il faudra vous armer de patience pour arriver à la fin de l'histoire, d'autant plus qu'elle vient à peine de commencer lol.

Aussi, il y a une chose que j'ai remarqué, et ça ne s'adresse qu'à Un de mes reviewveurs m'a mis dans ses favoris et je me suis aperçue que je ne pouvais pas le savoir, ainsi que d'autres auteurs qui m'ont mis dans leurs favoris mais dont le nom ne s'affiche pas sur la page prévu à cet effet. Pour résumer si c'est pas très clair, je ne peux pas savoir qui m'a mis dans ses favoris. Alors si ça ne vous dérange pas, est-ce que vous pouvez m'effacer de vos favoris et m'y remettre, histoire que le remarque ? Je vous remercie d'avance. Je vous dirai si ça a marché la prochaine fois.

-

Heureuse lettre

-

Quand Harry revint vers la salle à manger, il s'étonna que la table fut plus remplie que d'habitude avant de se souvenir qu'on était dimanche et qu'il n'était pas rare qu'il y ait quelques personnes supplémentaires à l'heure du déjeuner. Aujourd'hui il pouvait en compter deux seulement, Mondigus et Tonks. Mr Weasley était là naturellement, mais il comptait aussi un peu en tant que personne supplémentaire car il n'était pas rare que Harry ne le voit pas même le soir à la maison, il rentrait tard ou parfois ne rentrait pas. Mme Wealsey avait aussi pris l'habitude de s'absenter quelques fois, mais elle laissait toujours quelqu'un pour surveiller tout le monde dans la maison. « Sage attention, » maugréait Ron, « elle croit qu'on va faire exploser la maison ? ». Harry reconnaissait à juste titre l'exaspération assez voyante de Ron vis-à-vis de leur continuelle surveillance, mais y étant habitué ( à la surveillance et aux remarques de Ron ), il n'y faisait plus attention.

« Viens Harry, rejoins-nous à table, nous n'attendions plus que toi. »

« Merci. » dit Harry presque en murmurant.

Il salua d'un geste de la tête toutes les personnes qu'il n'avait pas vues depuis un certain temps puis s'assit. Il était entre Ron et Mondigus. Les conversations reprirent, et Harry tenta d'y accrocher son attention pour ne plus penser au loup-garou qui l'habitait.

« Ta semaine au Ministère s'est bien passé Arthur ? » demanda Mme Weasley.

« Oui oui, ça va comme ça peut. Du côté des Moldus je dois avouer qu'en ce moment c'est plutôt mort, il n'y a quasiment rien à faire, une petite intervention par-ci par-là et c'est tout. La majeure partie de mon temps je la passe avec les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, et de ce côté-là il y a du boulot. Enfin c'est surtout du décryptage qu'on fait en ce moment. On lit les rapports des différents espions, on essaie de les comprendre – et ce n'est pas toujours facile – ou alors on s'efforce de déjouer les protections existant sur des papiers top secret. La dernière fois il nous a fallu deux heures pour trouver quelle avait été le sort qui avait été jeté sur un parchemin rendant l'écriture inapparente. Et après encore une heure pour retirer le sortilège. C'était une formule inusitée depuis très longtemps, mais appartenant à un simple sortilège d'invisibilité. Tout ça pour lire sur le parchemin, et je cite : « Si vous pouvez lire ces lignes, c'est que vous avez réussi à franchir toutes les barrières que j'ai mises en place sur ce parchemin. Bravo, cela signifie que je pourrai vous transmettre mes futurs rapport sous cette forme. Signé : Alastor Maugrey »

Mondigus s'esclaffa en entendant la chute de l'histoire :

« Ah ! Sacré Alastor ! Il avait peur que vous ne réussissiez pas ? »

« Oui, je crois. » répondit Mr Weasley. « Il voulait être certain que seuls des Aurors ou des sorciers confirmés puissent lire ce qu'il allait dorénavant envoyer. »

Harry avait écouté attentivement, de même pour Ron. Qu'est-ce qu'il donnerait pour retourner au Ministère et pouvoir entendre librement tout ce qu'il se disait.

Cela lui faisait bizarre de ressentir l'envie de retourner au Ministère, puisque les deux fois où il y était allé n'avait pas été vraiment une partie de plaisir. Son esprit revint à la discussion en entendant prononcer le nom de …

« Rémus, vous savez où est-ce qu'il habite ? » demanda Tonks avec intérêt. (1)

Mondigus répondit :

« Il me semble qu'il a une maison au nord de l'Angleterre. Dans les montagnes, un endroit bien sympathique. Je n'y suis jamais entré mais il m'a déjà montré. D'ailleurs il n'est pas venu aujourd'hui ? »

« Hum, non, il ne pouvait pas vraiment. » répondit Mme Weasley avec gêne.

« Ah oui c'est vrai, j'avais presque oublié. » continua Mondigus en soupirant. S'ensuivit un silence qui rendit Harry d'autant plus mal à l'aise qu'il était pesant.

« Et toi, ça va bonhomme ? » demanda Mondigus.

Harry releva la tête en sursautant sur sa chaise. Un instant il crut qu'on l'avait repéré pendant la nuit, surtout que Mondigus était leur « surveillant » du moment. Mais en voyant l'expression tout à fait surprise et innocente de l'homme, Harry se calma et hocha la tête.

« Ah, tu sais, désolé pour hier, je n'ai pas pu revenir après être allé à l'hôpital, affaires urgentes. » ajouta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Vous avez des nouvelles de la fille ? » demanda Harry.

« Ah, ça t'intéresse n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry haussa la épaules pour exprimer son indifférence, même s'il en était tout autre.

Mondigus poursuivit :

« Elle va s'en sortir sans problème, elle est juste en insuffisance alimentaire et a besoin de beaucoup de repos. Les guérisseurs ont cherché son dossier administratif mais elle ne se souvenait pas de son nom, alors ils n'ont rien trouvé. Ils vont continuer à la garder jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse se souvenir de quelque chose, elle ne connaît personne non plus, tout ce qu'ils savent c'est qu'elle a beaucoup voyagé avant d'en arriver là. Ils n'arrivent même pas à lui donner un âge. D'après des relevés, différentes parties de son corps auraient un certain retard de plusieurs années, c'est assez incompréhensible. Par exemple ses yeux bleus, ils sont beaucoup plus jeunes que ses mains, et personne ne comprend ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« Se pourrait-il qu'elle ait reçu une potion rajeunissante sur les yeux ? Ca peut arriver avec une erreur de manipulation, et ça peut être très dangereux. » proposa Mr Weasley.

« Oui, possible, de toute façon ils vont bien finir par trouver quelque chose, j'irai les revoir si vous voulez de ses nouvelles. »

Harry acquiesça distraitement. Ses pensées étaient restées fixées sur la phrase précédente, celle parlant des yeux de la blessée. Des yeux bleus… il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu cette couleur, mais plutôt des yeux couleur d'ambre. Oui c'était bien ça, son regard était inoubliable. Après tout, c'était peut-être une Métamorphmagus. Les possibilités pour expliquer un tel phénomène étaient bien trop nombreuses.

Harry était étendu sur son lit, le regard perdu dans les étoiles. Le rideau ondulait légèrement sous l'effet du souffle tiède de la nuit. Il repensait à lui. Il se sentait affreusement vivre, et souffrir. Ses courbatures qu'il avait presque réussies à oublier pendant l'après-midi revenaient petit à petit. Mais cette fois il savait qu'il ne se transformerait pas, c'était impossible. Ses maux de tête avaient diminué un peu avec la potion de Ron mais Harry les sentait toujours. Les mains croisées derrière la tête, il pensait à son avenir. En étant un loup-garou, de nombreuses portes lui seraient dorénavant fermées. Finie la reconnaissance, il serait vu comme un monstre. Il compta, s'il devait vivre jusqu'à 70 ans, il allait devoir se transformer encore 702 fois… 702 fois, c'était beaucoup pour un seul homme. Mais avant qu'il n'atteigne cet âge-là, il existera bien un remède pour guérir les loups-garous !

-

_Lendemain matin, 11h …_

« Haarryyyyy ! » cria une voix dans le couloir.

L'intéressé se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit. Il pesta contre la voix qui l'avait réveillé si tôt avant de se rendre compte qu'il était plutôt si tard. Il venait à peine de balancer ses pieds en dehors du lit quand Ron déboula dans la pièce, un air radieux sur le visage, et deux lettres à la main.

« Allez, debout espèce de loir ! Il y a une surprise pour toi, ouvre ! » s'exclama le rouquin en lui tendant une des lettres. La sienne était déjà ouverte.

« C'est quoi ? » marmonna Harry. La lettre venait de Poudlard.

« A ton avis ? » fit Ron avec un sourire radieux. « Vite, ouvre, je veux savoir ce que tu as eu ! »

Harry décacheta l'enveloppe et en sortit une longue feuille de parchemin.

« Les résultats des BUSES ? »

« Evidemment ! Alors, fais voir tes notes ! »

« J'ai été accepté… »

« Pourquoi, tu n'y croyais pas ? Moi aussi j'ai été accepté, et j'ai même de meilleurs notes que ce que j'espérais. Je vais pouvoir m'engager vers la carrière d'Auror ! »

« Ah oui ? Super ! » s'exclama Harry qui parvenait enfin à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il resta silencieux quelques secondes le temps de parcourir le parchemin des yeux. Au bas de la feuille, et c'était le principal, était annoté :

_« Mr Harry J. Potter, candidat au BUSES de1995, est admis en sixième année d'étude à l'école de Sorcellerie de Poudlard._

_La demande d'orientation concernant la carrière d'Auror est acceptée par le Conseil d'Administration. Nous vous demanderons de nous communiquer dans les plus brefs délais les matières auxquels vous désireriez participer l'an prochain. Une brochure devrait être envoyée sous peu pour vous permettre d'accorder vos choix à votre carrière professionnelle._

_Pr. Mac Gonagall. » _

« J'ai eu les mêmes commentaires, c'est fantastique ! Alors tu as eu quoi comme notes ! » s'impatientait Ron.

« Attend que je les lise d'abord ! »

« Relevé des notes de Mr Harry J. Potter à la suite du Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elementaire :

_Sortilège : Effort Exceptionnel_

_Métamorphose : Effort Exceptionnel_

_Botanique : Effort Exceptionnel_

( ouahou, ça fait tout drôle d'avoir d'aussi bonnes notes, pensa Harry)

_Défense Contre les Forces du Mal : Optimal _( sans surprise )

_Potions : Effort Exceptionnel _( alors là j'en crois pas mes yeux, comment est-ce possible ? )

_Soins Aux Créatures Magiques : Optimal _

_Divination : Piètre _( ils ont mis ça parce qu'ils avaient trop pitié de moi pour mettre « Désolant »)

_Astronomie : Acceptable _( hum, je suppose qu'ils ont fait preuve d'un peu plus d'indulgence au vu des évènements qui se sont passé ce soir-là )

_Histoire de la Magie : Piètre _( j'ai jamais eu le feeling sur cette matière )

« Tu as quasiment eu les mêmes appréciations que moi, » s'étonna Ron, « sauf en Soins Aux Créatures Magiques où j'ai eu E, en Histoire un A, et un E en Défense contre les forces du Mal. »

« J'en crois pas mes yeux… » s'étonna Harry en s'arrêtant sur sa note de Potions. « Effort Exceptionnel en Potions, c'est impossible ! »

« Tu sais, Mac Go disait que Rogue n'admettait pas d'élèves ayant eu en dessous de « Optimal » à ses BUSES, et pourtant, il y a bien marqué que tu es accepté pour devenir Auror, ce qui signifie que tu pourras suivre les cours de Potions. »

« Je ne sais pas, Rogue a peut-être fait une exception, bien que ce soit si peu probable. »

« Alors il en a fait deux… moi aussi j'ai eu Effort Exceptionnel. »

« Alors il a perdu la tête. » affirma Harry comme une évidence.

Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire, mais Harry cessa bien vite quand il sentit ses courbatures lui martyriser les muscles abdominaux.

« Tu as encore mal à la tête ? » s'inquiéta Ron.

« Non ça va aujourd'hui, juste encore fatigué. »

Ron et Harry restèrent silencieux un moment, relisant pour la énième fois leur lettre.

« Tu l'as dit à ta mère ? » demanda Harry.

« Non, pas encore, elle n'est pas là ce matin. Mais on a reçu la brochure pour l'orientation. Tu veux qu'on regarde ? »

« Oui, pourquoi pas ? »

Ron se leva et quitta la pièce. Harry pendant ce temps reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller, serrant la lettre contre lui. Une profonde joie emplissait son cœur, parvenant presque à effacer la présence du loup dans ses entrailles. Il avait fermé les yeux quand Ron lui lança la brochure à la figure.

« Hé, te rendors pas ! »

« Non non, je suis toujours là. » réfuta le sorcier.

« Alors voilà, apparemment il faut qu'on garde 7 matières pour nos deux prochaines années. Je sais déjà ce que je vais éliminer, et toi ? »

« Il faut en enlever deux, donc je pense que je vais supprimer Divination et Histoire de la Magie. Et toi ? »

« Pareil, ces deux matières sont d'un ennui. »

« Hermione va devoir enlever trois de ses matières, j'imagine la crise de nerf qu'elle va faire en apprenant ça ! Elle ne saura jamais lesquelles enlever. »

« Surtout qu'elle ne peut pas éliminer en fonction de ses mauvaises notes, elle a toujours le maximum partout ! »

« Il faudra lui écrire pour lui demander si elle a eu ses résultats. »

Les deux garçons passèrent le reste de la matinée à regarder la brochure, jusqu'à ce que Mme Weasley rentre. Immédiatement après qu'elle eut passé la porte, et que Ron soit descendu lui montrer la lettre, elle se jeta dans ses bras en le couvrant de louanges :

« Ohh, je savais que tu réussirais, tu vas devenir un brillant Auror, Ron ! » Et de faire de même pour Harry.

« Vous avez les félicitations de Dumbledore les enfants. »

« Tu l'as vu ? »

« Oui oui, il est passé en coup de vent. » répondit-elle distraitement avec l'intention de ne pas s'éterniser sur le sujet.

Peu après c'est un hibou qui entra en trombe dans la cuisine. Ron le réceptionna avant qu'il ne renverse la bouteille d'eau sur la table.

« C'est Hermione ! » s'exclama-t-il. Il s'empressa d'ouvrir la lettre.

_« Bonjour les gars !_

_Je suppose que vous avez reçu vos résultats vous aussi alors je voulais savoir ce que vous aviez obtenu ! _

_J'ai obtenu tous mes BUSES avec la mention Optimal, sauf en Arithmancie où je n'ai eu qu'un Effort Exceptionnel ( j'ai cru comprendre que j'étais la seule dans la classe à avoir obtenu cette note, toutes les autres étaient au niveau Acceptable ou en-dessous ). Il va falloir que je retravaille cette matière pendant les vacances._

_Au fait, pour la prochaine année, vous allez garder quoi ? Comme j'avais une matière de plus que tout le monde depuis ma quatrième année, Mac Gonagall m'autorise à garder 8 matières au lieu de 7. Ca tombe bien, je n'avais vraiment pas l'intention d'arrêter l'Arithmancie ou la Botanique. J'ai donc choisi de supprimer l'Astronomie et l'Etude des Runes ( à mon grand regret )._

_A la prochaine_

_Hermione »_

Après une telle lettre, comment ne pas être déprimé de ses propres notes ? Les garçons y étaient habitués, Hermione avait toujours le maximum des points, et cette fois-là n'avait été qu'une fois de plus ( sans compter le E en Arithmancie qui peut être considérée comme la matière supplémentaire lui donnant un pourcentage de réussite supérieur à 100 ). C'est pourquoi Harry et Ron n'eurent aucune honte à lui fournir toutes leurs notes, et une fois la réponse envoyée, ils partirent fêter ça sur la butte arrangée en terrain de Quidditch, avec Ginny, et s'enchaînèrent quelques parties de Quidditch jusqu'à ce que Harry se sentent dans l'état de fatigue le plus total.

Fin du chapitre 10 

-

(1) Je suis certaine que de nombreux fans de Rémus se pose cette question.

Note : un chapitre où il ne se passe pas énormément de choses. Mais je n'y peux rien, ce sont les grandes vacances, et j'avais besoin de leur faire recevoir leurs notes de BUSES. Vous aurez remarqué le problème qu'il y a avec les Potions je suppose. Je me demande comment Harry pourrait faire pour continuer les Potions en 6ème année s'il n'a pas Optimal à son BUSE. Et d'après le tome 5, impossible qu'il ait Optimal. Je suis curieuse de savoir comment JKR va se débrouiller…

Dans le chapitre prochain, je vais tâcher d'accélérer le mouvement, et de faire passer quelques semaines, ce qui va nous rapprocher pas mal de la rentrée. Mais avant la rentrée, il va se passer quelque chose de très important. En fait non, pas une seule chose, mais deux… Au prochain chapitre… ;)


	11. 11 Poursuite

Auteur : Epayss

Titre : Les loups se cachent pour mourir

Date : 2005-01-01

Note : Merci à ceux qui ont réessayé de me mettre dans leurs favoris, même si je pense qu'il y en a peu pour qui ça a marché. En fait, je ne peux voir que 5 reviewveurs qui m'ont dans leurs favoris : Vert, Takoma, Jamesie-cass, gwena et djrukama. Je sais qu'il y en a d'autres et je suis désolé de ne pas le savoir, a des problèmes là-dessus. Espérons qu'avec la nouvelle version ça va s'améliorer. En attendant, bonne lecture ! Et pensez au petit bouton des reviews !

Poursuite

Quelques jours avaient passé depuis son anniversaire, longuement fêté chez les Weasley, et qui avait rempli la malle de Harry de quelques cadeaux et lettres supplémentaires. Harry se sentait de mieux en mieux, ses nuits ne débordaient plus sur les journées et ses courbatures avaient presque disparues. Ses rêves étaient aussi redevenus normaux. Il n'espionnait pas cependant Voldemort, mais les rêves du mois de juillet n'étaient plus qu'un lointain souvenir maintenant.

Cette journée terminant la première semaine du mois d'août fut ponctuée de deux nouvelles lettres pour Harry et Ron. Encore deux lettres estampillées du sceau de Poudlard. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils avaient envoyé leur liste de matières à suivre l'année prochaine, et c'est sans surprise que les deux garçons décachetèrent l'enveloppe contenant les lettres. Elles étaient sensiblement les mêmes évidemment :

_Cher Mr Potter_

_Vous voudrez bien prendre note que la nouvelle année scolaire commencera le 1er septembre. Le Poudlard Express partira de la gare King's Cross, quai 9 ¾ à 11 heures précises._

_Les matières que vous désirez suivre l'année prochaine ont bien été prises en compte._

_Vous trouverez sous ce pli la liste des livres qui vous seront nécessaires au cours de l'année scolaire._

_Avec mes meilleurs sentiments,_

_Professeur Mac Gonagall, directrice-adjointe_

_Liste des livres scolaires :_

_Le Livre des Sorts et enchantements, niveau 6, par Miranda Fauconette_

_Sortilèges défensifs et offensifs : connaître leurs effets et leurs utilités, par Julius Langeleau_

_Préparation aux ASPIC : la Métamorphose sous toutes ses formes, par Annel Défaurmé_

Caractéristiques des plantes magiques, par Ernie Vachette 

« Tu as les mêmes livres que moi ? » demanda Ron en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de Harry.

« Oui, évidemment. » répondit ce dernier.

« Je vais essayer de négocier avec Maman pour savoir si on pourra acheter nos livres nous-même cette année, j'aimerai bien retourner au Chemin de Traverse. »

« Et moi donc ! On pourrait aller voir tes frères dans leur boutique ! » s'enjoua Harry.

« Ne parle pas trop vite. »

Ron lui dit d'attendre puis il quitta sa chambre et descendit l'escalier. Molly Weasley était dans le jardin à arroser les plantes.

Harry n'eut pas à attendre longtemps le retour de Ron. Il avait à peine eu le temps de lire la page des titres de la Gazette du Sorcier quand il entendit les pas de son ami dans le couloir.

« Les négociations n'ont pas duré longtemps apparemment. » pensa-t-il.

Et Ron rentra dans la chambre, la mine déconfite.

« Ne dis rien, je devine la réponse », affirma Harry.

_Deux semaines plus tard… _

Fin de la troisième semaine d'août. La rentrée approchait, et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Harry et Ron qui avaient hâte de voir de nouvelles têtes. Parce qu'au bout de deux mois enfermés dans leur campagne, l'air ambiant commençait vraiment à peser.

Il y a une semaine cependant Harry avait reçu un message de Mondigus Fletcher, et cela lui prenant de le relire de temps à autre, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi.

_Excuse-moi d'avoir été si tardif à te donner de ses nouvelles mais j'ai été très occupé au Ministère._

_J'ai quand même eu le temps de passer à Sainte-Mangouste et tout ce que j'ai pu apprendre, c'est que la jeune fille que tu as rencontrée a guéri de son amnésie, et petit à petit elle s'est souvenue de sa vie passée. Ils m'ont dit son nom, Carin quelque chose, je ne me souviens plus du nom de famille, ça ressemblait au tien mais bon, ce n'est pas important. Quant à son vécu, elle n'a rien dit – et les guérisseurs ont bien essayé – , elle était simplement heureuse de se retrouver en vie apparemment. Oui, ça c'est un fait qu'ont remarqué les guérisseurs, c'est qu'une fois les blessures guéries, elle se sentait incroyablement sereine, et c'est une chose peu commune chez les malades, d'autant plus qu'elle n'était déjà plus amnésique. Mais maintenant elle a quitté l'hôpital. Elle est repartie chez ses parents m'ont-ils dit, pour reprendre une vie normale. Alors, rassuré ?_

A moitié à vrai dire. Ca ne lui disait toujours pas qui était cette fille. Mais bon, puisqu'elle était partie, il n'aurait plus de moyen d'en apprendre encore sur elle, et décida de cesser de s'occuper de cette histoire. Pendant ce temps, la pierre grise dormait dans une chaussette au fond de la malle, et Harry avait également cessé de s'en préoccupé. Si ça se pouvait, cette fille était peut-être tout simplement une folle qui lui avait fait offrande de cette vieille pierre. C'était déjà franchement moins intéressant.

Ce soir était la Pleine Lune. Harry le savait, il redoutait cette nuit depuis 28 jours. Il connaissait même l'heure à laquelle elle allait se lever, ce qui était primordiale. C'était 1h plus tôt que la dernière fois, c'est pourquoi il avait tenter d'élaborer de multiples plans pour ne pas se faire remarquer ou pour échapper à quelque question indiscrète. Premièrement, il fallait quitter la maison alors que tout le monde le croyait couché. Bien laisser la fenêtre ouverte pour pouvoir revenir sans peine. Prendre la cape d'invisibilité pour ne pas se faire voir de dehors, et partir loin dans la forêt, le plus loin possible afin de n'être ni vu ni entendu. Vu comme ça cela paraissait plutôt facile. Mais il restait un facteur aléatoire : Ron. Harry avait calculé qu'il devrait quitter sa chambre à 11h du soir. Et le souci était que les garçons se séparaient rarement avant minuit. De toute façon il allait falloir faire avec, et Harry avait déjà trouvé une excuse…

_Au soir, 10h… _

Les deux garçons se trouvaient dans l'ancienne chambre de Percy, assis sur le lit de part et d'autre d'une partie d'échec mal partie pour Harry.

« Fou en D4. » dit Ron après un instant de réflexion. Le fou se déplaça et se plaça sur la diagonale où se trouvait la dame adverse.

Harry, l'esprit complètement ailleurs de la partie d'échec, plus précisément fixé sur l'heure qui tournait, fit bouger son cavalier de telle façon à prendre au coup suivant un simple pion. Ron regarda ce mouvement en se demandant si Harry avait une idée derrière la tête pour oser sacrifier sa dame. Se laisser prendre sa dame pour un petit pion. Ron haussa légèrement les épaules, regarda Harry, puis joua :

« Fou en F6, désolé Harry. » Le fou s'approcha de la reine et l'expulsa hors du jeu.

Harry sursauta en voyant sa meilleure pièce rouler sur le lit.

« Oups. »

« Tu l'as dit. Tu comptais faire quoi avec ton cavalier ? » demanda Ron.

« J'avais pas vu ce que tu faisais. » dit Harry. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire de mieux, il déplaça son cavalier et prit le pion.

L'heure tournait. La partie s'acheva enfin, quelques tours plus tard, par une écrasante victoire de Ron qui coinça le roi entre un fou, une tour et une dame.

« Echec et mat. » fit Ron d'une voix monotone. « J'ai gagné. »

Grand silence.

« Bon, on va peut-être arrêter là, tu crois pas ? »

Harry acquiesça de la tête.

« Je vais regarder mes bouquins pour l'année prochaine, on ferait mieux de les feuilleter au moins une fois avant la rentrée. » proposa Harry.

« Ok, à demain alors ! » fit Ron en remportant son jeu d'échec. Quand il eut fermé la porte, Harry soupira. C'était déjà ça de fait, il avait réussi, et facilement en plus, à « virer » Ron. Maintenant, seconde partie de l'évasion. Il était 10h30.

Harry alluma deux bougies avec une allumette et les plaça près de la porte, de telle façon qu'elles simulent la présence de lumière dans la pièce, puis qu'elles soient épuisées d'ici une heure. De toute façon si Ron passait par là dans quelques minutes et avait envie de le voir pour une quelconque raison, lumière ou pas, il entrerait certainement et Harry n'y pouvait rien. Cependant pas question de fermer la porte à clé, cela paraîtrait encore plus louche.

Le sorcier roula en boule ses vêtements et les plaça sous les draps. Il ouvrit la fenêtre, l'attacha pour qu'elle ne se referme pas mais laissa les rideaux tirés. Il sortit sa cape d'invisibilité, se dévêtit entièrement puis s'enveloppa dans une cape de sorcier et celle d'invisibilité.

10h45.

Harry passa la tête au-dehors. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive, pas de vent, juste une atmosphère lourde qui stagnait depuis plusieurs jours dans la région. Il passa la jambe par-dessus le rebord de la fenêtre. Puis en s'aidant de la gouttière il glissa jusqu'au sol. Il espérait qu'on ne l'avait pas vu car pendant la descente il avait du découvrir ses mains et ses pieds de la cape d'invisibilité. Mais aucun bruit signifiant le déplacement de quelqu'un ne se fit entendre. Harry réajusta sa cape, puis partit d'un pas rapide vers la forêt. A présent il devait s'enfoncer le plus profondément possible à l'intérieur, bien au-delà de la clairière de Quidditch. Et il avait une heure.

Ron sortit de sa chambre au moment même où Harry s'enfuyait vers la forêt. Le garçon roux partit se chercher à boire, assoiffé par la chaleur qui régnait dans sa chambre, la transformant en étuve l'après-midi et baissant à peine de température pendant la soirée. Quand il revint de la salle de bain, au lieu de se remettre à ses bouquins sur lesquels il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, il passa la tête à la fenêtre pour espérer capter un peu d'air frais. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui se produisit. Un léger coup de vent longea la façade de la maison, pénétra par les fenêtres et inspecta les chambres. Il était à peine plus frais que l'air ambiant mais procurait un bien fou. Ron vit le rideau de la chambre de Harry voleter en laissant passer l'air. Puis quelques secondes plus tard, la lumière s'y éteignit. Etonné que Harry s'endorme si tôt, Ron l'appela à voix basse par sa fenêtre. Rien ne se passa. Ron ne savait absolument pas pourquoi il s'inquiétait mais toujours est-il qu'il alla voir dans la chambre de Harry, car il sentait que ce n'était pas normal – et il avait bien raison – . En poussant la porte de la pièce il bouscula deux bougies à moitié entamées et encore fumantes. A pas de loup, Ron s'approcha du lit de son ami et reconnut ce qui y était comme un tas de vêtements.

« Mais où est-ce qu'il est passé ? Il a sauté par la fenêtre ? » se murmura-t-il à lui-même.

Ron s'approcha de cette dernière et scruta le jardin. Il n'y avait personne.

« S'il n'avait pas quitté la maison il ne se serait pas remplacé dans le lit par des vêtements. Il faut que je le retrouve, il ne doit pas être bien loin. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il a en ce moment, il n'a pas l'air bien. »

Ron descendit discrètement les escaliers et alla chercher un objet dans le bureau de son père. C'était un traceur. Constitué d'une simple feuille de parchemin légèrement rigide, il permettait de connaître la direction où se trouvait une personne. Ecrire le nom de la personne suffisait pour pouvoir activer le traceur, et le rayer pour stopper son activité. Ron inscrivit à la hâte le nom de Harry James Potter sur le support puis sortit de la maison. Il faisait très sombre, la lune ne s'étant pas encore levée. Immédiatement le traceur indiqua la position de Harry par une épaisse flèche agissant comme une boussole. Elle se dirigeait actuellement vers la forêt. Ron suivit l'indication à grand pas.

Il s'enfonça dans la forêt, dépassa le terrain de Quidditch et continua son chemin. La flèche ne changeait jamais, et Ron en vint à se demander si le traceur fonctionnait car il marchait depuis déjà une bonne demi-heure sans rien trouver. Ron s'arrêta un instant et tendit l'oreille. Aucun bruit. Le sorcier se pencha sur son traceur et y inscrivit son propre nom. La flèche se tourna vers lui sans hésiter. Il fonctionnait bien pourtant. Il remit le nom de Harry et reprit sa route.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il aperçut un peu plus loin une région de la forêt un peu plus clairsemée qu'ailleurs. Au centre de cette région s'y dressait une forme sombre. Ron, qui tenait fermement sa baguette dans sa main depuis le début, resserra un peu plus fort, son cœur battant à tout rompre. Si c'était Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

Harry s'était assis sur une souche d'arbre en attendant son heure arriver. Il pensait que personne ne le trouverait ici. Sa cape d'invisibilité avait glissé au sol. Quand il entendit un bruissement de feuille venant des arbres, il tourna la tête avec effroi. Son corps subit un frisson de peur quand il reconnut son meilleur ami Ron qui s'avançait vers lui.

« Harry, c'est toi ? »

Le garçon ne répondit pas.

Ron s'approcha encore jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques pas de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Harry en essayant de paraître le plus calme possible.

« Je te cherchai, je m'inquiétai pour toi. »

Les bois s'éclaircirent légèrement. La lune s'approchait de l'horizon.

« Tu dois partir. » dit Harry d'une voix monotone.

« Pas avant que tu m'aies dit ce que tu fais ici. »

« Je ne peux pas te le dire. » Sa voix commença à trembler. Il sentait le pouvoir de la lune s'accroître de minutes en minutes.

« Harry… »

« Tu dois partir, je t'en prie. » Sa couverture était foutue maintenant. Il n'aurait pas pu cacher sa situation indéfiniment de toute façon.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ne pose pas de questions, c'est suffisamment difficile pour moi de me retenir. Maintenant prends ma cape d'invisibilité et vas-t-en ! » Harry lui tendit sa cape. « Retourne chez toi le plus vite possible ! »

« Mais… » Ron restait interdit devant le comportement de son ami. Trop longtemps.

« Ne t'en fais pas je vais revenir. » tâcha-t-il de convaincre Ron. Son corps commença à subir d'incontrôlables tremblements, cachés par la cape de sorcier.

Soudain, à travers les arbres un rayon lumineux vint frôler le sol de la forêt. Harry se plia en deux, tremblant de tous ses membres.

Ron vit la lune à travers branches :

« La Pleine Lune… » murmura-t-il. Son cerveau ne fit pas 36 tours sur lui-même avant de relier le comportement de Harry à l'apparition de la Lune. Tandis qu'il voyait avec horreur son ami se métamorphoser sous ses yeux, il se décida – enfin – à partir. Enfin non pas partir, mais prendre ses jambes à son coup. Il connaissait suffisamment bien les loups-garous tels que le racontaient les livres pour savoir qu'un loup ne reconnaissait plus rien ni personne. Le rouquin s'enfuit à toute vitesse, la peur lui donnant des ailes. Il ne pourrait pas ramener Harry à la raison, ni le combattre, la seule solution était de pouvoir revenir au Terrier le plus vite possible. En pleine course Ron inscrivit le nom de Ginny sur le traceur pour lui indiquer le chemin de la maison. Puis il se vêtit de la cape d'invisibilité, qui ne pouvait le cacher que partiellement car elle ne recouvrait pas ses jambes pendant la course. Quand il entendit les premiers hurlements de Harry, hurlements encore à moitié humains, il accéléra l'allure. Toute sa concentration restait bloquée sur la foulée suivante qui l'éloignerait encore du loup-garou. Il espérait que Harry ne se lancerait pas à sa poursuite, et cette pensée le poussa à allonger encore ses foulées. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron fut obligé de ralentir et s'accorda quelques secondes de répit pour reprendre son souffle et quelques forces. Il n'entendait aucun bruit provenant de derrière. Ron réajusta sa cape d'invisibilité pour qu'elle le couvre entièrement et marcha silencieusement, respirant profondément. Ses mains tremblaient et son cœur semblait sur le point d'éclater. Soudain surgit des profondeurs de la forêt :

« Aaaaaoooooouuuuuuuuuhhh ! »

Ron fit un bond et ne put s'empêcher de se retourner. Il ne voyait rien venir… pour l'instant.

Le sorcier se remit à courir. Mais le bruit de ses pas, ou simplement son odeur devait attirer le loup-garou car il entendit bientôt un second hurlement, plus proche, plus terrifiant encore que le précédent. Les feuilles des arbres bruissèrent comme si la forêt se mettait à trembler.

Ron était exténué. Un point de côté lui cisaillait le ventre et lui coupait le souffle. Bientôt il fut dans l'incapacité de mettre un pied devant l'autre et il s'arrêta, sur le point de vomir. Il serra sa baguette dans ses mains et la tint devant lui, prête à être utilisée. Les battements de son cœur couvraient le chuchotement des arbres. Il attendit… Nul loup-garou en vue… Ron tourna sur lui-même pour couvrir tout l'espace de son regard, le loup-garou pouvait l'avoir contourner sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Il se remit à marcher, le plus silencieusement possible. Une, ou deux minutes passèrent. La lune était pleinement visible derrière le feuillage des arbres. Mais nul part Ron ne voyait venir la lisière de la forêt. Il avait l'impression de s'être complètement perdu.

« Il faut que je trouve un endroit où me cacher… » pensa-t-il.

Il regarda en l'air dans l'espoir de trouver un arbre accueillant. Mais la plupart avait leurs premières branches beaucoup trop hautes. A part celui-là. Ron s'approcha d'un gros arbre, au tronc creusé et rugueux, où les premières branches s'élevaient vers le ciel seulement 3 ou 4 mètres au-dessus de sa tête.

« Là-haut je pourrai être en sécurité, les loups ne savent pas grimper aux arbres. »

C'était haut quand même. Ron découvra sa tête et noua la cape d'invisibilité autour de son cou pour qu'elle ne le gêne pas. Il prit son courage à deux mains, chercha de bonnes prises et commença à grimper, un pied après l'autre. Soudain, quelque chose se mit à soupirer quelque part dans les bois. Ron s'arrêta et guetta les alentours. Il voulut prendre sa baguette mais dut y renoncer sans quoi il n'aurait pas pu tenir sur le tronc de l'arbre. Puis à quelques mètres :

« AAOOOUUHHHHhhhh ! »

Ron le vit arriver en courant près de lui. Le garçon ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Maladroitement, il reprit son ascension, dérapant à plusieurs reprises. Le loup grogna, et se précipita sur l'arbre. Il sauta, gueule ouverte, sur sa victime mais ne parvint qu'à attraper la chaussure du sorcier dans ses crocs. Ron se sentit tirer vers le bas par une bête de 50kg, et glissa sur une trentaine de centimètre jusqu'à ce que ses mains parviennent à se coincer dans une saillie de l'écorce. Son pied était en train de se faire broyer, heureusement que les crocs ne transperçaient pas encore le cuir. Ron agita son pied pour faire lâcher prise au loup, et en se mettant légèrement sur le côté, il réussit à ce que ses coups de pied puisse cogner la tête du loup contre l'arbre.

« Désolé, Harry, mais j'ai pas le choix. »

Le loup-garou lâcha immédiatement sa prise et ses pattes n'étant pas adaptées à l'escalade il retomba au sol. Ron continua à grimper et finit par atteindre la première branche de l'arbre. Le loup en bas montra les crocs et grogna à nouveau. Les pattes avant posées contre le tronc il regardait méchamment la proie qui venait de lui échapper. Puis il plia les pattes arrière et sauta. Il tenta de s'accrocher au tronc mais ses griffes crissèrent et ne réussirent pas à agripper un creux. Le loup retomba en gémissant. Il se releva puis s'éloigna en courant.

« Ouf, il devrait me laisser tranquille maintenant. » soupira Ron. « Je ferai mieux de monter un peu. »

L'ascension était devenue beaucoup plus simple maintenant que les branches se multipliaient avec l'altitude. Il trouva un groupe de branches assez rapprochées et se cala entre elles. Puis il se lova dans la cape d'invisibilité et se reposa un peu. Il n'avait plus rien à craindre maintenant. Enfin il l'espérait. Il reviendrait chez lui un peu plus tard, quand le soleil aura pointé le bout de son nez.

Fin du chapitre 11

Note : à partir du chapitre prochain je ferai des réponses aux reviews à même le chapitre plutôt que par mail, ça sera plus facile.


	12. 12 Confidences

Auteur : Epayss

Titre : les loups se cachent pour mourir

Date : 2005-01-22

Réponses aux reviews :

**Onarluca **: la voici la suite !

**lennesjk **: merci pour ta review. Et ne t'en fais pas, je n'arrêterai ma fic que quand elle sera terminée !

**Jamesie-cass **: Patience, patience lol. Heureusement que tu me fais penser à Rémus j'ai parfois tendance à l'oublier ;;

Confidences

Ron descendit de son arbre au petit matin. Il n'avait pas pu dormir et à peine fermer les yeux, comme ça lui aussi aurait une bonne raison de rester au lit. Il reprit son traceur en main et revint à la maison une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Personne n'était encore levé, il devait être moins de 6h du matin. Ron remonta en silence les marches de l'escalier et s'apprêtai à rentrer dans sa chambre, quand il eut l'idée d'aller voir si Harry était rentré. Quand il poussa la porte – non sans appréhension – laissée entrouverte le soir d'avant, il aperçut la silhouette familière d'un corps sous les drapsà la place des vêtements entassés. Il dormait profondément, et Ron ne voyait de son ami que ses cheveux qui dépassaient de sous la couverture. Ron soupira et retourna dans sa chambre pour piquer un petit somme. Il l'avait bien mérité après tout.

Le rouquin se réveilla au début de l'après-midi. L'heure tardive le poussa à se lever, et il allait s'habiller quand il entendit un cri de douleur de l'autre côté du mur. Ron se rendit aussitôt dans la chambre de Harry.

« Harry, ça va? » s'exclama-t-il en entrant.

« Non ça va pas, je crois que je n'ai plus de bras. » soupira-t-il.

« Je te rassure tu les as encore. C'est plutôt moi qui suis passé juste à côté de ne plus en avoir. »

Harry le regarda, interloqué. Il ne semblait pas vraiment se souvenir de sa nuit passée.

« Laisse tomber, tu veux que je t'apporte quelque chose? »

« Non attends, qu'est-ce que tu as vu cette nuit? » demanda Harry avec suspicion.

« Hé bien on peut dire que tu m'as pourchassé un certain temps et que ma chaussure s'en souvient encore… J'étais parti te chercher… dans la forêt. »

Harry se mit à rougir et prit sa tête dans ses mains.

« Je me souviens. Tu sais maintenant… Je ne t'ai pas mordu au moins? » demanda-t-il en relevant la tête.

« Non, je ne crois pas. Tu es comme ça depuis quand? »

« Depuis le début de juillet, le loup-garou que j'ai rencontré après l'attaque a du me mordre. Mais ce que je ne comprend pas, c'est que le résultat de l'analyse qu'on m'a donnée était négatifs. »

« Ils se sont peutêtre trompés. » objecta Ron.

« Non, c'est impossible, c'est un des dépistages les plus faciles à réaliser chez les sorciers ! Aïe ! »

Harry sentit une douleur à l'avant-bras sur lequel il venait de s'appuyer. Il regarda ce qu'il avait et vit avec horreur 4 entailles profondes sur celui-ci. Il regarda s'il n'en avait pas ailleurs, heureusement non. Juste des égratignures sur les mains, le torse et des griffures sur le cou. Ron l'aida à se relever, lui-aussi avait les mains écorchées par son ascension de l'arbre, mais c'était très superficiel.

« Il va falloir soigner ça. » s'exclama Ron en montrant son cou et son avant-bras, parce que ça va se voir. D'autant plus qu'on n'avait pas le droit d'aller dans la forêt, sans surveillance, et la nuit. »

« Tu crois qu'on nous a vus? »

« J'en sais rien, surtout que je n'avais pas la cape d'invisibilité à l'aller, et tu ne l'avais pas en revenant. D'ailleurs je te l'ai bien ramenée.

« Merci. Personne n'est dans la maison? »

« Je ne sais pas, attends je vais aller voir. »

Ron sortit de la pièce.

Harry se détailla sous toutes les coutures et fit bouger chacun de ses membres pour vérifier que tout fonctionnait bien. Il s'était mordu lui-même c'était certain, il n'y avait que cette explication pour justifier des plaies aussi profondes sur son bras. Et pour cacher ça, en plein étéça n'allait pas être facile bien que la température ait amplement baissé depuis hier. Le ciel était couvert, annonçant un orage imminent. Harry se leva, prit quelques vêtements dans sa malle et s'en vêtit précautionneusement. Il jeta un œil vers son lit. Et un fait l'étonna : les draps étaient blancs, entièrement blancs. Pourtant ils auraient du être tâchés de sang. (Et non, car avec la lessive Blancheur, qui lave plus blanc que blanc, les draps restent propres longtemps, longtemps, longtemps !)

« Ah, d'accord. » dit Harry.

-

Ron revint quelques minutes plus tard.

« Maman et Ginny sont partis chez les Lovegood, on a la maison pour nous tout seul jusqu'à ce soir. Tiens, j'ai apporté des bandages et une potion cicatrisante, va te laver et je t'en mettrai ensuite. Moi aussi j'ai bien besoin d'une douche. » fit-il en réprimant un bâillement.

Une heure plus tard, les deux garçons s'étaient lavés, habillés, soignés, et s'attablaient devant un copieux déjeuner.

« T'en as parlé à quelqu'un d'autre? » demanda Ron.

« Non, personne. Mais je devrai peutêtre le dire à Hermione, sinon elle va piquer une crise de folie quand elle l'apprendra d'une autre manière, parce qu'elle l'apprendra forcément un jour. »

« Oui tu devrais. Le problème c'est que si tu ne veux pas le dire quelqu'un de plus… responsable, comme Dumbledore, elle risque de le faire à ta place. »

« Non, elle est comme ça, tu crois »

« Je ne sais pas. En tout cas si quelqu'un nous a vu cette nuit, tout le Ministère sera vite au courant. »

« De toute façon ce qui est fait est fait, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière, on verra bien ce qu'il se passera. »

« N'empêche, » continua Ron, « je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont foutu à Sainte-Mangouste, mais si tu dis que le dépistage est si facile, c'est qu'il y a eu un problème. »

« Peut-être que quelqu'un ne voulait pas qu'on sache que j'étais un loup-garou. »

« Et peut-être que ce quelqu'un espérait ainsi que… »

Ron ne termina pas sa phrase mais Harry en connaissait la suite : que tu te ferais tuer par des Aurors, car les loups-garous en liberté et sans contrôle sont encore considérés comme des ennemis à neutraliser lors des nuits de Pleine Lune. Mais voilà que Harry se remettait à penser que tout le monde voulait sa mort… Ce n'était pas si faux. Etant un loup-garou, il devenait un ennemi pour n'importe qui.

« Ca ne serait pas idiot de retourner à Sainte-Mangouste pour… voir. » proposa Harry.

« Mais on n'a pas le droit de sortir de ce trou perdu, même si j'ai bien l'impression que notre surveillance a l'air de s'être bien relâchée. » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

« On n'est pas obligé d'y aller avec une autorisation. Et on n'est pas tenu de se faire remarquer non plus… »

« Tu veux t'introduire dans l'hôpital? »

« Pour consulter mon dossier, oui. Je sais pertinemment qu'on n'en a pas le droit puisque tous les sorciers en possèdent déjà une copie exacte – en théorie – , mais je voudrai voir mon dossier original justement. Les documents Sorciers sont tout autant falsifiables que ceux des Moldusà mon avis. »

Ron l'écoutait attentivement en acquiesçant de la tête, la fourchette mélangeant machinalement une purée de poireaux.

« Je n'ai qu'une semaine pour y aller, et je pense avoir le droit de connaître ce que contient la totalité de mon dossier médical, j'agirai pendant la nuit. »

« Je viendrai avec toi. » décida Ron. « Pas question que je te laisse seul. »

« D'accord. Comment va-t-on faire pour s'éclipser d'ici? »

« Ca ne sera pas le plus facile, mais je suis sûr qu'on va trouver une bonne excuse, et j'espère meilleure que le stratagème que tu as fabriqué hier pour t'échapper d'ici. » se moqua gentiment Ron.

Harry sourit puis se resservit de quelques légumes.

« Comment as-tu su que j'avais quitté la maison, hier soir? » demanda-t-il.

« J'ai vu tes bougies s'éteindre à cause du vent, du coup ça m'a étonné que tu éteignes la lumière si tôt et je suis venu. »

Harry resta silencieux jusqu'à ce que Ron dise :

« Alors, on y va quand? »

« Pas demain en tout cas, je suis trop fatigué, j'ai besoin de dormir. Peut-être dans 4 ou 5 jours. »

« Tu sais, on pourrait prétexter qu'on va chez Neville. Par poudre de cheminette, ce n'est pas dangereux. On dit qu'on passe la nuit là-bas et on revient de chez lui le lendemain. Evidemment on le prévient qu'on est censé être chez lui. C'est pas une bonne idée? »

« Et la surveillance, tu en fais quoi? »

« Les Aurors ne nous ont pas à l'œil constamment, ça s'est vu ces derniers temps. Si tout se passe bien autour de l'endroit où habite Neville, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de risques. »

« … »

« Dis-le moi si ça ne vas pas, je peux trouver autre chose. » s'inquiéta Ron.

« Non, c'est génial, Ron ! » s'exclama Harry avec un grand sourire. « Molly ne va pas nous refuser ça j'en suis sûr. »

Les deux garçons nettoyèrent leurs assiettes puis remontèrent dans la chambre de Ron. Le ciel gris ne s'était pas éclairci et à l'horizon on pouvait même apercevoir une masse de nuages sombres et bleutés s'élever doucement au-dessus de la campagne, annonciateurs d'orage. L'avantage était la température devenue nettement plus agréable.

Harry défit le bandage de son bras pour voir dans quel état il était, et constata que la blessure avait déjà bien cicatrisé et était en bonne voie de guérison. Puis il remit son pansement et rejoignit Ron qui avait sorti une plume et un bout de parchemin.

« Tu écris à Neville? »

« Oui, il faut d'abord s'assurer qu'il est d'accord, non ? Ou tu préfères qu'on demande à maman en premier? »

« Non c'est mieux de demander à Neville. De toute façon autorisation ou non j'irai quand même à Sainte-Mangouste. »

« Tu as raison, alors d'abord on commence par »

_"Salut Neville !_

_Tes vacances se sont bien passés ?Moi et Harry avons pu rester ensemble pendant les deux mois._

_On voudrait te demander un service. Ne t'en fais pas ce n'est pas dangereux on a juste besoin de ton accord. Est-ce que tu es chez toi la semaine prochaine ? Harry et moi on aimerait bien _( « qu'est-ce qu'on lui dit là » « on peut dire qu'on va au chemin de Traverse, c'est crédible… ») _aller au Chemin de Traverse, mais comme on n'a pas le droit d'y aller, on aimerait pouvoir prétexter que tu nous as invité chez toi pour la journée, et la nuit qui suit aussi. Donc voilà, si tu es d'accord pour nous couvrir, on aimerait faire ça _(« quand au fait » « Le 29 c'est bien »)_ le 29 août, on viendrait en théorie par la poudre de cheminette et on reviendrait au Terrier le lendemain. On a juste besoin que tu puisses dire que tu nous a accueilli si jamais quelqu'un te pose une question, tu serais le témoin de notre passage, en espérant que personne ne te surveilles pendant cette journée. Si jamais il y a le moindre souci ne t'en fais pas on cherchera quelqu'un d'autre, mais réponds-nous le plus vite possible._

_A la rentrée prochaine,_

_Ron"_

« C'est bien comme ça, non ? Ca donne pas trop l'impression qu'on se sert de lui? »

« Non, ça devrait aller. Tu sais comment il est, il est trop gentil pour refuser ou nous dénoncer, et puis c'est pas méchant ce qu'on lui fait. Allez, envoie! »

Les premiers coups de tonnerre s'annoncèrent d'eux-mêmes en fin d'après-midi. Il faisait si sombre dehors qu'on aurait pu croire que le crépuscule était déjà là. Quelques minutes plus tard, de grosses gouttes de pluie commencèrent à tomber sur les sols brûlants. Harry et Ron, bien à l'abri au Terrier, faisaient une partie de bataille explosive depuis déjà deux heures, faisant passer le temps du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient.

« Au fait, on a oublié d'envoyer la lettre à Hermione. » dit Ron en levant les yeux de la partie.

« Je pensais plutôt le faire après le passage à Sainte-Mangouste. Pour qu'elle n'ait pas le temps de nous envoyer une Beuglante quand elle apprendra tout ce qu'on a fait, en espérant qu'elle ne nous fera pas un scandale dans le train. » ironisa Harry.

« Pas d'inquiétude, elle n'est pas du genre à crier ce qu'elle sait sur tous les toits quand elle est contrariée. Au fait, toi, comment tu vas faire à Poudlard ? Pendant les nuits? »

« J'avais pensé… faire comme Lupin, quand il était à l'école. » avoua-t-il.

« Te réfugier dans la Cabane Hurlante? »

« Oui. »

« Mais ça va se remarquer, tu ne crois pas? »

« Je pourrai insonoriser les murs, ce n'est pas difficile. Personne ne saura que j'y suis. »

« Hmm, si tu le dis. »

-

La réponse de Neville vint dès le lendemain après-midi. C'est Molly qui l'apporta à Ron, et elle en profita pour lui demander pourquoi Harry dormait encore.

« Heu… on a fait du Quidditch toute la journée hier, c'est pour ça qu'il est fatigué. » inventa Ron. Quand Molly et Ginny étaient rentrées hier, ainsi qu'Arthur un peu plus tard, personne n'avait remarqué les blessures de Harry qui les camouflaient au mieux, au grand soulagement des deux garçons.

« Vous avez fait du Quidditch sous la pluie et l'orage? »

« On s'est abrité sous les arbres quand ça a commencé. Et puis l'orage a duré toute la nuit, Harry n'a peutêtre pas réussi à dormir pendant ce temps. » tenta-t-il.

En effet le sol au-dehors semblait avoir été labouré par une pluie violente, et de nombreux branchages gisaient dans les champs détrempés. Toute la matinée une fine pluie était tombée, enfouissant la terre gorgée d'eau dans de profondes mares qui donnait au paysage un aspect marécageux. De rares éclaircies apparaissaient dans le ciel, mais Ron n'en était pas encore à souhaiter le retour du brûlant soleil d'été qu'ils avaient subi toutes les vacances. Curieusement ce temps maussade lui rappelait que la rentrée scolaire approchait, car bien que la vie à Poudlard fut plus intéressante qu'au Terrier, il redoutait de commencer leur avant-dernière année.

Ron regarda l'heure, et jugeant qu'il était grand temps pour Harry de se réveiller, il se rendit dans sa chambre et lui lança deux trois oreillers à la tête.

« Allez, deboutça fait 14h que tu dors, et Neville a répondu! »

La seconde partie de la phrase capta l'attention du sorcier qui se leva, mit ses lunettes sur son nez et attendit de connaître les nouvelles. Ron décacheta la lettre devant lui :

_« D'accord les gars, vous pouvez compter sur moi. C'est une chance que ma grand-mère parte deux jours chez des amis, je resterai seul à la maison. Bonne chance pour votre escapade, on se revoit à la rentrée._

_Neville » _

« Tu vois, c'était pas difficile. J'espère seulement qu'il ne vas pas faire de gaffe en oubliant qu'on était censé venir le voir. » soupira Harry. « En tout cas on l'a notre alibi. Maintenant, ne reste plus qu'à aller à Sainte-Mangouste, tu te rappelles du chemin? »

« Oui, enfin non, mais je connais l'adresse, on aura qu'à se rendre en poudre de cheminette à Londres et continuer à pied. »

« Ensuite, on rentre dans Sainte-Mangouste, avec la cape d'invisibilité toujours, on attend la nuit, on cherche l'entrepôt des dossiers, on récupère le mien, on fait une copie et on s'en va. »

« On fait une copie… Mais on ne peut pas utiliser notre baguette! »

« Ah oui, mince. Tu n'as pas un objet qui fait des copies ? Tu as bien un traceur ici, pourquoi pas un copieur? »

« Oh, si je dois avoir ça j'en suis sûr, je vais demander à mon père quand il rentrera. »

« On ira vers 18h, les dernières visites sont vers cette heure là. »

« Tu ne crois pas qu'il y a des sortilèges anti-intrusions? » demanda Ron.

« Dans un hôpital ? Il y a trop de circulation partout, même la nuit, pour qu'ils installent des alarmes ou des trucs comme ça. Et sous la cape d'invisibilité, on ne se fera pas remarquer. Ensuite pour sortir de Sainte-Mangouste, on improvisera, le mieux sera sûrement d'attendre le matin pour partir. »

« Oui, c'est bien comme ça. Alors on y va le 29 août, et on n'aura pas le droit à l'erreur, parce que la rentrée sera le surlendemain, quand même. »

« Il n'y aura pas d'erreur. » affirma Harry sur un ton de conspiration.

-

Fin du chapitre 12 

-

Note : opération commando lancée lol. Bon j'ai pas mis longtemps à l'écrire celui-là hein ? est fière d'elle . Il n'est pas énorme non plus, mais là je sentais qu'il fallait couper à cet endroit. On arrive tout près de la fin de la première partie de la ficça vous fais quoi ? Pour indication il y aura trois parties, elles ne sont pas difficiles à délimiter, et la seconde sera la plus longue… normalement.

Côté études, je viens de commencer le second semestre, alors il va falloir redoubler d'effort pour moi et de patience pour vous. Heureusement que je suis bien inspirée en ce moment parce que vu les rares fois dans la semaine où j'ai le temps de concilier Internet et écriture, c'est une chance que les chapitre avancent malgré tout. à puluche!

Epayss


	13. 13 Dans les couloirs de SainteMangouste

Auteur : Epayss

Titre : Les loups se cachent pour mourir

Date : 2005-02-14

Dans les couloirs de Sainte-Mangouste

« Chaudron Baveur ! » dit clairement Harry.

Sa silhouette disparut dans un tourbillonnement de flammes vertes. Ron le suivit quelques secondes plus tard.

Et tous les deux se retrouvèrent dans le pub familier des Sorciers. L'obscurité ambiante cachait suffisamment leurs visages pour que personne ne puisse les reconnaître, et d'ailleurs, en arrivant, seuls quelques enfants avaient tourné la tête vers eux, tandis que les autres clients, habitués au bruit d'une arrivée par poudre de cheminette, n'y avaient pas fait attention. Harry et Ron, après avoir réajusté leurs sacs sur leurs épaules, se dirigèrent vers le couloir menant aux salons privés du Chaudron Baveur.

« C'est bon, on est déjà arrivé sans encombre jusqu'ici. » soupira Ron.

« Tu n'y croyais pas ? »

« Quand tu m'as dit que nous n'allions pas utiliser la cape d'invisibilité pour venir au pub j'ai cru que tu étais devenu fou. »

« Non, simplement je me suis dit que nous n'aurions pas tenu à deux dans la cheminée avec la cape sur nous et que nous serions certainement tombés à l'arrivée, et ça, ça aurait attiré l'attention. Et puis ne t'en fais pas, on va l'utiliser tout de suite la cape. » répondit Harry. « J'ai eu bien plus peur que Mme Weasley ne nous laisse pas aller « chez Neville ». »

« Tu n'as pas tord, mais quand je lui ai dit qu'on irait par le chemin des cheminées ça la rassurée, il ne restait plus qu'à prendre notre propre chemin discrètement. »

Harry se pencha au-dessus de son sac, en sortit la cape d'invisibilité et vérifia encore qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié : le copieur que Ron avait demandé à son père, des feuilles de parchemin, la copie du dossier médical de Harry ( au cas où ), une carte de Londres et quelques fruits pris à la hâte. Les deux garçons se revêtirent de la cape puis se dirigèrent vers la sortie du pub, et il attendirent qu'un client ouvre la porte pour se faufiler à l'extérieur.

Les rues de Londres, humides, scintillaient sous la lumière du soleil comme chaque gouttelette d'eau reflétait ses rayons. Malgré le fait que les rues n'étaient pas surpeuplées, la tâche de rester bien caché n'était pas aisée. Harry s'occupait de maintenir la cape au-dessus de leurs têtes, tandis que Ron, le regard penché sur la carte de Londres et la route, indiquait la direction à suivre. A plusieurs moments, Harry fut bousculé par des personnes venant de derrière, des Moldus visiblement, qui se retournaient et regardaient ce qu'ils avaient percuté avec surprise sans même s'arrêter. Puis avec un haussement d'épaule ils continuaient leur route, sans se soucier d'avoir bousculé quelque chose d'invisible. Harry de son côté pesta à plusieurs reprises quand ces personnes se cognaient malencontreusement contre son bras blessé, ce qui déclenchait une vive douleur chez le sorcier. Après une bonne demi-heure de déambulation dans les rues de la capitale, enfin il atteignirent la large avenue bordée de magasins qu'ils avaient empruntés l'an passé.

Le magasin innocupé n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi miteux. Il semblait même encore plus poussiéreux qu'avant.

« Comment on entre ? » demanda Ron.

« Je pense qu'il faut juste s'adresser à ce mannequin, il ne doit pas être capable de reconnaître les gens qui entrent. » supposa Harry.

Il s'approcha de la vitrine et fixa le mannequin :

« Bonjour… Nous avons rendez-vous avec… le guérisseur Smethwick. » tenta-t-il en se rappelant le nom de celui qui avait soigné Arthur Weasley et qui avait aussi réalisé le test de dépistage de sa lycanthropie.

Le mannequin, comme une simple machine, acquiesça de la tête, fit un signe de ses doigts joints, et Harry sentit que le passage s'était ouvert. Attrapant Ron par le bras pour le tenir contre lui, et maintenant la cape de l'autre main, ils traversèrent la vitrine et pénétrèrent dans l'hôpital.

Immédiatement après être entré, Harry et Ron se poussèrent sur le côté et vinrent se coller quelques instants dans un coin du hall d'accueil, afin de ne pas gêner la foule qui déambulait sans cesse d'un couloir à un autre, de la porte d'entrée au comptoir. Et il y en avait du monde qui défilait. Harry ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu autant de personnes défiler dans le hall l'année passée, et son instinct lui disait que cela n'allait pas diminuer dans les mois ou les années à venir. Les guérisseurs passaient sans cesse prendre des gens dans la salle, la file d'attente au comptoir ne désemplissait pas, jusqu'à ce que petit à petit, l'hôtesse renvoie les visiteurs. Les chaises des malades devinrent inoccupées, les malades guéris ou gardés pour la nuit dans l'hôpital. Le temps des visites étant terminé, le hall se vida progressivement, les guérisseurs de jour partirent, remplacé par l'équipe de nuit. Si bien que trois heures après l'arrivée des deux Sorciers invisibles, il ne restait plus dans le hall que l'hôtesse s'apprêtant à partir, et laissant sa place à une jeune guérisseuse. Les deux garçons, eux, n'avaient pas bougé, cherchant tant bien que mal des positions plus ou moins confortables sur le sol tout en restant couvert. Il leur fallait attendre la nuit totale pour commencer les recherches.

Tandis que l'obscurité tombait sur la pièce, la jeune guérisseuse ne semblait pas vouloir partir. Assise à la place de la réceptionniste, elle lisait un énorme livre à la lueur d'une torche magique. Elle servait certainement à accueillir les patients pendant la nuit, rien de plus. De temps en temps, un guérisseur passait la voir pour discuter puis disparaissait dans les couloirs. Le bruit des ascenseurs montant et descendant les étages s'espaça jusqu'à ce que plus aucun mouvement ne se fit entendre dans l'immeuble, du moins depuis le Hall.

A 11h du soir, Harry décida qu'il était temps d'y aller. Silencieusement, les deux garçons se relevèrent, les muscles tout engourdis puis, marchant à pas de loup en passant à côté du comptoir, ils rejoignirent un couloir adjacent. La guérisseuse ne les avait pas le moins du monde remarqués, plongée de son bouquin. A tâtons dans le noir, Harry et Ron parcoururent le couloir, inspectant les pancartes plaquées sur les portes, légèrement lumineuses. Quand ils tombèrent sur la porte menant aux toilettes, ils en profitèrent pour y faire un tour, et aussi pour être à l'abri et pouvoir parler.

« On cherche où ? » demanda Ron.

« Déjà on va regarder dans ce couloir, si comme je le pense le rez-de-chaussée rassemble également la section administrative de l'hôpital, on devrait vite trouver. »

Ils sortirent des toilettes, vérifièrent que la voie était libre, puis se permirent de retirer la cape d'invisibilité de leur tête pour pouvoir respirer de l'air frais. Et ils inspectèrent chaque panneau. En ½ h, ils avaient fait le tour de tout le rez-de-chaussée, et comme tout ne peut jamais fonctionner parfaitement, ils ne trouvèrent rien d'intéressant dans ce couloir. Harry baissa la tête de déception en s'apercevant qu'il s'était trompé.

Où ces dossiers avaient-ils bien pu être entreposés ?

Ils retournèrent aux toilettes.

« On peut peut-être essayer au 5ème étage, il n'y a pas grand-chose là-haut, juste la boutique et le salon de thé. »

« J'imagine quand même mal les guérisseurs devoir monter au 5ème étage pour consulter un dossier médical. Mais je n'ai pas d'autres idées, alors allons-y. » se résigna Ron.

Ils s'engagèrent dans l'escalier de secours qui se tenait à côté des ascenseurs. L'obscurité y était totale, et plusieurs fois leurs pieds butèrent contre les marches qu'ils voyaient à peine. A chaque étage, ils écoutaient les bruits autour d'eux pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien seuls. De ce point de vue, Harry avait l'ouïe bien plus fine depuis qu'il était un loup-garou et il pouvait presque entendre les ronflements des malades qui dormaient dans l'hôpital.

Essoufflés, ils parvinrent au dernier étage. La grande pièce vide et baignant sous les rayons de la lune ne donnait une fois de plus sur rien d'intéressant. Les deux garçons profitèrent des chaises du salon pour se reposer un peu et retirèrent quelques instants la cape d'invisibilité qui leur tenait trop chaud.

« Il n'y a rien ici. » soupira Ron.

Harry resta silencieux, la mine déconfite.

« On va retourner en bas. » déclara-t-il après un instant. « Ils sont forcément quelque part, et si ce n'est pas ici, ça doit être au rez-de-chaussée. Il y a peut-être un passage qu'on n'a pas vu. »

Dans le noir, Ron secoua la tête, appréhendant cet acharnement à trouver un dossier qui n'était peut-être pas même dans l'hôpital. Il se leva et se rapprocha de Harry pour se couvrir de la cape. Ils étaient en train de redescendre, quand Harry s'arrêta soudainement, et agrippa son ami par le bras.

« J'entends quelque chose. »

Ron se tourna vers son ami avec un regard interrogateur, il n'entendait absolument rien. De son côté, Harry ressentait de faibles ondes sonores venant du bas. Il convia Ron à le suivre en silence. Il descendirent d'un étage puis se placèrent tout proche du suivant de façon à entendre plus clairement sans être vu. A ce moment, Ron entendit les deux voix qui se rapprochaient nettement, mais lentement :

« A mon avis, c'est encore l'Irlande qui va se qualifier pour ce match, les Australiens n'ont aucune chance. » affirma le premier guérisseur.

« En tout cas j'espère bien que la Russie va dépasser les éliminatoires, ils avaient un bon niveau il y a quelques années, mais c'est le changement d'entraîneur qui a tout chambouler… »

Deux personnes poussèrent la porte menant à l'escalier. La tunique bien visible qu'ils portaient était caractéristique des guérisseurs.

« Pourquoi passe-t-on par là ? » demanda l'un des deux.

« Ce n'est pas au second qu'ils ont mis les dossiers ? »

« Non aujourd'hui, c'est au rez-de-chaussée. »

« Je m'y perds avec ces mesures de sécurité. Déjà que je me trompe souvent d'emplacement pour le passage, alors les changements d'étages… »

« Avec l'habitude on finit par s'y faire. Tu n'es pas là depuis longtemps, tu verras dans quelques semaines, ça ira mieux. Et en tant qu'équipe de nuit, on n'a pas besoin d'y aller très souvent, c'est pour ça. »

« Au fait, il faut faire quoi avec ce dossier, je n'ai pas eu le temps de lire la note qu'on nous a laissée. »

« Rien de compliqué, juste y reporter des résultats d'analyse, ça sera vite fait et après on aura terminé le boulot « impératif » de la nuit. »

« J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas d'urgence cette nuit. »

« Personne n'espère qu'il y ait des urgences. »

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, ils étaient retournés sur leurs pas et avaient appelé l'ascenseur. Harry écouta attentivement. L'ascenseur arriva, les deux sorciers montèrent dedans. Aussitôt après que la porte se fut fermée, Harry se retourna vers Ron :

« L'entrepôt est au rez-de-chaussée, il faut vite les y rejoindre, ils vont nous montrer le chemin ! »

Et, sans plus faire attention à leurs bruits de pas contre les marches, ils dévalèrent les trois étages qui les séparaient du rez-de-chaussée. Arrivés en bas, ils réarrangèrent la cape d'invisibilité sur eux puis marchèrent rapidement jusqu'à rejoindre les deux guérisseurs qui marchaient lentement dans un couloir latéral au Hall d'entrée. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas l'air pressés, c'était une chance. Restant à distance respectable, ils les suivirent sur plusieurs mètres, écoutant leur conversation :

« Le passage est juste là, il me semble. » supposa le second guérisseur au bout de plusieurs pas.

Il tendit la main vers un pan de mur et son bras le traversa sans plus de difficulté que si c'était de l'eau.

« Gagné ! » Et le Sorcier disparut entièrement derrière le mur. Sans plus de formalités, gardant les mains dans les poches, l'autre guérisseur traversa également le passage. Harry et Ron se retrouvèrent seuls à nouveau.

« On aura fini par le trouver cet entrepôt, » soupira Harry, soulagé. « Je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'ils le cacheraient de cette façon. »

« Et ça a l'air assez récent, si ces guérisseurs s'y perdent encore. » répondit Ron. « Avec les remous au Ministère, ils ont du vouloir protéger leurs dossiers. »

Harry s'adossa au mur pour respirer un coup, son cœur battant la chamade. Ils n'entendaient absolument aucun son provenant du mur. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux sorciers sortirent de la salle, l'un tenant dans sa main une fine pochette, et s'éloignèrent dans le couloir obscur.

« On y va. » murmura Harry une fois que l'obscurité les eut engloutis.

Ron acquiesça à ses côtés et les deux garçons marchèrent d'un pas sûr vers le pan de mur. Un instant plus tard, ils surgirent de l'autre côté. Ce n'était pas plus difficile que d'accéder au quai n° 9 ¾ . Dès que Harry eut mis le pied sur la dalle de l'entrepôt, des torches s'allumèrent d'elles-mêmes, et éclairèrent la pièce vivement, ce qui força Harry et Ron à se couvrir les yeux quelques secondes le temps de s'accommoder à la lumière.

La pièce de forme carrée avait un mobilier rudimentaire. Sur tout un côté de la salle s'étendaient des rangées de casiers portant chacun une lettre de l'alphabet, certaines lettres visiblement utilisées plusieurs fois sur les casiers. Au centre de la pièce se tenait une petite table avec une chaise, le reste était inoccupé, et les murs laissés blancs.

Harry et Ron retirèrent leur cape d'invisibilité et la déposèrent sur la table. Emerveillé d'avoir atteint son but, Harry se précipita vers l'un des deux casiers portant la lettre P. Ron le rejoignit immédiatement et les deux garçons se répartirent la recherche sur les deux casiers.

Bien ordonnés dans leur boîte de métal, des dizaines de dossiers étiquetés chacun d'un nom se serraient les uns contre les autres, tous semblables. Les deux garçons ne mirent pas longtemps avant de trouver le dossier au nom de Potter, coincé entre les noms Pottel et Poturgh. Harry l'extirpa, capturant sans faire attention celui qui le précédait, et examina rapidement son contenu : la feuille d'analyse original, plus quelques autres papiers administratifs.

« Dépêchons-nous de copier tout ça, il ne faut pas traîner ici. » le pressa Ron.

« Ok, sors le copieur. »

Ron dégagea de son sac un cadre de métal du format d'une feuille de parchemin standard, et l'appliqua sur la première fiche du dossier, pour le faire mémoriser ce qui y était écrit. Puis il replaça le copieur sur une des feuilles de parchemin qu'il avait apportée et fit imprimer le texte original. Il répéta l'opération autant de fois qu'il y avait de fiches dans le dossier de Harry. Ils en étaient à recopier la dernière feuille quand Harry dressa la tête subitement. Il entendit de nouveaux bruits de pas. C'était certainement les deux guérisseurs qui venaient redéposer le dossier. Ron s'empressa de recopier la dernière fiche, ils replacèrent le dossier de Harry à son emplacement ( enfin, vaguement à son emplacement ), ramassèrent en hâte toutes les feuilles qui s'étalaient par terre et étaient en train de les enfourner dans leur sac quand les bruits de pas s'arrêtèrent tout juste en face du passage, de l'autre côté du mur. Harry récupéra sa cape et la jeta sur lui et Ron juste comme le premier guérisseur entrait dans la pièce.

Il s'approcha des casiers et leva un sourcil : le second casier P était entrouvert.

Quand Ron le remarqua il étouffa un cri de surprise, rougissant aussitôt de sa maladresse.

Sans plus y faire attention, le guérisseur ferma le casier correctement et se retourna vers son collègue.

« Au fait, je ne t'ai pas dit : en ce moment je lis un livre formidable, il faudra absolument que je te le prête. C'est l'histoire d'un Moldu amnésique qui est incarcéré à Azkaban depuis deux ans, jusqu'à ce que miraculeusement, il arrive à s'évader ; et décide de se pencher sur les raisons qui l'ont fait emprisonner là-bas. C'est passionnant, tu devrais le lire. »

« Pas tout de suite alors, je suis en train relire ma collection complète de 'Martin Miggs, le Moldu Fou', ça faisait des années que je n'y avais pas touché. »

Le premier sorcier déposa distraitement son dossier dans le casier approprié puis les deux disparurent à nouveau par le passage.

« Ouf, on a eu chaud. » soupira Ron. « Allez, on y va ? »

« Oui, on a tout ce qu'il nous faut. J'aimerai bien regarder quand même. »

« Plus tard, on va finir par se faire prendre. »

Harry acquiesça à contre-cœur.

Les deux garçons franchirent le passage puis se dirigèrent vers l'accueil. La porte de sortie était évidemment bloquée, sauf pour les urgences. La guérisseuse de garde était toujours présente, elle était d'ailleurs en train d'écrire, penchée sur un rouleau de parchemin à la lumière d'une unique lampe.

Les deux sorciers allèrent donc s'installer sous la cage d'escalier du rez-de-chaussée pour patienter le reste de la nuit. Ils profitèrent de leur solitude pour grignoter quelque chose puis restèrent en silence dans le noir, écoutant les bruits nocturnes de l'hôpital. Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry brisa l'oppressante sensation du néant en murmurant à Ron :

« Tu sais, je l'ai presque oublié ces derniers jours, mais est-ce que tu sais s'il y a du nouveau au Ministère ? »

« Non, je n'en sais rien. Même à la Gazette du Sorcier il ne se passe rien. Pas d'attentat, pas de 'phénomène' étrange, pas de mort subite, d'immeubles qui s'écroulent, rien. Et même en questionnant mon père, je n'ai rien appris, et pourtant, il lui est quand même difficile de bien mentir. C'est le calme plat, partout. Le calme avant la tempête il semblerait. D'ailleurs il paraît que ça leur fout les jetons au Ministère. »

« Remarque, on n'a pas à s'en plaindre, ça leur laisse le temps de se préparer. »

« Hum. » La conversation en resta sur cette remarque songeuse. Le silence reprit son droit, les deux garçons n'ayant pas plus d'idée à débattre pour occuper leur temps. Et petit à petit, ils sombrèrent dans un sommeil léger et méfiant…

Un peu plus tard, Harry se réveilla, les yeux lourds de sommeil et le corps meurtri par le mur froid qui lui tenait lieu de support. Il se leva, et distingua dans la pénombre Ron, recroquevillé sur lui-même, endormi visiblement. Harry marcha un peu près de l'escalier pour retirer les fourmillements qui lui parcouraient les jambes. Il brûlait d'envie de regarder le dossier qu'ils avaient copié. Il avait le désir de prendre sa baguette conservée dans sa poche, de produire de la lumière et de regarder ce qu'on lui avait caché. Il serait déçu si jamais le résultat d'analyse était le même que celui qu'on lui avait transmis, c'était certain. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de faire de magie, pas encore. Il se rassit et attendit.

Les lueurs de l'aube pointaient depuis déjà plusieurs minutes quand Harry entendit Ron remuer puis se réveiller.

« l'est quelle heure ? » demanda Ron en baillant largement.

Harry fit miroiter sa montre sous les faibles rayons qui venaient de la fenêtre de la porte d'escalier pour y faire refléter ses aiguilles. Après quelques secondes il répondit :

« Quelque chose comme 7h. L'hôpital va bientôt ouvrir au public, je pense. »

Effectivement, l'hôpital ouvrit deux heures plus tard, si l'on considère que le terme « bientôt » peut englober plusieurs heures.

Quand les portes de l'escalier battirent pour la première fois depuis le début de la nuit, Harry et Ron étaient déjà sous la cape d'invisibilité. Il se levèrent et profitèrent de la porte ouverte pour sortir dans le Hall. Ce dernier se remplissait progressivement, les visiteurs et malades affluèrent, comme la journée passée, comme les journées passées. Et bientôt, les deux sorciers se trouvèrent à l'air libre, au beau milieu de Londres.

A pas rapides, il remontèrent les rues pour revenir au Chaudron Baveur, très peu rempli à cette heure. D'ailleurs il n'y avait que le barman et deux personnes assises au bar à discuter. Néanmoins Harry hésita. Le foyer de la cheminée était proche du bar, et si on les entendait prononcer le nom du Terrier à voix haute, ça alerterait peut-être quelqu'un.

Pour en discuter, les deux garçons se rendirent dans un coin tranquille du couloir annexe.

« On y va quand même ou on attend ? » demanda Ron.

« On peut essayer d'attendre que les deux personnes partent, sinon on improvisera. »

Ils revinrent dans la salle principale et s'assirent sur une banquette au fond de la salle. Les deux visiteurs partirent rapidement d'un dernier salut au barman, lui promettant de revenir pour le déjeuner. Ce dernier répondit d'un sourire puis se remit à sécher d'un torchon ses verres fraîchement lavés.

Harry fit un signe à Ron et ils se déplacèrent vers la cheminée. Autant être prêt quand le barman quitterait la pièce lui aussi. Ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire une fois la vaisselle terminée. Aussitôt, Harry jeta de la poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre et, s'échappant de la protection de la cape, se faufila dans la cheminée et prononça d'une voix claire :

« Le Terrier ! » Il disparut immédiatement.

Ron, vérifiant qu'il était bien seul, répéta l'opération et se retrouva vite à la maison, aux côtés de son ami. Harry, le sourire aux lèvres, leva le pouce et murmura :

« On a réussi. »

Ron lui fit signe de monter et ils se rendirent dans la chambre de Harry. Ils déballèrent leurs affaires avec hâte et s'apprêtaient à en regarder le contenu quand ils entendirent :

« Les garçons, vous êtes rentrés ? » s'exclama Mme Weasley. Elle avait certainement perçu leurs pas dans l'escalier. Elle-même était en train de monter à leur rencontre.

Paniqué, Ron rassembla toutes les feuilles, le copieur et la cape et les jeta précipitamment dans la malle de Harry.

Mme Weasley rentra dans la chambre alors que Harry refermait rapidement sa malle.

« Ca s'est bien passé chez Neville ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui très bien… il nous a montré sa collection de plantes, elles sont incroyables. » inventa Ron en s'efforçant de paraître calme et de ne pas rougir.

« Je ne vous attendais pas si tôt, il vous a fichu à la porte ? » plaisanta Molly.

« Heu, non, c'est que… » commença Ron.

« Il devait partir tôt au Chemin de Traverse, il… avait oublié qu'il lui fallait de nouvelles robes. » le sauva Harry.

« Hum. De toute façon vous allez le revoir demain. Au fait, n'oubliez pas de préparer vos affaires. On va aller à la gare en voiture, le Ministère a mis à notre service quelques Aurors pour le voyage, d'ailleurs ils monteront aussi dans le Poudlard Express. »

Et elle referma la porte.

« Déjà demain la rentrée. » fit Ron en s'affalant sur le lit.

« Ouais, et pas mécontent d'y retourner, pas toi ? »

« Si. Le vrai Quidditch me manque un peu, Hermione aussi, les gars du dortoir, les couloirs sombres… »

« Les profs… »

Ron se releva en regardant Harry comme s'il venait de perdre la tête.

« Mais non, je rigole. Quoique Hagrid va reprendre son poste, je pense, c'est une bonne nouvelle. »

Harry retourna vers sa malle et récupéra les feuilles qui avait glissée à l'intérieur. Il garda la plus intéressante, le résultat d'analyse et la compara à celle qu'il avait. Les deux parchemins étaient des copies conformes, exactement les mêmes, sauf en un point, en un seul petit mot qui changeait toute la donne. Sur le test original, il y avait d'inscrit :

_Analyse réalisée avec succès._

_Résultat : positif _

Cela n'affecta pas Harry autant qu'il l'aurait pensé. En réalité il s'était préparé à voir ça et il ne faisait que vérifier ce qu'il aurait du connaître. Quand Ron se pencha par-dessus son épaule et s'aperçut de l'erreur, il en resta muet.

« Bien, » en conclut Harry, « ne reste plus qu'à savoir qui a fait ça, et j'aurai la conscience tranquille. » Enfin aussi tranquille que peut être la conscience d'un loup-garou.

« Tu as déjà une idée derrière la tête ? » s'inquiéta Ron.

« Non, aucune. Mais je pense qu'on saura tôt ou tard qui a fait ça, il se trahira de lui-même un jour ou l'autre. »

Après déjeuner, Ron et Harry se séparèrent pour faire leur malle et remettre ainsi un peu d'ordre dans leurs chambres respectives. Tandis que Harry plaçait ses vêtements au fond de la malle, il retrouva la chaussette contenant l'énorme pierre qu'il avait reçue il y a plusieurs semaines.

« Tiens, il faudra que j'en parle à Hermione aussi. » remarqua Harry à voix haute en balançant la chaussette déformée devant ses yeux. A l'intérieur se produisait un cliquetis récurrent chaque fois que la chaîne frottait contre la pierre. « Et d'ailleurs il ne faudrait pas que je tarde à écrire à Hermione si je veux qu'elle reçoive le message aujourd'hui. »

Harry s'empressa donc de ranger ses affaires dans sa malle, puis une fois que tout fut casé à l'intérieur, le balai par-dessus, aux côtés de la cage d'Hedwige, il sortit plume et parchemin et s'attabla à l'affaire.

Il resta plusieurs minutes sans rien écrire, faisant jouer le bout de la plume contre son menton, regardant en l'air comme si son cerveau se trouvait au plafond de la chambre. Puis il se mit à écrire. Il commença par s'excuser profondément de n'avoir rien dit à sa meilleure amie – sachant qu'il n'échapperait certainement pas à ses réprimandes – et lui expliqua tout ce qui s'était passé pendant ces vacances. Il lui raconta son « contact » avec la jeune fille à la pierre, ses transformations, son infiltration à Sainte-Mangouste. A la fin de la lettre, il voulut transmettre un dessin de la pierre à Hermione. Il la ressortit donc de sa malle, et la dessina du mieux qu'il pût, mais une fois le croquis réalisé il se dit que cela ressemblait plus que bien à la pierre étant donné sa forme très caractéristique. Il mit la lettre et le dessin dans une enveloppe puis se tourna vers sa chouette Hedwige. Ses grands yeux ronds étaient orientés dans sa direction, comme si elle s'était attendue à recevoir un courrier à transporter. Docilement, elle tendit la patte avant même qu'il ne le lui demande. Il attacha son courrier, lui indiqua l'adresse, puis espérant qu'elle rejoindrait Hermione avant le lendemain, il lâcha sa chouette au dehors.

Fin du chapitre 13 


	14. 14 Poudlard Express

Auteur : Epayss

Titre : Les loups se cachent pour mourir

Date : 2005-03-13

Poudlard Express

Les deux voitures chargées lourdement des malles des apprentis sorciers, Harry, Ron et Ginny, se répartirent dans celles-ci, accompagnés de Molly Weasley et de trois Aurors comprenant notamment Kingsley Shacklebolt. Les voitures démarrèrent rapidement et se dirigèrent sans détour vers la gare.

Le temps, maussade, laissait parfois entrevoir le soleil à travers quelques éclaircies du ciel, parsemant les champs de zones lumineuses, mouvantes, apparaissant et disparaissant au gré du vent qui poussait les masses nuageuses. Quelques gouttes de pluie tombaient par intermittence, comme si le ciel était partagé entre l'idée de faire pleuvoir et celle de libérer le soleil sur la campagne.

Au-dessus des deux voitures planait deux oiseaux bien connus, Hedwige et Coquecigrue, la première étant revenue tard la veille de sa course.

Quelques minutes après le départ, Kingsley, installé sur le siège avant, se retourna vers Harry et Ron en souriant :

« Alors les garçons, les vacances se sont bien passées ? »

Pris de court, Harry se mit à bafouiller :

« Heu… ben… oui, c'était bien. »

« Je ne vous cache pas qu'on est à peu près au courant de toutes vos allées et venues, même si on n'a pas toujours eu la possibilité d'organiser une constante surveillance… »

« On avait remarqué. » marmonna Harry suffisamment bas pour que seul Ron entende.

« … mais au moins tout s'est bien passé après le léger incident de début juillet. » reprit Kingsley toujours avec le sourire.

Harry tenta d'acquiescer, mais sa voix se perdit à la pensée du « léger incident » de juillet qui n'était pas tout à fait le même que celui qu'avait vécu les Aurors.

« Contents de reprendre les cours ? » continua l'Auror.

A cette question Harry put répondre avec franchise :

« Oui, très. Surtout pour le Quidditch. Et sortir du cadre du Terrier ne fera pas de mal, » ajouta-t-il avec insistance.

« Ah c'est vrai qu'on ne vous a pas autorisé à sortir trop loin, mais les consignes sont les consignes, et ça ne se discute pas quand Dumbledore l'a décidé. »

Harry acquiesça à contre-cœur. Si le 'grand' directeur l'avait dit, c'est que c'était sûrement très bien pour eux. D'un autre point de vue, Harry était plutôt content d'être resté toutes les vacances au Terrier, car si dans la campagne il pouvait partir au loin pendant les nuit de Pleine Lune, il en était tout autre dans une grande ville. Ron n'avait rien dit. Il regardait le paysage à travers la fenêtre et devait penser à autre chose.

Harry fit de même. Il laissa son regard se perdre dans le lointain, tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient sensiblement de Londres, jusqu'à ce que bientôt, de hauts immeubles remplacent les plaines et les forêts.

_Un peu plus tard… _

Des immeubles gris, des rues pavées, de nombreuses voitures, du bruit et encore des routes. Ils étaient à Londres, déjà. La gare n'était plus bien loin. Il fallait traverser la Tamise, puis s'engager sur ce grand boulevard, ensuite tourner à droite, continuer tout droit sur deux kilomètres, prendre le raccourci à gauche que Vernon ne connaissait pas, ensuite, prendre deux petites rues, revenir sur un autre grand boulevard qui débouchait directement sur la gare, tout de suite à droite. 1 Les deux voitures du Ministère tournèrent un moment dans le parking avant de trouver deux petites places.

Tous les Sorciers descendirent et sortirent une montagne de malles du coffre. Puis tous se mirent en route vers la gare, après avoir déniché deux chariots pour y installer les malles, les cages à oiseaux posées dessus. Connaissant le chemin par cœur, la petite troupe se dirigea directement vers le quai entre la voie 9 et 10 puis traversa le passage vers la voie 9 ¾ . La densité de population semblait avoir doublée entre les deux mondes. Une foule se pressait sur le quai à côté du célèbre train rouge vif. Des élèves entre 15 et 17 ans aidaient les plus jeunes à monter leurs valises dans le train, d'autres traînaient sur le quai à la recherche de connaissances, d'autres encore étaient déjà le train, discutant avec leurs parents à travers la fenêtre ouverte d'un compartiment. Les parents offraient leurs dernières recommandations, certains étaient en larmes de laisser partir leur enfant par les temps qui couraient. Harry reconnut nettement dans la foule des personnes qui n'étaient ni des élèves ni des parents. Assurément il s'agissait d'Aurors, peut-être même y avait-il des professeurs, mais il n'en aperçut pas. Ron chercha Hermione des yeux, mais il perdit espoir de la voir avant le départ tant la foule était dense.

Quand ils se furent avancés de plusieurs pas sur le quai, plusieurs Aurors vinrent à leur rencontre pour s'assurer que le voyage s'était bien passé. Mme Weasley accompagna Harry, Ron et Ginny jusqu'à un wagon qui ne semblait pas encore trop rempli. Il était encore tôt avant que le train ne démarre mais déjà quasiment la totalité du train était occupé.

« Allez ranger vos affaires dans un compartiment, je vous attends là. » les pressa Mme Weasley.

Harry et Ron montèrent leurs affaires dans le wagon puis aidèrent Ginny à faire de même. Ils parcoururent l'allée centrale, jetant des coups d'œil dans les compartiments. A l'avant-dernier, la porte était ouverte et à l'intérieur quelqu'un peinait à monter ses valises dans le porte-bagages. Ses cheveux blonds lui descendaient jusqu'à la taille. Sur la banquette traînait le dernier numéro du Chicaneur. C'était incontestablement Luna Lovegood.

Juste à ce moment, la valise qu'elle essayait de placer en haut tangua dangereusement, bascula sur le côté, et dans un cri de surprise de Luna, tomba sur la banquette.

« Tu as besoin d'aide ? » demanda Harry.

Luna sursauta et se retourna, ses yeux épatés tournés vers Harry. Ginny lui adressa un coucou de la main et Ron eut un sourire forcé.

« Oui je veux bien, elle est vraiment très lourde. »

Harry et Ron parvinrent sans mal à ranger la valise. Puis Ginny leur demanda d'y mettre aussi sa malle. Ceci fait, Harry et Ron s'apprêtèrent à chercher un autre compartiment pour eux quand Luna intervint :

« Vous pouvez rester si vous voulez, je crois qu'il n'y a plus d'autres places dans ce wagon. »

Harry et Ron se regardèrent, puis Ron haussant les épaules pour montrer son indifférence à aller ailleurs, ils revinrent dans le compartiment et éprouvèrent une fois de plus la force de leurs bras pour monter les malles par-dessus les autres. Une fois toutes les affaires déposées, ils revinrent à l'entrée du wagon où ils retrouvèrent Mme Weasley.

« Ah, vous en avez mis du temps ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« On a surtout mis du temps à ranger les valises. » rétorqua Ron.

« Le train ne va pas tarder à partir. Vous n'avez rien oublié ? »

« Non maman. » répondit Ginny avec un pointe d'agacement. « Tu nous l'as déjà demandé tout à l'heure ».

« Il n'y a pas de mal à se répéter. Ne faites pas de bêtises… »

« Comme d'habitude maman… » répliqua Ron en souriant.

« … Prenez bien soin de vous et étudiez bien. »

« T'inquiète pas maman, ça va bien se passer. »

A cet instant une lueur d'inquiétude passa dans ses yeux tandis qu'elle jetait un regard à Harry.

Elle embrassa ensuite dans ses bras chacun d'eux.

Le coup de sifflet strident du départ retentit dans la seconde qui suivit. Harry vit Dean se rapprocher d'eux à grands pas, traînant sa valise derrière lui. Haletant, il s'arrêta et demanda :

« Salut tout le monde, il y a de la place dans ce wagon ? »

« Je ne crois pas, essaye celui d'à côté ! »

Leur camarade s'éloigna précipitamment vers le wagon suivant. Harry, Ron et Ginny remontèrent dans leur wagon, imitant tous les autres élèves, tandis que les parents s'écartaient légèrement de la voie. Avant que les portes ne se ferment, Harry jeta un dernier coup d'œil le long du train, et vit les Aurors monter dans différents wagons derrière les derniers élèves.

Les portes refermées, un long sifflement du train se fit entendre, signifiant son départ imminent. Les roues se mirent en marche, puis le roulis habituel du Poudlard Express se mit en place tandis qu'il prenait de la vitesse. Bientôt la gare de King's Cross s'éloigna avec Londres.

« Bon, je dois aller dans le wagon des préfets, je te rejoins tout à l'heure ! » s'exclama Ron.

« Ok, et tu nous ramènes Hermione ? »

« J'étais en train d'y penser, t'en fais pas. »

Harry rentra dans le compartiment de Luna et Ginny et s'assit sur la banquette. Quelques secondes plus tard surgit Dean.

« Rebonjour, vous n'avez pas vu Neville ? »

« Neville ? Non pas encore. Tu t'es trouvé une place alors ? » demanda Harry.

« Oui, un peu plus loin. Bon je vais essayer de trouver les autres 6ème année, on se revoit tout à l'heure ! »

Harry acquiesça et Dean referma la porte.

Ginny se tourna vers Luna.

« Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? »

La jeune fille se tourna vers sa camarade et sourit.

« Oui, c'était fantastique. On est parti en Suède, comme mon père me l'avait promis ! »

« Ah oui c'est vrai tu nous avais dit. C'était pour trouver des Rofak… »

« Des Ronflaks Cornus. » corrigea Luna.

« Et vous en avez vu ? » demanda sceptiquement Harry.

« Oui. » répondit fièrement Luna. « De très loin, en fait, parce qu'ils sont très farouches, mais je suis certaine d'en avoir entendu un passer tout près de nous une nuit alors que nous dormions sous une tente. Au fait Harry, mon père m'a demandé de te dire que si tu avais une autre interview à donner, il serait ravi de la publier. »

« Je n'y manquerai pas. » répondit Harry avec surprise.

Ginny réprima un éclat de rire.

Harry revint à l'observation du paysage. Les nuages s'étaient un peu dispersés et le soleil inondait les champs et les villes de ses chauds rayons d'été.

Luna reprit son exemplaire du Chicaneur et se mit à le lire. Ginny resta un moment à regarder distraitement la banquette, puis elle sortit un livre et se plongea dedans. Harry fut tenté d'aller voir un peu qui il y avait dans les autres compartiments, mais l'idée de voir à nouveau tous ces regards emplis d'inquiétude, de respect ou d'indifférence envers lui, le 'Survivant', ne l'encourageait pas trop. Il les avait déjà remarqués sur le quai et les élèves auraient largement le temps de l'observer une fois arrivés à Poudlard.

Cherchant quelque chose d'intéressant à regarder, il tomba sur la première page du Chicaneur, qu'il pouvait aisément lire car Luna tenait le journal droit devant elle. Le sujet principal était visiblement la découverte d'un cimetière d'ossements en Angleterre. Harry pencha la tête pour mieux lire les premières lignes de l'article, se disant qu'un peu de lecture ferait passer le temps en attendant que Ron et Hermione reviennent. Luna, s'apercevant de sa contorsion pour lire le journal, dit à Harry avec ses yeux étonnés :

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? » Elle retourna son journal et en examina la première page. « Ah, la paléontologie t'intéresse ? Tu savais qu'on a appris l'existence des Ronflaks Cornus en retrouvant des os récents leur appartenant ? »

« Heu, non. Je lisais ça juste pour passer le temps. »

Luna continua de le regarder quelques secondes puis, levant l'index comme si elle venait d'avoir une idée, elle se leva et récupéra un de ses sacs entassés dans le filet à bagages. Elle se rassit, farfouilla dedans quelques secondes, et en sortit un second exemplaire du 'Chicaneur' qu'elle tendit à Harry.

« Tiens, prends-le, j'en ai un en trop. »

« Pourquoi en as-tu deux Luna ? » demanda Ginny.

« En piochant sur la pile d'exemplaires neufs j'en ai pris deux sans faire exprès, et en les rangeant le second est tombé au fond du sac. Je ne l'ai remarqué que quand on était dans la voiture, alors je l'ai gardé. »

Harry la remercia et reporta son regard sur la première page. Ginny revint à la fenêtre et Luna se replongea dans ses Mots Sorciers.

Dans l'article était inséré une image sans couleur, représentant une vallée bordée au moins sur un côté par une haute falaise, et au pied de laquelle s'étalait une zone plane, jonchée d'os en tout genre, côtes, colonnes vertébrales, et surtout au premier plan on distinguait nettement un crâne allongé. L'article disait :

« Pendant l'été, un couple de Sorciers en vacances dans le Nord de la Grande-Bretagne a découvert une étrange vallée, totalement isolée du monde dans laquelle reposent des centaines d'os. Après avoir fait part de leur découverte aux autorités locales, de nombreux scientifiques Sorciers, passés maître dans la paléontologie et la reconnaissance de l'anatomie des espèces magiques et non magiques, sont venus étudier ce mystérieux endroit. Nous avons recueilli un témoignage de Mr Arisfold, biologiste Sorcier, spécialisée dans l'évolution du Jarvey au cours des âges, et son rattachement à la lignée commune des martres européennes :

« Arisfold : Ce cimetière d'ossements est une belle opportunité pour les biologistes car ils pourront certainement nous apporter de nombreuses informations sur les créatures qui portaient ces os et peut-être trouverons-nous en elles des ancêtres à nos animaux actuels. Nous allons tout d'abord prélever quelques échantillons, faire des photographies puis étudier les prélèvements en laboratoire pour ne pas modifier et trop intervenir dans cette vallée.

Reporter : Avez-vous déjà une idée des créatures qui ont trouvé la mort dans ce cimetière ?

Arisfold : Hé bien nous pouvons déjà affirmer qu'il s'agit d'animaux carnivores, de taille moyenne d'environ 1m50, mais leur ossature est tout à fait différente à ce que nous avions déjà observé auparavant. C'est pourquoi nous avons besoin de les étudier en laboratoire pour déterminer leur origine.

Reporter : Savez-vous pourquoi ces os sont-ils tous rassemblés en cet endroit précis ?

Arisfold : Il y a trois possibilités : soit ces os ont été déposés par une action humaine, quelle qu'elle soit. Rassembler des os d'animaux n'a pourtant jamais été remarqué en Grande-Bretagne, toutes époques confondues, mais il existe cette possibilité. La seconde pourrait être également d'origine humaine, ce cimetière est peut-être la conséquence d'une importante tueries de prédateurs nuisibles à l'homme qui ont été laissé là à l'abandon il y a fort longtemps. Du Moyen-Age à la Renaissance, ces battues s'effectuaient selon le besoin. La troisième possibilité est plutôt de l'ordre naturel : conséquence d'une crise climatique, d'un environnement peu favorable par exemple. Ces créatures se seraient trouvées prises au piège d'un important lac de boue des siècles auparavant, et jusqu'à aujourd'hui les os seraient remontés à la surface du lac à présent sec. »

Harry releva la tête et jeta distraitement un œil au dehors. L'article, et Harry en était surpris, semblait beaucoup plus sérieux que ce à quoi on pouvait s'attendre dans le 'Chicaneur'. Peut-être que Mr Lovegood, avec le succès remporté par l'interview de Harry, avait décidé de publier des articles plus sensés.

Néanmoins il ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps sur le journal et l'abandonna sur la banquette quand il entendit des voix connues se rapprocher du compartiment. C'était assurément les deux préfets de Gryffondor qui revenait de leur réunion, avec une autre voix, qu'il reconnut immédiatement comme étant celle de Neville.

La porte s'ouvrit et les trois rentrèrent, terminant leur précédente conversation pour s'atteler aux retrouvailles. Tandis que Harry saluait Neville d'une poignée de main amicale, Hermione le regardait, les bras croisés, comme légèrement indifférente à son retour. Quand vint son tour, ils se saluèrent également, mais Harry détecta immédiatement la froideur de son salut. Harry pensa immédiatement qu'elle n'était pas très enchanté qu'on lui ait caché tant de choses pendant un mois, jusqu'à ce que Harry se décide à lui écrire.

« Tes vacances se sont bien passées Neville ? » demanda Harry, en évitant le regard furieux d'Hermione.

« Oui, très bien. Ma grand-mère m'a racheté une nouvelle baguette magique pour mon anniversaire ! » s'exclama-t-il en la sortant pour l'exhiber. Bien polie et brillante, Neville la manipula avec précaution et l'agita légèrement dans les airs pour en sortir quelques étincelles oranges et vert pâle. Hermione regarda sa démonstration avec intérêt, considérant les couleurs des étincelles avec surprise.

« Jolie baguette, Neville. » le congratula-t-elle en souriant.

« Ma grand-mère vous passe également le bonjour, à vous tous. » reprit Neville en montrant du bras toutes les personnes du compartiment. « Elle aurait bien aimé vous revoir, quand vous êtes passés à la maison, mais ce n'est que partie remise. » ajouta-t-il en s'adressant particulièrement à Ron et Harry avec un sourire entendu.

Hermione haussa les sourcils en entendant la conversation, puis détourna les yeux vers le paysage qui défilait aux côtés du train.

« Bon, je vais vous laisser. Mes affaires sont deux wagons plus loin, et le chariot à friandises va bientôt passer, je ne voudrai pas le rater. Hermione, tu restes ici ? »

« Oui, je vais discuter un peu avec eux. Si Pattenrond t'ennuie préviens-moi et je viendrai le chercher. »

« D'accord. A tout à l'heure ! »

Neville quitta le compartiment.

Ron, abasourdi, demanda à son amie :

« Neville et toi… vous êtes ensembles ? »

Hermione éclata de rire.

« Non, pas du tout. On s'est rencontré dans la gare en rejoignant le quai, et comme je ne vous voyais pas, on a mis nos affaires dans le même compartiment. Il n'y a absolument rien entre nous, Ron. » répondit-elle, roulant des yeux.

Harry reprit sur une nouvelle discussion :

« La réunion s'est bien passé ? Il y a du nouveau ? »

« Pas tellement. Malefoy est toujours aussi fatiguant que d'habitude avec ses remarques déplaisantes. Il y a un nouveau préfet à Serdaigle car le précédent est parti à Beauxbâtons. Et puis à part ça, les recommandations habituelles. On a pu partir un peu plus tôt car on connaissait déjà le boulot de préfet. Tiens, je crois que le chariot arrive ! » s'exclama Ron avec satisfaction. Effectivement, le roulis du chariot se rapprochait de leur compartiment, suivi de la voix de la marchande qui proposait aux élèves ses nombreuses friandises.

Harry et Ron en achetèrent quelques-unes mais les filles ne désiraient rien.

La suite du voyage se passa sans complications. Le train traversa les plaines et les vallées habituelles, sous la lumière du soleil déclinant. Les derniers nuages s'étaient échappés vers l'Est depuis le début de l'après-midi. Et Harry resta de longs moments accoudé à la fenêtre quand il ne discutait avec personne, laissant ses pensées vagabonder.

Un peu plus tard, Hermione sortit pour voir comment allait son chat. Ginny l'accompagna et Luna sortit également pour marcher un peu. Harry et Ron se retrouvèrent seuls et n'hésitèrent pas à prendre le temps qu'ils avaient pour discuter :

« Hermione t'a parlé de la lettre que j'ai envoyée ? » demanda Harry anxieusement.

Ron hocha la tête :

« Oui et comme c'était à prévoir, elle est furieuse contre toi. »

« J'avais remarqué, elle n'a pas arrêté de me lancer des regards noirs. »

« La connaissant ça ne va pas durer bien longtemps, après tout ce n'est pas comme si on devait l'avertir de tous nos faits et gestes non plus. »

« Non c'est sûr. » dit Harry sombrement.

« Et puis je t'assure qu'au lieu de fulminer dans son coin elle va plutôt vouloir t'aider, d'une façon ou d'une autre. »

« J'espère que tu as raison. » Ils s'en tinrent là alors qu'Hermione revenait, un livre sous le bras. Elle ne regarda même pas Harry quand elle s'assit et se plongea dans son énorme volume. Ron sortit alors son jeu d'échec et proposa une partie à Harry.

Ginny, restée l'après-midi avec des amis quelques wagons plus loin, ne revint que la nuit tombée, quand il fut temps d'endosser les robes noires d'apprentis sorciers.

1 Désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous donner de noms de rues ni un véritable trajet, Internet est incapable de me fournir un plan de Londres fonctionnel et gratuit. --

Fin du chapitre 14

Intermède, ou comment aurait pu être ce chapitre, c'est une idée de Vert :

En arrivant à la gare, Harry s'aperçoit qu'il est attendu par Fudge et une horde de journaliste. Le Ministre lui remet l'ordre de Merlin 1ère classe. Après le train est attaqué par des mangemorts, donc beaucoup de morts et de blessés. On achemine Harry jusqu'à Poudlard grâce à une litière portée par 4 trolls et encadrée par une escouade d'Aurors. A ce moment-là Voldemort jette un sort de pleine lune et Harry se transforme alors en loup-garou. Il s'enfuit, et finit le trajet à pied… euh à pattes, alors que tout le monde pense qu'il s'est fait bouffé par un monstre.

Il arrive à Poudlard une semaine plus tard le temps de retrouver son chemin, mais il ne trouve personne au château, car tous les élèves ont été évacués à Beauxbâtons. Il fouille le château pour retrouver son Eclair de Feu, et s'envole pour Beaubâtons non sans avoir acheter une carte routière au Chemin de Traverse. Après avoir évité de nombreuses collisions aériennes avec 3 avions, un vol d'oies sauvages et un escadron d'hirondelles, il finit par arriver en France en héros.

Il est alors réparti à Beauxbâtons, et installé dans la plus belle chambre de l'école. Il se met à suivre également les cours de Potions, car d'un la prof est une de ses fans et deux, Rogue n'a plus le droit d'enseigner car il est redevenu Mangemort. Seul problème, Harry ne parle pas français ! C'est donc à ce moment-là qu'entre en scène la petite sœur de Fleur… fin du chapitre.

Bonne fin de journée, ou bonne nuit pour certains !

Epayss


	15. 15 Premier soir à Poudlard

Auteur : Epayss

Titre : Les loups se cachent pour mourir

Date : 2005-04-18

Réponses aux reviews :

**Jamesie-cass & Onarluca :** Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !

Premier soir à Poudlard

La nuit tombait quand le train s'arrêta à Pré-au-Lard. Tous les élèves en descendirent, envahissant le quai d'une masse sombre dans l'obscurité. Harry entendit avec soulagement la voix d'Hagrid appeler dans la foule :

« Les première année, par ici s'il vous plaît ! Allez allez, n'ayez pas peur, approchez-vous ! »

Harry fut tenté d'aller le voir mais le courant de la foule d'élèves l'empêchait d'approcher du demi-géant, il n'eut alors d'autre choix que de suivre le mouvement qui les conduisait vers les diligences.

Elles s'alignaient, comme d'habitude, devant la gare, attendant que les élèves montent dedans pour partir vers le château. Harry vit les puissants Sombrals attelés à chacune d'elle, frappant parfois le sol de leurs sabots, apparemment impatients de rentrer. Harry passa devant l'une des créatures et fut tenter de donner une caresse sur son encolure, éprouvant une certaine reconnaissance pour ces Sombrals qui les avaient amenées au Ministère l'an passé. Mais comme tout le monde ne pouvait pas les voir, il préféra s'abstenir plutôt que de passer pour un fou qui se met à caresser l'air. Harry et Ron montèrent dans l'une des diligences, et juste avant de fermer la porte, ils virent Hermione accourir vers eux :

« Attendez-moi ! » Elle grimpa, hors d'haleine. « Vous alliez partir sans moi ? » leur demanda-t-elle sur un ton de léger reproche.

« On t'avait perdu de vue, on ne savait pas si tu allais nous retrouver. » expliqua Ron.

« J'étais juste en train d'aider un élève qui avait perdu son chat dans le train. Heureusement il a réussi à rattraper Hagrid, ça aurait été dommage de rater la traversée du lac par un si beau temps ! » Elle s'assit en face d'eux après avoir refermé la porte. La diligence s'ébranla aussitôt et le Sombral commença à tirer la cabine le long du chemin menant à la sortie du village.

Pendant le voyage, les trois sorciers restèrent silencieux, regardant par les fenêtres le château qui se rapprochait de plus en plus. Harry aperçut de temps à autre dans l'obscurité tombante, la silhouette de la Cabane Hurlante. Hermione ne se décidant pas à entamer une conversation avec lui – elle continuait visiblement de l'ignorer – , il réfléchissait au moyen d'en finir avec ce problème qu'elle lui posait. Si elle avait quelque chose à lui dire, autant le faire le plus vite possible.

Mais il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet.

Il franchirent bientôt le portail de Poudlard, encadré par ces deux piliers surmontés de sangliers ailés.

Sentant que ce dernier voyage jusqu'au château serait le meilleur moment de lui parler avant longtemps, Harry se jeta à l'eau :

« Hermione… heu… tu as reçu… ma lettre ? »

Hermione le regarda :

« Oui. » répondit-elle aussi froidement que dans le train. Il y eut quelques secondes de silence avant : « Tu es vraiment… » commença-t-elle avec exaspération.

« Je suis vraiment quoi ? » répondit-il.

« Tous les deux, vous êtes vraiment inconscients ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir là-dedans moi ? » demanda Ron avec surprise.

« Toi aussi Ron tu as une part de responsabilité ! Vous n'en avez parlé à personne ! »

« Oui. » confirma Harry.

« Mais c'est la première chose que vous auriez du faire ! Comment vas-tu faire quand viendra la prochaine ? »

« La prochaine ? »

« La prochaine Pleine Lune à ton avis ! Ne me dis pas que tu comptes te cacher dans la Cabane Hurlante ! »

« En fait, si. » répondit Harry le plus calmement possible.

Hermione poussa un soupir d'agacement.

« Sans le dire à personne ? Vous n'y arriverez pas. Et ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous aider à cacher ça. Vous n'avez pas cru bon de me le dire plus tôt, alors ne me demandez rien ! »

« Ecoute Hermione, » tenta Ron, « t'en as pas assez d'accabler Harry comme ça ? Tu crois que ça ne lui suffit pas d'être un loup-garou, il faut en plus que tu en rajoutes ? S'il ne l'a dit à personne c'est qu'il y a bien une raison ! »

« Et laquelle ? »

« Hmm… »

« Tu vois tu ne sais même pas. Vous n'avez vraiment pas changé ! »

« Hermione, tu ne vas quand même pas me dénoncer ? » s'inquiéta Harry.

La sorcière le jugea du regard, comme si sa décision se jouait en ce moment même.

« Non, je ne le dirai pas… pour l'instant. Mais si tu ne te décides pas à le faire, je n'hésiterai pas moi-même. Au moindre problème, je dirai tout au directeur. Parce que maintenant que je suis prévenue, si jamais tu mords quelqu'un, on sera tous responsable de n'avoir rien dit à personne. »

Harry et Ron baissèrent la tête. Elle n'avait pas tord, comme d'habitude.

« Au fait Harry, la prochaine fois, évite de me cacher ce genre de truc surtout si c'est aussi grave. J'aurai pu t'aider pendant les vacances, ton intrusion à Sainte-Mangouste était une folie ! »

« Au moins on a trouvé ce qu'on cherchait, c'est le principal. Ecoute, je m'excuse, j'aurai du te le dire dès le début, et pareil pour toi Ron, car je t'ai mis dans un sacré danger. Je suis désolé, mais je ne voulais pas que quiconque soit au courant. »

« Même à Ron tu ne lui avais rien dit ? » explosa Hermione.

« Non… »

La sorcière roula des yeux devant tant d'insouciance puis reprit :

« J'accepte tes excuses, et qu'on n'en parle plus. Tu sais ce que je pense de tout ça, fais-en ce que tu veux. Mais je voudrai que tu promettes une chose : tu iras voir Dumbledore dès que tu en auras besoin, d'accord ? Tu sais qu'il peut te donner une potion. A moins que tu ne préfères subir la transformation entière pendant toute l'année, c'est à toi de choisir. Tu sais ce que tu as à faire... »

Harry acquiesça silencieusement.

Ils restèrent tous les trois silencieux quelques secondes. La colère semblait être passé, Hermione paraissait plus détendue après avoir fait passé son message. Des milliers de contradictions étaient revenues dans les pensées de Harry, il ne savait plus du tout quoi faire. Entre prévenir Dumbledore, découvrir qui avait changé les résultats du test, connaître l'identité de cette fille, et parvenir aussi à suivre les cours en plus des transformations, plus rien n'arrivait à s'ordonner dans sa tête.

« Harry, j'aimerai quand même que tu me montres ta pierre, en vrai. Le dessin ne me dit rien, mais si jamais j'en vois une image un jour, je pourrai la reconnaître si j'ai déjà vu l'original. Je pense qu'il y a quelque chose à trouver là-dessus, mais bon, sans le nom de cette pierre ça ne va pas être facile. » continua-t-elle avec un léger sourire devant le mystère que cachait certainement cette grosse pierre.

Harry resta étonnée qu'elle se soit mise si vite à s'intéresser à ce problème.

« Allez, ne fais pas cette tête là Harry, tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais vous faire la tête pendant trois cents ans, si ? Le sujet est clos, je ne veux plus en parler. Mon but n'est pas de t'embêter, je comprends que ça doit être dur de porter ce fardeau. Alors voilà, même si je désapprouve votre comportement à tous les deux, si jamais tu as besoin d'aide à propos de cette pierre, ben…, je suis là quoi. » fit-elle avec un sourire un peu triste.

Harry acquiesça. C'était bon d'avoir une amie comme elle à ses côtés.

Le village avait à présent disparu du paysage. La forêt se confondait avec les montagnes et l'eau sombre du lac, et les fenêtres du château se mirent bientôt à briller comme de petites étoiles.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard les diligences ralentirent et s'arrêtèrent devant l'entrée du château. Là, le professeur Mac Gonagall les attendait pour leur ouvrir la porte de Poudlard. Harry fut presque soulagé de la voir là, en haut des marches. Non qu'il eut pensé qu'il aurait pu lui arriver malheur pendant les vacances, mais elle avait quand même failli mourir l'an passé à cause des agissements du professeur Ombrage. Qui sera le prochain professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ? Homme ou Femme ? Mangemort ou pas Mangemort ? Telle est la question.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre très longtemps. Quand les élèves furent invités à entrer dans la Grande Salle, les professeurs étaient déjà presque tous rassemblés à l'intérieur, assis à leur table, ou bavardant en petits groupes au fond de la salle. Le nouveau professeur était certainement la personne à la cape noire qui leur tournait le dos. Avertis par le brouhaha des élèves se rapprochant de leurs tables, les professeurs vinrent s'asseoir sur leurs chaises. De nombreux élèves tendaient le coup pour apercevoir le nouveau professeur. C'était toujours la surprise du début d'année à Poudlard. Celui-ci montra enfin son visage. C'était un homme cette fois-ci. Il n'était ni jeune ni âgé, mais son visage exprimait une grande vitalité. Il avait des cheveux sombres qui tombaient en dessous de ses épaules, et ils étaient attachés par un lacet de cuir. Il paraissait extrêmement serein tandis qu'il scrutait la foule d'élèves se déversant dans la salle.

Hermione lui donna un léger coup de coude :

« Tu as vu le nouveau professeur ? Il a l'air plutôt sympa. » lui chuchota-t-elle.

« Oui, ça va. » Ron acquiesça également, mais avec quelques réserves tout de même. Après tout, c'était quand même un professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, il était donc de notoriété publique qu'il ne devait pas être quelqu'un de normal.

A ce moment, le regard du professeur tomba sur celui de Harry. L'élève vit alors un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres du professeur, un sourire plutôt agréable. Harry le salua de la tête, non sans s'être demandé pourquoi cet homme donnait l'impression de le reconnaître alors qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais vu (en tout cas pas à sa connaissance), puis il revint à ses amis.

Quand tout le monde fut assis, les première année entrèrent. Harry eut l'impression qu'il y en avait moins que d'habitude. Il n'aurait pas été étonné s'il avait appris qu'il y avait eu une recrudescence d'élèves à Beauxbâtons cette année. En cette période, il valait mieux quitter la Grande-Bretagne qu'y rester.

Cependant il restait quand même suffisamment d'élèves pour occuper le Choixpeau Magique plusieurs minutes. Les formalités accomplies, le professeur Dumbledore se leva :

« Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne rentrée à Poudlard ! Mais avant de vous faire part de mes recommandations habituelles, il n'y a qu'une chose à dire à cette heure : bon appétit ! »

Le directeur eut à peine le temps de se rasseoir que les plats s'étaient déjà rempli de nourritures variées. Les élèves ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et s'empressèrent de remplir leurs assiettes et de les vider jusqu'à ce que leur faim soit assouvie. Quand les dernières miettes de gâteau disparurent des tables une heure plus tard, Dumbledore se leva à nouveau :

« Maintenant que vous êtes tous repus, je vous demanderai quelques minutes d'attention aux conseils qu'il est bon de rappeler chaque année, que ce soit pour les nouveaux, ou les anciens élèves. La forêt Interdite, est comme son nom l'indique, interdite à toute promenade, de jour comme de nuit. La liste des objets interdits à l'utilisation au sein de l'école peut être consultée au bureau de Mr Rusard, le concierge de l'école. En ce qui concerne les équipes de Quidditch, leur situation reviendra au même état qu'elles avaient au début de l'année dernière, à savoir que leur existence n'aura pas besoin d'être approuvée. La date des essais pour le comblement des équipes sera à déterminer auprès de votre Directeur de Maison. »

Dumbledore laissa quelques secondes aux élèves pour apprécier, ou non, ce qu'il venait d'annoncer. Puis il continua :

« Enfin, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter notre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Mr Werewail ! »

Des applaudissements saluèrent le professeur qui se leva de son siège pour embrasser la salle d'un regard enthousiasmé. Puis il se rassit. Le professeur Dumbledore proposa alors aux élèves de se rendre dans leurs dortoirs, puis les professeurs quittèrent un à un leur table. Ron et Hermione laissèrent Harry seul pour guider les plus jeunes jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondors. Harry suivit alors les membres de sa classe, qui s'échangeaient leurs souvenirs de vacances, parlaient du nouveau professeur, ou discutaient des matières qu'ils avaient gardées. Et d'après ce qu'il entendait, ils avaient globalement choisi les mêmes matières principales, abandonnant la Divination et l'Histoire de la Magie. Même Neville avait garder les Potions (ce qui sous-entendait qu'il avait également réussi le BUSE de Potions), certainement parce qu'il en aurait besoin pour sa future profession.

Soudain, alors que le groupe d'élèves se séparaient pour rejoindre leurs maisons respectives, un fantôme surgit d'un mur et accosta Harry.

« Mr Potter ? »

« Oui ? »

« Le professeur Dumbledore désirerait vous voir dans son bureau. »

Harry leva un sourcil, puis suivit sans discuter le fantôme qui s'éloignait. Ce dernier l'accompagna jusqu'au bureau où il lui donna le mot de passe : « bave de vipère » ( NB : c'est une sorte de gélatine parfumée et très liquide qui donne l'impression de se tortiller quand on la met dans la bouche )

Le sorcier s'engagea sur l'escalier puis frappa à la porte du bureau.

« Entrez ! » s'exclama une voix étouffée par l'épaisse porte.

Harry ne se fit pas prier et entra dans la pièce.

« Viens, installe-toi Harry. » sollicita le directeur.

L'intéressé s'assit sur le siège qui lui était adressé. Il fut soudain pris d'un excès de panique. Si Dumbledore avait tout découvert sur ses ballades nocturnes en Pleine Lune ? Il examina le visage du vieil homme. Non il n'avait pas l'air en colère, ça ne devait pas être ça.

« Harry, » commença Dumbledore, « je t'ai fait venir ici pour parler de tes cours d'Occlumencie. »

Le visage d'Harry s'assombrit, ça lui rappelait de trop mauvais souvenirs.

« Il est bien sûr évident qu'il te faut continuer ces cours jusqu'à ce que tu saches maîtriser cette faculté. Et j'ai pensé à une solution pour toi. Je pense bien que tu n'apprécies pas trop les cours avec le professeur Rogue. »

Harry acquiesça de la tête. Allait-il être enseigné par Dumbledore ?

« Et je ne pense pas qu'il soit alors très efficace, pour ton apprentissage, de continuer avec le professeur Rogue. Etant donné que je peux te donner des cours d'Occlumencie, j'ai pensé m'acquitter de cette tâche. Mais j'ai trouvé une autre personne qui sera ravie de le faire à ma place, d'autant plus que j'aurai peu de temps à t'accorder si je devais m'en occuper. Il s'agit de Mr Werewail, notre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il possède de bonnes notions en Légilimencie, et il a accepté ces cours supplémentaires. »

« Très bien, monsieur. » dit Harry, tout de même soulagé. Rien n'aurait pu être pire que de travailler avec Rogue.

« J'ai proposé à ton professeur le même horaire que la dernière fois, le lundi à 18h, chaque semaine. »

« D'accord. »

« Bien évidemment il y aura possibilité de décaler la séance si ce n'est pas compatible avec ton emploi du temps, mais tu t'arrangeras avec ton professeur. »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Bien, c'est tout ce que je voulais te dire. »

Harry se leva après une petite hésitation. S'il y avait une occasion de le faire, c'était bien maintenant. S'il pouvait lui dire qu'il était un loup-garou, c'était ce soir, dans son bureau. Mais c'était trop dur, il n'était pas prêt. Il se dirigea alors vers la sortie.

« Au revoir professeur Dumbledore. » ajouta-t-il en se retournant, la main sur la poignée de la porte.

« Au revoir Harry. Au fait, » le directeur farfouilla dans quelques papiers étalés sur son bureau, « le mot de passe est Equétanus. »

« Merci ! »

Harry revint à sa salle commune, et ne croisa personne dans les couloirs du château. Chez les Gryffondors, il y avait encore foule dans la salle principale. Les première année finissaient de visiter leur nouvelle demeure, les plus vieux s'étaient réunis pour discuter encore un peu avant d'aller se coucher. Harry monta dans sa chambre pour ranger ses affaires et il y trouva Ron et Hermione en train de discuter avec enthousiasme.

« Tiens, Harry, je t'attendais. » s'exclama Hermione avec bonne humeur. « Montre-la moi tant qu'il n'y a encore personne d'autre dans cette chambre. »

Harry acquiesça et ouvrit sa malle. Il fouilla dedans quelques secondes avant de dégotter la chaussette contenant la pierre. Quand il renversa la chaussette, tombèrent au début dans sa main, de tout petits cailloux, des poussières, de gros cristaux de roche. Il secoua un grand coup et réussit à dégager la pierre. Mais en tombant dans sa main elle se cassa un peu plus et plusieurs autres cristaux quittèrent la roche mère. La chaîne, toujours solidement attachée, cliqueta quelques secondes, pendant au-dessus du sol.

« Oups. » marmonna Harry, embarrassé. Les plus gros cristaux qui émergeaient de la pierre s'étaient brisés, ce qui avait dénaturé la forme particulière de la pierre.

« Elle est cassée ? » s'étonna Hermione.

« Oui, apparemment. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle était si fragile. »

« Tu n'aurais pas du la mettre dans ta malle, elle a du être ballottée dans tous les sens. Enfin, fais voir. »

Elle tendit la main et Harry lui passa la roche mère. Hermione la tourna dans tous les sens pour l'examiner. « Ok, c'est bon. Si j'en vois une image je te ferai signe. »

« Je peux recoller les morceaux. » tenta Harry en sortant sa baguette.

« Je te déconseillerai de faire ça. On ne sait pas à quoi elle sert, il vaut peut-être mieux que cela reste cassé pour l'instant. »

Harry suivit ses conseils et posa sa baguette sur la table de chevet. Il remit la pierre dans sa chaussette et prit bien soin de garder tous les petits morceaux tombés dans sa paume. Hermione se leva, leur souhaita une bonne nuit puis les quitta. Un instant plus tard les trois autres garçons du dortoir entrèrent, saluèrent Harry et Ron puis rangèrent eux aussi leurs affaires aux endroits habituels. Ils ne discutèrent pas bien longtemps car le sommeil les gagnèrent bien vite.

Fin du chapitre 15 


	16. 16 Apaisement

Auteur : Epayss

Titre : Les loups se cachent pour mourir

Date : 2005-05-05

Note : En ce moment ça va assez vite au niveau des chapitres, alors profitez-en bien tant que j'ai encore de l'inspiration. J'ai de moins en moins de cours donc plus de temps pour écrire, je pense pouvoir pas mal avancer cette fic avant octobre. J'irai pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle sera finie en septembre, mais bon je verrai. Bonne Lecture !

Réponses aux reviews :

**Vert** : ah c'est que j'ai mis du temps à lui fabriquer son nom à lui, je n'avais pas d'idée au départ

**Ratonton** : merci pour ta review

Apaisement

« On a tous un cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ce matin, puis Botanique. Je vais y aller tout de suite, vous venez ? » proposa Harry à ses camarades de classe.

La plupart n'avaient pas fini de manger, et encore moins Ron et Hermione qui venait de se charger de la distribution des emplois du temps.

« Bon j'y vais tout seul alors, à tout à l'heure ! » lança-t-il en voyant le manque d'enthousiasme de ses compagnons.

« A tout d'chuite ! » répondit Ron la bouche pleine.

Harry n'avait pas très envie d'arriver en retard au premier cours, alors autant arriver en avance. Il mit quelques minutes pour arriver à la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, la même que d'habitude, mais chaque année décorée différemment en fonction du professeur. Harry s'approcha de la porte ouverte.

A l'intérieur, le professeur Werewail lui tournait le dos, accoudé à une fenêtre donnant sur le parc de Poudlard. Il regardait le soleil se lever apparemment. Harry jeta un bref coup d'œil à la pièce. Elle avait un caractère plutôt sympathique, et très contrasté.

Un large bureau de bois se tenait face aux élèves, portant quelques dossiers de parchemins, bien ordonnés. Accroché au mur, surplombant le bureau et dominant toute la salle, il y avait un crâne d'animal. Pas bien grand, mais superbement bien conservé. Le crâne était allongée, et portait de belles dents pointues, tout ce que Harry pouvait en dire c'est que c'était un carnivore.

Une immense tenture noire recouvrait tout le plafond. Le soleil éclairant brillamment le sol, la lumière ainsi semblait venir du sol plutôt que de se réfléchir sur tous les murs de la pièce. Sous la tenture était suspendu un autre objet à curiosité : un ensemble de fins cercles concentriques rassemblés autour d'une boule jaune-orangée. Et sur chacun des cercles se tenait une autre boule, de taille et de couleur à chaque fois différente. On voyait souvent ces représentations du système solaire dans les livres d'Astronomie. Ce système solaire avait néanmoins une particularité : il présentait les satellites de chaque planète. Ainsi on y voyait la Lune, mais également Phobos et Deimos près de Mars, et tout un tas de petites sphères auprès des planètes géantes. Le système flottait dans l'air, immobile.

Harry recula sa tête et s'adossa au mur dans le couloir, attendant ses amis pour le cours.

« Entre donc ! » s'exclama une voix.

Harry sursauta et pencha la tête par l'ouverture de la porte. Le professeur se retourna :

« Bonjour. Tu peux entrer t'asseoir si tu veux. »

Harry acquiesça de la tête, posa son sac sur une des tables mais ne s'assied pas tout de suite.

« Il reste encore quelques minutes avant le début du cours. » dit Mr Werewail.

Un silence plutôt gênant s'installa. Harry se mit à regarder en l'air, pour s'occuper. Le professeur leva la tête et sourit en contemplant le système solaire.

« Il est splendide n'est-ce pas ? » s'enquit-il.

Harry hocha la tête.

« Ca ne se voit pas directement, mais cette maquette est dynamique. Les planètes tournent autour du Soleil, la Terre tourne sur elle-même et la Lune autour de la Terre. Dans six mois la Terre sera de l'autre côté du Soleil… Et avec un peu d'observation, on peut même deviner les cycles de la Lune chaque jour de l'année. » continua le professeur, pensif.

« Où l'avez-vous trouvé ? » demanda Harry. « J'imagine que c'est très rare. »

« Je l'ai acheté au cours d'un long voyage, à un astronome qui fabrique des objets stellaires comme celui-ci. »

Le professeur retourna à son bureau et s'arrêta juste sous le crâne. Il l'examina quelques secondes, passa la main dessus, suivant chaque courbe des os, puis s'assit et examina l'ensemble de la salle.

Un sourd grondement, caractéristique du martèlement des pieds des élèves dans l'escalier, se fit entendre. Après quelque hésitation, et après avoir remarqué que Harry était déjà installé dans la salle, les élèves entrèrent à leur tour.

Le professeur attendit que le silence se fasse avant de commencer :

« Bienvenue au cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Je voudrai avant tout vous remercier d'avoir choisi cette matière qui est des plus intéressantes à mon goût et aussi vous féliciter d'avoir obtenu le BUSE correspondant.

Au cours de toute l'année scolaire, je vous entraînerai donc à la Défense contre diverses Créatures Magiques, et chaque cours théorique sera suivi d'un cours de pratique, ce qui est indispensable pour savoir se défendre efficacement. Malheureusement vous ne pourrez pas vous entraîner dans de réelles situations mais ce sera déjà mieux que rien.

Tout d'abord pendant les deux premières semaines nous ferons une petite révision des sortilèges indispensables que vous devez connaître, et nous reverrons un peu le programme de l'année dernière, car il me semble qu'il a été un peu perturbé par votre ancien professeur. Puis par la suite nous suivrons le programme du livre que je vous ai demandé d'apporter, et que je complèterai néanmoins.

Pour les cours pratiques, je vous demanderai à tous de vous entraider les uns les autres, vous êtes assez nombreux et je ne souhaite pas que quiconque soit laissé en difficulté. Vous apprendrez au cours de votre vie que l'entraide est primordiale pour le bon fonctionnement d'un système. »

Mr Werewail promena son regard sur toute la pièce, satisfait de l'écoute dont son discours faisait l'objet. Ce cours regroupait les Gryffondors et les Serdaigles, d'habitude déjà assez calmes et sérieux.

« Bien, vous avez des questions ?… -silence- Sachez que vous pouvez venir me voir à chaque fin de cours si vous avez une question à poser, je suis prêt à répondre à chacun de vous.

Nous allons donc commencer s'il n'y a pas d'objection. Prenez votre baguette et suivez-moi. »

Les élèves s'exécutèrent et suivirent leur professeur jusqu'à une salle d'entraînement adjacente à la salle de classe. Elle était spacieuse et lumineuse.

Le professeur reprit :

« Nous allons commencer la révision immédiatement. Mettez-vous tous par deux ou trois, je vais vous donner une série de sortilèges à exécuter et je passerai vous voir à chaque exercice. Cette salle est une salle d'entraînement, elle est entourée de sortilèges d'insonorisation et d'anti-choc, ainsi vous ne vous ferez pas mal si vous tombez.

Une heure et demi plus tard les élèves sortirent de la salle d'entraînement, essoufflés pour certain, en sueur pour d'autres, il faut dire que le professeur y avait été assez intensivement pour un premier cours. Mais au moins ils avaient pu revoir un grand nombre de sortilège, et certains de ceux qu'ils auraient du connaître l'année d'avant.

Les Serdaigles partirent en Histoire de la Magie, et les Gryffondors se dirigèrent vers les escaliers pour descendre aux serres tropicales. Mr Werewail appela Harry alors qu'il sortait de la salle.

« Vous pouvez y aller sans moi, je vous rejoins dans deux minutes. » dit Harry à Ron et Hermione. Puis il retourna dans la salle.

« Le professeur Dumbledore t'a parlé des cours d'Occlumancie ? »

« Oui. » répondit simplement Harry.

« Donc nous nous reverrons lundi à 18h, cela te convient-il ? On peut changer le jour si tu préfères. »

« Non, ça ira très bien. » Il finissait un peu plus tôt le lundi que les autres jours, cela lui laisserait le temps de travailler un peu ses devoirs avant d'aller au cours d'Occlumancie.

« Bien, je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps, nous parlerons plus longuement de ce que tu as appris lundi prochain ! »

Harry acquiesça, adressa un au revoir à son professeur puis regagna la porte.

Harry rattrapa facilement le groupe des Gryffondors.

« Il t'a parlé de quoi ? » demanda Ron.

« Des cours d'Occlumancie. C'est avec lui que je vais travailler maintenant. »

« C'est une bonne nouvelle ça ! » s'enthousiasma Ron. « J'ai bien aimé le cours d'aujourd'hui. »

« Fais quand même attention Harry. » l'avertit Hermione. « La Légilimencie est dangereuse et nous ne connaissons pas ce professeur. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ouvre l'œil. Bon, si on parlait un peu de Quidditch ? Katie Bell est capitaine de l'équipe pour sa dernière année, et il manque deux Poursuiveurs, et deux batteurs, on ne garde pas d'office ceux de l'année dernière vu qu'ils ont été choisis rapidement – heureusement qu'on ne les garde pas d'ailleurs. »

« Katie m'a dit qu'elle mettrait un mot dans la salle commune pour décider de la date des essais, ça sera la semaine prochaine probablement. » transmit Ron. « J'espère que Ginny gagnera le poste de Poursuiveuse, elle se débrouillait bien à la maison. »

« Oui c'est vrai. Ca devrait aller, elle a déjà fait des matchs en Attrapeuse. Même si ce n'est pas pareil, elle connaît déjà l'ambiance des matchs et des entraînements au moins. »

Le cours de Botanique se passa normalement, ils étudièrent la plante appelée aconit, contenant un poison puissant entrant dans la composition des potions tue-loup. Harry se demanda d'ailleurs si ce cours était une simple coïncidence ou autre chose, mais il préféra n'en parler à personne, pas même à Ron.

Au fur et à mesure que les cours se passaient, les devoirs commençaient à remplir l'agenda de Harry. Quand celui-ci fut plein, les deux garçons décidèrent donc de se mettre au travail –enfin- sous le regard noir d'Hermione qui, plus organisée, se permettait chaque soir un peu de temps libre à passer à la bibliothèque tandis que ses compagnons s'acharnaient sur un devoir à rendre en urgence le lendemain.

Comme tout évènement que l'on appréhende, le temps pour y arriver passe beaucoup plus vite, et c'est ainsi que sans même s'être rendu compte que le week-end était déjà passé, Harry se retrouva à marcher dans le couloir la journée suivante, alors que le soleil se couchait derrière les montagnes. Il allait à son cours d'Occlumancie, et bien que le professeur lui paraissent toujours aussi sympathique, c'était la matière en elle-même qui l'inquiétait. Qui que soit, il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un puisse encore s'introduire dans ses pensées et voir ce qu'il ne désirait pas révéler, et encore moins ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers mois. Il était trop tendu pour vider ses pensées et réussir les exercices c'était certain. Il avait bien essayé la veille avant de s'endormir, mais cela lui avait tout juste valu de s'endormir bien plus tard que ses camarades de chambre.

Harry arriva devant la salle du professeur Werewail. De la lumière passait sous la porte. Il frappa de petits coups, et immédiatement il entendit :

« Entrez ! »

Harry ne se fit pas prier et pénétra dans la pièce. Une seule lanterne était allumée et posée sur le bureau, projetant une lumière jaune sur la pièce.

Harry tourna la tête dans tous les sens mais ne vit personne.

« Harry Potter ? » demanda une voix très proche.

Harry fit un bond et se retourna immédiatement pour se retrouver face à son professeur. Il ne l'avait pas entendu venir.

« Bonsoir monsieur. Je viens pour le cours d'Occlumancie. »

« Je n'ai pas oublié. Viens par ici. »

Le professeur l'amena vers la fenêtre, pas trop loin de la lampe.

« Assied-toi dos à la lampe pour avoir le visage dans l'obscurité et sors ta baguette magique. »

Harry s'exécuta et le professeur fit de même.

« Qu'as-tu appris avec le professeur Rogue ? »

« Humm… Hé bien… il m'a dit de me vider mon esprit pour me protéger du sortilège… et heu… de faire ça chaque soir… »

« Ce qui est une chose difficile car on est tout le temps en train de penser à quelque chose, particulièrement avant de s'endormir. » compléta Mr Werewail. « Ce n'est pas exactement comme ça que je m'y serai pris. »

Harry resta silencieux.

« Nous allons recommencer l'apprentissage depuis le début. Tout d'abord, pose ta baguette devant toi. Ferme les yeux, tu peux baisser la tête si tu veux. Je vais te parler, concentre-toi sur ce que je vais dire et sur ce que je vais te demander de faire. »

Harry obéit et ferma les yeux, la tête baissée.

Le professeur commença :

« Tout d'abord, l'Occlumancie nécessite un travail de détente. Ce n'est pas seulement la défense contre l'infiltration d'autrui dans tes pensées. Il faut avant tout que tu apprennes à maîtriser tes pensées et tes peurs. Je veux que tu te détendes, ton cœur bat trop vite et tu es trop stressé. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur ici. » Il parlait lentement, posément, laissant les mots s'imprégner dans l'esprit du Sorcier.

Harry respira profondément, s'efforçant de faire baisser son pouls qui battait la chamade.

« En second lieu, je souhaite que tu t'affranchisses de tes pires souvenirs, ceux que tu ne souhaites pas partager. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur que l'ennemi y accède car c'est le meilleur moyen de les faire surgir lors d'un Légilimens. Et même si cela devait arriver, il faut que tu apprennes à contrôler tes émotions, et à rester calme pendant que tu subis le sortilège. C'est par la sérénité que tu trouveras le moyen de te protéger du Légilimens. »

Harry entendit un bruit d'étoffes qui se frottent. Puis des pas étouffés tournèrent autour de lui. Le professeur s'était tu et marchait lentement dans la pièce.

« Garde les yeux fermés, et repose-toi. Imagine que le temps s'est arrêté ici. »

Le professeur se rapprocha sensiblement. Il se pencha sur Harry et posa doucement sa main sur le cou de l'élève. Harry tressaillit, surpris. Son cœur se mit à accélérer.

« Calme-toi, je ne vais rien te faire. Apaise ton cœur. Tu dois être capable de ne réagir d'aucune sorte si je te donne un contact physique. Ce sera pareil quand j'entrerai dans ton esprit. Tu dois être indifférent à ce qui t'arrive, tant que tu ne perçoives pas un danger. Et tu n'es pas en danger ici. »

Harry tenta de se calmer à nouveau, sentant toujours la main immobile posée sur son cou.

Quand le professeur fut satisfait, il retira sa main et se remit à marcher. Harry ne bougea pas. Il se sentait bien maintenant, et tout à fait calme.

« Maintenant tu vas toi-même toucher quelque chose. »

Harry entendit le professeur prendre un chaudron posé sur une table au fond de la pièce, puis le déposa devant lui.

« Voilà. Ce chaudron qui est devant toi contient une substance particulière. Je te demande de plonger la main dedans, les yeux fermés, et de me décrire ce que contient le chaudron, simplement par le toucher. »

Harry hésita une seconde, puis tendit la main devant lui. Elle rencontra le chaudron, remonta un peu, trouva l'ouverture et plongea à l'intérieur. La main s'infiltra dans le liquide. C'était très froid et Harry sentit des frissons remonter tout le long de son bras. Il tâcha de ne pas se laisser impressionner et plongea entièrement sa main dans la substance. Cela ne fit pas de bruit quand il déplaça sa main. Il la retira, sentant une légère résistance, comme si c'était un peu gluant, ce qui n'était pas étonnant avec des potions. Une fois familiarisé avec le contenu du chaudron, Harry le décrit :

« C'est un liquide très froid et visqueux… » Harry chercha autre chose à dire mais n'en trouva pas.

« Très bien tu peux retirer ta main du chaudron. » Incita le professeur.

Harry la retira après l'avoir laissé s'égoutter dans le chaudron, mais il se garda de la mettre en contact avec ses vêtements ou une partie de son corps. Le professeur posa sur ses genoux une serviette, et Harry s'empressa d'y essuyer sa main.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » demanda Harry.

« Exactement ce que ton esprit a voulu te faire croire. Tu pensais que c'était forcément une potion, n'est-ce pas ? »

« … oui. » répondit Harry discrètement.

« Alors que c'était juste… de l'eau. Elle est beaucoup moins froide que ce qu'il y paraît, et absolument pas visqueuse. »

Harry fut tenté d'ouvrir les yeux pour vérifier lui-même le contenu du chaudron, mais le professeur l'en empêcha :

« Tu regarderas plus tard. Reste comme ça. Ce que j'ai voulu te montrer, c'est qu'il faut toujours rester objectif et ne pas se laisser influencer par son esprit. C'est exactement la même chose avec les souvenirs. Tu ne dois pas te laisser perturber par leur évocation. Sache toujours que celui qui pratique un Légilimens ne voit presque rien de tes souvenirs, mais plus tu y attaches d'importance, plus il pourra en voir d'images. »

Le professeur se tut à nouveau. Enfin, il dit :

« C'est bon tu peux ouvrir les yeux. »

Harry plissa les yeux le temps de recouvrir une vue correcte, ébloui par les zones lumineuses qui s'étendait de part et d'autre de lui sur le sol de pierre. Mais sa vision revint vite à la normale tant la pièce était sombre. Le ciel était noir à présent. Werewail était à nouveau assis en tailleur en face de lui. Entre eux deux, il y avait un petit chaudron en étain. Harry jeta un coup d'œil sur le liquide immobile. Cela ressemblait bien à de l'eau, bien que sa couleur ait pris celle du ciel et reflétait le croissant de lune à la perfection.

2 semaines.

« Voilà je vais te laisser, ça fait déjà 1h que tu es là, tu as peut-être des devoirs à faire. Dès la prochaine séance je te jetterai le Légilimens, mais avant chaque cours nous ferons d'abord une petite séance de relaxation comme aujourd'hui. Avant de t'endormir, il faudrait que tu fasses le même exercice qu'au début de ce cours. Moins tu seras anxieux mieux tu résisteras au sort, n'oublie pas. Et cela pourrait même t'apporter un peu plus de sérénité au quotidien. »

« D'accord. » acquiesça Harry. Il récupéra sa baguette et se leva. Il avait les muscles tout engourdis d'être resté si longtemps immobiles.

« Au revoir professeur. »

« Au revoir Harry. A la semaine prochaine. »

Harry sortit de la pièce en se frottant les yeux, à certains moments il avait bien failli s'endormir, et il ne se sentait pas le courage de se remettre à travailler. Il revint dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, silencieuse, seulement troublée par le grattement des plumes sur les feuilles de parchemin et les pages des manuels tournées. Harry vint prendre une chaise à la table de Ron et Hermione et s'assied dessus.

« Comment ça s'est passé ? » demanda Ron avec inquiétude.

« Très bien. » rassura Harry. « J'ai fermé les yeux toute la séance, et il ne m'a pas jeté de sort. »

« Ah oui ? » demanda Hermione en levant le nez de son livre.

« Il m'a dit en résumé que la clé pour s'entraîner était d'être le plus calme possible. Il m'a semblé savoir ce qu'il enseignait au moins. »

Fin du chapitre 16 


	17. 17 Un loupgarou à Poudlard

Auteur : Epayss

Titre : Les loups se cachent pour mourir

Date : 2005-05-16

Réponses aux reviews :

Vert : Hmm, le prof de DCFM donnant les cours d'Occlumancie, ce n'est pas très original je sais, mais j'en avais besoin pour un peu plus tard. Sinon cela aurait du passer à la trappe, l'idée de Dumbledore donnant les cours ne me plaisait pas trop.

Note du 1er juin 2005 : j'ai fini d'écrire le chapitre et les réponses aux reviews, et je suis toujours sans titre pour ce chapitre, c'est malin. -- _Deux minutes plus tard…_ Ca y est, trouvé ! Ca a été rapide ;;

Un loup-garou à Poudlard 

« Concentre-toi Harry. » murmura le professeur Werewail.

Harry était assis en tailleur à même le sol, dans la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, les yeux fermés, s'efforçant de rester calme. C'était sa troisième séance d'Occlumancie, et pour l'instant cela se passait plutôt bien. Son professeur, la semaine d'avant, lui avait jeté quelques sorts de Légilimens de faible puissance, et avec la relaxation que le jeune sorcier avait eue juste avant, presque aucun de ses souvenirs n'étaient apparus dans sa tête. Confiant, il voulait également réussir cette fois-ci, sachant que le professeur augmenterait la puissance du sort lancé à chaque séance. La méthode de Werewail, puisqu'elle fonctionnait, était apparemment bien meilleure que celle de Rogue.

« Légilimens ! » souffla le professeur, assis juste en face de Harry.

Harry ne sentit pas le sort le toucher, mais il eut simplement l'impression d'avoir été coupé du monde extérieur. Pendant quelques secondes, ce fut le noir absolu dans son esprit. Aucun souvenir ne passait à travers le Légilimens pour parvenir à son adversaire. Comme la dernière fois. Harry se surprit même à sourire devant l'inefficacité du sort, et il sentait un peu de fierté réchauffer son corps, preuve qu'avec un bon professeur, il était capable de réaliser n'importe quelle prouesse magique. Cependant cette sensation de bien-être ne dura pas longtemps ; il sentit un léger fourmillement au fond de son crâne, fourmillement qui devint bientôt un mélange de couleurs dissoutes. Harry observa soucieusement ce phénomène, ce qui lui fit perdre un peu de sa concentration. Les couleurs se séparèrent et emplirent tout l'espace de son esprit, se formant bientôt en une image, d'abord floue, puis de plus en plus nette. Une image que Harry ne connaissait que trop bien, et qu'il redoutait de rencontrer dans ses souvenirs, surtout en ce moment précis : une forêt plongée dans la nuit, éclairée seulement par l'éclat de la Pleine Lune. Cette simple image suffisait à faire surgir de ses souvenirs ses pires cauchemars des derniers mois, les transformations, les courses dans la forêt, la morsure. Harry lutta contre cette image immobile qui s'attardait dans son esprit et tenta de la faire disparaître. Mais ce fut peine perdue, car si elle s'effaça rapidement elle laissa sa place aux pensées de peur et d'angoisse qui accompagnaient cette image de lycanthrope. Harry lutta de toutes ses forces pour les faire fuir, pour que son professeur ne les voie pas, mais au contraire elles revenaient toujours plus nombreuses. Harry sentit son cœur s'accélérer, il l'entendait battre si fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'un son de tambour lui martelait la tête. Jusqu'à ce que tout s'arrête, soudainement.

Harry ouvrit les yeux, et attendit quelques secondes que les vertiges qui faisaient tourner sa tête se dissipent. Il se sentait trembler des pieds à la tête, et respira de grands coups pour que cela passe. Le professeur le regardait avec inquiétude :

« Ca va aller ? »

« Oui. » souffla Harry. Il passa une main sur son visage pour enlever les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient à sa surface.

Werewail se leva et partit vers son bureau chercher quelque chose.

Quand il revint, il tendit à Harry un morceau de chocolat.

« Tiens, mange, ça va te remettre sur pied. »

Harry le prit volontiers et croqua dedans. Il laissa la délicieuse sensation du chocolat envahir tout son corps, détendant ses muscles et apaisant son esprit. Il se demandait cependant ce que le professeur avait pu voir, pour qu'il prenne la décision de lui offrir un remontant.

Pendant que Harry reprenait des forces, le professeur resta debout, le regard tourné vers la fenêtre. Il faisait déjà très sombre.

« On va s'arrêter là. » déclara le professeur.

« Mais on a à peine commencé, je peux continuer. »

« Non non, on arrête là. On reprendra la semaine prochaine. »

Werewail avait l'air troublé par la réaction d'Harry au Légilimens. Il ne fit aucun commentaire sur ce qu'il avait pu voir, mais Harry ne doutait pas qu'il en avait vu beaucoup plus que ce qu'il aurait dû. Cependant il n'osa pas parler de ce sujet, redoutant surtout de savoir ce que le professeur avait pu deviner, et se leva pour sortir de la pièce.

Après un 'au revoir' il quitta la salle et se retrouva dans le couloir. Il alluma l'extrémité de sa baguette et revint vers un large couloir, éclairé par quelques torches. Il savait qu'il risquait d'y rencontrer du monde, mais ayant une autorisation, il ne craignait rien. Il passa devant une fenêtre et jeta un coup d'œil à travers la vitre. Le paysage n'était pas très intéressant, constitué de diverses variantes de la couleur noire sur un fond de ciel noir piqueté d'étoiles brillantes. Sur les plus hautes montagnes, du gris apparaissaient, dévoilant des neiges éternelles. La Lune n'était pas levée, mais il valait mieux ne pas trop traîner. Car c'était pour ce soir. Sa première transformation à Poudlard. Cela le tracassait depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Il avait prévu plusieurs plans pour s'échapper du château sans encombre, aller à la Cabane Hurlante, puis revenir au château au matin, ou en tout cas dès que possible. La cape d'invisibilité était bien entendue indispensable.

Harry se mit à frissonner, il y avait un courant d'air froid qui passait sous le bord de la fenêtre.

Cela lui rappela qu'il n'avait pas sa cape d'hiver sur lui. Il l'avait oublié dans la salle. Vérifiant encore une fois qu'il avait encore du temps avant le levée de la Lune, il fit demi-tour et se dépêcha de retourner dans la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

La porte était encore entrouverte, la lanterne allumée. Le professeur était à son bureau, penché sur un livre. Harry frappa de petits coups et ouvrit un peu plus la porte. Le professeur leva la tête, passa rapidement quelques pages du volume et demanda :

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« J'ai oublié ma cape. »

« Prends-la, je l'ai mise à ta gauche en voyant que tu ne l'avais pas prise. » répondit-il distraitement.

Harry le récupéra, adressa un dernier 'au revoir' puis retourna vers sa salle commune.

Il y retrouva Ron, penché au-dessus d'un parchemin. Hermione, enfoncée dans un fauteuil, un livre sur les genoux, se leva de suite quand Harry entra dans la pièce. Il restait encore quelques élèves à l'intérieur, mais plus pour longtemps.

« Alors c'est pour ce soir ? » murmura Hermione en s'installant à côté de Ron et Harry.

Les deux acquiescèrent, la mine plutôt sombre. Cette ballade nocturne n'enchantait pas particulièrement Harry mais il y était bien forcé.

« Tu y vas quand ? » chuchota Ron.

« Maintenant, il ne faut pas trop tarder, surtout si j'ai des problèmes pour y aller. »

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne ? »

« Non ça ira, c'est loin d'être le plus difficile. »

Hermione désapprouva son comportement en secouant imperceptiblement la tête, s'il avait pris la potion il n'aurait pas eu à souffrir.

Harry se leva et alla dans sa chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, il redescendit, uniquement vêtu de sa cape d'invisibilité, comme la dernière fois. Cependant il avait emporté un sac contenant des vêtements.

La salle commune était vide. Tout se présentait bien. Pour signaler sa présence, Harry découvrit sa tête, flottant dans l'air au-dessus d'un corps invisible.

« Bon, je n'ai plus qu'à te souhaiter bon courage. » fit Ron.

« Bonne chance. » ajouta Hermione, mais restant quand même en retrait.

Harry rabattit la cape sur sa tête et quitta la tour des Gryffondors.

Il descendit jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée aussi vite que le lui permettait des pas silencieux. En haut de l'escalier de marbre du Hall, il parvint à une fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit par un simple sort d'Alohomora et monta sur le rebord. Il était au moins à 10 mètres au-dessus du sol. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, Harry tendit sa baguette vers le sol et jeta un sort. Une colonne translucide surgit alors de terre et monta jusqu'à s'arrêter à son niveau, avec le bruit d'une vague sur le rivage. Large comme un homme, elle semblait constituée de gelée, sa couleur diaphane semblant trembler au souffle du vent. Harry n'avait qu'à sauter dedans en oubliant ses appréhensions quant à faire une chute de 10m. Il savait ce qu'il faisait, il l'avait déjà fait. Le Sorcier se mit debout sur le rebord de la fenêtre, le corps penché en avant. Il prit une grande inspiration et fit un petit bond pour s'infiltrer à l'intérieur même de la colonne. Un grand froid lui coupa alors le souffle alors qu'il se sentait tomber à une vitesse vertigineuse. Sous ses pieds il sentit alors peu à peu une résistance de plus en plus grande, comme si la gelée qui l'entourait devenait de plus en plus solide au fur et à mesure qu'il tombait. Enfin ses pieds touchèrent le sol, avec une grande douceur. Harry s'extirpa de la colonne. Le froid disparut, laissant place au vent plus doux. Heureusement qu'il avait pris soin de se revêtir d'un sortilège de chaleur, sinon il serait déjà gelé.

Sans perdre plus de temps, il fit disparaître son sortilège et courut droit vers le Saule Cogneur. Bien recouvert de sa cape, il passa sans encombre devant lui et se laissa glisser dans le passage secret. Plusieurs minutes plus tard à courir dans le long passage obscur, le chemin du tunnel remonta, suivit une courbe puis rejoignit une ouverture. Harry l'atteignit, hors d'haleine. Il allait certainement se prendre un bon rhume après ça, il se sentait glacé et en sueur, et pourtant rien n'avait encore commencé. Tout était sombre au-dehors, il lui restait encore un peu de temps avant la transformation.

Harry monta à l'étage supérieur, sur ses gardes. Il n'y avait personne, mais le silence oppressant ne le tenait pas tranquille. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre. La porte balaya des années de poussières accumulées sur le plancher, faisant éternuer Harry à plusieurs reprises.

La chambre n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu. La table avait un pied en moins, une des chaises était renversée au sol. Harry se dirigea vers le lit à baldaquin et se laissa tomber dessus, soulevant des nuages de poussière à son contact.

Sur le mur, pour seule décoration, il y avait un miroir. Terni, fendu et sale, il ne reflétait peut-être plus grand chose maintenant.

Harry resta plusieurs minutes, couché sur lit, attendant son heure. Il regardait vers le plafond, les yeux dans le vague, attentif à tout bruit inhabituel qui pourrait se faire entendre. Il ne saurait pas quand la Lune arriverait, les fenêtres étaient obstruées par des planches, et Harry ne se sentait pas d'attaque pour les retirer.

Ce qu'il essaya de faire néanmoins, se révéla on ne peut plus utile. Pendant le temps qu'il lui restait, il s'assit en tailleur sur le plancher, ferma les yeux, baissa la tête, et se plongea dans un de ses exercices de relaxation qu'il effectuait en cours d'Occlumancie. Attentif à sa respiration, aux battements de son cœur, aux pensées qui traversaient son cerveau, il s'efforça de rester le plus calme possible.

Il ne relâcha pas même sa concentration quand les premières douleurs annonciatrices de la transformation se firent sentir. Sa protection ne dura pas longtemps. Malgré lui ses muscles se tendirent, sa respiration s'accéléra. Il fut bientôt obliger de décroiser ses jambes pour leur permettre de se modifier. Harry essaya en vain de penser à autre chose, il s'imaginait dans le parc de Poudlard, sous un chaud soleil de printemps, couché dans l'herbe, mais ses émotions présentes le rattrapaient aussitôt. Et quelques secondes plus tard, il ne parvint même plus à se contrôler. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui à présent, c'était de se débarrasser de cette douleur lancinante qui lui parcourait tout le corps, il se griffa les jambes, rendu fou par les fourmillements qui les parcouraient. La cape d'invisibilité qui l'avait recouvert quelques instants auparavant glissa sur le sol et fut maintes fois piétinées par les pattes du loup-garou. La transformation cependant sembla durer moins longtemps. Le puissant loup-garou qui prenait la place de son corps d'humain se tint vite sur ses pattes.

La tête débordant de fureur, se sentant oppressé entre les quatre murs de la chambre, le loup fonça dans la porte la tête la première, la faisant battre violemment sur ses gonds. Il dévala l'escalier, mais il ne trouva pas plus d'issue. La porte était condamnée pour éviter toute fuite, et sa folie l'empêchait de retrouver ses souvenirs et de pouvoir s'échapper par le passage secret. Alors, comme sa soif de mordre commençait à le torturer de l'intérieur, il fit comme tout loup-garou solitaire, il abîma son propre corps et se mordit l'avant-bras à plusieurs reprises, hurlant de douleur après chaque morsure.

Le loup remonta l'escalier et s'engouffra dans une seconde salle, contenant un bureau et une vieille armoire. Le là, une petite lucarne au plafond donnait sur le ciel noir de la nuit. La Lune illuminait ce ciel, auréolée par la brume. Il regarda la Lune, comme hypnotisé par cette lueur diabolique qui emprisonnait son esprit. Il hurla longuement, criant toute la douleur qui irradiait de son corps. Puis il s'enfuit, sortit de la pièce, dévala à nouveau l'escalier, fit le tour de chaque pièce, remonta l'escalier, revint dans la chambre qu'il avait occupé au début de la nuit, regarda tout autour de lui, aperçut de petits coins de ciel à travers les planches de la fenêtre. Il crut à un morceau de liberté qui s'offrait à lui. Alors sans plus réfléchir, il sauta vers la fenêtre. Sa tête rencontra les planches de plein fouet, et il s'écroula sur le sol, inanimé. Il fut agité de spasmes quelques instants, puis ne bougea plus du tout.

A quelques centaines de mètres de là, le professeur Werewail se tenait à la fenêtre de sa chambre, les mains croisées dans le dos. Il regardait la lune depuis plusieurs minutes, son cœur battait plus fort à la vue de cette sphère si brillante.

Fin du chapitre 17 


	18. 18 Cours de Potions

Auteur : Epayss

Titre : Les loups se cachent pour mourir

Date : 2005-06-04

Réponses aux reviews:

**Smitty de Funkadelik et Ratonton **: Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir

**Thealie :** Et si Dumbledore n'a pas lu le dossier ? Il n'a pas droit plus qu'un autre de lire ce dossier, c'est le secret médical après tout.

Cours de Potions

Harry se réveilla au matin. Il se trouvait dans son lit, avec un sacré mal de crâne qui lui donna le vertige dès qu'il tourna la tête sur le côté. Il ne se souvenait ni de sa nuit, ni de son retour au château. Il tendit un bras tremblant vers les rideaux du baldaquin et les écarta doucement. Il regarda le réveil, il allait sonner dans ¼ d'heure. A côté, bien repliée et posée sur la chaise, il y avait sa cape d'invisibilité. Son sac était au pied de la chaise. Bien qu'il ne se souvienne de rien, Harry était au moins soulagé sur un point, il n'aurait pas à retourner à la Cabane Hurlante pour rechercher ses affaires. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et sentit une bosse sur son crâne. Il se redressa alors dans son lit pour se passer en revue. S'il avait des blessures il valait mieux s'en occuper maintenant tant que tout le monde était encore endormi. Il avait de nombreuses égratignures un peu partout, mais rien de grave. Son bras droit avait subi encore une fois ses morsures répétées. Mais la plaie, moins importante que la dernière fois, s'était déjà bien guérie pendant la nuit.

Harry se leva, tout tremblant, non pas à cause du froid, mais à cause de la fatigue. Il avait une faim de loup, mais ne se sentait même pas le courage de descendre jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Il traîna ses pieds et son sac de vêtements jusqu'à la salle de bain et prit une longue douche bien chaude. Au même moment les autres garçons entendirent le réveil sonner et émergèrent du sommeil.

Harry sortit de la salle de bain plusieurs minutes plus tard, laissant s'échapper un nuage de vapeur de la salle de bain. Il avait pris le temps de mettre un bandage sur son bras droit, mais avait laissé le reste des blessures tel quel. Le principal était que ça ne se voit pas, ça se guérirait tout seul en quelques jours de toute façon. Le sorcier se laissa tomber sur son lit, épuisé.

« Ca va bien Harry ? » demanda Ron.

« Moui. » répondit simplement Harry. Ils ne pouvaient pas aborder trop le sujet ici, alors la conversation s'arrêta là.

Les garçons se préparèrent à aller manger. Les bras croisés derrière la tête, Harry écouta quelques instants les bruits qui passaient à travers les murs épais du dortoir. Des bruits de pas dans l'escalier, le bruit de l'écoulement de l'eau dans les tuyaux, quelques rires. Harry ferma les yeux. Toute cette agitation le fatiguait d'autant plus. Il ferma les yeux, et se résignant à lutter, il se laissa retomber dans le sommeil.

Harry se réveilla alors que le ciel était déjà haut dans le ciel. Il se redressa sur son lit, se frotta les yeux, bailla longuement puis regarda autour de lui. Il était tout seul, il n'y avait pas un bruit dans le dortoir. On l'avait laissé dormir apparemment. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se passer un coup d'eau sur la figure. Il avait l'air fatigué encore et n'avait rien envie de faire. Il alla voir le réveil, le déjeuner n'était pas encore passé, il pourrait y assister. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry entendit des pas dans l'escalier. Puis la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit.

« Harry ! Tu es réveillé ! » s'exclama Ron. « Tu vas venir manger ? »

Harry acquiesça de la tête.

« Ca va bien ? » demanda Ron.

« Ca va bien, oui. En fait je ne me souviens de rien. Même pas de mon retour ici. Et… ça va, tout a bien marché. Les profs, ils ont dit quelque chose ? »

« Non non, je leur ai dis que tu ne te sentais pas bien, c'est passé tout seul. Tu reviens en cours cet après-midi ? »

« Je vais essayer oui. Je me sens mieux.»

Ils descendirent dans la Grande Salle. Hermione était déjà à table et en les attendant feuilletait un gros livre qu'elle avait pris avec elle. Sur le banc à côté d'elle, il y avait une pile de trois autres volumes, aussi gros que le premier.

« Hermione, tu as l'intention de lire tout ça avant le prochain cours ? » demanda Ron sarcastiquement en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

« Non, bien sûr que non. C'est Mr Werewail qui me les a passés quand on s'est rencontré dans le couloir. Je lui avais demandé de me conseillé quelques livres, et il m'a recommandé tout ceux-là. » déclara-t-elle en pointant sa pile de livres. « Sinon ça va bien Harry ? »

« Oui ça va mieux, j'étais un peu fatigué ce matin. »

« Ca s'est bien passé cette nuit ? » demanda-t-elle en baissant la voix.

Harry hocha la tête et n'en dit pas plus, c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir de toute façon.

Harry resta exténué pendant encore toute la semaine, avec des réveils difficiles et un mal incroyable à se concentrer pendant les cours. Il accueillit le cours d'Occlumancie avec un certain plaisir. Cela lui donnait l'occasion de se reposer, et son état de fatigue aidant, son esprit parvenait à être totalement vidé de tout souvenir ou sensation, seulement plongé dans une léthargie apaisante. Il parvint à réussir chaque exercice d'Occlumancie, et le professeur en fut ravi. A la fin du cours, Werewail discuta un peu avec son élève :

« Le week-end s'est bien passé ? Tu as l'air fatigué, c'est embêtant pour un début de semaine.»

« C'est que… on a fait un long entraînement de Quidditch hier, et avec les devoirs, je n'ai pas eu le temps de récupérer mon temps de repos. »

« Pourtant je ne vous surcharge pas de travail dans votre classe. »

« Non, ce sont surtout les devoirs de Métamorphose et de Potions qui prennent le plus de temps. »

« Tu sais, la sixième année est la plus difficile. Une fois passée, la septième paraît plus facile si tu as bien assimilé les notions de l'année précédente. »

« Vous avez étudié ici ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. Je suis originaire de ce pays, alors je suis allé dans cette école, comme la plupart. Es-tu déjà allé dans les montagnes au Nord de Poudlard ? »

« Non, jamais. Pourquoi ? »

« Il y a des coins superbes là-bas. J'y ai passé une partie de mon enfance, avant d'aller à Poudlard. On y trouve des créatures étonnantes, qui n'ont jamais été répertoriées. »

Harry se tourna vers son professeur. Il avait le regard plongé dans les étoiles que l'on pouvait voir par la fenêtre. Pourquoi se mettait-il à parler de ça ?

« Je n'ai jamais été à la montagne. » répondit Harry. En effet, les Dursley n'avaient jamais pris l'habitude de l'emmener avec eux en vacances.

« Tu auras l'occasion un jour, c'est certain. C'est un endroit très paisible, j'aime y retourner de temps en temps. »

l

« A vos chaudrons ! » ordonna Rogue. « Aujourd'hui il serait souhaitable pour vous que vous réussissiez à réaliser l'exercice correctement, les résultats de la semaine dernière étaient lamentables. »

Il promena son regard sur la classe de Gryffondors qui lui faisait face. Ils étaient cette année uniquement entre Gryffondors, ce qui constituait un petit groupe, et bien que l'ambiance soit donc moins tendu qu'avec les Serpentards, leur professeur ne se laissait pas abattre et distribuait ses insultes à tout va. Il était aussi exécrable que d'habitude, peut-être parce qu'il avait à faire à une classe de Gryffondor et qu'une partie d'entre eux n'avait pas obtenu d'Optimal au BUSE.

« Pendant ce cours vous allez établir l'ensemble des propriétés de la pierre céleste. Vous avez devant vous tous les ingrédients nécessaires. Comme nous l'avons appris la semaine dernière, pour ceux d'entre vous qui avez ouvert vos cahiers depuis, il y a une série de test et de potions simples à réaliser afin de déterminer la nature d'un ingrédient. Vous avez 1h pour réaliser tous ces tests, en vous mettant par deux. Ceci a pour but de voir votre capacité à réaliser et à interpréter rapidement des expériences. Vous noterez sur votre rouleau de parchemin chaque test que vous ferez, et chaque conclusion que vous en tirerez. Au travail ! Et en silence ! »

Harry et Ron se regardèrent désespérément. Ils espéraient chacun que l'autre avait regardé son cours de la dernière fois. Harry ne se souvenait plus des tests qu'ils avaient étudiés, à vrai dire il était tellement fatigué que sa plume avait glissé sur le parchemin sans écrire grand-chose. Et il n'avait pas eu le temps de rattraper. Ron de son côté se rappelait vaguement quelques expériences, mais surtout, les ingrédients qu'il voyait devant lui étaient pour la plupart inconnus.

Avec une pincette, Ron récupéra délicatement un de ces ingrédients, une sorte de limace noire, inerte, visqueuse, sans tête visible.

« C'est quoi, ça ! » murmura-t-il à son compagnon.

Harry haussa les épaules et jeta un œil sur Hermione qui s'était mise avec Neville. Elle aussi regardait certains ingrédients avec un regard interrogateur, les sourcils froncés tandis qu'elle fouillait sa mémoire pour se souvenir de ce que c'était.

Rogue passa dans les rangs pour leur donner un échantillon de pierre céleste. Cela avait grossièrement la forme d'une étoile à cinq branches, l'aspect du grès, une couleur grise. Elle n'avait ni l'air intéressante, ni l'air spécialement magique.

Rogue retourna à son bureau et tandis que les élèves commençaient à manipuler un peu leur pierre, il partit dans un court monologue explicatif :

« La pierre céleste, contrairement à ce qu'indique son nom ne provient aucunement des étoiles mais bien de la Terre. Outre sa forme ressemblant à une étoile de mer, ce qui lui a donné son nom est sa capacité à devenir incandescente au contact d'un certain produit que vous déterminerez. On ne lui connaît aucun usage car son incandescence conduit à la formation d'un acide liquide qui est éjecté dans l'air et dangereux pour quiconque entre en contact avec. Il serait donc préférable pour vous que vous mettiez vos gants en peau de dragon, à moins que vous ne souhaitiez vous retrouver avec quelques trous sur les mains. »

« Charmant. » marmonna Ron en enfilant ses gants.

Rogue les laissa ensuite en compagnie de leur pierre tout le reste du cours, assis à son bureau, scrutant les élèves pour vérifier qu'ils ne demandaient pas de conseils à leurs voisins. Hermione, affairés autour de son chaudron, semblait savoir ce qu'il y avait à faire. D'ailleurs ce fut la seule à réussir à rendre sa pierre incandescente, pendant une dizaine de secondes. La plupart des autres groupes regardaient les ingrédients, essayaient de les mettre en contact avec l'échantillon – souvent sans résultat – , jetait des coups d'œil autour d'eux pour voir ce que faisait les autres, et tentait des potions sans trop savoir ce qu'ils faisaient. Dépités, ils rendirent des feuilles à moitié vide, Hermione de son côté avait étalé une bonne centaine de lignes sur son rouleau, mais elle paraissait incertaine du contenu quand elle le remit au professeur. Elle devait certainement se demander si elle avait bien expliqué ses interprétations sur sa feuille. Neville était ravi d'avoir fait équipe avec elle néanmoins, et c'était sûrement la seule personne qui était contente de ce cours de Potions.

Fin du chapitre 18 

Note : Un court chapitre, mais j'avais pas envie de passer directement à la suite en plein milieu. Alors voilà, je vous rassure, le prochain sera plus passionnant.


	19. 19 Pardonnezmoi

Auteur : Epayss

Titre : Les loups se cachent pour mourir

Date : 2005-06-15

Avertissement : PG-13 ( oui c'est la première fois que j'en met un dans cette fic, mais ça vaut le coup )

Note : Pour ceux qui se sont inquiétés de mon absence prolongée, j'ai tout écrit dans ma bio. Encore désolé pour le retard.

**Thealie **: Harry n'a pas vraiment envie que sa maladie soit connue par trop de monde, même Rémus.

**Ona Balbuzard** : Le dico ne t'apprendra pas grand-chose à mon avis, même si je m'en suis servi pour fabriquer ce nom .

Amarante : merci pour toutes tes reviews 

**Surimigirl** : c'est corrigé, quand la fic sera terminé je rééditerai chaque chapitre avec les fautes en moins, j'en retrouve régulièrement quand je les relis --.

l

Pardonnez-moi

l

« Tu es sûr qu'elle n'est pas hantée ? » demanda le plus petit.

« Mais non t'inquiète pas, il n'y a jamais eu personne dans cette baraque. »

« Mais il y a bien une raison pour laquelle on l'appelle la Cabane Hurlante, non ? »

« Tout ça c'est des légendes, allez viens, on ne risque pas de trouver quelqu'un là-bas. »

Celui qui avait prononcé cette phrase marchait dans le long tunnel menant à la Cabane Hurlante. Il était suivi de deux de ses copains, tous étaient en 4ème année. Ils parcouraient le tunnel en file indienne, baguette éclairée en main. Le premier était le plus grand, c'était lui qui avait poussé les autres à l'accompagner le temps d'une nuit dans la Cabane Hurlante. Le second était le plus petit et le compagnon de table du premier, alors il le suivait partout où il allait. Enfin, le troisième, plus râblé que les autres avait toujours eu envie de visiter cette vieille maison interdite d'accès. Ils progressèrent dans le tunnel jusqu'à atteindre le bout. Il soulevèrent la trappe et s'introduirent dans la Cabane. Le silence y était complet et il n'y avait visiblement personne.

« Vous voyez bien qu'elle n'est pas hantée. Allez venez, on va bien s'amuser ici, on est tranquille, personne ne nous dérangera. »

Les deux autres entrèrent en faisant le moins de bruit possible, essayant de ne pas faire craquer le vieux plancher.

« On monte ? Je suis sûr qu'il y a des choses intéressantes là haut. » déclara le plus grand.

Les trois Sorciers montèrent prudemment l'escalier. Le petit, les yeux baissés, gardaient son regard braqué sur des marques sur le sol. Celles-ci montaient et descendaient l'escalier, imprégnées dans la poussière, formant des taches sombres sur le plancher.

« Il y a un chien… » murmura-t-il.

« Quoi ? » demanda le plus costaud en s'arrêtant.

« Il y a des traces de pattes sur le sol, partout. »

« Et alors ? Ca date sûrement de longtemps ces traces. S'il y avait un chien ici on l'aurait déjà vu non ? » expliqua le grand.

« Mais comment peut-il y avoir ces traces s'il n'y a pas d'autres issues que la trappe ? »

« Peut-être que ce chien en a trouvé une, de sortie. Allez, arrête de te poser des questions. »

Ils parvinrent en haut de l'escalier et entrèrent dans la chambre principale. C'était là que les traces étaient les plus nombreuses. La poussière avait été remuée dans tous les sens, et dans cette pièce se trouvaient également d'autres traces, rondes et sombres dans l'obscurité, comme d'un liquide qui aurait été renversé.

« Elle est sympa cette Cabane ! » se réjouit le plus grand. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi personne n'y va. Bon elle est un peu abîmée mais elle est bien située. S'il n'y avait pas ces planches sur les fenêtres on verrait tout le parc de Poudlard. »

Il s'assit sur le lit, faisant s'envoler un nuage de poussière.

« Bon on fait quoi, maintenant qu'on est là ? » demanda le petit.

« Pourquoi pas une partie de cartes ? » proposa le plus costaud. « On peut déboucher les bouteilles de Bièraubeurre maintenant si vous voulez. »

« D'abord, il nous faudrait un peu plus de lumière quand même, mais sans allumer nos baguettes, c'est trop voyant. Si on pouvait retirer ces planches de la fenêtre ça serait pas mal. » fit le grand. Il descendit du lit et s'approcha de la fenêtre, la baguette en main.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes, puis prononça une formule à voix basse. Un à un, les clous fixant les planches sautèrent de leur emplacement, laissant tomber les bouts de bois sur le plancher avec un bruit sourd.

Avec un second sortilège, il nettoya les carreaux de la fenêtre, laissant passer ainsi un peu plus la lumière des étoiles.

Les trois garçons se placèrent alors sous la fenêtre, dans le carré de lumière offert par les étoiles, et s'y installèrent pour jouer aux cartes. Ils décapsulèrent les bouteilles et se félicitèrent d'avoir investi ce lieu désolé pour pouvoir s'amuser en paix, loin des professeurs et des fantômes trop curieux.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le jeu les avait détendus et plus aucune crainte ne les empêchait de rire aux éclats. Trois bouteilles vides de Bièraubeurre faisaient une pyramide à côté du cercle d'élève. Puis à un moment, la lumière qui illuminait leur plancher de jeu s'intensifia progressivement. Le grand leva les yeux vers la fenêtre et remarqua sans étonnement :

« Tiens, c'est la Pleine Lune. »

Le plus petit leva lui aussi les yeux, mais la vue de la Pleine Lune ne le rassura pas.

« On ferait mieux de partir. » proposa-t-il.

« Quoi, tu as peur de la Lune maintenant ? » se moqua le grand.

« Non, mais il se fait tard. » se reprit le petit.

« Ne me dis pas que tu crois toutes ces histoires de vieilles Sorcières. La Cabane Hurlante n'a jamais été hantée, Pleine Lune ou pas. Allez, continuons la partie. C'est à ton tour d'ailleurs. »

Soudain, un craquement inquiétant venant du rez-de-chaussée se fit entendre. Tous les trois sursautèrent brusquement puis arrêtèrent toute activité, l'oreille aux aguets. Le petit osait à peine respirer de peur d'émettre le moindre bruit. Prudemment, ce dernier prit en main sa baguette magique. Même s'il ne voulait pas montrer qu'il était mort de trouille, la sécurité passait avant tout.

Harry entendit du bruit à l'étage. Il s'avança prudemment dans l'escalier, marchant sur ses quatre pattes, la gueule frôlant le sol, captant chaque odeur à travers son museau effilé. Il y avait du monde dans la Cabane ce soir. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort, excité par une présence humaine dans son entourage. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait cette sensation. Il se mettait presque à saliver d'avance. Enfin il pourrait assouvir sa soif de morsure.

Harry avait commencé à se transformer dès la sortie du tunnel, dans la Cabane Hurlante. Il avait mal calculé son coup cette nuit-là et n'avait pas même eu le temps de regagner la chambre. Enfin cela aurait peut-être été pire si les élèves occupant la pièce l'avaient vu se transformer. Toujours est-il que quelque soit le moment où il aurait dû se transformer, il y en a qui allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure, et plus rien d'humain n'empêcherait Harry de se jeter sur le premier venu.

Le loup gravit les marches une à une, lentement, pour ne pas faire craquer le bois. Il n'entendait plus aucun bruit dans la chambre. Il s'avança vers la porte entrouverte, et la poussa d'un coup de museau. La porte tourna sur ses gonds en grinçant. Par l'ouverture, le loup vit trois proies, trois hommes qui fixaient des regards étonnés vers lui.

« Le voilà ton chien. » affirma le plus grand. Il s'avança vers le loup, la main tendu vers lui, comme pour lui caresser la tête, tentant de l'attirer avec des paroles affectueuses.

« Attend, ce n'est pas un chien. » murmura le petit. Au contraire le petit se mit à reculer lentement vers un coin de la chambre, la baguette fermement serrée. « Recule. » conseilla-t-il à son ami.

« Quoi ? Mais ce n'est qu'un gros chien, n'ayez pas peur les gars. »

« N'avance pas ! » s'écria le troisième garçon qui venait de comprendre. « Rappelle-toi le cours de l'année dernière ! Ce n'est pas un chien ! »

Le plus grand s'arrêta alors net. Il regarda craintivement le loup-garou qui se tenait devant lui et n'avait pas bougé qu'il les avait vi. Soudain, ce dernier découvrit ses crocs et grogna sourdement. Le plus grand se dépêcha de reculer vers la fenêtre.

Soudain, en un bond, le loup-garou se rua sur ses proies. Les trois garçons l'évitèrent et se dispersèrent dans la chambre. Le loup se retourna vers eux, les scrutant avec avidité.

« Aoouuuuuuuhh ! » hurla-t-il. Son cri se répercuta dans tous les murs de la Cabane, glaçant le sang de leurs occupants. Le loup bondit à nouveau vers le plus grand des trois. Ce dernier l'évita de justesse, mais cela l'éloigna encore de la porte de sortie. Le loup dans sa course se cogna contre une armoire, ouvrant ses portes d'un coup sec. Puis il fit immédiatement volte-face et réattaqua le même élève, gueule ouverte. Il attrapa le bas de sa robe et la déchira de ses crocs acérés. Le garçon s'enfuit à toutes jambes et se précipita hors de la pièce. Ses amis, qui venaient également de sortir s'empressèrent de refermer la porte et la verrouillèrent. Puis il dévalèrent l'escalier. En arrivant dans le hall d'entrée, ils entendirent un bruit sourd venant de la chambre.

« Ne traînons pas, il est en train de défoncer la porte ! » s'écria le plus grand.

Le loup dans la chambre, rendu fou furieux par la fuite des jeunes Sorciers, se précipita violemment à plusieurs reprises contre la porte. Elle pliait à chacun de ses coups, et ne tarderait pas à céder. Une des attaches au cadre de la porte se brisa. Puis deux. Le loup prit un dernier élan et se jeta encore une fois sur le battant, ce qui eut pour effet de l'abattre, enfin. A peine étourdi par les coups répétés, le loup-garou courut vers l'escalier et parvint en bas au moment où les élèves finissaient de pénétrer dans le passage. Mais la trappe se rabattit devant son nez et un des Sorciers s'empressa de la verrouiller avec un sortilège. Le loup s'arrêta à son niveau et gratta pour dégager l'ouverture, mais rien n'y fit, il ne parvenait pas à agripper la trappe. Il était à nouveau prisonnier et ses victimes lui avaient échappé. Il hurla à nouveau pour exprimer son mécontentement.

Puis il retourna vers la chambre. La porte défoncée gisait dans le couloir, à moitié brisée en deux. Le loup passa par-dessus et regarda vers la fenêtre : elle n'était plus condamnée. Le loup ramassa une planche dans sa gueule, se dressa sur ses pattes de derrière, et assena de puissants coups contre la fenêtre. Les carreaux se brisèrent un à un. Et quelques secondes plus tard, la vieille armature soutenant les carreaux céda également. Harry sentit un souffle de vent glacé passer par l'ouverture. Il envahit la pièce, balayant la poussière et s'infiltrant dans chaque recoin. Le loup entendit un frottement derrière lui. Il se retourna au moment où un paquet de feuilles scintillantes glissait de l'armoire jusqu'au sol, délogées par le courant d'air. Il n'y prêta pas plus attention et sauta sur le rebord de la fenêtre. L'air glacé le revigora tandis qu'il sautait hors de sa prison. La chute fut rude et il roula plusieurs fois sur le sol en pente avant de pouvoir s'arrêter. Maintenant il était libre.

Il se remit sur pied puis repartit. Il se mit à courir sous les rayons brûlants de la Lune, traversa le parc et rejoignit le lac. Il était absolument seul dans la nuit, il n'y avait que lui et le bruit des vaguelettes caressant le rivage. Le loup trempa ses pattes dans l'eau, puis mouilla également son épaisse fourrure. C'était rafraîchissant au début, mais très vite cela devint glacé. Il sortit de l'eau et s'ébroua. Il se sentit trembler de la tête à la queue, frigorifié par son bain nocturne. Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion d'avoir froid très longtemps. Il entendit des voix venant du Saule Cogneur, à une centaine de mètre de lui. Trois formes s'extirpèrent de la base de l'arbre, et se mirent à marcher d'un pas rapide vers le château.

Le loup-garou se mit à marcher silencieusement vers eux, les pattes légèrement pliée pour être moins visible. Quand il arriva à moins de 50 mètres des élèves, il se redressa et annonça sa présence par un puissant grognement. Les Sorciers se retournèrent et sur chacun de leurs visages se dessina une même expression : la peur. Il coururent à toutes jambes vers le château, ce qui attisa l'excitation du loup. Ce dernier bondit en avant et se rua vers ses victimes.

Mais alors qu'il allait presque rattraper les élèves, le loup sentit une étrange présence quelque part derrière lui. Il tourna la tête sur le côté juste au moment où un éclair de lumière rouge l'éblouissait et il se sentit immédiatement projeté sur le côté. Il tomba inconscient alors qu'il glissait dans l'herbe humide sous les rayons de la Lune.

Harry se réveilla sur le grand lit de la Cabane Hurlante. Il faisait nuit noire et tout était absolument silencieux. Il se redressa et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Mais pourquoi avait-il encore l'impression d'être rentré dans un mur ? Il eut la réponse très vite. En regardant autour de lui, tous les évènements de la nuit se rappelèrent à lui, encore flous mais bien présents. L'armoire grande ouverte, avec un paquet de feuilles étalées au sol, la porte fracassée gisant au sol, la fenêtre brisée. Il y avait des morceaux de verres et de bois un peu partout.

Quelle heure est-il ? pensa Harry. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé, mais il y avait ce petit quelque chose dans l'air qui semblait annoncer la fin de la nuit. Peut-être ce manque absolu de bruit et de vent. Une très fine pluie s'était mise à tomber, comme une bruine inaudible. Précautionneusement, Harry sortit de la chambre à tâtons, évitant tout débris, et alla chercher son sac qu'il avait laissé dans l'entrée. Il s'habilla et se réchauffa un peu. Puis il prit sa baguette et remonta à l'étage.

« Bon, ça serait bien que je fasse un peu de ménage avant de partir, ça fait quand même pas très propre ce qu'il s'est passé ici. » se murmura-t-il à lui-même. Les évènements de la nuit lui revenaient très bien en tête maintenant. « Qu'est-ce qu'il va arriver ensuite ? Ceux que j'ai attaqués vont sûrement me dénoncer. Ca ne doit pas recommencer… Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là aussi ? »

Au fur et à mesure que son esprit se réveillait venaient à lui un nombre impressionnant de questions. La colère, la tristesse, la peur se mélangeait dans sa tête pour le perdre totalement. Il pensa aux conseils d'Hermione, il pensait à la déception que pourrait éprouver Dumbledore envers lui, il pensait des tas de choses contradictoires, et pourtant il savait qu'il était grand temps de faire un choix…

« Bon, je ne vais pas rester ici de toute façon. Je range un peu, puis je retourne me coucher dans mon lit. Si le dicton est bien vrai, la nuit porte conseil, même chez les Sorciers. »

Il pointa sa baguette vers la fenêtre :

« Fenestre reparo ! »

Un à un les morceaux de verre brisé fusionnèrent entre eux, même ceux qui étaient tombés au-dehors revinrent vers le premier étage, jusqu'à ce que plusieurs carreaux distincts se soient reconstitués. L'armature en fer revint se fixer à sa place, puis les carreaux se réajustèrent à leurs emplacements.

Même chose pour la porte. C'était un sort plus fatiguant, car le bois était un élément plus complexe que le verre, mais il parvint à remettre sur ses gonds la vieille porte. Il s'autorisa une minute de repos puis se pencha sur les feuilles qui traînaient par terre. Elles étaient toutes vierges, uniquement numérotées et marquées de deux initiales : C.P.

Harry n'avait ni le temps ni l'envie de s'y intéresser, alors il les rempila grossièrement puis les remit à leur place dans l'armoire.

Enfin la chambre avait repris une apparence correcte. Il ne restait plus sur le sol que les planches de bois qui avaient servi à obstruer la fenêtre. A contrecœur, Harry les réajusta sur la fenêtre, se plongeant cette fois dans une obscurité totale.

Il récupéra son sac et emprunta le tunnel.

Harry revint sans encombre dans son dortoir. Il se coucha immédiatement et rejoignit le sommeil de ses camarades de classe. La fin de sa nuit ne fut pas non plus de tout repos. Il fit un rêve, le premier dont il se souvenait clairement depuis ses cours d'Occlumancie. Il était dans le parc, marchant seul sous le regard de la Pleine Lune. Sur sa droite, il y avait le Saule Cogneur. De sous son tronc émergèrent trois silhouettes humaines. Un peu plus loin, près du lac, il y avait un loup. Celui-ci courut vers les trois silhouettes et se jeta sur elles. Immédiatement, Harry détourna le regard et se dirigea vers le château. Ses tours étaient aussi sombres que la nuit. Tout se passait dans un grand silence.

Il poussa les portes du château et pénétra dans un hall brillamment éclairé. Là, formant un demi-cercle autour de la porte, remplissant l'escalier de marbre et les paliers supérieurs, se tenaient d'autres élèves. Sans visages reconnaissables, ils étaient des centaines à le regarder entrer. Harry avança et tous les doigts se pointèrent sur lui pour l'accuser. Harry tourna sur lui-même, cherchant une personne connue, mais il était seul au milieu de la foule. Un instant il crut apercevoir Hermione parmi eux, mais ce n'était qu'une illusion.

Harry regarda au sol pour échapper à ces élèves qui tourmentaient son rêve. Il vit du sang par terre. Il regarda ses mains, elles étaient recouvertes de ce même sang. Il souleva les manches de sa robe de Sorcier et vit avec horreur de multiples et profondes entailles dans sa chair. Son cou était également lacéré. Harry chercha du secours. Mais il n'y avait plus personne nulle part. Les élèves de tout Poudlard avaient déserté la place, le laissant réellement seul dans le vaste Hall. Seule la porte de la Grande Salle était ouverte. Harry marcha vers cette pièce, laissant derrière lui une large traînée de sang. Tout au bout de la Grande Salle, il y avait un vieil homme. Harry se rapprocha, il n'arrivait pas à savoir qui c'était. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, il eut l'impression que tout devenait flou autour de lui, comme pour l'empêcher de reconnaître l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Harry tomba sur les genoux, épuisé. Il perdait trop de sang, et n'arrivait même plus à tenir sur ses jambes. Il regarda vers l'homme, situé à encore une dizaine de mètres. Le flou quitta le visage de l'homme et Harry put le reconnaître, c'était Dumbledore. Il tendit une main désespérée vers lui, mais le grand Sorcier lui tourna le dos. Une phrase s'immisça dans sa tête :

« Il est trop tard… ».

« Non ! » cria Harry.

C'est ce qui le réveilla en sursaut. Harry se redressa dans son lit, en sueur, son cauchemar en tête. Par réflexe, il regarda ses bras, et toucha son cou. Le sang avait disparu, et il n'avait pas de plaies, juste de profondes cicatrices et quelques bleus. Le jeune Sorcier soupira. Il jeta un œil à travers les rideaux de son baldaquin et constata qu'il faisait plein jour. Tous les autres étaient partis en cours.

« J'ai encore beaucoup dormi… » se dit-il. Il étira ses membres fatigués et bailla longuement. Son ventre gargouilla bruyamment.

« Non, ce n'est pas encore le moment de manger. » le réprimanda-t-il.

Il se leva difficilement, puis alla se passer un coup d'eau sur la figure. Les idées un peu plus claires, il revint marcher un peu dans la chambre.

« C'était quoi ce cauchemar ? » pensa-t-il tout haut. Ce n'était pas une prémonition car ce qu'il avait vu était bien trop irréel dans la façon dont cela s'était passé. Mais Harry prit conscience que tout ce dont il avait rêvé pouvait se produire dans le futur et faisait d'ailleurs partie de ses pires craintes. La dernière image, celle de Dumbledore, le marquait particulièrement. Si ce n'était déjà fait, il était fort probable que les trois garçons allaient avertir Dumbledore. Et forcément, on découvrirait que c'était lui le coupable. Peut-être que la meilleure solution, pour amoindrir sa peine, était de se dénoncer soi-même. C'était ce qu'Hermione avait voulu qu'il fasse dès le début, prévenir le directeur avant que n'arrive la faute. A croire qu'elle était capable de Divination…

Il se mit à imaginer Hermione en train de comploter contre lui, cherchant à inciter les trois élèves à se rendre à la Cabane Hurlante une nuit de Pleine Lune pour forcer Harry à se mettre en faute.

« Non c'est absurde ! » pensa-t-il. « Mais… Il faut quand même que j'aille voir Dumbledore. Bon sang, je me suis bien mis dans le pétrin ! Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ? Bonjour monsieur, je ne vous l'ai pas dit la dernière fois mais je suis un loup-garou ? Non, c'est impossible qu'il le prenne bien. »

Harry continuait de faire les cent pas dans la chambre, réfléchissant à toute vitesse sur la façon dont il allait s'en sortir.

« En plus il n'y a pas que les élèves à savoir ! Cette personne qui m'a… stupéfixé. Elle était dans le parc, mais je ne l'ai pas bien vue. Et elle m'a ramené à la Cabane Hurlante, c'est absolument incompréhensible. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a des choses qui se trament dans mon dos et dont je ne suis pas au courant. » se murmura-t-il avec colère.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Harry se résolut à bouger et se dirigea vers la porte. Il n'avait pas décidé de l'endroit où il voulait aller, mais il n'avait pas envie de rester dans cette chambre à se lamenter sur son sort. Au moment où il tirait sur la poignée de la porte, une autre personne située de l'autre côté se mit à la pousser. Surpris, Harry cogna sa tête contre le battant de la porte et poussa un cri de douleur.

« Oups Harry, je suis désolé ça va bien ? » demanda Ron, son sac de cours sur les épaules.

Harry tituba un peu, étourdi par le choc puis reconnut son 'agresseur'.

« Ah c'est toi Ron. »

« Oui. Je suis venu te réveiller, mais je vois que c'est déjà le cas. Je ne t'ai pas fait mal en entrant ? »

« Si, tu m'as défoncé le crâne mais à part ça tout va bien. »

Ron parut bien embêté devant son ami, qui n'avait vraiment pas besoin de blessures supplémentaires.

« Mais ne fais pas cette tête ! » s'exclama soudain Harry. « Je rigolais, la porte m'a à peine touchée ! »

Cela ne rassura pas vraiment le rouquin. Harry perçut une grande inquiétude dans sa façon de se comporter.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Ron ? »

« Je pense avoir fait une bêtise. Tu sais, les gars de notre classe, ils ont remarqué que tu étais parti toute la nuit la dernière fois et que tu en étais revenu épuisé Ils n'ont pas posé de questions avant hier soir. Quand ils ont vu que tu n'étais pas rentré te coucher cette nuit, ils m'ont demandé où tu étais parti, et bon… tu vois, j'arrive pas trop à mentir et ils se doutaient déjà de pleins de choses à ton sujet, alors… »

« C'est bon j'ai compris. Tu leur as dit que j'étais un loup-garou ? » murmura-t-il.

« Oui. » avoua Ron en baissant la tête. « Enfin ils en étaient déjà presque sûr. » s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. « Je leur ai fait promettre de ne rien dire à personne bien sûr, mais ça fait trois personnes de plus à le savoir maintenant. »

« T'inquiète pas, ça ne fait rien. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Ron soudainement.

« Non ça ne fait rien, j'ai décidé d'en parler à Dumbledore bientôt. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

Cette fois ce fut au tour de Harry de baisser la tête.

« Hier soir, il y avait trois élèves dans la Cabane Hurlante. Ils jouaient aux cartes. » expliqua-t-il en baissant la voix, de peur d'être entendu au-delà de la chambre. « J'étais déjà… transformé quand je les ai vus… »

Ron le regardait, les yeux écarquillés, pressentant ce que son ami allait dire.

« Je les ai attaqués. » avoua Harry.

« Tu les as mordus ? » demanda Ron.

« Non je ne crois pas. Je les ai poursuivis même dans le parc, en passant par la fenêtre. Mais… ils ont réussi à s'enfuir. » Harry préféra ne parler à personne du sortilège qu'il avait reçu dans le parc. « Alors voilà, ça serait mieux que j'en parle à quelqu'un avant d'être découvert. Les trois gars que j'ai rencontré vont certainement prévenir un professeur de la présence d'un loup dans le parc. »

« Tu les connaissais ? »

« Non. Absolument pas. »

« C'est pas sûr qu'ils te dénoncent, après tout ils n'avaient pas le droit de se trouver dehors à cette heure-là. »

« Je ne sais pas trop, mais je ne miserai pas là-dessus. Je deviens trop dangereux. »

« … »

Les deux Gryffondors restèrent silencieux quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que Harry aille ouvrir sa malle et fouiller dedans.

« Tu fais quoi ? » demanda Ron.

« Je cherche mon dossier médical. Je vais en parler à Dumbledore maintenant. »

« Maintenant ? Mais c'est l'heure du déjeuner ! »

« Tant mieux, il n'y aura personne dans les couloirs pour me poser des questions sur mon absence de ce matin. »

« Mais le directeur n'est peut-être pas dans son bureau. »

« Alors j'attendrais devant. Je dois le faire maintenant tant que je suis encore décidé, sinon je crois bien que je n'en aurai plus le courage plus tard. »

Il dénicha son dossier et la copie du test de Lycanthropie et les glissa dans son sac de cours.

« Les profs n'ont rien remarqué ce matin ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers son ami.

« Si mais ils n'ont rien dit. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'ils pensent de tes absences. »

« Ils ne vont pas tarder à le savoir de toute façon. Tous les profs le sauront quand je l'aurai dit à Dumbledore. J'espère au moins que Rogue me fichera la paix. Il est bien capable de faire des allusions devant toute la classe. »

« Il a pas intérêt, sinon… » Et Ron fit mine de lui lancer un sortilège avec une baguette invisible.

« Bon, on se retrouvera tout à l'heure. Je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps de venir au premier cours, en tout cas je te retrouverai pour le cours d'Astro. » Harry prit son sac et quitta la chambre d'un pas décidé.

Les couloirs étaient bien vides. Pendant tout le trajet Harry ne rencontra que deux élèves qui couraient se rendre à la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Lui n'avait plus très faim. Il était trop occupé à réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire au directeur pour penser à manger.

Il se trouva devant la gargouille, et instinctivement prononça le dernier mot de passe qu'il avait utilisé pour pénétrer dans son bureau, au début de l'année. La gargouille se déplaça immédiatement sur le côté, dévoilant l'escalier en colimaçon. Harry monta jusqu'à la porte, sentant son estomac se nouer plus il s'approchait du bureau.

Enfin, il se trouva devant la porte. Il inspira un grand coup et donna quelques coups sur la porte de bois. Un instant il crut qu'il n'y avait personne dans le bureau et voulut redescendre, mais au bout de quelques secondes la porte s'ouvrit silencieusement.

Harry entra dans la pièce vide. Le directeur arriva bientôt par une autre porte. Dumbledore sembla surpris de le voir ici, surtout à cette heure.

« Bonjour Harry. Si tu étais arrivé quelques secondes plus tard tu m'aurais loupé. » déclara-t-il sur un ton amusé. « Tu ne vas pas déjeuner ? »

« Non, pas tout de suite. Je voudrai vous parler… maintenant. » répondit Harry, la mine sinistre.

Dumbledore regarda son précieux élève d'un air interrogateur. Il remarqua nettement la fatigue qui avait pris place sur son visage, même sa voix avait perdu un peu de couleur. Il devina que Harry n'était pas venu pour parler du beau temps ou de la pluie. Il l'invita alors à s'asseoir tandis que lui-même contournait son bureau pour s'installer dans son fauteuil.

Il se passa un moment avant que quelqu'un ne prenne la parole.

« Tes cours d'Occlumancie ne se passent pas bien ? » demanda Dumbledore, voyant que Harry ne parvenait pas à commencer.

Harry fut un peu surpris par la question.

« Heu, si très bien. Ce n'est pas de çadont je voulais parler. »

Il se passa encore un temps de silence.

« Hum… voilà… C'est à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé cet été… Il y a eu un problème… »

Harry cherchait ses mots sans parvenir à expliquer ses pensées. Dumbledore fronça les sourcils, tentant de comprendre quelque chose.

« Ils se sont trompés à l'hôpital, et heu… je n'ai voulu le dire à personne. »

Sentant qu'il s'embourbait dans des explications sans queue ni tête, Harry ouvrit son sac et en sortit l'original et la copie du test médical, qu'il tendit au directeur.

Celui-ci les parcourut des yeux.

« La bonne feuille est… celle de gauche. » expliqua Harry en remuant sur sa chaise, attendant la réaction de Dumbledore.

« Où l'as-tu obtenue ? » demanda ce dernier en agitant la feuille du test original.

« Je suis retournée à Sainte-Mangouste pour… savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Je sais que j'aurai du vous le dire plus tôt, mais je… je n'ai pas pu. » s'excusa Harry.

Dumbledore resta un moment silencieux.

« Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser. » dit-il enfin. « Nous aurions du mieux te protéger pendant l'été, c'est une erreur de la part de l'Ordre. Tu as réussi à le cacher à tout le monde depuis tout ce temps ? »

« Non, j'ai du le dire à Ron et Hermione pour les protéger, et il y a quelques autres personnes… » expliqua-t-il en restant évasif.

« Est-ce que tu as appris pourquoi les deux tests sont différents ? »

« Non je n'ai pas eu le temps de chercher. »

« Nous pouvons nous en occuper. Si ça ne te dérange pas j'aimerai garder cette copie, elle peut servir. »

« D'accord, de toute façon je n'en ai plus besoin. Et je pourrai… »

« Le professeur Rogue te fournira la potion Tue-Loup, rassures-toi. Plus besoin d'aller dans la Cabane Hurlante. » répondit-il.

« Comment savez-v… »

« Je le devine. » le coupa Dumbledore. J'imagine que c'est le premier endroit auquel tu as pensé aller. »

Harry fut surpris de sa réponse. Il n'avait absolument pas l'air au courant de la chasse qu'il avait fait subir aux trois élèves la nuit d'avant. Et ce n'était certainement pas lui qui allait l'en informer.

Fin du chapitre 19 

Note de l'auteur : Ouf, enfin terminé. J'ai bien cru que je n'arriverai pas à écrire le discours Harry/Dumbledore. Je pensais qu'il serait beaucoup plus long, mais finalement je n'ai rien trouvé à leur faire dire de plus. Et puis j'ai envie d'avancer un peu.


	20. 20 La potion TueLoup

Auteur : Epayss

Titre : Les loups se cachent pour mourir

Date : 2005-07-14

Note: allez, un chapitre encore dans la foulée. N'hésitez pas à mettre une petite review en passant .

La potion Tue-Loup

Dans les jours qui suivirent Harry n'entendit pas parler de l'attaque d'un loup-garou. Aucune rumeur parcourant les élèves ne se fit entendre, comme si les trois victimes de l'incident n'avaient absolument rien dit. Et aucun professeur ne lui demanda quoi que ce soit à propos de ces précédentes transformations. Harry sentait bien qu'ils essayaient de faire comme si de rien n'était, alors qu'ils étaient tous au courant. Toutefois il eut droit à un petit traitement de faveur pendant quelques jours, notamment quand le professeur Mac Gonagall le laissa une fois dormir pendant son cours, le lendemain de sa discussion avec Dumbledore. Vu son état de fatigue de toute façon il n'aurait pas pu rester éveillé. Cette indifférence générale n'était d'ailleurs pas désagréable pour Harry. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'on le prenne en pitié. Même Rogue n'avait pas encore fait d'allusion douteuse, ou en tout cas pas encore. Mais Harry redoutait la semaine précédant la prochaine Pleine Lune, pendant laquelle il devrait boire la potion Tue-Loup. Il craignait presque autant de boire cette potion que de devoir se transformer. Il n'avait aucune confiance en Rogue, et cette potion était le prétexte idéal pour ajouter des ingrédients de sa composition – et pourquoi pas du Véritasérum ? Harry frissonna à cette idée et la chassa de sa tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de se remplir la tête de soucis, son cours d'Occlumancie commençait dans une demi-heure, et il lui fallait être le plus calme possible.

Il s'était d'ailleurs nettement amélioré en Occlumancie. Le fait de ne pas détester ce cours y était déjà pour beaucoup, et cela le motivait pour progresser. Il avait déjà l'impression que le Légilimens que lui lançait Werewail était aussi puissant que celui que lui faisait subir Rogue auparavant, et il arrivait à y résister de mieux en mieux.

Malheureusement l'Occlumancie ne parvenait pas à empêcher l'apparition de véritables cauchemars, comme ceux qui commençaient à apparaître depuis quelques jours. Il s'en souvint d'un particulièrement, alors qu'il était en train de marcher dans les froids couloirs de Poudlard : il se revit dans une pièce sombre, le bureau de Rogue. Il y avait un chaudron fumant au-dessus d'un feu, bouillonnant d'un liquide poisseux. Rogue plongea un gobelet dedans pour le remplir de cette potion et le tendit vers Harry, assis sur une chaise. Ensuite le professeur de Potions quitta la pièce et la ferma à clé, le laissant seul. Harry but le liquide brûlant. Il savait que c'était la potion Tue-Loup, alors il n'hésita pas à boire. Il y avait une horloge dans la salle et Harry fixa son regard dessus un certain temps, pendant lequel il vit tourner les aiguilles à grande vitesse. A un moment il leva les yeux et s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait pas de plafond. Il avait une vue directe sur les étoiles, et sur la Pleine Lune qui se levait tout juste face à lui. Mais au lieu de se transformer en un loup inoffensif, Harry resta tel qu'il était, humain. Soudain, il voulut se lever de sa chaise et s'aperçut qu'il y était attaché par des cordes. A cet instant Rogue entra, une feuille à la main et vint s'asseoir juste en face de lui. Bien que Harry ne sut jamais ce qu'il y avait sur cette feuille, dans son rêve il savait pertinemment qu'il allait être soumis à un interrogatoire et la peur de devoir y répondre l'avait alors réveillé.

Harry s'arrêta un instant. A la simple pensée de ce cauchemar son cœur s'était remis à battre plus fort.

« Allez, courage. » se dit-il. « Ce n'est pas encore le moment de la boire de toute façon. Avant ça, j'ai un cours d'Occlumancie. »

Il reprit sa marche et arriva quelques couloirs plus loin devant la porte de la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

« Bonsoir Harry. » s'exclama Mr Werewail quand il le vit arriver.

« Bonsoir professeur. » répondit-il.

« En forme aujourd'hui ? Ca n'allait pas fort la semaine dernière. »

« Je n'étais pas très concentré. » s'excusa Harry.

« Ce n'est rien. Je comprends… ton état. »

Harry regarda son professeur. Une question lui vint alors à l'esprit.

« Professeur, depuis quand savez-vous ? »

« Pour le loup-garou ? Un petit bout de temps… » répondit-il sans rien ajouter.

« Mais vous n'avez rien dit à personne. »

« Tes affaires sont les tiennes et je n'ai pas à interférer dedans. Si tu n'avais rien dit à personne c'est qu'il y avait une raison. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de dénoncer les gens. »

Harry acquiesça silencieusement. Mais une idée lui trottait dans la tête.

« Si tu n'as plus de questions nous allons commencer le cours. »

Harry s'assit en tailleur sur le sol et vida son esprit.

Werewail leva sa baguette :

« Legilimens ! »

Harry sentit une vague de froid l'envahir au moment où le sort pénétrait dans son esprit. Pendant plusieurs minutes interminables le sortilège tenta de forcer ses barrières mentales que Harry garda bien fermées. Même ses cauchemars ne vinrent pas jouer les trouble-fête et échappèrent à la vigilance de l'adversaire. La peur de dévoiler ses souvenirs les plus profonds l'avait entièrement quitté. Vers la fin quelques souvenirs sans intérêt trouvèrent un passage, mais Harry les chassa avec indifférence. Quand la sensation légèrement oppressante le quitta il ouvrit les yeux. Il se sentait serein. Son professeur souriait.

« Je crois que je n'ai plus grand-chose à t'apprendre. Je suis loin d'être le meilleur Légilimens qui existe mais je pense t'avoir enseigner tout ce que je connaissais en matière d'Occlumancie. »

« Les cours sont terminés ? » demanda Harry avec étonnement.

« Hé bien. Dumbledore t'a confié à moi pour que tu apprennes à maîtriser les bases de l'Occlumancie. C'est chose faite. Libre à toi désormais de renforcer ce que tu as appris avec les exercices que nous avons déjà effectués tant de fois. Et puis je pense que tu ne te plaindras pas d'avoir une soirée libre supplémentaire. »

« Non c'est vrai. » avoua Harry.

« Bien, puisqu'il n'est pas encore trop tard, je vais faire un tour à la bibliothèque pour préparer vos prochains cours. »

« Vous allez à la bibliothèque pour ça ? »

« Evidemment. Je ne connais pas tous les programmes par cœur. Allez, bonne soirée Harry. »

« Bonne soirée monsieur. »

Werewail quitta la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, laissant seul son élève.

Harry jeta un œil vers le haut et regarda machinalement le petit soleil illuminant faiblement les planètes qui l'entouraient. Chaque semaine il voyait maintenant clairement que les positions de chacune d'elles étaient différentes, surtout pour la Lune. Puis il se tourna vers le crâne qui regardait toute la salle avec ses orbites vides. Il regarda plus précisément la forme allongée du museau, la taille des canines, et soudainement, une idée le frappa. Il connaissait la nature de ce crâne. Non ce n'était pas celui d'un loup, car il avait déjà vu des crânes de loup, plus petits, plus fins. Non, celui-ci, avait appartenu à un loup-garou.

La faible lumière émanant de la lanterne tremblota. Harry tourna précipitamment la tête vers la porte laissée ouverte, s'attendant presque à voir son professeur surgir d'un instant à l'autre.

Et si… Werewail avait été un chasseur de loup-garou ? Et si c'était lui qui l'avait stupéfixé la dernière fois ?

Un chasseur de loup-garou…

l

« Ca s'est bien passé ? » demanda Hermione machinalement, plongée dans un devoir de Métamorphose, tandis qu'Harry s'asseyait à côté d'elle et Ron.

« Oui, très bien. C'était mon dernier cours. » leur dit-il.

« Dernier ? » s'étonna Ron.

« Oui, il a dit qu'il n'avait plus rien à m'apprendre. D'ailleurs je crois avoir trouvé ce que ce prof faisait avant de venir à Poudlard. »

Hermione releva la tête, l'air interrogateur.

« A mon avis il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup de gens qui se plaisent à accrocher des crânes de loup-garou dans leur salle de cours. » expliqua Harry. « M'est avis qu'il a été chasseur de loup-garou. »

Hermione leva les sourcils puis répondit :

« Hmm, ce n'est pas idiot comme idée. Tu as eu de la chance de ne pas t'être fait prendre alors. »

« Hé bien, c'est que, en fait, je me suis fait prendre. » avoua Harry.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Ron.

« Quand j'ai poursuivi les trois élèves dans le parc, quelqu'un est apparu et m'a stupéfixé. Je me suis réveillé dans la Cabane Hurlante. Je ne sais pas qui c'était mais, c'était peut-être lui. En tout cas il n'a rien laissé paraître quand je l'ai revu ce soir. Mais je me suis dit que, comme il sait certainement que je suis un loup depuis la première Pleine Lune – à cause du cours d'Occlumancie – il a peut-être utilisé ses habilités de chasseur pour m'empêcher de nuire et d'attaquer les élèves. »

« C'est une possibilité. » reconnut Hermione. « Tu peux toujours lui demander… »

« Lui demander ? Si je me trompe j'aurai l'air bien bête devant lui. »

« C'est comme tu veux. » dit-elle en se remettant au travail. « Tiens, au fait, je suis en train de lire un des livres de Werewail en ce moment. C'est sur les pierres magiques utilisées ou non en Potions. Il y a des chances que la tienne se trouve dans ce livre. Je te préviendrai si je l'y trouve. »

« Je te remercie. » souffla Harry.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Hermione.

« De penser à cette pierre. Je devrai me mettre aux recherches moi aussi mais avec les cours, le Quidditch… »

« C'est rien, ça ne me dérange pas. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment cherché ce livre, on me l'a juste prêté. Si tu veux, aux vacances de Noël je ferai de vraies recherches, si on n'a rien trouvé d'ici là. T'inquiète pas pour ça. Après tout, il est fort probable qu'elle ne serve à rien… tu sais, ça peut être un symbole, une relique appartenant à une riche famille, une pierre décorative… Bon, j'arrête là, je vais me coucher. » termina-t-elle en regardant l'ensemble de son rouleau de parchemin.

Elle rangea ses affaires, leur souhaita une bonne nuit puis monta l'escalier menant au dortoir des filles.

Une autre semaine passa. Les jours devenaient de plus en plus sombres et pluvieux au fur et à mesure que l'hiver approchait. Harry ne vint pas parler à Werewail, il était bien trop occupé par les entraînements de Quidditch qui s'intensifiaient. Un soir, alors que Harry et Ron travaillaient sur un devoir de Potions concernant les filtres d'amour, Ginny entra dans la salle commune et se pencha sur leur table.

« Ca avance ? » demanda-t-elle. « Les filtres d'amour… » lut-elle par-dessus l'épaule de Harry. « Ca marche vraiment ces trucs là ? »

« Il faut croire. » répondit Harry en feuilletant un des énormes volumes qu'ils avaient rapportés de la bibliothèque. « Mais bon ça ne dure pas très longtemps, il faut en boire régulièrement, un peu comme le Polynectar, si j'ai bien compris. »

« Hmm. Harry, j'ai rencontré Rogue dans le couloir. Il voudrait te voir… maintenant. »

« Maintenant ? » Harry regarda son devoir seulement à moitié fini, qu'il devait rendre le lendemain. « Ok, j'y vais. »

Il n'avait pas le choix. Il savait pourquoi Rogue lui demandait de venir. Il savait quel jour on était : 5 jours avant la Pleine Lune de Novembre.

Harry descendit jusqu'aux cachots et s'arrêta devant la porte du bureau de Rogue. Il prit une grande inspiration et frappa.

« Entrez ! »

Harry poussa la porte et pénétra dans le bureau, dont l'atmosphère réchauffée et emplie d'effluves âcres provenait des chaudrons bouillonnant dans la pièce.

« Ah, Potter. Votre camarade vous a transmis le message à ce que je vois. »

« Oui. » répondit Harry froidement.

« Comme le professeur Dumbledore me l'a demandé je vous ai préparé votre potion, il y en a un verre sur la table devant vous. Buvez-la maintenant, elle est plus efficace quand elle est chaude. Vous pourrez venir en reprendre dans la semaine, il m'en reste un plein chaudron. Il est préférable d'en prendre 2 à 3 fois avant la Pleine Lune. » récita-t-il d'une voix monotone, le nez plongé dans des corrections de copies.

« Merci professeur. » répondit Harry. Il prit le verre fumant et le regarda avec un léger dégoût. Ca sentait un peu la terre mouillée et ça avait une couleur sombre peu appétissante. Harry hésita. Rogue releva la tête quand il s'aperçut qu'il était toujours là.

« Potter, si j'avais voulu vous empoisonner sachez que je n'aurai pas attendu de vous donner cette potion pour le faire. »

Ca ne rassura pas vraiment Harry mais il se lança et porta le gobelet à ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux et le vida d'un trait, tentant d'oublier le goût âcre et amer du liquide. Puis sans mot dire, il quitta le bureau et remonta dans la salle commune pour finir son devoir.

_Cinq jours plus tard… _

Un vent puissant agitait les tribunes du terrain de Quidditch. L'équipe de Gryffondor s'entraînait avec acharnement en prévision du match qui allait se dérouler le lendemain. Il avait été légèrement retardé par les Serpentards qui avaient refusé de jouer par ce temps – en réalité c'était surtout parce qu'un de leurs poursuiveurs était malade. Mais cette fois, quel que soit le temps ils allaient devoir être confrontés à l'équipe des Serpentards.

L'entraînement ne fut pas simple. Katie Bell, leur capitaine pour sa dernière année, avait du mal à se faire entendre au milieu des bourrasques de vent et il y eut plusieurs collisions malencontreuses entre les joueurs. L'Eclair de Feu de Harry était constamment dévié et il peinait à repérer le Vif d'Or, trop concentré à essayer de rester assis sur son balai. De plus, il avait également d'autres choses en tête : il se demandait s'il serait capable de jouer le lendemain. Cette nuit se lèverait la Pleine Lune, et si la potion Tue-Loup ne lui permettait pas de dormir, il savait qu'il ne serait pas au meilleur de sa forme le lendemain. Il sortit de ses pensées quand il entendit Katie lui crier :

« Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ! Attrapes ce Vif d'Or ! »

Harry acquiesça et se remit en chasse de la petite balle dorée. L'équipe dans l'ensemble se débrouillait bien cette année. Ginny avait été admise en tant que Poursuiveuse avec une autre fille de troisième année. Les deux batteurs étaient tous deux des élèves de quatrième année. Aucun d'eux n'avaient autant de maîtrise du Quidditch que leurs prédécesseurs, mais Harry pensait qu'avec encore de l'entraînement ils pourraient devenir de très bons joueurs.

Il aperçut le Vif d'Or juste derrière Ginny et fila à sa rencontre. La balle fut balayée par un coup de vent et se rapprocha des buts. Harry accéléra, sentant le manche de son balai vibrer sous les assauts du vent. Le Vif d'Or ne bougea plus pendant plusieurs secondes. Harry supposa qu'il tentait de se déplacer dans le sens contraire au courant, ce qui le maintenait immobile. L'Attrapeur n'eut alors plus qu'à contourner les buts et le saisit entre ses doigts. Cela signa l'arrêt de l'entraînement. Les joueurs étaient fatigués de devoir lutter contre le mauvais temps et Katie préféra qu'ils prennent du repos pour le match. Ils ne furent pas mécontents de rentrer aux vestiaires.

« Tu vas pouvoir jouer demain ? » demanda Ron à Harry alors qu'ils rentraient tranquillement vers la tour de Gryffondor.

« Je vais faire mon possible. Je vais essayer de dormir cette nuit, et je resterai dans la chambre, ça ne devrait pas vous déranger normalement. Comme les autres garçons le savent, ça ne sert à rien que je me cache. »

« Oui c'est vrai. »

« Mais il faudra que tu me réveilles au matin d'accord ? J'arriverai bien à tenir debout quelques heures le temps que passe le match. Je ne veux pas handicaper l'équipe à cause de ça. »

Au soir, Harry partit se coucher tôt, en raison du lever précoce de la Lune. En l'attendant, il resta couché sur son lit, rideaux fermés, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Ron le rejoint assez vite, suivi peu après par Neville.

« Tu ne sors pas ce soir Harry ? » demanda ce dernier.

« Non pas cette fois, je reste ici. J'ai demandé à prendre la potion Tue-Loup. » répondit Harry.

« Sérieusement, tu vas passer la nuit ici ? »

« Oui. Je dormirai mieux ici que dehors, surtout qu'il y fait un froid glacial. »

« Pas de problème. Tant que tu ne nous mords pas tu peux dormir où tu veux. La Lune se lève quand ? »

« Bientôt. »

Harry ne sentit pas immédiatement quand il commença à se transformer. La douleur était bien plus ténue, bien que la sensation que ses muscles semblaient s'écarteler était toujours désagréable. Il ferma les yeux et attendit que tout soit terminé. Cela ne dura que quelques minutes. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il possédait un corps de loup-garou. Pour la première fois il était parfaitement conscient de chacune de ses nouvelles capacités, comme le fait de pouvoir remuer sa queue touffue ou de pouvoir se lécher le museau d'un simple coup de langue. Il se demanda si la sensation qu'éprouvait un Animagus était similaire. En dehors du fait que la transformation semblait l'avoir vidé de son énergie, il se sentait tout à fait lucide et il se redressa pour s'asseoir sur le lit. Il tenta d'appeler Ron, ce qui se traduisit par une sorte de jappement maladroit. Mais en l'entendant son ami écarta les rideaux et resta immobile devant sa silhouette de loup.

« Ouahou, Harry. » souffla-t-il. Neville s'approcha et le dévisagea également avec stupeur.

« Si ma grand-mère savait que je passe la nuit avec un loup-garou, elle ne voudrait plus que je revienne. » constata Neville avec un certain amusement.

Soudain il sembla se dessiner un sourire sur le visage du loup.

« Tu nous comprends Harry ? » demanda Ron.

Harry hocha la tête. Les sons étaient déformés, mais comme il gardait un cerveau humain il était à même de comprendre ce qu'on lui disait, sans pouvoir parler lui-même. Le loup sauta par terre et s'étira. Au même moment Seamus et Dean rentrèrent. Ils s'arrêtèrent net devant le loup qui leur faisait face, jusqu'à ce que Seamus jettent un œil par la fenêtre pour voir un petit bout de lune ronde apparaître par l'ouverture.

« C'est toi Harry ? » demanda Dean, légèrement inquiet.

« Oui c'est bien lui. » confirma Ron.

« Trop fort, tu as pris la potion c'est ça ? »

Harry acquiesça de la tête à nouveau. Ron devait le leur avoir dit plus tôt, car il n'avait pas l'air si surpris de voir un loup-garou dans leur dortoir.

« C'est marrant je les voyais plus grand. » constata Seamus. « Ils ressemblent beaucoup plus à des loups que ce que j'imaginais. »

Quand ses amis eurent finis de l'observer, Harry retourna sur son lit. Il était temps de dormir, il s'était promis d'essayer. Il se coucha sur son lit, Ron tira ses rideaux à sa place puis quelques minutes plus tard, il vit la lumière s'éteindre.

Il s'endormit rapidement mais pas pour longtemps. Un hululement de chouette le fit sursauter et le réveilla. Son ouïe bien plus affûtée percevait les bruits à travers la fenêtre comme si la vitre était ouverte. Quand il se fut rassuré que tout allait bien il replongea dans le sommeil, pour être à nouveau réveillé quelques minutes plus tard par le craquement d'un lit. Toute la nuit il oscilla entre sommeil et réveil brusque, ne parvenant pas à se reposer. A un moment, fatigué d'être constamment réveillé, il se leva et vint à la fenêtre. Il se dressa sur ses pattes arrière et observa la pâle lueur de la Lune, camouflée derrière d'épais nuages. Elle n'était pas encore prête à se coucher. Il grogna de mécontentement et regagna son lit. C'est seulement vers 5h du matin que la Lune disparut derrière les collines. Harry venait tout juste de se rendormir, et son corps redevint celui d'un homme sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Mais là encore il n'eut pas droit à un repos bien mérité. Il se réveilla sur son lit, grelottant de froid. A cette heure de la nuit, le château n'était plus chauffé et surtout, Harry était entièrement nu au-dessus de ses couvertures. Il prit tout juste conscience qu'il était gelé et il s'engouffra sous les couvertures, pour retomber immédiatement après dans le sommeil.

Ron dut le secouer un peu pour qu'il émerge enfin du sommeil. Harry trouva ses lunettes et les mit sur son nez pour y voir plus clair.

« Bien dormi ? » demanda le rouquin.

« Non mais ça aurait pu être pire. » bougonna Harry en réprimant un bâillement. « Prêt pour le match ? »

Harry crut le voir blanchir encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ron ne répondit rien mais n'en pensais pas moins. Il avait certainement l'estomac noué par le trac.

« Allez, t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien aller. Souviens-toi du dernier match, ça te redonneras confiance. » l'encouragea Harry.

Ils se levèrent et descendirent dans la salle commune où une petite foule les attendait pour quelques encouragements et acclamations supplémentaires. Toute cette excitation acheva de réveiller Harry et lui redonna un peu d'énergie. Il espérait que sa mauvaise nuit et la fatigue éprouvée après les deux métamorphoses le quitteraient pendant le match, remplacés par l'adrénaline due au vol sur un balai.

Tous les joueurs de l'équipe se réunirent dans la salle commune et descendirent ensemble dans la Grande Salle, entourés par une masse de Gryffondors jouant le rôle de gardes du corps. Katie n'attendit pas même d'être aux vestiaires pour leur prodiguer moult conseil. Elle était très inquiète du résultat qu'allait donner leur nouvelle équipe, surtout quand elle aperçut Harry fermer les yeux quelques secondes au-dessus de son bol de chocolat, ne semblant pas bien écouter son capitaine. Il reçut en réprimande un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Ron et un regard interrogateur de Katie.

« Ca va Harry ? » demanda-t-elle. « Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. »

« Je suis fatigué, c'est rien. » répondit-il. « Ca va passer quand je serai sur le terrain. »

« Tu as intérêt parce que je compte sur toi. » l'informa Katie pour la 101ème fois.

Lorsque leur groupe se leva pour se rendre aux vestiaires, ils sortirent sous les huées des Serpentards et les acclamations des Gryffondors. Tout ce vacarme se mélangeait pour ne former qu'un bruit informe et assourdissant dans le cerveau épuisé de Harry. Il avait hâte de se retrouver à l'air libre, malgré le vent glacé qui soufflait au-dehors. Au moins il faisait beau, et la brume ne tarderait pas à disparaître.

Au moment de passer le pas de la porte, Harry fut arrêté par l'apparition de Mac Gonagall à ses côtés. Elle l'entraîna un peu à l'écart et lui demanda :

« Ca va aller, Potter ? Il est vraiment malchanceux que vous ayez dû subir une métamorphose la nuit précédant le match… »

« Tout va bien, je m'en sortirai. » assura-t-il.

« Le directeur m'a informé que vous aviez pris la potion, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. Je n'aurai pas pu me lever ce matin si je ne l'avais pas prise. »

« Alors je vous souhaite bon courage. »

« Merci. » répondit Harry d'un ton signifiant qu'il allait en avoir bien besoin.

Toute cette confiance qu'on plaçait en lui sur ce match lui faisait un peu peur. Il n'était pas certain qu'il récupérerait suffisamment de réflexe pour attraper le Vif d'Or, et il ne voulait pas décevoir sa maison à qui il avait habitué la victoire – du moins quand il parvenait à finir le match.

Il rejoint son équipe dans les vestiaires, alors que tous étaient en train de s'équiper. Au-dessus d'eux ils commencèrent à entendre des bruits sourds manifestant l'arrivée des élèves dans les tribunes. Katie avait écoulé son flot de paroles, et se contentait de regarder anxieusement la porte menant au stade, attendant qu'elle s'ouvre, sa main crispée sur son balai. Il apparaissait comme si Harry était le seul à ne pas être stressé du groupe. Il était assis sur un banc, la tête baissée, son front appuyé contre le manche de son balai, comme s'il était en train de… dormir ! Ron le réveilla d'une grande tape dans le dos et Harry se redressa immédiatement, tournant la tête sur les côtés pour découvrir qui l'avait frappé.

Les portes s'ouvrirent juste à ce moment. Katie Bell s'avança en tête, suivit de ses co-équipiers. Au-dessus d'eux et tout autour, une masse d'un côté rouge et or et de l'autre côté verte et argentée criait et sifflait, applaudissait et huait. Mme Bibine les attendait au centre du terrain, sifflet en main.

Les deux capitaines s'échangèrent une poignée de main douloureuse – surtout pour Katie – puis le coup de sifflet partit. Tous les joueurs s'élancèrent dans les airs. Harry monta en flèche, suivi par Malefoy. L'air vivifiant le ranima un peu et l'encouragea à chercher le Vif d'Or. D'un certain point de vue, plus vite il attraperait la petite balle, plus vite il pourrait retourner se coucher. Cette pensée lui redonna plus de vigueur et il se mit à faire des tours autour du stade, jetant parfois un coup d'œil à la situation de l'équipe. Ron ratait à peu près un Souafle sur deux, pareillement au gardien adverse, ce qui fait que leurs scores étaient à peu près à égalité. En une vingtaine de minutes, Gryffondor menait à 40 contre 30. Harry ne vit pas un seul scintillement du Vif d'Or, alors il essaya de repérer Malefoy. Ce n'était pas bien difficile, il était encore derrière lui. Exaspéré, Harry lui lança :

« Pourquoi tu me suis ? Tu espères que je te lancerai le Vif d'Or une fois attrapé ? »

« Arrête de faire le malin où tu risques malencontreusement de faire connaissance avec un Cognard. » se moqua Malefoy.

Harry détourna la tête juste à temps pour voir en effet un Cognard arriver droit sur lui. Il l'évita en effectuant une brusque embardée qui manqua de le faire glisser de son balai. Il se maudit de sa maladresse et reporta son attention sur le match. En bas, il entendit des applaudissements de la part des Serpentards dont l'équipe venait d'égaliser les scores.

Harry descendit un peu vers les buts gardés par Ron. Celui-ci profita d'un petit moment de répit pour lui demander si tout allait bien. Harry répondit en levant le pouce puis contourna les cercles dorés.

Soudain il la vit. En plein milieu du stade, la petite balle zigzaguait entre les joueurs. Harry se précipita vers elle. Malefoy le vit accélérer et fit de même, mais il avait un peu de retard. Harry esquiva de justesse un second Cognard, évita un Poursuiveur de Serpentard venant en sens inverse, remonta de quelques mètres, replongea soudainement, suivant le trajet de la balle dorée à la trace. Il contourna Ginny qui se lançait à l'assaut du Souafle, mais perdit du même coup la trace du Vif d'Or. Avec la concentration de joueurs, il n'était pas évident de le suivre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Malefoy qui avait sensiblement ralenti et fouillait le stade du regard. Harry remonta de quelques mètres pour avoir une meilleure vue.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la balle dorée réapparut, quasiment au même endroit que la dernière fois. Harry plongea vers elle. Malefoy le rattrapa par la gauche. Mais au lieu de se mettre au niveau de son adversaire, il préféra opter pour une autre technique. Il donna un bon coup de poing à l'Eclair de Feu par-dessous, ce qui eut pour effet de faire chuter Harry de plusieurs mètres avant qu'il ne rattrape la manœuvre. Malefoy put ainsi prendre sa place et se rapprocha du Vif d'Or. Harry surgit de dessous et lui coupa alors brutalement la route. Leurs balais faillirent entrer en collision, mais Malefoy parvint à contourner l'obstacle. Celui-ci s'attendait à trouver le Vif d'Or juste derrière Harry mais à son horreur il avait à nouveau disparu. Tout de suite après il vit Harry le brandir fièrement dans sa main droite, annonçant la fin du match.

Le score s'arrêta à 220 contre 80.

En à peine deux minutes, une foule aux couleurs rouge et or envahit le terrain et portèrent les joueurs en triomphe sur leurs épaules. Harry les laissa les emporter jusqu'au château, soudain pris d'une grande lassitude. Après l'excitation du match, il avait l'impression que ses muscles étaient en train de se relâcher un à un. Et malgré la fête qui les attendait dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, Harry se prit une place dans un fauteuil des plus confortables et s'enfonça dans un sommeil que même le vacarme ambiant ne parvint pas à perturber.

Fin du chapitre 20


	21. 21 La jeune fille à la pierre

Auteur : Epayss

Titre : Les loups se cachent pour mourir

Date : 2005-08-07

Note du 2005-08-24 : Après une pause de trois semaines je me remets à écrire. Je suis arrivée à un point crucial de l'histoire alors je préfère prendre mon temps pour ne rien oublier. A présent vous allez commencer à avoir des réponses.

La jeune fille à la pierre

Quand Harry se réveilla il faisait nuit. La salle commune était plongée dans l'obscurité, les braises du feu finissant de s'éteindre. Il était enfoncé dans le même fauteuil qu'il avait occupé juste après le match, et visiblement personne n'avait osé le déranger pour le dîner. Une âme attentionnée l'avait même recouvert d'une couverture. Harry étira ses muscles engourdis. Il avait mal au cou à force d'avoir gardé la tête penchée pendant son sommeil. Mis à part ça il se sentait bien mieux que la veille. Presque suffisamment en forme pour refaire un match de Quidditch.

Harry se leva et regarda par la fenêtre. Dehors, une fine bruine tombait, produisant un doux crépitement sur les vitres. La forêt n'était plus qu'une masse sombre qui s'étendait autour du lac. La surface de l'eau reflétait les nuages pâles derrière lesquels se cachait la Lune. Derrière le lac, les cimes des montagnes se détachaient du ciel, ce qui montrait qu'elles étaient enneigées.

Harry tourna en rond quelques minutes, se demandant ce qu'il pourrait bien faire pour tuer le temps. Dormir lui était impossible après le long repos qu'il venait de prendre. Son estomac répondit à sa place par un sourd grognement. Harry n'avait pas mangé depuis le matin, et son estomac lui fit bien savoir qu'il lui manquait sa ration.

Alors, outrepassant les interdictions, Harry alla chercher sa cape d'invisibilité et sortit de la tour. Il descendit les nombreux escaliers, passa à travers des passages secrets et parcourut d'autres couloirs sombres afin d'arriver dans le Hall d'entrée. Du haut de l'escalier de marbre il dominait toute la pièce, plongée dans l'obscurité et parfaitement silencieuse. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive dans le coin. Harry prit le chemin des sous-sols et après avoir bien vérifié qu'il était seul, il pénétra dans les cuisines. Elles étaient aussi sombres que les salles devant lesquelles il était passé. Entièrement désertées par les elfes, elles ne ressemblaient en rien à l'immense pièce bruyante et surpeuplée par les elfes de maison qui l'occupaient habituellement.

Harry dut donc se servir lui-même. Après avoir fureté un peu dans la salle principale, il s'infiltra dans une petite pièce adjacente servant à entreposer les aliments. A l'intérieur, de larges paniers contenaient des montagnes de fruits frais et de légumes. Dans les placards recouvrant les murs de la pièce étaient rangés les farines, les épices, les miches de pain, les confitures… Enfin, à l'opposé de la porte d'entrée, un petit couloir semblait mener à une sorte de chambre froide, comme le laissait supposer le courant d'air frais qui en sortait.

Apparemment il ne restait aucun plat du repas précédent à réchauffer. Harry se servit alors de quelques fruits, se découpa deux tranches de pain puis sortit des cuisines. L'endroit était trop sombres, il se sentirait plus à l'aise à manger dans la tour des Gryffondors.

Quand il revint dans la salle commune, elle était cette fois occupée. Harry rentra silencieusement, sous le regard désapprobateur de la Grosse Dame qui en avait assez des insomnies de ces élèves. Il y avait une seule personne dans la salle. Tournée de dos, enveloppée dans une robe de chambre, elle était méconnaissable. Cependant, la taille du livre au-dessus duquel sa tête était penchée ne faisait aucun doute. Il s'agissait d'Hermione. Elle était tellement concentrée sur l'énorme volume qu'elle n'entendit même pas le bruit des pas feutrés de Harry sur les tapis rouges et or.

« Hermione ? » murmura ce dernier.

La jeune fille sursauta et se tourna vers celui qui l'avait appelé.

« Ne recommence plus jamais ça ! » le réprimanda-t-elle à voix basse. « D'où tu viens ? »

« J'étais allé chercher quelque chose à manger. » dit-il en posant sur la table ses quelques victuailles. « Tu en veux ? »

« Non merci. Tu as bien dormi ? »

« Oui, ça va beaucoup mieux. Le problème c'est que je n'ai plus envie de dormir maintenant qu'il fait nuit. Et toi, comme ça se fait que tu sois debout ? »

« Je n'arrive pas à dormir. » répondit-elle avec lassitude. « Alors je lis pour passer le temps. »

« Ca te dit de faire une partie de cartes ? » tenta Harry à tout hasard.

Hermione le regarda d'un air interloqué, jeta un œil sur son livre, puis après quelque hésitation, elle repoussa le livre sur sa droite.

« D'accord. » répondit-elle. Elle n'avait plus de devoirs à faire et une partie de cartes la distrairait un peu.

Mais en repoussant le livre, de l'air s'engouffra entre les pages et en fit tourner quelques-unes.

A présent, sur la partie gauche de la double-page, s'étendait une photographie imprimée en noir et blanc. Elle représentait un objet gris sur fond noir. Le contraste de cette photographie sombre avec le reste du livre attira l'attention d'Hermione et Harry. C'était la photographie d'une pierre, prise dans le British Museum de Londres.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Harry en tournant la tête pour regarder la photo à l'endroit. Hermione lui passa le livre. Soudain, Harry écarquilla les yeux.

« C'est ma pierre ! » s'exclama-t-il, gardant la voix basse.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Hermione en reprenant son livre pour y voir plus près. N'ayant vu la pierre que depuis qu'elle était cassée, elle la reconnaissait difficilement mais effectivement il y avait beaucoup de ressemblances. Sur la page d'en face, il y avait tout un texte de présentation de cette pierre, au-dessus d'un titre écrit en lettres manuscrites : _La Pierre de Lune_.

Gardant un doigt sur la page, Hermione referma le livre. Il s'agissait de ce livre sur les pierres magiques qu'elle parcourait depuis déjà plusieurs jours. Il appartenait à Mr Werewail.

« C'est une Pierre de Lune. Tu es sûr que la tienne en est une comme celle-là ? »

« Absolument certain. Je vais te montrer. » proposa-t-il en marchant vers l'escalier du dortoir.

« Non, pas maintenant. Ça risque de réveiller les autres. » chuchota Hermione. « On regardera demain, d'accord ? »

« Ok. Qu'est-ce qui est écrit dans le livre ? » demanda Harry en se penchant sur le volume.

_La Pierre de Lune _

_Variété opalescente de feldspath dont la luminosité évoque la clarté de la Lune. Elle apparaît comme une luminescence fantomatique flottant au sein d'une matière cristalline. Celle-ci est due à la réflexion particulière de la lumière par sa structure interne, formée de lamelles d'albite et d'orthose. _

_Dans l'Antiquité, les Anciens lui ont donné le nom de Pierre de Lune car ils pensaient qu'elle était constituée de lumière lunaire._

_La Pierre de Lune est sensible aux chocs. _

_L'origine de sa forme naturelle (voir photo ci-contre) est inconnue._

_La Pierre de Lune est commercialisée sous différentes formes :_

_Elle peut être taillée et polie pour être vendue en tant que bijou. La couleur de la pierre polie dépend de sa structure. Si les couches qui la constituent sont fines, son reflet interne atteint un joli bleu, sinon son reflet – appelé adularescence – devient blanc. Le corps de la Pierre varie entre diverses couleurs dont l'éventail s'étend de l'incolore au gris, brun, jaune, vert et rose. Sa luminosité est transparente ou translucide. Les plus belles Pierres ont un reflet interne bleu, sont d'une limpidité parfaite et possède un corps de Pierre incolore._

_Les Pierres de Lune taillées sont si rares qu'il n'est plus possible de s'en procurer dans le commerce. Cependant certains joailliers arrivent à en reproduire artificiellement depuis quelques années._

_Le fait de révéler la couleur de la Pierre lui fait néanmoins perdre toutes ses propriétés magiques._

_Elle peut également être vendue sous forme de petits morceaux ou de poudre. Elle est dans ce cas très utile dans les potions car elle conserve sous cette forme ses propriétés naturelles. Il est toujours possible de se procurer de la vraie Pierre de Lune en poudre car les potions dans lesquelles elle peut être utilisée ne nécessitent que d'infimes quantité de poudre de Pierre de Lune. De ce fait la poudre est vendue également en petite quantité. De plus, il est actuellement possible de se procurer de la Pierre de Lune synthétique, alliage de plusieurs roches procurant les mêmes propriétés aux potions, et pouvant être fabriquée en grandes quantités._

_Les premières qualités magiques des Pierres de Lune ont été découvertes au XVIème siècle. Depuis elles sont très prisées pour leurs propriétés, essentiellement dans leurs utilisations en potion. Une fois réduite en poudre et introduite dans une potion, la Pierre de Lune apporte un effet apaisant et décontractant. Cet ingrédient est souvent retrouvé dans les philtres de paix. _

_Cependant il existe de nombreuses inconnues sur les propriétés des Pierres de Lune, en raison de leur rareté à l'état naturel. Depuis leur découverte au Moyen-Age elles ont fait l'objet de tant d'intérêts que tous les sites où on pouvait la trouver ont été exploités. La seule Pierre de Lune récupérée intact a été placée dans le British Museum de Londres. _

_Seuls deux Sorciers russes, Mr Jakov et Mr Tirhonov, ont pu découvrir une des particularités d'une Pierre de Lune intact avant que la Pierre ne leur soit volée, un mois après leur découverte. Ils ont noté que la Pierre de Lune réagissait fortement à la lumière de la Pleine Lune. Les rayons lunaires ont la particularité de modifier la matière de la Pierre de Lune : pendant un cours instant la roche se transforme en cristal, puis se change en un métal d'adamantium. Lorsque la Lune disparaît à l'horizon, la Pierre de Lune reprend sa structure habituelle. Il n'existe aucune autre information sur les propriétés des Pierres de Lune._

Le texte s'arrêtait là. Il était beaucoup plus court que les articles concernant les autres pierres magiques du livre. Instinctivement, Hermione regarda la couverture pour y lire la date de publication : 1890.

« Ce livre est vraiment très vieux, je ne l'avais pas remarqué en le lisant. » constata Hermione. « Pourquoi garder un livre aussi vieux dans sa bibliothèque personnelle ? Il ne doit pas être très à jour au niveau des informations. »

« Ils disent qu'ils n'ont retrouvé qu'une seule Pierre intact, pourquoi en ai-je une ? » demanda Harry.

« Je crois que nous devrions faire des recherches sur des livres plus récents, si tu veux mon avis. L'avantage c'est que nous connaissons maintenant le nom de ta pierre, c'est déjà ça. » conclut Hermione en refermant le livre. « Je vais faire une copie de la page avant de le rendre à Werewail. »

« Pierre de Lune… » murmura Harry, l'air songeur. « Ca me rappelle quelque chose. »

« Ca devrait te rappeler plus que quelque chose. » lui dit simplement Hermione. « Rogue nous a donné un devoir sur 'les propriétés des Pierres de Lune et leur utilisation dans les potions magiques' l'année dernière. Et nous en avons même utilisé un tout petit peu pendant un cours. Evidemment, si tu suivais les cours de Potions tu t'en souviendrais. »

« Tu as toujours ton devoir Hermione ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Les informations que tu as récupérées sont peut être plus complètes que dans ce livre. »

Hermione secoua la tête.

« Ce livre résume très bien tout ce que j'avais trouvé. Les seules choses nouvelles pour moi sont la photographie – que je trouve de belle qualité pour l'époque – et la découverte concernant la Pleine Lune. Je pense qu'il faudrait plutôt chercher de ce côté là, car ta Pierre est – était – intact et si elle est attachée à une chaîne ce n'est certainement pas pour être réduite en poudre et versée dans les potions. »

Harry acquiesça silencieusement.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je retourne me coucher, sinon demain je ne serai pas en forme. » dit Hermione en remportant son livre. « Bonne nuit ! »

« Bonne nuit, Hermione. »

Harry resta encore quelques minutes dans la salle commune le temps de terminer son repas nocturne. Puis il remonta l'escalier en silence et pénétra dans son dortoir. Tous dormaient profondément. En passant devant sa malle, il fut tenté de l'ouvrir pour prendre sa pierre, mais préféra réfréner sa curiosité pour ne pas réveiller ses camarades. Il se coucha alors, tandis que l'écriture ancienne des mots du livre dansait encore devant ses yeux.

Harry ne parvint à dormir que quelques heures, jusqu'à ce que sa curiosité l'emporte sur la raison. Il avait trop envie de sortir sa vieille pierre. Il sortit de son lit et s'accroupit devant sa malle. Il faisait nuit noire, mais la lumière naturelle de la Lune et des étoiles était suffisante pour qu'il puisse reconnaître les formes sombres qui l'entouraient. Harry souleva le couvercle de sa malle, lentement, pour ne réveiller personne. C'était un vrai désordre là-dedans. Entre et par-dessus les piles de livre étaient entassés robes de sorciers et chaussettes en tout genre. Un Scrutoscope traînait dans un coin, des ingrédients de Potions dans un autre. Au centre, un chaudron en étain, contenant une boîte de « sucreries » pour Hedwige et d'anciennes lettres de ses amis, un peu plus loin une balance… D'une main experte dans l'obscurité, Harry poussa lentement certains objets pour atteindre le fond de la malle où il savait qu'il y avait mis la pierre. En tâtonnant sur le fond de bois, il sentit la présence d'un rebord à un endroit où le fond aurait dû être lisse. Ce rebord, cartonné, courait sur un peu plus qu'une largeur de parchemin. Harry le souleva et sentit qu'il s'agissait comme d'une épaisse feuille repliée en deux. Il la tira doucement, pour laisser le temps aux objets qui s'étaient entassés par-dessus de glisser le long de sa surface. Cela avait un peu la taille d'un cahier de classe (comme ceux qu'il avait eu à l'école primaire Moldu). Il ne se rappelait pas avoir emporté ce genre d'affaires avec lui. Il le mit alors de côté, et reprit sa recherche de la pierre. Il la trouva bientôt, bien enfoncée dans sa chaussette.

Il récupéra toutes ses trouvailles et revint au chaud dans son lit, déposant les deux objets sur l'édredon puis tirant les rideaux du baldaquin pour être tranquille. Il pourrait ainsi allumer sa baguette magique en ne dérangeant personne.

Harry tira le carton à lui. L'objet lui semblait familier, même très familier. En bas à droite, il y avait un petit symbole en relief. Harry approcha sa baguette et reconnut aisément un os et une baguette magique croisés. Cet emblème, Harry l'avait vu brodé sur toutes les robes des guérisseurs de Sainte-Mangouste. Curieux, Harry fit remonter sa baguette vers le haut jusqu'au rebord où était collé une étiquette. Il y avait un nom : Carin Pottel.

Visiblement il avait rapporté involontairement avec lui un second dossier médical. Harry fronça les sourcils, tentant de se rappeler comment il avait pu faire cette erreur. Il se souvint de la pièce où étaient entreposés tous les dossiers, des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient de l'endroit où ils étaient alors qu'ils étaient en train de finir de copier le dossier, du rangement précipité… Ron et lui avaient jetés dans le sac tout ce qui traînait par terre puis n'avaient pas vérifié qu'ils avaient bien pris tout ce qu'il fallait, et seulement ce qu'il fallait. Ils devaient certainement avoir pris ce nouveau dossier avec eux. Mais il y avait toujours un problème. Pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas aperçus avant aujourd'hui ? Dès le retour chez Ron ils avaient déballé leurs trouvailles et pourtant ils ne s'étaient rendu compte de rien. Harry ferma les yeux, fouillant une fois de plus dans sa mémoire…

_« Les garçons, vous êtes rentrés ? » s'exclama Mme Weasley._

_Paniqué, Ron rassembla toutes les feuilles, le copieur et la cape et les jeta précipitamment dans la malle de Harry._

Tout avait été balancé dans la malle sans concession. Le dossier avait certainement glissé jusqu'au fond et Harry ne s'était pas aperçu de sa présence quand il avait rouvert sa malle, d'autant plus que le support cartonné était aussi noir que le fond.

« Je regarde ce qu'il y a dedans ou pas ? » se demanda Harry. « Je ne connais pas ce nom, ça ne dérangera personne si je jette un coup d'œil, avec un peu de chance ça me donnera envie de dormir. »

Il ouvrit donc le dossier. Il ne contenait pas beaucoup de feuilles de parchemin, cependant l'historique de ses venues dans un hôpital, retracé sur la première feuille, était plus complet que celui de Harry, et attira son attention.

_Historique médical : Carin Pottel _

_19 janvier 1968 : Naissance de Carin Pottel à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste_

_23 juillet 1973 : Morsure grave par un loup-garou. Contamination positive, test réalisé à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste._

_2 juillet 1974 : Examen médical spécifique aux personnes atteintes de lycanthropie – Etat stable_

_10 juillet 1975 : Examen médical spécifique aux personnes atteintes de lycanthropie – Etat stable_

_4 juillet 1976 : Examen médical spécifique aux personnes atteintes de lycanthropie – Etat stable_

_6 juillet 1977 : Examen médical spécifique aux personnes atteintes de lycanthropie – Etat stable_

_2 juillet 1978 : Examen médical spécifique aux personnes atteintes de lycanthropie – Etat stable_

_8 juillet 1979 : Examen médical spécifique aux personnes atteintes de lycanthropie – Etat stable_

_26 mars 1980 : Disparition inexpliquée de Carin Pottel de l'école de Sorcellerie de Poudlard. Enquête réalisée sans succès. Cas recensé de la disparition d'un lycanthrope : n°182. Possibilité d'avoir été victime de l'attentat du 27 mars 1980 à Pré-au-Lard._

_20 juillet 1996 : Réapparition de Carin Pottel. Différence d'âge marquée entre les yeux et le reste du corps. Test de Lycanthropie négatif. Phénomène inexpliqué. Cas recensé n°16._

« Mince, » se dit Harry, « on dirait que je suis tombé sur le dossier de la fille que j'ai secourue. « Carin Pottel… »

Une phrase lui vint soudain en tête :

_« Ils m'ont dit son nom, Carin quelque chose,… »_ Ces quelques mots venaient de la lettre de Mondigus qu'il avait reçue en août dernier.

Harry releva la tête et fixa la chaussette contenant la grosse pierre que lui avait donnée cette Carin. Elle avait visiblement perdu sa maladie pendant sa disparition, et à son retour elle lui avait remis la pierre en lui confiant qu'elle était à lui maintenant. Et s'il y avait un lien entre la lycanthropie et cette pierre ?

Fin du chapitre 21


	22. 22 Enquête

Auteur : Epayss

Titre : Les loups se cachent pour mourir

Date : 2005-09-11

Note : Ce chapitre est un peu spécial, il me permet de faire une transition pour la suite. Je sais qu'il est très court, mais je me voyais mal le placer à la fin du précédent ni au début du suivant.

Enquête 

_Au petit matin… _

Le professeur Dumbledore marchait seul dans les rues de Londres. Sa tenue quelque peu excentrique lui attirait les regards curieux des passants, mais cela lui était indifférent. Il gardait le regard droit, amusé par le comportement des Moldus. L'air glacé et humide lui fit presser le pas. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, et ce matin était le seul créneau qu'il avait pu trouver pour s'occuper de cette affaire : dans sa sacoche, il y avait la copie du dossier médical que Harry lui avait donné. Il avait quelques heures pour mener sa petite enquête avant de devoir retourner à Poudlard.

Dumbledore tourna dans une petite ruelle afin d'atteindre la grande avenue. Les feuilles au sol étaient couvertes de givre. Le vieux Sorcier frissonna sous sa cape. Le jus de citrouille chaud qu'il avait pris au Chaudron Baveur ne l'avait pas réchauffé longtemps. De toute façon il était bientôt arrivé. Le magasin délabré de Purge & Pionce Ltd était en vue. Quelques instants plus tard il arriva au chaud dans l'hôpital de Sainte-Mangouste. Aussitôt un guérisseur apparut à ses côtés, presque aussi rapidement que s'il avait transplané.

« Bonjour Monsieur Dumbledore. En quoi puis-je vous être utile ? »

« Pouvons-nous en discuter dans votre bureau, monsieur Beilorn ? »

Harry ne s'était pas rendormi après sa découverte du dossier, mais avait passé son temps avec la pierre. En encastrant les morceaux cassés les uns avec les autres, il avait confirmé sa certitude. C'était bien la même pierre que celle photographiée au musée, quoique la sienne paraissait un tout petit peu plus usée. Il avait passé un long moment à faire tourner la pierre entre ses mains, englobant avec sa paume la partie ronde, passant le doigt sur les cristaux intact qui se dressaient hors de la pierre, semblables à des quartz, mais ternes et de même nature que la roche mère.

Quand Harry avait entendu un mouvement dans un lit voisin, il s'était empressé d'éteindre sa baguette puis avait tout rangé dans la malle. Puis il s'était à nouveau allongé sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête, les yeux fixant un point sombre dans l'infini, attendant un sommeil qu'il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas.

Il avait attendu un certain temps, jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève et que des bruits commencent à se faire entendre dans les dortoirs voisins. Alors seulement il s'était relevé, avait enfoui la chaussette contenant la pierre dans une de ses poches, puis était descendu dans la salle commune.

Le feu venait tout juste d'être ranimé. Il régnait dans la pièce la fraîcheur glacée de la nuit, et comme personne n'était encore debout, Harry prit place près du feu en attendant un peu d'animation. Il était encore assez tôt pour un dimanche, et les élèves qu'il avait entendus tout à l'heure n'avaient pas l'air pressés de descendre. Harry sortit un des cristaux de sa poche. Il fut tenté un instant de l'approcher du feu pour voir ce que ça ferait mais se résigna vite, se disant qu'il valait mieux ne pas tenter le diable et rendre la pierre encore plus abîmée qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Mais se disant cela, il n'entendit pas la petite créature qui s'approchait derrière lui.

« Monsieur a une très belle pierre. » fit une voix aiguë.

Harry sursauta en découvrant l'elfe de maison sortir du couvert d'un canapé, à sa droite.

« Ah Dobby, tu m'as fait peur. »

« Dobby n'avait pas l'intention de faire peur à Harry Potter. Dobby finissait simplement de ranger un peu la pièce. Dobby ne savait pas que Harry Potter se lèverait si tôt ce matin. »

« C'est pas grave. Tu veux t'asseoir à côté de moi ? »

Harry se rendit compte trop tard de « l'insulte » qu'il venait de proférer. Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à s'habituer à ces elfes. Cependant Dobby ne se mit pas à pleurer. A croire qu'il avait fait de gros progrès. Il resta simplement les yeux écarquillés, n'osant pas bouger d'un pouce.

Harry transforma alors sa demande :

« Assieds-toi à côté de moi. »

L'elfe obéit, prenant cela comme un ordre.

« Monsieur n'a pas changé, il est toujours aussi gentil avec Dobby. Mais Dobby ne devrait pas rester comme ça à ne rien faire, il doit travailler. »

« Tu peux partir quand tu veux si tu as du travail. »

« Quand Dobby veut ? » demanda l'elfe en tournant ses énormes yeux verts vers Harry. « Dobby ne sait pas vouloir, Dobby ne sait qu'obéir. »

« Alors je te dirai quand tu devras retourner travailler. Mais pour l'instant reste ici, d'accord ? »

« D'accord monsieur. »

Harry soupira. Il avait enfin réussi à ce que l'elfe accepte de rester à côté de lui. Restait maintenant essayer d'entamer une conversation :

« Tu sais ce que c'est, Dobby ? » demanda-t-il en lui mettant sous les yeux le cristal qu'il tenait sous la main.

Dobby le regarda. Puis il secoua la tête, ses grandes oreilles battant l'air en même temps.

« Dobby ne sait pas, Dobby n'en a jamais vu. »

« Ah, dommage. » répondit Harry.

Il restèrent silencieux devant le feu. L'elfe ferma les yeux, semblant apprécier ce moment. Il avait les jambes étendues devant le feu qui reprenait petit à petit de la vigueur. Au dehors, la pâle lueur de l'aube pointait derrière les montagnes.

« C'est vraiment fâcheux… » répondit le guérisseur Beilorn après que Dumbledore lui ait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé. « Nous n'enregistrons habituellement aucune erreur de ce type, il est donc fort probable qu'elle ait été volontaire. Je vais faire venir Mr Smethwyck, l'analyste. »

Le guérisseur écrit quelques mots sur un morceau de parchemin, l'enchanta d'un coup de baguette magique, puis le regarda partir vers son destinataire.

« Je suis vraiment confus que cela soit arrivé. » s'excusa encore une fois Beilorn. « J'espère que cela s'est bien passé quand Mr Potter s'est aperçu de sa… maladie. »

« Le professeur Rogue lui confectionne une potion Tue-Loup tous les mois. » répondit simplement Dumbledore.

La pièce était assez sombre, éclairée par quelques lanternes plaquées contre les murs et suspendues au-dessus du bureau. Le jour se levait doucement derrière la large fenêtre qui faisait face aux visiteurs.

L'analyste entra dans le bureau quelques secondes plus tard, légèrement essoufflé. Il n'avait apparemment pas traîné en route.

« Bonjour Hippocrate, je ne te dérange pas ? »

« Non ça va j'ai quelques minutes de répit. Bonjour Mr Dumbledore. Que se passe-t-il ? »

Beilorn expliqua :

« C'est bien toi qui t'es occupé de l'analyse de sang de Mr Potter, en juillet ? »

« Possible. J'en fais des dizaines toutes les semaines, alors je ne regarde pas vraiment les noms. Quel est le problème ? »

Beilorn lui montra la copie du dossier que Dumbledore venait de lui remettre.

« Sur le dossier officiel, le test est positif, et comme tu peux le voir, il est négatif sur la copie. »

Smethwyck ne manifesta aucun sentiment. Il se frotta le menton, fronça les sourcils jusqu'à ce qu'une lumière s'allume dans son regard.

« En juillet je me rappelle que je remettais tous ces résultats à un aide-guérisseur pour qu'il les retransmette sur les dossiers et leurs copies et prenne les mesures nécessaires pour les remettre aux familles. »

« Un aide-guérisseur ? » demanda Dumbledore.

« Oui, c'est une personne qui n'a pas une formation complète de guérison mais qui peut offrir son aide pendant les vacances d'été, quand il y a moins de personnel. Parfois ils restent deux mois ou seulement quelques jours. Comment pouvait-il bien s'appeler ? » se demanda-t-il.

« Attends, » le coupa Beilorn en tirant un des tiroirs de son bureau, « je dois avoir son nom quelque part dans les archives.

Il sortit un mince dossier titré « Juillet 1996 » et en dégagea la seconde feuille.

« C'est la feuille de présence du 2 juillet. Tu reconnais ton homme ? » fit-il en tendant la feuille à Smethwyck.

Le guérisseur prit la feuille et la parcourut des yeux quelques secondes. Il arrivait à la fin du parchemin quand son regard s'arrêta à une ligne.

« Voilà, c'est lui. »

Dumbledore jeta un œil sur la feuille afin de connaître le nom sur lequel s'était arrêté le guérisseur. Il n'aurait pu en être plus surpris. En plus de connaître l'homme, il travaillait même avec lui depuis le début de l'année scolaire.

Mr Werewail…

Fin du chapitre 22

Note: bon sur ce site je n'arrive pas à remettre les bons espacements, j'espère que le texte est quand même assez clair. S'il vous plaît, j'aimerai que vous disiez ce que vous pensez des derniers chapitres que j'ai mis, je sais que j'ai eu 5 mois d'absence, mais ça me ferait vraiment plaisir que vous mettiez un commentaire.


	23. 23 Recherches actives

Auteur : Epayss

Titre : Les loups se cachent pour mourir

Date : 2005-10-01

Réponse aux review

Valiane: Je n'ai jamais lu de fanfic sur les loups-garous, et encore moins sur Harry devenant loup-garou. Désolé, je ne pourrai pas t'aider. Pour les effets secondaires, je ne met pas l'accent dessus même si je pense de temps à temps à les faire intervenir.

Recherches actives

Dobby était parti précipitamment dès qu'il avait entendu les premiers pas des élèves dans l'escalier. La peur avait pris le dessus sur ses obligations d'elfe de maison, et il avait disparu en un léger claquement, laissant Harry seul assis devant le feu. Les premiers levers se réunirent dans la salle commune pour une partie de cartes. Un second groupe, uniquement constitué de filles, profitèrent de l'isolement de la salle pour, semblait-il, pouvoir papoter en toute tranquillité sans risquer de réveiller qui que ce soit. Hermione ne tarda pas à se pointer, quelques minutes plus tard. Elle vint directement vers Harry.

« Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi, » avoua-t-il. « Mais j'ai plein de choses à te raconter, que j'ai découvertes cette nuit. On va attendre que Ron se lève, je ne veux pas me répéter. En attendant regarde ce que j'ai rapporté. »

Harry extirpa de sa poche la lourde pierre.

« Oui c'est bien la même pierre que sur la photo. » constata son amie en assemblant grossièrement les cristaux cassés. « La ressemblance est même plus que frappante. D'après le livre il existe de nombreuses variétés différentes et cette pierre n'est pas différente de la photographie. »

« Et donc ? » questionna Harry en se demandant bien ce qu'on pouvait en tirer.

« Je sais que ça ne nous avance pas plus, c'était juste une remarque. Tu viendras à la bibliothèque cet après-midi ? »

« Si j'arrive à finir mes devoirs j'irai y faire un tour. »

« Tu m'y trouveras là-bas en tout cas. »

Les autres sixième année descendirent bientôt bruyamment, en pleine discussion de Quidditch. Ron rejoignit ses amis et Harry profita du petit-déjeuner pour les informer de ses trouvailles de la nuit.

« Incroyable que tu sois tombé justement sur ce dossier. Il doit y avoir au moins… des centaines de dossiers à Sainte-Mangouste ! » s'étonna Ron. « Tu vas faire quoi maintenant Harry ? »

« Obtenir plus de renseignements sur cette Pierre. » répondit-il. « Hermione et moi irons à la bibliothèque cet après-midi. Si tu veux venir… »

« Je n'ai pas fini le devoir de Métamorphose pour demain. » fit Ron avec une grimace.

« Moi non plus mais ça ne nous prendra pas trois heures. »

« Ok alors je viendrai vous donner un coup de main. Et pour le dossier, tu vas en faire quoi ? »

« Je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi. J'aimerai bien le garder un peu, mais… »

« Tu devrais le renvoyer à l'hôpital. » le coupa Hermione sur un ton incontestable. « Les guérisseurs pourraient en avoir besoin. »

Harry acquiesça, quoique visiblement un peu à contrecœur. « Je penserai à le leur envoyer par hibou dès que possible. »

_Plus tard dans la matinée… _

Dumbledore s'était empressé de rentrer à son bureau après son entrevue avec le guérisseur. Il comptait bien avoir une discussion avec le professeur Werewail, et ce matin même. Il avait envoyé un message au concerné il y a déjà quelques minutes, il ne devrait donc pas tarder à arriver. Dumbledore s'assit à son bureau. Il espérait ne pas avoir à renvoyer ce professeur ; enfin tout dépendrait de la réponse qu'il allait donner à ce qu'il s'était passé à l'hôpital en juillet.

Quelques coups discrets se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Entrez. » dit calmement Dumbledore.

Le professeur s'avança dans la pièce.

« Vous avez demandé à me voir ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui professeur Werewail. Je voudrai parler avec vous d'une affaire assez fâcheuse. Asseyez-vous je vous prie. »

Werewail s'exécuta, l'air surpris.

Dumbledore expliqua les faits :

« Cet été, vous avez travaillé à l'hôpital de Ste Mangouste, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est exact. » répondit-il, gardant une expression neutre.

« Et vous avez été amené à retranscrire des résultats d'examens médicaux sur les copies des dossiers médicaux, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Absolument. Y a-t-il eu un problème ? »

« Oui. Il se trouve qu'un des résultats qui vous a été confié n'a pas été retranscrit de façon fidèle sur la copie de Mr Potter. Le test est positif sur le dossier original et négatif sur la copie, ce qui n'est pas censé être le cas, puisque Mr Potter possède bel et bien la maladie. Avez-vous une explication ? » demanda fermement Dumbledore.

Le professeur ne répondit pas immédiatement. Devenant de plus en plus anxieux, il demanda :

« Quand est-ce que ça s'est passé ? »

« Le 2 juillet. »

Werewail sembla alors frappé par un souvenir.

« Je me souviens ! » s'exclama-t-il. « C'est une horrible faute de ma part. Pourtant j'espérais n'avoir fait aucune erreur, mais dans toute cette agitation je n'ai pas eu le temps de vérifier que mon travail était exact. Je vous explique : je venais d'arriver à Ste Mangouste et Mr Smethwyck venait de me remettre les résultats. Je suis allé chercher les dossiers et en remontant je suis entré en collision avec un autre guérisseur. Tous mes dossiers se sont mélangés, et le temps de remettre tout en ordre m'a mis en retard. Alors j'ai retranscrit les résultats dans la précipitation, et j'ai bien peur de m'être trompé de ligne de résultat en retranscrivant sur la copie de Mr Potter. J'espère au moins n'avoir pas commis d'autres erreurs sur les autres dossiers. Je suis vraiment confus… »

Il avait tout dit d'une traite comme s'il voulait se débarrasser d'un poids qu'il avait sur le cœur.

« J'aurai bien aimé pouvoir réparer mon erreur, je regrette amèrement ce qu'il s'est passé. C'est à cause de toute cette tension que j'ai quitté le poste quelques jours plus tard. Le milieu hospitalier n'est pas fait pour moi. » continua Werewail. « Dois-je préparer mes affaires ? » demanda-t-il après un temps d'hésitation, craignant le pire.

Dumbledore laissa planer quelques instants un silence pesant, analysant ce que le professeur venait de dire. Si ce n'était qu'une maladresse…

« Ce ne sera pas la peine. » le rassura Dumbledore. « Aucun mal n'a été fait, Harry est en sécurité maintenant. Je vais seulement le mettre au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé, il doit savoir. »

« Je vais le faire. » s'empressa de répondre le professeur. « Je lui dois au moins ça, après tout le mal que j'ai causé. »

« Très bien. Alors l'incident est clos. » conclut Dumbledore avec un sourire entendu. Il se leva, incitant Mr Werewail à faire de même. « Nous nous reverrons au déjeuner, je crois que les elfes nous préparent de la tarte à la mélasse pour ce midi. »

Werewail descendit l'escalier en colimaçon et s'arrêta en bas.

« Oui, c'est exactement ce que je vais faire. » se murmura Mr Werewail à lui-même. « Je vais lui dire la vérité, il est temps qu'il sache certaines choses. »

_Dans l'après-midi… _

Hermione sillonnait entre les rangées de livres, la tête penchée sur la droite, cherchant tout titre de livre susceptible de lui offrir des renseignements sur la Pierre de Lune. Elle avait abandonné le rayon concernant les Potions, qu'elle avait déjà fouillé de fond en comble l'an passé pour le devoir de Rogue, et dont l'ensemble de tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé à ce sujet était transcrit sur sa copie. Elle avait alors commencé ses recherches dans le rayon « Géologie terrestre ». Dans cette rangée était regroupés des dizaines de livres sur la formation de la Terre, les plaques continentales, les volcans, et surtout, d'énormes encyclopédies contenant des descriptions et des images de tous les types de pierres existant sur la planète, classés selon leur nature et l'origine de leur formation au sein de la Terre. Elle en dégagea le plus gros volume et l'apporta jusqu'à une table.

Elle l'ouvrit sur l'index.

« Pierre de Lune. » murmura-t-elle en parcourant la liste des yeux. « Non, pas de résultat. Alors peut-être si je cherche à Lune… » Elle revint en arrière mais là encore, aucune pierre ne portait un nom contenant le mot Lune. Hermione réfléchit, les sourcils froncés.

« Si le terme Pierre de Lune n'existe pas dans ce livre, c'est que ce n'est peut-être pas le terme officiel. Ou alors ce livre n'est pas assez complet. » Elle secoua la tête silencieusement. « Non non, la Pierre de Lune devrait être connue quand même, on en a nous-même utilisé en Potions. »

Elle resta immobile, se répétant le nom de la pierre dans sa tête, comme si cela pouvait lui donner la solution. « Bon, alors cherchons à Feldspath. »

La recherche ne fut pas plus concluante. Ni avec le terme Feldspath qu'avec Albite ou Orthose, termes qu'elle avait rencontrés dans la définition du livre de Werewail. Aucun ne faisait la moindre référence à la Pierre de Lune.

« Essayons une autre Encyclopédie. »

La seconde et la troisième Encyclopédie consultée, chaque fois d'auteur différent, ne donna pas plus de résultat.

« Peut-être que je ne cherche pas dans le bon domaine. » pensa Hermione. « Je devrai peut-être élargir le champ au-delà de la géologie terrestre. Après tout cette pierre porte un nom qui n'est pas associé à la Terre, et les expériences ont montré qu'elle réagissait à la Pleine Lune… Ce n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise idée d'aller jeter un œil au rayon Astronomie. »

Elle rangea les précédents volumes à leur place puis se dirigea vers les étagères aux livres étoilés.

Dans ce rayon il était difficile de trouver des titres ayant un rapport direct avec les roches. Hermione releva une bonne dizaine de volumes pour les étudier un peu. Ni « Les Richesses de l'Univers », ni « Les Planètes telluriques » ne la renseignèrent. Elle feuilleta « Les satellites du système solaire », lisant la partie concernant la Lune, mais il n'y avait rien là non plus. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une demi-heure qu'elle trouva une piste. Le document se nommait « Météores et Comètes ». Le terme de Pierre de Lune y apparaissait une seule et unique fois, dans un petit encadré concernant l'usage magique des roches météoritiques :

_La Pierre de Lune, utilisée parfois dans les potions, pourrait provenir d'une roche extraterrestre, cependant sa réelle origine est encore inconnue._

« Inconnue, inconnue, on dirait que tout est inconnu sur cette pierre, » s'énerva silencieusement Hermione en refermant le livre. « Ce livre a été publié il y a 5 ans. Cherchons plus récent alors. » Elle se leva et retourna aux étagères.

C'est à cet instant que Harry et Ron se pointèrent.

« Ca se passe bien Hermione ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? » s'enquit Ron.

« Non, pas encore. » soupira-t-elle. « Vous voulez m'aider ? »

« C'est pour ça qu'on est venu. Tu as une piste ? » demanda Harry.

« Il faudrait que vous me trouviez tous les livres d'Astronomie publiés il y a moins de 5 ans. Ils ne doivent pas être très nombreux, c'est la seule idée que j'ai pour connaître d'où vient la Pierre. »

« Ok. » acquiesça Ron.

Les trois se séparèrent et s'occupèrent chacun d'une zone différente de la section Astrologie. Au bout d'un quart d'heure ils se réunirent pour examiner leurs trouvailles. Hermione en avait déniché deux, et Harry et Ron un seul. L'index de chacun d'eux ne révéla rien, sauf pour un.

« Regardez, j'ai trouvé quelque chose. » s'enthousiasma Ron. « Tout un article sur les Pierres de Lune. » Son volume portait le titre : « Les corps célestes : Récentes découvertes – 1995 ».

_L'origine des Pierres de Lune a été établie il y a quelques mois à partir d'une étude basée sur les échantillons de roche lunaire_, lut Ron à voix basse.

_La structure de la Pierre de Lune a montré qu'il s'agissait d'une roche lunaire particulière. Des fragments de Lune sont arrachés de leur satellite en faveur de forts impacts météoritiques. Le choc est tel qu'une partie de ces fragments est envoyée dans l'espace et attiré vers la Terre. Pendant le voyage se développe alors au sein de ces petites météorites des Pierres de Lune métamorphisées, protégées par une coque de roche, leur permettant de rester intacts lors de l'impact sur la Terre. Leur rareté s'explique par le phénomène exceptionnel qu'il représente. On estime qu'une chute de météorites lunaires, et dont au moins un fragment parvient jusqu'au sol sans être totalement consumé, n'est susceptible de se produire que tous les 100 000 ans environ. _

_En raison de leurs propriétés magiques, les Pierres de Lune ont toutes été ramassées et exploitées sous forme de poudre, si bien qu'il n'existe plus de sujet d'étude intact sous la forme métamorphisée._

« Ca ne nous avance pas à grand-chose. » marmonna Harry, le menton posé sur ses mains jointes.

« Je crois au contraire que c'est très intéressant. » indiqua Hermione. « Maintenant nous savons qu'il existe un lien direct entre cette pierre et la Lune, ce qui explique en partie qu'elle réagisse à sa lumière lorsqu'elle est pleine. »

« Et donc ? » demanda Harry.

« Tu ne vois pas le rapprochement avec les loups-garous ? » s'étonna Hermione avec un sourire. « La fille dont tu as pris le dossier médical portait cette pierre, et a cessé dans le même temps d'être un loup-garou. Cela fait beaucoup d'indices pour que la piste du loup-garou ne fasse pas l'objet de quelques petites recherches. »

« Mais nous avons déjà étudié les loups-garous en cours, il n'a jamais été question de Pierre de Lune. »

« Pas dans les livres de classe, bien sûr, mais je suis sûr qu'on peut tout trouver dans cette bibliothèque, fais-moi confiance. Ceci dit il n'y a pas que ça à élucider. Regardez la fin de l'article. »

Harry et Ron se penchèrent à nouveau sur le livre.

« Il y a une incohérence. » confirma Ron. « A moins que Harry ne possède pas une forme métamorphisée… »

« C'en est une. » coupa Hermione. « Mais admettons que celle de Harry ne soit pas recensée. Il existe toujours celle en parfait état du British Museum, non ? »

« Le livre l'a peut-être oubliée. » supposa Harry.

« Harry, une pièce de musée aussi rare, ça ne s'oublie pas comme ça. »

« Elle est peut-être trop abîmée pour qu'on puisse en faire quelque chose, depuis le temps qu'elle a été mise dans le musée. Depuis 1900, c'est ça ? »

« Presque, le livre datait de 1890, et elle y était peut-être bien avant. »

« De toute façon le principal c'est que je possède une de ces pierres, non ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. » sourit Hermione. Elle se leva, empila les quatre livres et les prit dans ses bras. « Je vais les ranger. Si vous voulez continuer à chercher, ce sera sur les loups-garous. »

« Bien chef. » s'exclama Ron en se redressant subitement. Hermione retourna les bras chargés vers le rayon Astronomie.

Harry et Ron se dirigèrent évidemment vers le rayon des Créatures Magiques, juste à côté du domaine de la Botanique. Sur les étagères de nombreux volumes n'avaient pas l'habituelle couverture de cuir ou de carton mais adoptaient une fourrure épaisse, une peau d'écailles, ou une surface capable de se fondre dans le décor à l'image d'un caméléon. Ron trouva un livre effrayant dont les deux yeux jaunes brillant sur la tranche laissaient penser à un livre consacré aux loups. Harry, quant à lui, passait devant les rangées de livres sans les regarder.

« Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » chuchota Ron.

« Je me demandais… on ne risque pas de trouver beaucoup d'information ici, les loups-garous ne sont pas considérés comme des 'créatures magiques' en fait… C'est peut-être pour cette raison qu'Hermione ne nous a pas rejoint. »

Ron regarda autour de lui.

« Ah oui, tiens. »

Ils trouvèrent la Gryffondor plusieurs rangées plus loin, au milieu de ces bouquins d'Histoire qu'Harry et Ron trouvaient si ennuyeux.

Hermione avait déniché un livre énorme, relié de cuir, qu'elle lisait avec intérêt. Elle leva à peine les yeux en les voyant arriver.

« Tu as du nouveau ? » s'enquit Harry.

« Oui, et du premier coup. A croire qu'il ne faut pas toujours chercher là où cela semblerait évident. » Les deux garçons se regardèrent, prenant la remarque pour eux – alors qu'Hermione parlait de sa propre expérience.

Ron se tordit le cou pour lire le titre du livre d'Hermione: « Créatures magiques à travers les âges ».

« Il y a tout un article sur les loups-garous. Et ils parlent de la Pierre de Lune. Lisez plutôt. » dit-elle en leur tendant le livre.

_Au XIIIème siècle, les loups-garous se comptaient par milliers en Grande-Bretagne. Lors des nuits de Pleine Lune, ils se regroupaient alors en meute, bien loin des habitations ; la grande meute de Grande-Bretagne est connue pour avoir vécue un moment dans les montagnes du nord de l'Angleterre._

_En l'an 1584, à l'époque de l'expansion et de la diversification des potions à travers le monde sont découvertes les premières Pierres de Lune. Il a été remarqué que les rares Pierre de Lune de Grande-Bretagne étaient en ce temps farouchement gardées par des meutes de plusieurs dizaines de loups-garous. Les premiers à découvrir ce phénomène et à en sortir vivant rapportèrent dans des manuscrits qu'ils avaient rencontrés près des sites des loups-garous en plein jour. Mais les Pierres de Lune étaient bien trop recherchées pour que quelques loups-garous fassent peur à des centaines de chasseurs armés. C'est ainsi que la grande meute de Grande-Bretagne fut décimée et la Pierre volée à ses gardiens. L'emplacement du cimetière des loups-garous a été oublié par la suite. Cependant, alors que les autres Pierres de Lune découvertes ont été réduites en poudre, seule la Pierre ayant été trouvé près de la grande meute a été conservée en état et confiée en 1890 au British Museum de Londres. Elle n'y fut exposée que pendant trois mois._

>_voir journaux._

Cette dernière note était une inscription manuscrite griffonnée à la hâte en bas de l'article.

Fin du chapitre 23

Note: N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre . A la semaine prochaine pour la publication suivante, je viens de terminer le 24ème.


	24. 24 Professeur Werewail

Auteur : Epayss

Titre : Les loups se cachent pour mourir

Date : 2005-11-03

Note : Avant tout, je vous souhaite une bonne et heureuse année 2006. Pour ma part ma bonne résolution sera de terminer cette fic dans l'année, j'espère pouvoir m'y tenir.

Professeur Werewail

« Voir journaux ? » demanda Harry. « Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? »

Hermione lui jeta un regard qui exprimait pleinement l'évidence. Ron était aussi interloqué que Harry.

« Voyons les garçons, ça ne vous est jamais arrivé de vous demander ce que pouvait bien contenir la bibliothèque hormis des livres ? »

Ils haussèrent les épaules.

« Poudlard regroupe depuis des siècles dans sa bibliothèque des journaux, magazines et quotidiens sorciers de tout genre. Il y a même le tout premier numéro de la Gazette du Sorcier, qui date de 1920. Il a succédé au journal Le Monde des Sorciers, quand son ancien directeur a laissé la place, » raconta-t-elle d'un air savant.

« Et on les trouve où ? » s'enquit Harry.

« La petite porte là-bas au fond. Mais il faut demander à Mme Pince pour qu'elle ouvre. Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? » demanda-t-elle en voyant Harry et Ron adopter une expression presque suppliante.

« Tu sais bien qu'elle ne nous le permettrait pas… » minauda le rouquin.

Hermione soupira.

« Bon d'accord, j'irai lui demander et j'irai chercher dans ces archives. Mais pas aujourd'hui, j'ai promis d'aller aider Ginny à réaliser quelques sortilèges. Je m'en occuperai dans la semaine. »

Et elle s'éloigna.

« Harry, des idées pour la suite des recherches ? »

L'intéressé fit une moue qui exprimait une certaine lassitude.

« J'ai surtout des idées sur le Quidditch mais là… Je veux dire, on a beau lire qu'il y a un rapport entre les loups-garous, la Lune et cette Pierre, je ne sais toujours pas quoi en faire de la pierre. »

« Espérons qu'Hermione nous trouvera quelque chose dans ces journaux. A ton avis qui a écrit l'indice des journaux dans ce livre ? Ce n'est pas une note de l'auteur. »

« Je n'en sais rien mais ça a intérêt à être utile, » railla Harry. « Bon, ça te dit un petit entraînement de Quidditch à deux ? J'ai envie de prendre l'air. »

« Bien sûr ! » s'enthousiasma son ami.

Au-dehors la lumière déclinante ternissait le décor du parc. Les ombres s'évanouissaient petit à petit, remplacées par une obscurité uniforme. L'étoile du Soir scintillait dans le ciel, seul lueur dans ce grand espace bleu nuit. Les deux garçons s'en allèrent vers le terrain de Quidditch. Il n'y avait pas un souffle de vent, les nuages étaient pour l'instant absents, et le froid moins glacial que d'habitude. En arrivant sur le terrain Harry se hâta d'allumer chaque torche accrochée sous les tribunes, tandis que Ron sortait la boîte contenant les balles de Quidditch. Ils prirent uniquement le Souafle, et s'entraînèrent à quelques passes et tirs au but. Dans ces conditions, Ron se débrouillait effectivement très bien. Ils étaient seuls entre amis, personne pour les regarder, conditions idéales pour éviter tout stress. Dans son rôle de gardien, Ron tenta même quelques figures, mais arrêta bien vite quand l'une d'elle le laissa suspendu par un bras à son balai, à quinze mètres au-dessus du sol. Harry fit de même pour quelques tirs. En fermant les yeux ou en frappant avec le pied, en l'envoyant avec la tête ou avec le manche du balai, il se rendit compte à quel point c'était difficile de réussir des figures quand il dut plonger au sol pour la dixième fois afin de récupérer le Souafle.

Quand le bout du terrain ne fut plus réduit qu'à quelques lumières tremblotantes éparpillées dans un brouillard noir, Harry et Ron décidèrent d'arrêter là l'entraînement. Ils terminèrent par une petite course de balais et quelques loopings, puis descendirent à terre, leurs ventres grognant sourdement.

« Ah oui, il est presque l'heure de dîner, » remarqua Ron.

« On a tout juste le temps de prendre une douche. Dépêche-toi ! » s'écria Harry, le balai sur l'épaule, sautillant sur place pour ne pas prendre froid. De quelques coups de baguettes ils éteignirent les torches puis rentrèrent au château au pas de course.

Harry était en forme le matin suivant, et avait pleinement récupéré de sa récente transformation. La potion se révélait plus efficace que ce qu'il avait pensé, et il n'en était pas mécontent. Cependant son corps restait marqué de certaines cicatrices qui ne s'étaient pas effacées. Sur les bras surtout, de fines lignes blanches le rappelaient à cette terrible nuit où il avait failli blesser Ron malgré lui. Heureusement qu'un loup-garou ne savait pas monter aux arbres…

Alors que Harry avait le regard plongé dans son bol de chocolat, grignotant machinalement la tartine qu'il tenait à la main, il se souvint de ce loup décharné qu'ils avaient rencontré il y a 3 ans, dans le parc. Un loup qui avait dû subir à Poudlard chaque transformation intégralement faute de potion Tue-loup existante. Un loup ayant possédé des amis sans qui les nuits de Pleine Lune seraient devenues un véritable enfer. Et qui vivait avec sa lycanthropie depuis de trop nombreuses années, chaque transformation l'usant un peu plus, comme un homme qui vieillit trop vite et se fatigue trop vite. Et s'il avait déjà entendu parler de la Pierre de Lune ? Harry n'avait pas encore songé à lui parler de sa propre maladie, mais après tout, Dumbledore l'avait certainement déjà mis au courant. Quoi qu'il en soit, s'il pouvait exister un homme de son entourage qui se soit renseigner sur la Pierre de Lune, c'était certainement le professeur Lupin.

« Harry, tu es avec nous ? » demanda une voix lointaine.

L'intéressé releva la tête pour apercevoir Hermione et Ron qui le dévisageait étrangement.

« Oui, je suis là. Pourquoi ? »

« Dépêche-toi de finir, le cours commence dans 10 minutes. »

« Oups ! » fit-il aussitôt en contemplant la tartine entière qu'il tenait à la main et son bol encore plein. Il se hâta d'engloutir le reste de son petit-déjeuner et avec ses deux amis se hâta de rejoindre la salle de classe.

Werewail n'était pas encore arrivé et Gryffondors et Serdaigles discutaient tranquillement dans le couloir. Quelques minutes plus tard, dans un cliquetis métallique entrecoupé de bruits semblables à des ronflements, le professeur arriva à grands pas vers eux, portant dans ses bras une grande cage recouverte d'un tissu noir. Il donna un coup de pied dans la porte pour l'ouvrir et posa de suite son fardeau sur le bureau.

« Bien, installez-vous. » dit-il en s'adressant à ses élèves. « Excusez-moi du retard, je ne pensais que ça me prendrais autant de temps de le nourrir. » Il était un peu essoufflé, et caressa machinalement le tissu recouvrant les barreaux de la cage en attendant que tout le monde soit assis.

« Quelqu'un a-t-il une idée de l'animal que je vais vous présenter aujourd'hui ? »

Il y eut quelques hochements de tête négatifs, et surtout un grand silence.

« Alors peut-être qu'une devinette vous aiderait : vous en avez tous vu un dans votre vie il me semble.

« C'est une créature qu'on a déjà étudiée ? demanda Hermione.

« Non je ne crois pas. Vous en avez déjà observé en dehors des cours. »

Une sorte de profond soupir se dégagea de sous le tissu, ce qui provoqua un léger scintillement des barreaux.

« Allez, encore un indice. L'un d'entre vous s'est approché de très près de ce genre d'animaux, et ce n'était pas pour s'amuser. »

« Un dragon ! » s'exclama Hermione.

« Bravo, miss Granger. Oui, il s'agit du dragon. »

Harry se maudit intérieurement de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Il se souvenait très bien de cette espèce de monstre qu'il avait du affronter en quatrième année. Mais rien à voir avec l'espèce de petite chose qui se cachait sous ce tissu.

« Vous avez amené un bébé dragon ? » demanda Seamus, l'air vivement intéressé.

« Hum, oui enfin celui-ci n'est pas un bébé, mais il est un peu spécial. »

Il se tourna vers le tableau et y inscrit le titre du chapitre du jour, puis retourna auprès de la cage.

« Je me suis dit qu'au lieu de regarder des schémas et des images, ce serait plus amusant d'observer un vrai spécimen. Mr Weasley s'est chargé de me procurer un individu assez particulier, mais voyez par vous-même. »

Il retira doucement le tissu, dévoilant alors un petit dragon qui ne devait pas dépasser un mètre de long. Des écailles noires, l'échine parcourue de courtes pointes, il se tortillait dans tous les sens pour approcher sa tête reptilienne au plus près de celle de Werewail. Sa queue terminée par une flèche s'agitait doucement, pendant en dehors de la cage. Il ressemblait effectivement en tout point à un dragon adulte, mis à part ses ailes ridiculement petites plaquées contre son corps d'écailles.

Le professeur retira le couvercle de la cage et prit dans ses bras le petit dragon. Celui-ci souffla au même moment un nuage de fumée de ses naseaux, faisant tousser le professeur. Il posa le dragon sur le bureau et l'obligea à s'asseoir en appuyant légèrement au bas de son dos. Le dragon, tournant la tête de tous les côtés, grogna sourdement et s'exécuta.

« Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, ce dragon n'est pas un bébé, il a déjà sa taille adulte. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire quelle peut être la raison de sa petite taille ? »

Hermione leva timidement la main :

« Peut-être une variété de nanisme ? »

« Encore exact. Mais il n'y a pas que ça. Ce malheureux animal est atteint de nanisme, mais ses ailes sont aussi sous-développées, et il est incapable d'enflammer un gaz. Regardez. »

Le professeur souffla légèrement sur le museau du dragon. Ce dernier, dérangé par l'intervention, cracha vers celui qui l'avait dérangé un souffle d'un blanc éclatant mélangé à des nuances bleu-vert.

« Le gaz est parfaitement inoffensif. Ah oui, il y a une dernière chose : il est aveugle. Complètement aveugle, mais il s'aide de ses autres sens pour se diriger. » Werewail caressa tendrement la tête du dragon, chose que celui-ci semblait grandement apprécier.

« Mais pourquoi… » commença Hermione.

« Garder un pareil dragon ? Parce que bien qu'il n'aurait pu vivre en milieu naturel, ceux qui l'ont élevé refusent de le tuer simplement parce qu'il n'est pas comme les autres. Ils ne veulent pas l'abandonner, en plus il est tellement adorable. »

Le dragon se leva et alla faire le tour du bureau, gardant le nez contre le bois pour sentir les bords. Il marcha sur un crayon et surprit de l'expérience, poussa un cri plaintif, étendant soudainement ses courtes ailes.

« Vous savez il n'a plus très longtemps à vivre en fait. Mais il a beaucoup appris à ceux qui l'ont étudié. Même s'il est bien plus sympathique qu'un grand dragon, il agit comme eux. Maintenant que vous l'avez bien vu pouvez-vous me dire de quelle espèce il s'agit ? Vous pouvez regarder dans votre livre bien sûr. »

Hermione se hâta de feuilleter son volume mais Ron avait tout de suite reconnu le dragon et avait levé la main avant elle.

« C'est un Noir des Hébrides, non ? »

« Très bien Mr Weasley, je suppose que votre frère a du vous parler de ses dragons ?

« Oui, il m'a raconté des trucs sur eux. » fit Ron avec une légère grimace.

Le dragon se rapprocha du professeur et se penchant par-dessus le bord du bureau, fit mine de vouloir descendre, et tout de suite.

« Non non, pas par là ! » dit tranquillement Werewail. Le professeur le prit sous le ventre pour l'empêcher de tomber. Le dragon rouspéta par un grognement et souffla un peu de fumée.

« A présent je vais vous passer un petit questionnaire sur l'anatomie et les moyens de lutter contre un dragon Je vais passer dans les rangs avec ce petit dragon pour que vous puissiez l'examiner à loisir, c'est indispensable pour répondre au questionnaire. »

Tous les élèves se prirent au jeu et répondirent aux questions, s'aidant du dragon pour vérifier quelques réponses telles que « combien d'os longs comptent les ailes d'un dragon ? » ou « combien de griffes comptent chaque patte, avec les ergots ? »

Le petit dragon tenta plusieurs fois d'enflammer les questionnaires en passant, mais son souffle ne fit que s'envoler certaines feuilles sans même les noircir. En revanche il réussit à mordiller un ou deux doigts, chaque fois réprimandé par une tape sur la tête.

Quand tout le monde eut terminé, le professeur leur fit un résumé des réponses et les laissa partir, remettant son précieux compagnon dans sa cage. Mais comme Harry allait passer le pas de la porte, il fut interpellé par son professeur.

« Harry ! Tu peux venir s'il te plaît ? »

Harry ne se fit pas prier et, après avoir dit à ses amis de rejoindre le prochain cours sans lui, retourna dans la salle.

« J'aurai besoin de te parler de choses importantes, » commença le professeur. Mais cela risque d'être un peu long, voudrais-tu venir après tes cours me rejoindre dans cette salle ? »

« C'est à propos de quoi ? » demanda Harry, peut-être un peu trop brusquement.

« De ton affaire de loup-garou. »

Harry avait quitté la salle sans plus d'informations, mais le cœur rempli d'espoir. Est-ce qu'il avait quelque chose à lui dire à propos de la pierre ? Avait-ce un rapport avec ce crâne qui dominait la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ? Il avait soudainement hâte d'être à ce soir, mais en même temps il se doutait quelque part que ça ne pourrait pas être quelque chose de formidablement exaltant, il ne pourrait certainement pas le renseigner sur la Pierre par exemple…

Il arriva tout juste à l'heure pour le cours d'Enchantement, qui se tenait sur le sujet de la magie élémentale, une version plus complexe du cours qu'ils avaient eu en 4ème année. Sur ce thème, leur livre présentait de très nombreuses photos et gravures montrant des sorciers pris dans une tempête, emportés sur une immense vague au milieu des flots, ou faisant jaillir de leurs baguettes des langues de feu qui semblaient fouetter l'air. Dans une moindre mesure, quelques images montraient l'utilisation de sortilèges très simples mais très utiles comme le Lumos ou l'Aguamenti. Le cours se termina d'humeur joyeuse après que Neville ait fait s'envoler toutes les feuilles du bureau de Flitwick, et que Dean ait brisé une vitre par un jet d'eau trop puissant qui aurait du avoir l'apparence d'une fontaine de gouttelettes très fines. Ron avait évité de justesse de brûler sa feuille de cours grâce à un heureux coup de vent provoqué par Hermione. Et Seamus, pour une fois, n'avait provoqué aucune catastrophe, il avait seulement subi un expelliarmus qui sortait d'on ne sait où.

A la fin des cours, Harry profita de son heure de libre avant l'entraînement de Quidditch pour se rendre dans la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Le professeur était là, penché sur un paquet de copies, le petit dragon enfermé dans la cage à dormir tranquillement.

Harry frappa quelques coups sur la porte laissée ouverte. Werewail releva la tête et l'invita à prendre une chaise en face de son bureau. Harry, un peu gêné, s'installa comme le professeur repoussait son paquet de copies.

« Un peu de thé ? » proposa Werewail, en faisant apparaître une théière fumante d'un coup de baguette.

« Je veux bien, » acquiesça Harry.

Le professeur les servit tous deux puis après avoir bu quelques gorgées, s'engagea dans le vif du sujet.

« Harry, est-ce que tu sais pourquoi j'ai demandé à devenir professeur ici ? »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Pour te surveiller, et t'aider. »

« M'aider à quoi ? »

« A guérir de la lycanthropie bien sûr. »

« C'est possible ? » demanda Harry, stupéfait de rencontrer une personne qui serait à même de l'aider.

« Oui, c'est possible, sinon je ne serai certainement pas là à ce jour. »

Le professeur se leva et tendit ses mains vers le crâne de loup-garou surplombant la pièce. Il le décrocha puis le déposa sur le bureau avant de se rasseoir devant un Harry avide d'en savoir plus.

« Et je suis là pour te guider dans ta tâche. Rares sont ceux qui ont eu la chance d'obtenir la Pierre, alors je ne veux pas que cette chance soit inutilisée. »

« Vous savez pour la Pierre ? »

« Bien sûr. Mais avant de te raconter comment j'en suis arrivé à être ici en face de toi, je voudrai te poser une question. Je sais que tu as progressé dans tes recherches sur la Pierre, mais peux-tu me dire où est-ce que tu en es ? »

Harry lui raconta brièvement ce qu'il avait appris dans les livres. Le professeur hochait la tête de temps à autre. Harry termina sur l'indice des journaux inscrit au bas de la page qu'ils avaient consultées dernièrement.

« Ah oui, les archives, » approuva Werewail. « Très instructif . »

« Est-ce vous qui l'avez noté dans le livre ? »

« Non, pas moi, mais je crois savoir qui. Pas évident de trouver les journaux, elle a du vouloir faciliter la tâche aux prochains, » pensa Werewail à voix haute, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Mais qui ? »

«Laisse-moi commencer depuis le début :

J'étais bien plus jeune que toi quand j'ai été mordu par un loup-garou. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait chaque nuit de Pleine Lune ni pourquoi j'étais le seul à qui cela arrivait dans mon entourage. On m'enfermait dans la cave pour m'empêcher de mordre. Mais mes parents n'ont jamais voulu admettre ma condition. Ils ne voulaient pas que je subisse cette maladie toute ma vie. Alors ils m'ont offert la plus belle chose que des parents auraient pu offrir à leur fils : la guérison. Ils ont cherché à trouver cette… Pierre de Lune et m'ont laissé partir avec, comme cela était demandé. Je n'allais même pas encore à Poudlard à cette époque, et je me suis retrouvé à parcourir les montagnes, avec cette grosse pierre autour du cou… »

Werewail s'arrêta. Il avait les yeux dans le vague, ressassant visiblement au fur et à mesure de ses paroles les souvenirs de son enfance. Harry l'écoutait attentivement, enregistrant chaque mot, se posant milles questions, mais ne voulant pas interrompre ce récit, il se tut.

« J'ai guéri, au bout d'un temps indéterminé. J'ai attendu, puis un autre loup-garou est arrivé et je lui ai remis la Pierre. Alors je suis rentré, avec un petit souvenir. »

Werewail tapota légèrement le haut du crâne qu'il tenait entre les mains. « J'ai trouvé ce crâne dans la vallée où je me suis rendu. »

Il restait très évasif, très imprécis, et pourtant Harry savait que toutes les informations qu'il recevait étaient capitales.

« Mes parents n'en crurent pas leurs yeux quand ils m'ont vu revenir, guéri. J'avais quitté la maison depuis plusieurs mois, et j'étais toujours vivant. Quoiqu'il en soit, depuis cette époque, je me suis juré d'aider, plus tard, les autres loups-garous, à trouver leur lumière. Mais il ne faut jamais oublier, que cette mission, tu dois la réaliser seul. Tu dois trouver tout seul ce qui te permettra d'avancer, et si ta volonté est assez grande, tu trouveras les aides dont tu as besoin et tu guériras. Il faut avoir une grande force morale pour redevenir un homme, tout est une question de choix.

Après avoir quitté Poudlard, j'ai rencontré une petite fille atteinte de la maladie qui allait rentrer à l'école peu après, et j'ai promis de l'aider. Peu de gens savent qu'on est capable de guérir de la lycanthropie, c'est pourquoi peu de gens recherchent la guérison. Malheureusement, tu sais ce que les hommes font des Pierres de Lune. On ne peut pas les laisser entre n'importe quelles mains, alors leur existence est gardée secrète, au préjudice de nombreux loups-garous qui aimeraient connaître le secret. »

« Comment avez-vous su que la petite fille était un loup-garou ? »

« Je l'ai su de la même façon que pour toi. Après avoir porté la Pierre, on acquiert une sensibilité qui nous permet de reconnaître aisément d'autres loups-garous. Mais venons-en au fait. Je suis chaque mouvement de la Pierre depuis des années, et quand j'ai vu que sa précédente porteuse peinait à s'en débarrasser, j'ai décidé de forcer un peu le destin pour que tu tombes dessus. En apprenant que tu avais été mordu, je me suis arrangé pour modifier tes résultats d'analyse. »

Voilà c'était dit. Harry avait ouvert des yeux ronds, étonnés de la chute de la phrase, et en resta bouche bée. Werewail s'empressa d'expliquer la suite :

« Ceci fait, tu es donc allé chez la famille Weasley, et tu as rencontré Carin dont le voyage quelque peu erratique passait justement à côté du Terrier. A ce moment je n'étais pas très loin et j'ai été vraiment soulagé de votre rencontre. »

« Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça sans me prévenir ? J'ai mis en danger tout mon entourage ! »

« Je suis sincèrement désolé, mais c'était nécessaire. Pour que tu obtiennes la Pierre, il fallait que tu sois chez ton ami, et je doute qu'on t'aurait laissé chez eux si ta lycanthropie avait été connue. »

« Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas dit tout ça plus tôt ? »

« Je ne comptais pas te le dire que c'était moi le responsable mais Dumbledore l'a découvert. Pour le reste de l'histoire, je voulais attendre que tu aies commencé tes recherches. »

« Mais alors vous savez comment utiliser la Pierre ! » réagit soudainement Harry.

« Effectivement. Mais… »

« Dites-le moi… » fit-il d'un ton presque suppliant.

« Non je ne dois pas. Tu dois trouver seul comment l'utiliser, sinon tu ne trouveras pas la force de redevenir toi-même. Je t'ai aidé en donnant à Hermione le livre sur les pierres, Carin a elle-même laissé des explications à plusieurs endroits que tu dois découvrir, et enfin, quand tu auras entrepris ton voyage, une dernière aide t'attendra sur le lieu. Alors ne me demande rien de plus. Tu es proche du but Harry, ne laisse pas tomber. »

« J'ai quelques autres questions, mais ça n'a pas de rapport avec la Pierre… » tenta Harry.

« Vas-y, pose-les. »

« Les deux fois où je suis allé dans la Cabane Hurlante, quelqu'un m'a ramené dans la chambre, et la deuxième fois, j'ai été stupéfixé. »

« Ah oui, j'ai agi plus activement cette fois là. La première effectivement je suis venue m'assurer que tout se passait bien. La seconde je t'ai lancé ce sort puis je t'ai ramené. Les trois enfants que tu as rencontrés ont ensuite tout oublié, ce n'était pas la peine qu'ils se rappellent ce cauchemar. » raconta Werewail avec un léger sourire.

Ainsi Werewail n'était pas un chasseur de loup-garou, et Harry se sentait réellement soulagé d'avoir été guidé sans le savoir par cet homme, malgré les quelques préjudices qu'il avait subis. Il sentait que ce professeur était sincère et qu'il ferait tout pour que Harry redevienne entièrement lui-même, même s'il ne pouvait pas lui donner toutes les clés. Ses paroles lui avaient redonné plus de courage, et il se sentait capable d'effectuer le voyage. Un voyage qui le mènerait aux confins du pays des loups, sur le lieu où tout avait commencé…

Fin du chapitre 24 

Note de fin : Voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre que je gardais en réserve. A présent il va falloir attendre un peu plus longtemps que les suivants soient écrits. N'hésitez pas à me mettre quelques reviews pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ces derniers chapitres !


	25. 25 Dernier tour vers la bibliothèque

Auteur : Epayss

Titre : Les loups se cachent pour mourir

Date : 2006-01-02

Dernier tour vers la bibliothèque

Harry était allongé dans son lit, les yeux grand ouverts. Toute la nuit dans ses rêves il avait ressassé ce que lui avait dit le professeur Werewail. _Les loups peuvent se reconnaître entre eux_. Mais pas seulement après avoir porté la Pierre. Harry se souvenait de cette sensation étrange, celle de connaître déjà une personne sans pour autant l'avoir vu, quand il avait rencontré Carin, et plus tard, quand son regard avait croisé celui de Werewail à la rentrée scolaire. Ainsi c'est parce que chacun d'eux avait été un loup-garou, et en avait guéri. Quel dommage que les Sorciers soient si avides de Gallions, à cause d'eux la pierre ne peut être transmise aisément à d'autres loups-garous, car son existence doit rester secrète aux yeux des autres Sorciers. Et Harry ferait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il allait guérir, puis une fois ceci fait, il serait plus en mesure de combattre Voldemort. Car après tout, c'était ce qui l'attendait à l'avenir, et mieux valait être dans la meilleure condition possible. Mais en premier, il fallait se concentrer sur ce secret des loups-garous.

Harry n'avait révélé de sa discussion que le strict nécessaire à ses meilleurs amis. Il ne leur avait pas dit que Werewail était un ancien loup-garou venu ici pour l'aider, ni que c'était lui qui avait modifié le résultat du test. Il avait préféré conserver l'identité de son professeur tout comme il avait décidé que quand il découvrirait comment faire fonctionner la Pierre, par respect pour les précédents qui n'avaient rien révélé, il partirait seul dans cette vallée dont on lui avait parlé et il ne révèlerait ce qu'il avait vu à personne. Ni Ron ni Hermione n'auraient à l'accompagner cette fois, il partirait certainement sans qu'ils ne le sachent. Cette idée avait germé dans sa tête, et il commençait à se dire que cela paraissait la meilleure chose à faire.

Mais il restait encore un long chemin à faire, la Pierre était toujours brisée, et les recherches étaient loin d'être terminées.

Harry se leva de son lit. Il lui restait suffisamment de temps pour passer à la volière et envoyer une lettre au professeur Lupin avant d'aller prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il s'habilla chaudement puis descendit dans la salle commune, vide et sombre. Il faisait nuit noire à cette heure, avec seulement une petite pointe de gris à l'est. Les jours raccourcissaient encore, et le soleil ne se lèverait pas avant 2h. Harry s'installa à une table avec une plume et un morceau de parchemin dans les mains. Il savait déjà quoi écrire, il avait pris le temps d'y réfléchir longuement avant. Le sorcier alluma une boule incandescente dans l'air pour pouvoir écrire. Il prit une inspiration, plaça la pointe de sa plume sur la feuille et démarra. Tout d'abord, quelques formules de politesse habituelles puis vite s'introduire dans le vif du sujet. Lui expliquer – s'il ne le savait pas encore – qu'il était devenu accidentellement un loup-garou, ne pas trop s'étendre sur les raisons pour lesquels il n'avait rien dit à personne. Ensuite, parler de la Pierre de Lune. Lui demander simplement s'il savait quelque chose à leur propos, car lui-même en a vu un article dans un livre. Ne pas ajouter qu'il en possédait une, jugeant cela inutile, mais sans vraiment une raison. Peut-être parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on lui demande comment il l'avait obtenu. Enfin, il signa au bas de la lettre et mit la feuille dans une enveloppe.

Harry enfila alors sa cape d'hiver et se dirigea vers la volière. Ses pas résonnaient contre les murs, donnant l'impression d'être seul dans cet immense château froid et sombre. Dehors le paysage gris et immobile donnait le sentiment que le temps s'était arrêté ; seul le rythme de ses pas marquait le temps comme une horloge. Gravir les nombreux escaliers menant aux niches des hiboux réchauffa Harry, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la volière et ses courants d'air provenant de tous les côtés. Des dizaines de hiboux et de chouettes étaient posés sur des poutres, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, formant une multitude de boules de plumes de couleurs variées. Le plafond voûté était haut, et Harry crut voir une chauve-souris s'échapper par une des plus hautes fenêtres.

« Hedwige ? » murmura-t-il pour ne pas déranger tout ce petit monde.

Dans un bruissement, une forme blanche glissa jusqu'à un rebord de fenêtre proche du sorcier et tendit une patte.

Harry attacha la lettre à sa patte avec difficulté, les doigts engourdis par le froid.

« Tu vas voir Rémus Lupin, d'accord ? »

La chouette produisit un bref hululement puis s'envola immédiatement. Harry referma bien sa cape autour de lui et attendit qu'Hedwige ait disparu pour quitter la volière.

Prenant le chemin du retour, ses pensées s'attardèrent une fois de plus sur la conversation de la veille. Le professeur avait dit que Carin avait laissé des explications. C'était étrange, car il avait l'impression de savoir où mais impossible de sortir la réponse de son encombrement de neurones. Il pensa aux journaux qu'Hermione irait fouiller quand elle aurait le temps, c'était peut-être simplement ça le lien. Peut-être que Carin y avait caché des explications au milieu des archives. Harry se promit d'en toucher un mot à Hermione.

Il était toujours dans ses pensées quand, au détour d'un couloir, il rentra de plein fouet dans une personne qui venait en sens inverse. L'autre personne laissa échapper un juron et Harry reconnut immédiatement la voix de Rusard.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » demanda brusquement le concierge en s'époussetant comme si Harry l'avait taché.

« Je revenais de la volière. » répondit poliment Harry pour éviter tout risque de retenue.

« Encore en train de préparer je ne sais quel mauvais coup ? »

« Non. »

Rusard plissa les yeux comme s'il voulait les utiliser comme détecteur de mensonges. Mais devant le droit évident que Harry avait d'aller à la volière un mardi matin, il s'écarta et reprit sa route, grommelant des choses incompréhensibles, et Harry crut l'entendre parler des jumeaux Weasley. Il y avait bien des raisons de se plaindre des ces anciens élèves car depuis que les jumeaux avaient ouvert la vente par correspondance, les objets « interdits selon Rusard » arrivaient par colis entiers dans le château, camouflés pour ressembler à du matériel de classe ou à une quelconque babiole.

Le restant de la semaine, Harry n'avança pas plus ses recherches. Hedwige revint trois jours plus tard sans réponse, alors il dut supposer que Lupin était trop occupé pour lui répondre immédiatement. Hermione avait promis qu'elle retournerait à la bibliothèque quand le week-end viendrait, car les devoirs à faire leur prenaient toutes leurs soirées. Les professeurs voulaient absolument terminer leurs chapitres de cours avant les vacances de Noël alors ils poussaient le rythme des leçons, si bien qu'Hermione elle-même en vint à être perdue avec tous ces nouveaux sortilèges à connaître. Certains professeurs comme Flitwick et Mac Gonagall avaient d'ailleurs proposé des cours du soir à ceux qui le souhaitaient, pour pratiquer les exercices.

L'ambiance du château n'était donc pas la plus joyeuse. Le temps maussade qui planait au-dessus du château n'aidait pas non plus à retrouver le sourire. Une épaisse couche de nuage gris plombait le ciel, assombrissant et uniformisant tout le paysage depuis des jours. Un froid glacial tombait petit à petit sur toute la région, et quand l'eau tombait des nuages, c'était sous forme de pluie verglacée plutôt que de neige. D'ailleurs les entraînements de Quidditch suivaient à présent un joli désordre : les balais se recouvraient d'une couche de verglas sous la pluie, obligeant les entraînements à être décalés pour un autre jour, chose difficile en raison de la faible disponibilité des joueurs et du terrain pris par les autres équipes.

_Cependant, le week-end arriva enfin avec un grand soulagement..._

Hermione venait tout juste de terminer ses devoirs quand elle décida d'aller s'aérer un peu l'esprit. Ron et Harry n'aurait pas terminé les leurs avant un moment, surtout depuis qu'ils avaient remplacé leur copie par un paquet de cartes. La jeune sorcière quitta la pièce et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Non qu'il lui manquait des livres à lire, mais par un temps pareil cela ne lui disait rien de prendre froid, et puis, elle avait une chose à faire. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de chercher dans les journaux depuis le début de la semaine, néanmoins elle avait un peu réfléchi aux archives qu'elle devait consulter pour ne pas perdre du temps inutilement. A peine arrivée devant la bibliothèque elle sentait déjà la douce odeur du cuir des vieux livres, si familière. Elle se présenta devant le bureau :

« Bonjour, Mme Pince ! » fit-elle d'un air enjouée.

« Bonjour, Miss Granger. » salua la bibliothécaire. Celle-ci, d'habitude si irascible avec les autres élèves, devenait bien plus sympathique quand elle voyait Hermione, une élève qui n'avait jamais fait un bruit ni causé de dommage à aucun livre, ce qui n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. « Vous cherchez quelque chose ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, je voudrai savoir si je pouvais faire quelques recherches dans la salle aux archives. »

« Oui bien sûr. » autorisa Mme Pince. Elle ouvrit un tiroir pour y récupérer une petite clé puis invita Hermione à la suivre. Elles traversèrent ensemble la bibliothèque, sous quelques regards étonnés, jusqu'à la fameuse petite porte où Hermione était déjà entrée une fois pour une recherche en Histoire de la Magie.

Mme Pince lui ouvrit la porte :

« Voilà mademoiselle. Chaque type d'archive est noté au-dessus des étagères, et vous avez le bureau de recherche juste à votre droite. »

« Merci beaucoup. » remercia Hermione.

« N'oubliez pas de me prévenir quand vous aurez terminé. » Et Mme Pince referma la porte derrière elle, laissant la jeune élève seule à l'intérieur.

C'était une grande pièce sans fenêtre et de plafond bas. Un peu poussiéreuse, mais surtout lugubre, ce n'était qu'une succession de rayons contenant, bien rangés par ordre chronologique, toute l'histoire de l'actualité du monde des Sorciers, mais également certains journaux Moldus. Hermione s'assit derrière le bureau de recherche. Elle l'avait déjà utilisé. C'était un outil incroyablement pratique pour arriver à trouver rapidement l'information recherchée parmi toutes les archives. Sur un simple bureau d'écolier étaient posé une feuille de parchemin vierge, une plume et une bouteille d'encre. Hermione s'empara de la plume et inscrivit en lettres majuscules : PIERRE DE LUNE. Puis elle reposa la plume et attendit. Une à une, les lettres disparurent de la feuille, puis après quelques secondes de silence, un léger bruissement se fit entendre sur la gauche, puis un second tout au bout de l'allée, puis un troisième sur la droite. Hermione ne bougea pas, essayant de compter le nombre de bruissements différents qui augmentèrent progressivement en nombre. Puis petit à petit, les sons étranges se matérialisèrent au fur et à mesure qu'ils atteignaient dans le champ de vision de l'élève. Lentement, des journaux, des feuilles de parchemin, de grosses enveloppes, des dossiers s'approchèrent du bureau de recherche et virent se poser à droite d'Hermione, en petits tas sur le bureau.

Elle commença par écarter tous les documents de date antérieure à 1890. Elle mit sur le côté également tous ceux qui parlaient de la poudre de Pierre de Lune. Il ne restait alors plus qu'une dizaine de documents. Elle feuilleta rapidement les plus récents, qui ne lui apprirent rien qu'elle ne sache déjà. Restèrent alors deux quotidiens du « Monde des Sorciers » et un vieux magasine de Sorcière-Hebdo.

Elle s'attarda longuement sur ces trois derniers. Le magasine de Sorcière-Hebdo était un hors-série sur les pierres fines et précieuses dont la Pierre de Lune faisait partie une fois taillée. Rien d'intéressant de ce côté-là. Le plus vieux des deux quotidiens ne présentait qu'un tout petit article sur la Pierre : il annonçait l'exposition au British Muséum de l'Unique Pierre de Lune entière retrouvée à ce jour, originaire de Grande-Bretagne. Hermione espéra tomber sur la suite logique de cet article dans le second quotidien, qui se révéla avoir été publié 3 mois plus tard. Elle tourna les pages et tomba sur l'article recherché. Il était facilement visible car il était le seul encadré en rouge. D'ailleurs, c'était une personne, peut-être la même qui leur avait conseillé d'aller chercher ici, qui l'avait encadré.

_Vol au British Muséum !_

_Moins de trois mois après sa première exposition au British Muséum de Londres, la seule Pierre de Lune entière connue à ce jour a été volée cette nuit-même sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Les gardiens s'étonnent de la discrétion du vol qui n'a déclenché aucune des alarmes magiques posées dans toute la pièce. L'hypothèse selon laquelle le voleur appartiendrait au personnel du musée n'est pas à écarter_.

Ainsi elle avait été volée. Mais cela n'avançait pas beaucoup l'affaire. Hermione allait refermer le journal quand elle aperçut un petit bout de parchemin glissé entre deux pages de l'édition. Il ne faisait visiblement pas partie de l'ensemble. Elle le prit précautionneusement. Sous quelques mots écrits à la main était collé un petit article venant d'un autre journal. Hermione plissa les yeux pour déchiffrer certains mots où l'encre s'était effacée.

_Voici l'article complémentaire :_

_« Le seul vol commis au British Muséum de Londres et dont la pièce rare n'a jamais été retrouvée est le vol de la Pierre Lunaire, la seule qui ait pu être présentée entière. Elle ne fut malheureusement exposée que pendant trois mois. Les recherches ont duré des années sans aucun résultat. Le coupable n'a jamais pu être découvert. On suppose qu'elle a du finir en poudre comme les autres pierres du même type. Certains historiens pensent que la Pierre a été volée par ses précédents gardiens. En effet, bien avant d'être placée au Muséum, elle a été découverte sur le territoire de la Grande Meute de loups-garous de Grande-Bretagne qui a terrorisé de nombreux villages. Pour acquérir la Pierre, cette meute a été décimée par les chasseurs. Le vol du Musée n'aurait alors été qu'un acte légitime. Cependant il n'existe aucun indice pour confirmer cette hypothèse. »_

« Le voilà le lien ! » s'exclama silencieusement Hermione. « La Pierre du Musée et celle de Harry sont une seule et même Pierre ! Elle a été volée par des loups-garous ! » Hermione remercia intérieurement la personne qui avait ajouté cet article. Le terme de Pierre Lunaire étant incorrect, elle n'aurait jamais pu trouver cet article s'il n'avait pas été placé dans le journal.

Hermione renvoya tous les journaux à leur place, puis tenta une nouvelle recherche, cette fois concernant les loups-garous. Cette fois, ce ne fut plus un bruissement discret mais un bruit semblable à une bourrasque qui se fit entendre. Une centaine de journaux sortirent d'emblée de leurs étagères pour venir s'entasser sur le bureau, s'entrechoquant au détour des couloirs comme des bolides de papiers. Puis après la première vague, une autre centaine de journaux, plus lents, vinrent se poser sur les premiers. La pile mesurait alors plus d'un mètre de haut, essentiellement constitué de quotidiens du type de la Gazette du Sorcier, relatant de faits divers tels qu'une attaque de loup-garou dans un canton ou la capture d'un loup-garou près d'une ferme.

Hermione les renvoya tous et recommença avec d'autres mots-clefs plus adéquats à sa recherche. Elle tenta avec « Loup-garou, guéri ».

Cette fois seulement une petite dizaine de journaux glissèrent dans les airs jusqu'au bureau. Parmi eux il y avait neuf revues plus ou moins récentes sur la Potion Tue-Loup et un magazine hors-série sur les faits inexpliqués du siècle.

Le hors-série n'offrait rien de nouveau. Il ne faisait que montrer l'existence de disparitions de certains loups-garous, depuis le Moyen-Age jusqu'à nos jours, et dont la plupart n'avaient pas été retrouvés. Parmi ceux qui étaient revenus, tous s'étaient retrouvés guéris, mais personne n'avait réussi à leur faire dévoiler ce qu'ils avaient vu ni comment ils avaient réussi à guérir.

Cela correspondait exactement au cas de Carin.

Hermione rangea le tout puis quitta la pièce poussiéreuse. Par les fenêtres elle s'aperçut qu'il faisait déjà nuit et qu'il s'était remis à pleuvoir. Après avoir remercié Mme Pince, elle referma sa cape autour d'elle et reprit le chemin de la tour de Gryffondor par les couloirs glacés. Elle dut attendre deux bonnes minutes devant le tableau de la grosse dame car celle-ci était partie discuter avec une amie autour d'un bon feu. Enfin elle parvint dans la salle commune bien réchauffée par l'âtre et le nombre d'élèves présents. En effet, personne n'avait eu envie de sortir par un temps pareil et puisque toutes les tables, chaises et canapés étaient occupés, les Gryffondors restants s'étaient installés en cercle sur les épais tapis rouge et or.

Harry était plongé dans une longue conversation existentielle avec Parvati traitant de la notation injuste de leur dernier devoir de Potions.

« Non mais attend tu sais que la moyenne de tous les Gryffondors est de deux points en dessous de celles des autres maisons ? » s'indigna Parvati. « C'est ma sœur qui me l'a dit. »

« Rabaisser les notes des Gryffondors doit être devenu une raison d'Etat pour lui. On n'est pas moins bons que les autres… tiens, Hermione ! »

« Salut Harry, Parvati ! Vous avez fini votre devoir? »

« On fait une pause (encore !). Ron est parti prendre l'air avec Ginny et une de ses amies. »

« Je reviens de la bibliothèque. J'ai trouvé quelques infos. » fit-elle avec un clin d'œil à peine perceptible à Harry.

« J'arrive tout de suite ! » s'exclama Harry. « Tu m'excuses, Parvati, il faut que j'aille travailler un exposé avec Hermione.

« Pas de problème, il faut que je m'en occupe moi aussi. » répondit-elle, croyant qu'il allait travailler l'exposé de Métamorphose qu'ils avaient tous à faire.

Les deux Gryffondors allèrent s'installer dans un coin de la pièce où étaient entassés quelques coussins non utilisés.

Hermione lui raconta tous les détails de sa recherche à la bibliothèque. De par ce que lui avait dit le professeur Werewail, Harry n'eut aucun mal à relier ces découvertes avec l'histoire des loups-garous. Le fait que la Pierre du Muséum et la sienne soient la même ne semblait pas important, et pourtant cela donna à Harry l'intime conviction de connaître le lieu où Werewail s'était rendu pour guérir, et par la même occasion le lieu où il avait déniché son crâne de loup-garou. Au milieu des montagnes, près des forêts, là où la Pierre de Lune avait chuté depuis l'espace, là où la Grande Meute de loups-garous l'avait découverte et l'avait gardée férocement, aux dépens de leur vie, pour que les loups aient une chance de guérir de leur maladie… C'était là qu'ils avaient tous été tués, c'était là que gisait un cimetière d'ossements de loups-garous d'où provenait le crâne du professeur. Et c'était là où Harry devait se rendre. Encore fallait-il savoir où cela se trouvait en réalité…

Fin du chapitre 25


	26. 26 Les écrits de la Cabane Hurlante

Auteur : Epayss

Titre : Les loups se cachent pour mourir

Date : 2006-02-04

Les écrits de la Cabane Hurlante

Le début de la semaine fut amené avec son lot de nouvelles. Et notamment une lettre pour Harry venant par la voie des airs. Attachée entre les pattes d'un hibou gris et noir, il y avait la réponse tant attendue de Lupin. Harry la décacheta fébrilement et en lut le contenu :

_Cher Harry,_

_Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point cela me chagrine que tu doives connaître les douleurs de la lycanthropie. Le directeur Dumbledore m'a prévenu personnellement il y a quelques jours, mais j'ai vraiment du mal à m'y faire._

_Cependant je ne vais pas m'étendre sur ce sujet car ce n'est pas le sujet de cette lettre. _

_En ce qui concerne le thème de la Pierre de Lune, il se trouve que j'ai appris quelques petits trucs à son sujet, il y a longtemps. Au cours de ma scolarité à Poudlard, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque, et comme tu le sais certainement toi-même j'ai découvert l'existence d'un rapport entre cette Pierre et la lycanthropie. J'ai cherché dans de nombreux livres traitant de loups-garous et de Pierre de Lune, mais aucun moyen de trouver une étude plus poussée sur la Pierre. Puis je suis allé moi-même au British Muséum pour voir si la seule Pierre entière encore existante était encore accessible mais malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas. Le gardien s'est d'ailleurs étonné de ma présence puisque cette pièce de musée avait été volée il y a plus d'un siècle. Je lui ai demandé par qui, et il m'a répondu que c'était certainement un des gardiens de l'époque qui avait commis le méfait. Ce gardien était un loup-garou, et il a disparu de la circulation en même temps que la Pierre… pour ne jamais reparaître. C'est à ce moment que j'ai été persuadé que la Pierre de Lune avait un pouvoir particulier sur les loups-garous, mais à vrai dire je n'ai jamais pu découvrir lequel. _

_J'espère t'avoir un peu éclairé avec ma réponse. Avant cette lettre je n'avais jamais parlé de ces recherches à quiconque, puisque ça n'avait abouti à rien._

_Je souhaite qu'on se revoie bientôt,_

_Rémus J Lupin._

Quand Harry releva la tête, il s'aperçut que Ron et Hermione avaient les yeux rivés sur lui, attendant une réaction positive de sa part. Mais Harry secoua la tête, avant de leur montrer la lettre.

« Rien de vraiment nouveau. » conclut Hermione. « Tu sais, j'ai presque l'impression qu'il n'existe pas de 'méthode' officielle sur cette Pierre. Peut-être que si tu la portais, tu aurais… enfin, je veux dire… peut-être que tu trouverais la réponse. »

« Mais elle est toujours brisée. Et son état ne s'améliore pas. Elle tombe en poussière. »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure, habitude qu'elle prenait quand un problème se posait devant elle. Pourquoi tout ne pouvait pas être plus simple ?

« J'ai une idée. » reprit Hermione en baissant la voix, comme si elle ne voulait pas être entendue de ses voisins. « Et si nous attendions la prochaine Pleine Lune pour observer les réactions de la Pierre sous son éclat ? »

« Bonne idée Hermione ! » s'exclama Ron. « En plus tu pourras observer avec nous Harry, qui plus est en… hum, voilà (il se retint à temps de prononcer le mot loup-garou à voix haute), tu pourras certainement percevoir d'autres réactions de la Pierre qu'un humain ne peut voir. Ca nous fait attendre combien de temps ? »

« Trois semaines », répondit Harry en soupirant.

Mais trois semaines bien chargées. Harry restait obnubilé par la Pierre, il ne pouvait en détacher ses pensées, si bien que cela le déconcentrait sensiblement pendant les cours. Ron le trouvait souvent penché sur sa feuille de parchemin, la plume dans la main, mais immobile au-dessus de la feuille. Et Harry, les yeux dans le vague, visiblement occupé à autre chose qu'à l'exercice à faire. Mais ses amis n'y pouvaient rien, et ne pouvaient rien faire de plus pour l'aider, même s'ils désiraient tout autant retrouver leur ami comme il était avant… plus souriant, plus communicatif – parfois Harry restait seul des heures entières dans le dortoir à manipuler la Pierre de Lune pour en percer le secret –, plus dynamique. Et chaque soir ils regardaient la Lune avec l'espoir que quand elle serait pleine, la Pierre réagirait d'elle-même sous sa lueur.

Et deux semaines passèrent, au bout desquelles Harry dut commencer à prendre la Potion Tue-Loup, comme la Pleine Lune approchait.

Petit à petit, la Lune avait un effet excitant sur lui. Ses nerfs étaient plus à vifs, ses sens aux aguets, et surtout, il était pris d'insomnies terribles en plein milieu de la nuit. Temps qu'il mettait à profit pour trouver l'élément manquant à leurs recherches sur la Pierre. Il y avait souvent pensé depuis que Werewail l'avait mis sur la voie : cette trace laissée par Carin, qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vue, mais dont il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir. Il était fort probable que ça soit elle qui ait laissé tous ces indices dans les livres de la Bibliothèque, mais Harry savait inconsciemment que ce n'était pas ce qu'il fallait trouver. Il chercha de longues heures pendant ses nuits d'insomnies, couché dans son lit, avec pour seul bruit ambiant les respirations calmes de ses camarades de classe. Il revisita par le biais de ses souvenirs, les lieux qu'il avait traversé cette année depuis qu'il avait été mordu, dans l'espoir d'y retrouver l'élément manquant. Il fit revenir chaque image enfouie dans sa mémoire, chaque pièce du Terrier, chacun des instants vécus à l'intérieur de Sainte-Mangouste, le Poudlard Express, la rentrée à Poudlard, la première transformation… Non, c'était encore plus récent.

La seconde transformation ? Il avait attaqué trois élèves, les avait poursuivis dans le parc. Il avait rangé la chambre dévastée par son bref passage, juste avant qu'il ne coure après les trois enfants, puis était rentré. Non, aucun indice.

A moins que… Harry recentra ses souvenirs sur la chambre. Il avait bien réparé la fenêtre, puis la porte, puis… s'était tourné vers la grande armoire dont le contenu avait volé à travers la pièce. C'était des feuilles libres, blanches… Il se souvenait, quand il avait brisé la fenêtre pour aller à la poursuite des élèves, il avait tourné la tête vers l'armoire et avait vu un coup de vent déloger les feuilles de leur abri, des feuilles particulièrement visibles… presque lumineuses. Il se souvenait, quand il s'était chargé de remettre le paquet à sa place, il les avait regardées attentivement. Bien qu'elles étaient toutes vierges, chacune possédait un numéro de page ainsi que deux lettres dans un coin. Ces deux lettres, lesquelles étaient-ce déjà ?

Harry sentit son cœur battre plus vite, excités par ce morceau de sa vie qu'il avait enfoui volontairement pour ne pas se souvenir de cette terrible nuit, et qui était certainement la réponse à toutes les questions qu'il se posait. Car il n'avait pas besoin de se souvenir quelles étaient les deux lettres inscrites sur chaque feuille, il savait tout simplement : C.P. … Carin Pottel…

Une joie indicible envahit tout son corps, une chaleur qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis longtemps, l'impression d'avoir enfin trouvé la clé des énigmes, le chaînon manquant. Il n'avait pas envie de se dire qu'il ne trouverait peut-être pas tout ce qu'il désirait dans ce paquet de feuilles, il ne voulait même pas y penser. Il voulait croire… croire que son périple touchait à sa fin et qu'il pourrait enfin partir… et guérir… Les feuilles étaient vierges ? Il les ferait parler. Une confiance toute nouvelle venait de le conquérir, alors que ces dernières semaines lui avaient été très pénibles. Il vaincrait la maladie…

---

« Je vais retourner à la Cabane Hurlante à la prochaine Pleine Lune. »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Hermione.

« Tu restes pas avec nous ? » s'étonna Ron.

« Non. Et j'emmène la Pierre. » continua Harry catégoriquement. Bien qu'il pouvait assurément se rendre dans la Cabane une nuit normale, il sentait en son for intérieur qu'il serait préférable qu'il soit un loup et qu'il ait la Pierre avec lui, cela lui semblait d'une logique imparable.

« Mais, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? On peut t'accompagner ? »

« Non, j'irai seul. J'ai trouvé le dernier indice, mais je veux y aller seul. »

« Tu veux pas qu'on observe les réactions de la Pierre pendant que tu ne seras pas là ? »

Toutes ces questions commencèrent à irriter Harry.

« Je l'emmène avec moi, je vous dis que j'ai trouvé ce qu'il manque ! » leur expliqua-t-il avec exaspération.

Ron et Hermione n'en rajoutèrent pas plus et se mirent d'accord sur le fait de ne pas essayer de contrarier leur ami cette semaine. Il ne serait plus d'humeur à la plaisanterie avant la fin de la Pleine Lune.

Cette fameuse nuit où tout devait s'éclaircir vint enfin, sous un ciel dénué du moindre nuage. Harry avait très peu parlé de son entreprise à ses amis. Cependant Hermione le vit partir avec un certain soulagement.

« Tu verras, demain il se sentira mieux. » dit-elle pour rassurer Ron.

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est l'arrivée de la Pleine Lune qui lui tape sur le système comme ça ? »

« Oh, c'est certain. En plus il en avait assez que les recherches ne mènent à rien de concret. Espérons qu'il va réussir à trouver ce qu'il cherche cette nuit. »

Harry était sorti de la salle commune juste avant le lever de la Lune. Il avait prévu de se transformer dans le château, mais en dehors de la tour de Gryffondor. Et c'est ainsi qu'à la suite de l'entrée du jeune Sorcier dans une ancienne salle de classe, un loup en sortit silencieusement. Accrochée à sa gueule, il portait un baluchon dans lequel était transporté la Pierre de Lune et tous ses morceaux. Le loup-garou, attentif à chaque bruit, se dirigea à pas rapides vers le premier étage du château. A chaque coin de couloir, il utilisait sa bonne vision nocturne pour déceler tout mouvement inattendu. Au moindre doute il faisait un léger détour.

Arrivé au premier niveau, Harry courut vers l'endroit qu'il avait repéré, un couloir muni de nombreuses fenêtres. Pour faciliter sa sortie, il en avait l'avait laissée une entrouverte un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Lorsqu'il arriva, la fenêtre était toujours dans l'état où il l'avait quittée. D'un coup de patte adroit il l'ouvrit entièrement et sauta sur le rebord. Il avait à faire une chute haute de seulement trois mètres. Pour un loup c'était aisé. Il aurait pu choisir une fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée, mais Rusard en aurait facilement déduit qu'un élève avait quitté le château sans autorisation. En effet il n'était pas courant d'ouvrir les fenêtres au début de l'hiver.

Le loup raffermit sa prise sur le baluchon et sauta dans le vide. Il amortit sa chute par ses quatre pattes puis se mit immédiatement à courir vers le Saule Cogneur.

L'arbre semblait endormi et ne vit pas tout de suite le loup arriver. Harry ne s'arrêta pas pour lui laisser le temps de réagir et rejoignit en quelques bonds puissants ses racines et son sombre tunnel. Il s'accorda alors une légère pause. Ici il faisait déjà moins froid, et il était à l'abri des regards.

Le loup poursuivit sa course dans le souterrain, jusqu'à la trappe de la Cabane Hurlante. Il l'ouvrit sans difficulté d'un coup de tête. La maison n'avait pas changé. Apparemment personne d'autre n'était revenu ici depuis son dernier passage. Et on voyait encore, gravés dans la poussière, les traces de la poursuite des trois enfants par le loup-garou. Harry monta à l'étage, dans la chambre. Tout était en place : le lit, l'armoire, la table, les chaises, et ce vieux miroir terni par le temps. Harry s'en approcha. C'était un grand miroir de deux mètres de haut, placé dans un coin de la pièce. Le loup vit s'y refléter une pâle silhouette, à peine discernable. Harry se demanda à quoi pouvait-il bien ressembler. En agrippant un des pieds du miroir avec sa mâchoire, il tira la glace pour la placer sous la lumière de la Lune. Mais là encore l'image était très floue. Harry appliqua alors ses deux pattes avant contre la surface de miroir et tenta de la dépoussiérer au maximum de ce que les permettaient ses pattes de canidé. Enfin il put se voir, ses deux yeux noirs scintillants comme ils réfléchissaient la lumière reflétée par le miroir. Sa robe toute entière était très sombre, et son masque entièrement noir parcouru de légères bandes beiges. Sur ses pattes, le pelage tirait sur le gris clair, comme les poils plus longs situés au niveau de l'encolure. Il regarda plus attentivement ses oreilles en pointe, les orientant vers différentes directions pour voir l'effet que ça faisait.

Mais passons aux choses sérieuses. Harry n'était pas ici pour s'admirer dans un vieux miroir. Il se détourna de son image et se dirigea vers l'armoire.

D'un coup de patte il fit sauter le loquet et ouvrit l'un des battants. Aussitôt une lueur bleutée attira son attention. Cinquante centimètres au-dessus de sa tête, un paquet de feuilles grossièrement empilées émettait une douce lumière. Harry se redressa et appuya ses deux pattes avant sur l'étagère. Il savait pourquoi il voyait ces feuilles scintiller. Non pas à cause de la Lune qui de toute façon ne les éclairaient pas, ni à cause de la nuit car quand il les avait rangées dans l'armoire la dernière fois elles étaient redevenues blanches. Non, la seule explication possible était qu'il les voyait par des yeux de loups-garous. Ainsi seul un loup-garou pouvait attarder son regard sur ses feuilles. Sortilège ingénieux sans aucun doute.

Harry examina quelques secondes les feuilles, se posant une question : comment faire pour les attraper ?

Il tenta une manœuvre assez délicate. Il poussa le paquet par derrière afin qu'il déborde de l'étagère. Puis, bien campé sur ses pattes arrière, il pinça le paquet entre ses deux pattes avant et tira doucement. Les feuilles restèrent entre ses pattes. Mais au moment où il voulut s'accroupir pour les déposer sur le sol, il perdit l'équilibre et lâcha tout. Les feuilles, extrêmement légères, s'éparpillèrent sur toute la surface du plancher.

« Gagné. » maugréa Harry.

Toujours muni de sa maladresse, le loup entreprit, à l'aide de ses pattes et de son museau de rassembler les éléments et de les reclasser, chose la plus difficile.

Il mit une certaine heure à effectuer cette tâche, jusqu'à ce que la quinzaine de feuilles soit rangée et entassée à nouveau. Elles avaient toutes la moitié de la taille d'une feuille classique, et le papier dont elles étaient constituées était extraordinairement fin et lisse. De plus, elles ne paraissaient pas avoir souffert du temps, ni du froid ni de l'humidité, comme si on y avait également placé un sortilège de Conservation.

Harry regarda attentivement chacune d'elles. Elles n'étaient plus vierges. L'éclat bleuté révélait un dessin fin et à peine visible qui s'étalait sur toute la surface de la feuille. Il était parfaitement reconnaissable. Cette base arrondie, et ces espèces de cristaux dirigés vers le ciel, c'était une Pierre de Lune.

Harry alla chercher le baluchon qu'il avait posé dans un coin de la chambre. Il prit délicatement la pièce principale de la Pierre entre ses crocs et la déposa sur la première feuille.

La réaction fut immédiate : la feuille fut prise d'une longue ondulation, puis des mots commencèrent à la couvrir entièrement. Harry poussa la Pierre, le cœur battant la chamade. Enfin, il allait savoir…

_J'écris ces quelques mots alors que j'espère de tout cœur que mon voyage arrivera bientôt à son terme. Je vais à présent déposer ces quelques feuilles dans leur dernière demeure, et j'aimerai quelles y restent. Cela me semble être un bon endroit pour tous les jeunes loups-garous qui cherchent la lumière qui pourra faire briller leurs vies. Mais avant que le secret tant caché par notre famille ne te soit révélé, j'ai encore quelques consignes à écrire :_

_Ne parler du contenu de ces feuilles à personne si ce n'est à un autre loup-garou._

_Ne jamais donner ces feuilles à un non-lycanthrope._

_Et Protéger la Pierre de Lune. C'est notre bien le plus précieux, et il ne doit être transmis qu'à un autre loup-garou._

_Si tu désires contourner ces règles, là est ton droit, mais tu risques alors de priver de nombreux loups-garous de la guérison._

_NB : La lecture de ces feuilles nécessite uniquement le contact avec une Pierre de Lune._

_A présent, Possesseur de la Pierre de Lune, voici le récit de mon voyage… _

Fin du chapitre 26


	27. 27 A mon ami le loup

Auteur : Epayss

Titre : Les loups se cachent pour mourir

Date : 2006-02-12

Réponses aux reviews:

Spidi: Merci pour ta review . Pour répondre à ta question, en effet Harry ne semble pas beaucoup percevoir les effets de la lycanthropie pendant le jour. Ce n'est pas volontaire, c'est simplement dû au fait que je n'ai pas axé ma fic sur ce point de vue. Il y a juste quelques moments où Harry ressent ces effets, éparpillés dans certains chapitres, mais rien de plus.

Onarluca et Nymphodora: Toujours là pour m'encourager, merci beaucoup à vous deux

Note : Ne vous inquiétez pas si vous apercevez des fautes de syntaxe ou d'autres erreurs littéraires au début du chapitre, c'est normal. Si cela persiste dans la suite du chapitre, contactez votre revendeur

A mon ami le loup…

Une écriture tremblante et ronde, comme celle d'une enfant, fut rendue visible sur les pages suivantes par un simple contact avec la Pierre.

_Je m'appelle Carin Pottel et j'ai 12 ans. A l'heure où j'écris cette première ligne on doit être au mois de septembre, je ne sais pas bien. Je devrais être entrée en seconde année à Poudlard. Mais au lieu de ça j'ai quitté l'école au mois de mars pour venir me réfugier ici. Je vais raconter ce qu'il m'est arrivé, maintenant que je peux me servir à nouveau de mes dix doigts._

_J'ai été mordue par un loup-garou quand j'avais 5 ans. J'ai eu la chance d'avoir des parents formidables, ma mère était une infirmière travaillant dans une clinique et mon père un vétérinaire. Immédiatement après avoir su que j'étais atteinte de la maladie ils ont trouvé une solution pour que je ne souffre pas des transformations. Chaque nuit de Pleine Lune, mon père m'injectait dans le sang un puissant somnifère, avant que la Pleine Lune ne fasse son oeuvre. Je me rappelle bien son inquiétude quand il a essayé ce produit pour la première fois. A vrai dire personne n'en avait donné à un loup-garou, et bien que ce produit était inoffensif pour l'organisme, mes parents étaient inquiets. La première fois je me suis réveillée en plein milieu de la nuit, et la seconde fois au contraire j'ai dormi pendant deux jours. Mais au bout du troisième essai, mon père avait trouvé la dose adéquate. Je me souviens pas beaucoup de cette période en fait, mais je sais que mes parents ont dépensé beaucoup de Gallions en ingrédients rares qui leur permettaient de fabriquer ce somnifère. Une fois on m'a dit que ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde de pouvoir obtenir tous les ingrédients, et que j'avais beaucoup de chance. _

_Et puis, bien plus tard, j'ai reçu cette lettre de Poudlard. Alors comme tous les autres élèves je suis allée sur le Chemin de Traverse et c'est là que je l'ai rencontré. Mr Werewail, c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle. Il m'a demandé si je voulais guérir définitivement de ma maladie. J'ai jamais demandé comment il savait que j'étais un loup-garou, mais j'étais trop intéressée par sa proposition. Je lui ai dit oui, bien entendu. Il m'a dit qu'il y avait une seule et unique solution, mais qu'il fallait que je trace mon chemin toute seule. Il m'a donné une photo puis il est parti. C'était une photo de cette bonne vieille Pierre de Lune que je porte autour du cou. Et derrière la photo, il me donnait quelques indications :_

_Cette photo est la clé. Découvres par toi-même son pouvoir et tu seras en mesure de guérir. Es-tu prête à faire un long voyage ?_

_Puis il y avait une adresse où je pouvais le contacter._

_Mais je ne l'ai pas fait tout de suite. Je suis entrée à Poudlard, et j'ai tout de suite fait de la bibliothèque ma seconde demeure, après la tour de Serdaigle. J'ai vite trouvé tout ce que je cherchais en quelques mois (les termes loups-garous et Pierre de Lune suffisent) et alors j'ai envoyé une lettre à Mr Werewail. Bien entendu il m'a répondu, et il m'a conseillé d'aller sur les lieux du drame. En passant il m'a dit que lui aussi avait guéri grâce à cette Pierre, et il voulait que je puisse profiter d'elle aussi. On était au mois de mars. _

_Les neiges étaient en train de fondre doucement, le climat se réchauffait, et c'est ce moment que j'ai choisi pour quitter l'école. Je n'ai rien dit à personne car je ne savais pas quand est-ce que je reviendrai, et je ne voulais pas qu'on m'empêche de partir. Je n'avais que 12 ans, mais Mr Werewail m'a dit que plus on était jeune plus c'était facile. Alors je suis montée vers le nord. Je n'avais pas la Pierre mais j'espérais bien sûr la trouver sur ce fameux lieu du drame. J'ai marché deux semaines pour y arriver. C'est un endroit si paisible. De l'herbe, de la forêt, tout ça entouré de montagnes à l'époque enneigées. Et on s'habitue vite aux multitudes d'os de loups-garous qui jonchent le sol. Car à cet endroit, quand les hommes ont voulu s'emparer de la Pierre pour la détruire, ils ont tué toute la meute de loups-garous qui la protégeait. _

_Je suis descendue dans cette vallée et j'ai vu la Pierre, posée sur un petit monticule de terre et de cailloux, au centre de la vallée. Je me suis approchée, et un grand loup est sorti du bois. Il était le précédant possesseur de la Pierre. Il m'a beaucoup appris, et puis c'est lui qui m'a autorisé à écrire tout ça. C'était avant un loup-garou adulte, mais après sa guérison il n'est jamais revenu parmi les hommes. _

_On a beaucoup parlé jusqu'à ce que la Pleine Lune arrive. _

_Le loup m'a aidé bien sûr car je ne savais pas m'y prendre. On a d'abord réparé la Pierre. Elle s'était abîmée au cours des quelques mois pendant lesquels personne n'y avait touché. En fait, son dernier possesseur, mon grand ami le loup, ne pouvait s'amuser à trouver un successeur sous sa forme de loup, alors il a été contraint de laisser la Pierre sur le lieu de sa chute._

_Pour réparer la Pierre, c'est assez simple. Quand les rayons de la Lune touchent la Pierre, celle-ci s'illumine et se transforme en un cristal translucide. A ce moment, la Pierre est capable de fusionner avec ses morceaux. Il suffit de reconstituer le puzzle, et puis pour la poussière on peut la ramasser et la laisser couler sur la Pierre, pour pas qu'elle perde de matière. Quand la Pierre cesse de briller, on peut alors la porter. Elle est alors beaucoup plus lourde qu'avant, et ça pèse sur le cou, mais au bout de quelques jours on s'y fait – le truc c'est de passer la chaîne derrière les épaules. _

_La période qui a suivi est assez floue. Je me souviens être restée un loup pendant des mois. Mon ami m'a appris à trouver ma nourriture. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il ne faut jamais retirer la Pierre, sinon elle retrouve son aspect normal et il faut atteindre la Pleine Lune suivante pour tout recommencer. Tant qu'on la garde autour du cou, on reste sous notre forme de loup-garou et elle reste sous sa forme mi-pierre mi-métal. D'ailleurs, le nom me revient, c'est de l'adamantium. C'est très dur comme matière, c'est impossible de la casser._

_Mon ami loup a des amis dans la montagne qui comme lui sont restés des loups. Ils vivent tranquillement des ressources de la montagne, tout en veillant de loin sur le devenir de leur Pierre. Il paraît que c'est agréable la vie d'un loup. Mais moi je voulais rentrer chez moi un jour, pour montrer à mes parents ce que j'avais réussi à faire. Alors voilà, j'ai demandé à la Pierre de me faire redevenir une humaine._

_Je ne me souviens pas trop de ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite, je me souviens m'être longtemps battu pour forcer mon corps à revenir humain, et puis, je ne sais plus. Je me souviens que j'ai été longtemps très seule. _

_Et il y a quelques jours, je suis revenue à moi. C'était très étrange…_

_Et puis j'ai revu ces feuilles blanches que j'avais emportées avec moi au fond de mon sac. Alors je me suis mise à écrire. Le loup m'a dit que si je voulais, je pouvais transmettre mon savoir par ce journal aux loups-garous suivants, et pour que ces feuilles soient protégées, il a posé dessus des sortilèges pour que seuls des loups-garous possédant la Pierre puissent les lire. Je me suis dit que ça serait bien si moi aussi j'aidais un peu les loups-garous en leur permettant de lire ces feuilles._

_Mais maintenant, je voudrai rentrer chez moi._

_J'ai 15 ans, on doit donc être en 1983. Le temps passe vite, et j'ai toujours la Pierre autour du cou. J'ai un peu peur de la quitter, car elle me sert beaucoup. Mon ami le loup est toujours à mes côtés. Il y a 3 ans il m'a dit qu'il fallait que je quitte la Pierre, mais comme je suis humaine j'aurai mauvaise conscience de la laisser ici, dans cette vallée. Il faut que je la transmette à un autre loup-garou. J'ai déjà quitté cette vallée 3 fois pour des voyages de 6 mois mais je n'ai trouvé aucun loup-garou dans les parages. J'utilise un peu le pouvoir de la Pierre, mais je ne crois pas que ça m'aide beaucoup à trouver d'autres loups-garous. On est éloigné de tout ici. Il faudrait que je parte définitivement pour me diriger vers les grandes villes, là où il y a du monde. Mais le problème, c'est qu'il ne faut pas qu'on me voie, en tout cas pas tant que je n'aurai pas donné la Pierre à quelqu'un. Surtout que je ne passerai pas inaperçue avec ces vêtements tout déchirés. Hier mon ami le loup a dit qu'il m'aiderait à aller en chercher quelques-uns pour remplacer ceux que j'ai maintenant. Comme j'ai fini de grandir – à peu de choses près – prendre des vêtements plus grands ne sera pas déplaisant. Le voyage nous prendra certainement 1 mois pour faire l'aller et retour. Il faut aller dans un village Sorcier et ce sera donc Pré-au-Lard. Mon ami est déjà allé repérer les lieux il y a longtemps, le vol devrait être un jeu d'enfant d'après lui, je ne suis pas aussi convaincue. En tout cas je profiterai de cette occasion pour me rapprocher de Poudlard et voir s'il n'y a pas de loups-garous là-bas._

Quand Carin avait 15 ans, Rémus Lupin avait quitté l'école depuis déjà plusieurs années. Et Harry avait 3 ans.

_J'ai 17 ans, l'âge de la majorité chez les Sorciers. Sauf que moi qui suis une Sorcière, je n'ai pas touchée à ma baguette magique depuis l'âge de 12 ans. Mon ami le loup m'a appris à survivre ici sans elle, à l'aide de mon cerveau, mes mains et mes dents. Mon ami peut faire un peu de magie tout en étant un loup car avant il était un Sorcier suffisamment puissant pour ça. Je lui ai donc passé ma baguette pour qu'il pose les sortilèges sur ces feuilles._

_Enfin, je m'en sors quand même pas mal depuis tout ce temps. Mais je n'ai toujours trouvé personne à qui donner la Pierre. Il y a quelques semaines, juste avant de repartir pour un court voyage, j'ai demandé à mon ami pourquoi il fallait que je trouve quelqu'un absolument. A vrai dire je ne m'étais pas posé la question, cela m'avait semblé naturel. Mais voilà maintenant 5 ans que je cherche et je ne trouve pas d'autre loup-garou. Voilà ce qu'il m'a répondu : Les Pierres de Lune sont très rares. Celle de Grande-Bretagne n'est pas la seule qui subsiste entière sur Terre, quoi qu'en disent les livres. Dans d'autres pays du monde, d'autres Pierres de Lune circulent entre les loups, partout où la Pierre est tombée depuis l'espace et où les loups ont réussi à les conserver. Mais elles ne doivent pas être plus d'une vingtaine sur Terre. Alors comme elles sont difficiles à trouver, il faut que le précédent possesseur de la Pierre – si ses capacités le lui permettent – la donne à un autre loup-garou pour que la circulation entre eux soit plus rapide, et les guérisons plus fréquentes. Si la Pierre demeurait après chaque guérison sur le lieu de sa chute en attendant un prochain loup-garou, elle ne serait que très rarement utilisée._

_J'ai 20 ans, et suis toujours bloquée ici. Je sais pourquoi je ne trouve pas de loups-garous. Au bout d'un moment on finit quand même pas se poser des questions, et j'ai décidé de me rappeler de tout ce que j'avais lu quand j'étais à Poudlard. Quand j'ai quitté l'école la guerre faisait rage, et il y avait des attentats partout dans le pays. Mais Poudlard était à l'abri. Je sais que beaucoup de loups-garous ont été tués par des Aurors pendant cette période, car le Mage Noir les utilisait dans sa guerre pour mordre d'autres gens ou les tuer. Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'ils sont si peu nombreux maintenant, même si la guerre est terminée. Je ne pensais pas que mon voyage serait si long en fin de compte…Mon ami le loup est de tout cœur avec moi, mais il ne peut rien faire de plus pour m'aider. Je me dois de continuer. Je n'ai pas de souvenir de ma vie quand je n'étais pas un loup-garou. Alors maintenant, c'est pour moi un devoir de suivre la tradition, et de transmettre cette Pierre._

_J'ai 28 ans. J'ai l'impression que je n'arriverai jamais à me débarrasser de cette satanée Pierre. Cette fois-ci sera la dernière. Je vais descendre dans le sud pour de bon, et je ne reviendrai pas ici. J'ai passé de bon moment avec mon ami le loup, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il me demande de partir. Il vieillit je le sens, et j'ai largement abusé des capacités de cette Pierre. Depuis tout ce temps que je la porte sur moi, j'ai appris des tas de choses sur elle, des trucs qu'on ne trouve pas dans les livres :_

_C'est tout bête mais on n'y pense pas forcément : on n'est pas obligé de venir dans cette vallée pour guérir. La Pierre marche très bien n'importe où ailleurs, tant qu'elle est bien exposée à la Pleine Lune. Moi j'y suis allée parce que la Pierre s'y trouvait et j'y suis restée parce que c'est un endroit paisible et méconnu. On ne risque pas d'y être dérangé, et en plus il y a d'autres loups ici qui peuvent nous aider, et pas seulement mon ami. Les autres sont plus sauvages car ils vivent entre loups depuis longtemps, mais ils m'ont aidé à me nourrir, au début._

_Cependant la légende dit que la Pierre fonctionne mieux si on se trouve sur le lieu où elle est tombée. Peut-être… quand on a réussi à guérir de la lycanthropie, on est prêt à croire beaucoup de choses._

_Quoi d'autres…Ah si ! J'ai bien étudié la Pierre et l'effet qu'elle a sur nous, je m'en suis séparée quelques fois pour connaître mieux ses réactions. Et j'ai compris… La Pierre aspire à retourner à la Lune, c'est pourquoi quand la Pleine Lune l'éclaire de ses puissants rayons, elle réagit d'elle-même et se transforme. Nous aussi nous nous transformons sous les éclats de la Pleine Lune, bien que nous ne soyons pas originaires de son sol. Cependant quand la Pierre et le loup-garou sont associés, il y a une sorte de symbiose qui se créé. Comme la Pierre contient une partie du pouvoir de la Pleine Lune, son contact nous permet de rester un loup nuit et jour, mais en étant lucide, car il ne faut pas oublier que la propriété particulière de la Pierre est d'avoir un rôle apaisant. Quant à la Pierre, puisque lors de la Pleine Lune un loup-garou emmagasine une partie de son énergie, la Pierre reste métamorphosée constamment, car elle « croit » alors être sous l'influence de la Lune. Pareillement notre corps croit être sous l'influence de la Lune en portant la Pierre, et reste donc sous la forme du loup. L'effet dure tant que les deux éléments ne se séparent pas. Mais j'ai remarqué aussi qu'après ma guérison, j'ai pu remettre la Pierre – une fois passée sous le regard de la Pleine Lune – et j'ai pu l'utiliser pour récupérer momentanément un peu du pouvoir du loup. Ca m'a aidé pour mes recherches, pour mieux voir la nuit et courir plus vite._

_Et puis ce qui est important aussi à savoir, c'est que le temps que prend la guérison dépend uniquement de nous. Nous, notre volonté, notre santé également. Mais surtout notre volonté. C'est pour ça que plus on est jeune, plus c'est rapide._

_Sinon je n'ai pas non plus beaucoup parlé de la possibilité de rester loup définitivement ou de redevenir humain. La Pierre sert en fait de diviseur. Au lieu de rester toute notre vie un être mi-humain mi-loup, à en devenir fou une fois par mois, elle nous donne le choix de notre appartenance à l'un des familles : les loups ou les humains. Redevenir humain est le plus difficile, car il faut réaliser la métamorphose inverse, et tout seul. Mais après on peut rentrer revoir les siens et rentrer chez soi – en théorie. Ceux qui choisissent d'être loup soit n'ont pas eu la volonté de redevenir humain, soit ont désiré se séparer de leur vie passée à laquelle rien ne les attachaient. Mais être loup signifie aussi rester conscient d'avoir été un jour un humain, et en subir les conséquences. Des loups se sont fait tuer pour avoir voulu revenir parmi les hommes, et d'autres sont morts de chagrin de ne pouvoir retourner voir leurs proches. Cependant on peut aussi tout oublier délibérément et vivre avec l'une des meutes de loups qui survivent dans les montagnes, inconnues des hommes. Et fonder une famille. Mon ami le loup m'a parlé de la légende des origines des loups-garous, mais à vrai dire cela fait tellement longtemps que je ne m'en souviens plus. Et puis en ce moment il n'est plus là. Je crois qu'il est un peu malade, il a besoin de se reposer._

_Je vais bientôt partir. Si jamais, toi qui liras ces feuilles, tu rencontres un jour mon ami le loup, parle-lui et il t'aidera. Tout l'amour que j'ai eu pour lui, il me l'a rendu mille fois. Sans lui je n'aurai jamais survécu ici. Merci beaucoup, mon ami._

_A présent, je dois clore mon aventure. J'ai porté la Pierre pendant 16 ans, et je suis las. Je m'en vais définitivement, et je trouverai un successeur, coûte que coûte. Ce sera peut-être toi qui me lis maintenant, qui sait. J'ai raconté beaucoup de choses dans ces pages, j'espère que cela peut t'aider à trouver le chemin. Le reste, c'est à toi de le découvrir. Bon courage, et surtout, prends bien soin de la Pierre, c'est la seule qu'il nous reste dans ce pays !_

Fin du chapitre 27

Note de fin de chapitre: J'ai enchaîné les trois derniers chapitres très rapidement (j'espère que vous avez remarqué lol) mais là je bloque un peu sur le suivant car j'ai beaucoup moins le temps d'écrire. Comme je viens de passer le passage que je craignais le plus dans ma fic, je m'accorde une petite pause. Mais ne vous en faites pas, le chapitre suivant est déjà bien avancé. A la prochaine fois!


	28. 28 Le dernier élément

Auteur : Epayss

Titre : Les loups se cachent pour mourir

Date : 2006-02-19

Le dernier élément

Harry avait lu chaque feuille d'une traite, éclairé par les faibles rayons de la Lune qui passaient difficilement à travers les planches de la fenêtre. Pour ses yeux de loups la lecture était un vrai calvaire, mais au bout de deux heures il parvint au bout du journal de Carin. En arrivant à la fin il eut un léger pincement au cœur. Les informations contenues dans ces pages étaient bien plus nombreuses que tout ce qu'il avait espéré, mais en même temps, il se demandait s'il avait bien fait de les lire.

16 ans… C'était le temps qu'avait mit Carin pour transmettre la Pierre. 16 longues années à vivre isolée dans les montagnes. Harry se demanda ce qu'elle faisait maintenant. Mondigus Fletcher lui avait dit pendant les grandes vacances qu'elle était rentrée chez ses parents.

« Ca a dû être très dur de reprendre une vie normale, après avoir vécu tout ce temps en pleine nature. » pensa Harry. « Maintenant c'est à mon tour de faire le voyage. Mais j'espère bien que cela ne durera pas si longtemps. En tout cas cela n'a pas l'air si difficile. Carin avait 12 ans et elle a réussi à s'en sortir. J'en ai 4 de plus, ça devrait aller. J'espère que son ami est toujours de ce monde, j'aimerai beaucoup le rencontrer. Mais il doit être très vieux maintenant. Je me demande si quand on devient loup, on garde une longévité d'humain ou de loup. Peut-être un peu les deux.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je pars pour la Prochaine Pleine Lune. C'est-à-dire que je devrai quitter l'école dans deux semaines, pour avoir le temps de rejoindre la vallée. C'est très court. Mais je ne peux pas attendre. Maintenant que je connais toute l'histoire de cette Pierre, je dois réaliser un cycle et me débarrasser d'elle pour que quelqu'un en profite à son tour.

Mais il me reste une toute dernière information à acquérir. L'emplacement du cimetière des loups-garous. Je sais que j'ai lu où ça se trouvait, mais impossible de me souvenir où ça pouvait bien être. J'ai deux semaines pour trouver, après il faudra que je parte de toute façon. Après tout, Carin est partie sans carte ni rien. Elle a dit qu'elle était allée au nord de Poudlard et elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir eu de difficulté pour s'y rendre. Mais je préférerai avoir une indication supplémentaire.

N'empêche on sera au mois de Janvier. Il fera très froid, j'aurai intérêt à emporter une couverture avec moi. »

Se posait ensuite le problème de son départ. Allait-il prévenir ses amis, ses professeurs, ou tout garder pour lui, ne rien dire à personne, et partir discrètement pour éviter quiconque voudrait l'empêcher de partir ? Fallait-il prévenir Werewail ? Fallait-il parler à qui que ce soit de ce qu'il avait appris dans ces quelques pages ? Non, il ne valait mieux pas, même pas à ses meilleurs amis. Prévenir Werewail ne lui semblait pas indispensable car le professeur se douterait bien ce que signifierait son départ. Le professeur Werewail, qui les avait aidés Carin et lui à trouver la Pierre et à connaître son mystérieux pouvoir. Quand il reviendrait, il faudra le remercier du fond du cœur.

« Si je reviens. » pensa amèrement Harry. « Non, je dois chasser cette pensée de ma tête. Je dois revenir. Je vais aller dans cette vallée, je guérirai en quelques mois comme l'a fait Carin, puis je transmettrai la Pierre et reviendrai à Poudlard. Tant pis si je redouble cette année, mais il faut que je revienne, humain, dans le monde des Sorciers. J'y suis trop attaché, même si la vie d'un loup peut avoir quelque chose d'assez attrayant, je dois revenir. Même si c'est la voie la plus difficile, je ne dois pas trahir mes amis.

Et finalement, je ne parlerai à personne de ce que j'ai appris. Je dois garder tout ça secret, à part pour le prochain loup-garou que je rencontrerai. Hermione et Ron m'ont beaucoup aidé, et je les en remercie pleinement, mais je suis désolé, je dois avant tout protéger la Pierre, et faire en sorte que le moins de Sorciers possible sachent ce que je vais faire. »

Harry regarda son morceau de Pierre qu'il lui fallait réparer dès la prochaine Pleine Lune.

« Ainsi il en existe d'autres comme toi de par le monde. » La Pierre était posée sur la dernière feuille, dans l'obscurité de la chambre. Harry s'approcha d'elle et la flaira longuement. Elle n'avait aucune odeur. Il la prit dans sa gueule et la remit dans le baluchon, à côté des ses morceaux. Il se retourna vers les feuilles étalées chacune sur le plancher de la pièce. Elles étaient redevenues vierges. Il les rangerait plus tard, quand il serait redevenu humain.

Puis il tourna son regard vers le miroir maintenant à l'obscurité en raison du déplacement de la Lune. Harry l'attrapa à nouveau par un de ses pieds et le remit à son emplacement initial.

Le loup se mit à bailler longuement, à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. La lecture dans une lumière aussi faible l'avait épuisé, d'autant plus qu'il était près de trois heures du matin, et le lendemain il avait des cours.

Le loup-garou monta sur le lit et s'y étala de tout son long. Il rabattit sa queue sur ses pattes arrières glacées et posa sa tête fuselée sur un des oreillers poussiéreux. Son épaisse fourrure le protégeait du froid de la pièce, alors même qu'il gelait à l'extérieur de la Cabane.

L'ami de Carin, son loup. Il espérait qu'il était toujours dans la vallée. Il était malade quand Carin avait quitté la place, peut-être qu'il était mort entre temps. Quoiqu'il en soit, il essaierait de le retrouver.

« Mais comment Carin arrivait à lui parler quand elle n'était pas une louve ? » se demanda Harry. « Peut-être qu'elle utilisait le pouvoir de la Pierre pour pouvoir communiquer avec les loups. Ou alors elle a appris toute seule pendant toutes ces années à s'entretenir avec lui.

Alors réfléchissons sur ce fameux lieu du drame. Un cimetière d'ossements de loup-garou, perdu dans les montagnes… »

C'était il y a longtemps, car il ne se rappelait pas avoir lu une quelconque indication à la Bibliothèque. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'il se répétait la brève description qu'il avait de la vallée, une image surgit dans son cerveau, une image en noir et blanc. Celle d'un profond bassin bordé par une falaise abrupte, sous laquelle s'étendait une prairie d'herbe courte, jonchée de centaines d'os qui ressortaient à la surface de la terre. Sur les bords de cette image, on distinguait une forme noire ressemblant à une forêt. Cette image il ne la sortait pas de nulle part, et était certain que c'était ce qu'il cherchait. Le manque de couleur de cette image lui indiqua qu'il s'agissait certainement d'une photo tirée d'un journal. Et il n'avait pas lu 36000 journaux ces derniers temps. A part la Gazette du Sorcier où il jetait un œil de temps à autre, il y en avait un seul autre qu'il avait lu une fois. C'était dans le Poudlard Express.

Cet article l'avait intéressé sans raison particulière, d'autant qu'il venait d'un journal pas toujours très sérieux dans ses propos. C'était Luna qui lui avait permis de lire l'article relié à cette image. Dans cet exemplaire du Chicaneur.

Il se rappelait. Des Sorciers avaient redécouvert le site, des siècles après le massacre qui y avait eu lieu. Et des scientifiques étaient venus pour étudier l'origine de ce cimetière.

« Et s'ils sont toujours là-bas ? » se demanda subitement Harry. « Et s'ils n'ont pas fini leur travail, où est-ce que je vais aller ? Je pourrai peut-être trouver une autre vallée proche si jamais je ne peux pas y venir. Il faudra que je demande à Luna. D'ailleurs, une petite discussion s'impose. Elle doit sûrement garder tous les numéros du Chicaneur, je suis sûr qu'elle ne refusera pas que je revoie l'article que j'ai lu la dernière fois, ça pourra peut-être m'aider… »

La Lune était déjà proche de son coucher quand Harry s'engagea dans le tunnel pour rentrer au château. Il était fatigué et avait les membres engourdis par le froid, ce qui lui fit presser le pas pour retrouver son lit bien chaud. Il avait laissé les feuilles en plan dans la Cabane Hurlante, se promettant de revenir les ranger une autre nuit. Quelques minutes seulement après avoir rejoint l'ancienne salle de classe, un fourmillement plutôt désagréable parcourut tous ses membres. C'était l'effet de la transformation inverse, dont les sensations étaient largement atténuées par la Potion Tue-Loup. Harry ferma les yeux – il n'aimait pas le vertige que procurait le changement de la vision du loup à celle de l'homme – et attendit que ça passe, sentant de plus en plus le froid ambiant sur sa peau à mesure que ses poils de loup disparaissaient.

Puis le fourmillement disparu. Harry ne sentait plus que le froid et l'impression vague que le monde avait été mis en sourdine autour de lui. Il n'entendait plus ce souffle d'air qui passait sous la porte ni les bruits de pas de cette personne qui marchait à l'étage du dessus. Il était seul et nu sur les pierres froides du château. Il s'étendit longuement pour détendre ses muscles puis se rhabilla. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que la prochaine nuit de Pleine Lune qu'il passerait ne serait certainement pas ici, mais loin dans les montagnes. Que la prochaine fois qu'il se déshabillerait pour se préparer à la transformation serait peut-être la dernière. Cette idée le fit frissonner. En fait il était glacé et décida d'emporter ses affaires jusqu'à la salle de bain des préfets la plus proche. Un bain chaud lui ferait du bien…

« Harry est revenu ? » demanda anxieusement Hermione à Ron quand il descendit le lendemain de son dortoir.

Ron acquiesça de la tête.

« Il est dans son lit, il m'a dit de le laisser dormir, il est crevé. »

« Il ne t'a rien dit d'autre ? »

« Non. Je lui ai demandé s'il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il m'a dit que non. Mais je pense qu'il a dit ça pour que je le laisse tranquille. »

« Sûrement. On en parlera ce soir quand il sera bien reposé. »

Harry ne sortit pas du dortoir avant le début de l'après-midi. Après être passé rapidement aux cuisines pour manger un morceau, il se dépêcha de rejoindre ses amis pour le cours de Botanique qui venait juste de commencer. L'étude d'une plante aquatique particulièrement vorace leur prit suffisamment de temps pour que ni Hermione ni Ron n'aient la possibilité de lui toucher un mot de son escapade nocturne. Mais Harry savait qu'il allait devoir y passer tôt ou tard. Et ce serait plus tôt que tard d'ailleurs. Il savait déjà ce qu'il allait dire.

« Alors Harry, raconte ce qu'il t'est arrivé ! » lui demanda Hermione à la fin du cours.

« Pas grand-chose. » répondit brièvement l'intéressé. « Je me suis trompé il n'y avait rien, pas d'indices. Je croyais pourtant en trouver… »

« Mais pourquoi y es-tu allé une nuit de Pleine Lune ? » demanda Ron.

« Parce que j'ai eu l'idée seulement la veille, et je voulais tout de suite voir si ce dont je me souvenais était là. En fait je croyais avoir vu un livre là-bas, dans une armoire. Mais il n'y avait rien. »

« Tu aurais dû nous laisser la Pierre. » lui rappela Hermione, on aurait au moins servi à quelque chose.

« Oui, c'est sûr. » avoua Harry.

« On n'aura qu'à essayer à la prochaine Lune. »

Harry acquiesça silencieusement.

_A la prochaine Lune je ne serai plus là, et la Pierre non plus._

_-_

Le soir, Harry monta au calme dans le dortoir pour rattraper les cours du matin, tandis que Ron et Hermione restèrent dans la salle commune. Ils ne tardèrent pas à aborder le sujet concernant Harry.

« Il est très distant depuis ce matin. Il n'a rien dit depuis qu'on lui a parlé. »

« Tu sais Hermione, je ne crois pas que… » hésita Ron.

« Oui ? »

« Qu'il nous ait dit la vérité. Il est rentré très tard cette nuit. Je l'ai entendu revenir au petit matin, mais j'étais trop endormi pour aller discuter avec lui. »

« Tu crois qu'il a découvert comment utiliser la Pierre ? »

« Il y a des chances. Et il ne veut pas nous le dire. »

« On dirait presque qu'il a envie de continuer tout seul depuis quelques jours. »

« C'est peut-être ce qu'il veut, mais il ne veut pas l'avouer car il ne veut pas nous vexer. » supposa Ron.

Hermione hocha la tête longuement, réfléchissant à ce que Ron venait de dire.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire alors ? S'il veut continuer seul on ne pourra plus l'aider s'il en a besoin. »

« Hé bien, s'il a trouvé ce qu'il lui manquait, je ne pense plus qu'on lui soit d'une grande aide. Je pense qu'on devrait le laisser tranquille… »

« D'accord. Mais ça ne me plaît pas trop. »

Ron haussa les épaules.

« Je pense qu'il sait mieux que nous ce qu'il doit faire. »

Harry attendait, au pied d'une statue représentant un grand aigle. Il savait qu'elle viendrait. Il lui avait donné rendez-vous près de cette grande statue facilement repérable. Et en plus c'était assez proche de la salle commune des Serdaigles.

Des pas retentirent dans le couloir, des petits pas rapides. C'était Luna sans aucun doute. Toujours dans cet accoutrement un peu étrange qui la caractérisait si bien.

« Coucou Harry ! Excuse-moi je suis en retard, je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer ! »

« Tu n'es pas en retard. » lui répondit amicalement le Gryffondor.

« Tu voulais me voir pourquoi ? »

« J'aurai un petit service à te demander. »

« Oui ? »

« Tu as toujours tes exemplaires du Chicaneur du début de l'année ? Celui avec la découverte du cimetière d'ossements… »

« Je les garde tous. Tu veux que je te les prête ? » demanda Luna, ravie de pouvoir faire partager son journal à un de ses amis.

« Il y a juste cette histoire avec le cimetière d'os qui m'intéresse. »

« Pas de problème je te ramène ça tout de suite ! »

Et Luna s'en alla d'un pas rapide. Harry n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui dire que ce n'était pas si pressé qu'elle était déjà hors de vue.

Et il n'eut pas à l'attendre bien longtemps. Elle revint avec plusieurs exemplaires dans les bras toute essoufflée.

« Voilà, Harry. » Et elle lui mit les journaux entre les mains. « Si je n'ai rien oublié, ils parlent du cimetière dans chacun de ces 5 numéros. Le premier c'est celui que tu as lu, les autres c'est la suite de l'enquête. »

« Tu les connais par cœur pour savoir ce qu'il y a dans chacun d'eux ? »

« J'ai une bonne mémoire. » sourit-elle.

« Je te remercie beaucoup Luna. »

« C'est rien du tout, ça me fait plaisir. »

« Je te les rends dès demain matin, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps à les feuilleter. »

« Ok. Faut que j'y aille maintenant, je vais aller soutenir l'entraînement de notre équipe de Quidditch ! »

Et elle disparut à nouveau.

Après avoir lu chaque article publié dans le Chicaneur, il s'avéra que l'enquête menée par les chercheurs n'avait mené à rien de vraiment nouveau pour Harry, tant au niveau du lieu que du résultat. Dans le premier article, qu'il avait déjà lu, il s'agissait d'une vallée perdue au Nord de la Grande-Bretagne, jonchée d'os inconnus. Dans le second, on apprenait que cette vallée se situait à environ 60 km de Pré-au-Lard, à vol d'oiseau. Et les os ne correspondaient à aucun animal magique ou non-magique connu. Dans le troisième article, un mois après la découverte, il était établi qu'il s'agissait d'os de loups-garous. Une semaine plus tard, dans le quatrième article, la source de ce cimetière – la grande chasse aux loups-garous visant à récupérer une Pierre de Lune – est établie. Rien de neuf, et aucune autre indication à propos de l'emplacement de la vallée. Puis le cinquième article, un peu plus intéressant et original, expliquait que suite à un accident, les scientifiques avaient été obligés de quitter la vallée précipitamment, après avoir fini de récolter les échantillons nécessaires à leurs études. En effet, il semblerait qu'une meute de loups, d'une dizaine d'individus se soient attaqués à l'équipe, sans provoquer ni blessures ni mort d'homme, mais harcelant l'équipe jusqu'à ce qu'elle plie bagage. Harry sourit en lisant cela. Il les rencontrerait peut-être, ces protecteurs de la vallée…

Fin du chapitre 28


	29. 29 Au coeur des montagnes

Auteur : Epayss

Titre : Les loups se cachent pour mourir

Date : 2006-03-29

Au cœur des montagnes

_J-15, 4h du matin _

Harry se réveilla précisément à l'heure désirée, grâce à un sortilège permettant au réveil de la chambre de ne sonner que pour lui seul, et de rester silencieux pour les autres garçons du dortoir. Le réveil était dur à cette heure, mais Harry s'était forcé à s'endormir très tôt, prétextant de ne pas se sentir très bien. Il se leva et s'étira. Il avait déjà tout préparé : le sac de provisions, la cape d'hiver bien chaude et quelques vêtements de rechange, une couverture rapetissée par magie, sa baguette et la Pierre. Rien de plus n'était nécessaire.

Harry s'habilla de vêtements bien chauds puis s'apprêta à partir. Dernier élément à l'édifice : la lettre. Il la posa bien en évidence sur le bureau de la chambre. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était qu'on ne le détesterait pas d'être parti sans prévenir. Il n'en avait effectivement parlé à personne. Tout était écrit dans la lettre qu'il adressait à ses deux meilleurs amis :

« _Chers Ron et Hermione,_

_Je suis désolé de devoir passer par ce parchemin pour vous annoncer mon départ. Je quitte le château, et m'en vais m'isoler pour guérir de ma maladie. Je ne souhaite pas que mon départ s'ébruite, même s'il sera forcément remarqué. Je ne sais pas quand je reviendrai, mais ce ne sera certainement pas dans quelques jours. Attendez-vous plutôt à me revoir dans quelques mois. Werewail sait où je vais, mais je vous en prie, faites que personne ne cherche à me retrouver, sinon je ne pourrai jamais guérir. Je dois être seul, c'est pourquoi je pars au milieu de la nuit. Dites au professeur Dumbledore de ne pas s'inquiéter. Je vous remercie beaucoup de tout le soutien que vous m'avez apporté. Maintenant je dois honorer ma promesse faite à Carin. _

_Au revoir et à bientôt_

_Harry » _

Harry quitta la tour de Gryffondor, son sac sur l'épaule. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain des préfets, celle qu'il prenait d'habitude – pourquoi changer ? – avec l'intention de prendre un dernier bain avant son voyage. Il ne savait pas quand est-ce qu'il aurait de nouveau l'occasion d'en prendre un, alors autant en profiter.

Attentif au moindre bruit, Harry se faufila dans ces couloirs qu'il connaissait par cœur pour les avoir maintes fois parcourus la nuit. Il marchait sans lumière pour ne pas être repéré, ni carte du Maraudeur. Il avait décidé de ne rien emporter de fragile avec lui, et la carte était trop précieuse à ses yeux. Il avait également laissé son balai dans sa chambre, avec l'intention de faire tout le voyage à pied. Cela l'habituerait à marcher dans les montagnes, même si le voyage allait être long. Et Harry n'avait pas très envie d'y aller sur son précieux balai, pour ensuite le laisser en pleine nature dans la vallée, à prendre la pluie, le froid et la boue pendant plusieurs semaines voir plusieurs mois.

Il arriva dans la salle de bain qui s'illumina à son entrée. Il fit couler une eau brûlante pour le réveiller et le réchauffer, et se glissa dedans avec délice.

« Cette salle de bain est à elle seule une raison suffisante pour avoir envie de revenir au château le plus vite possible », pensa Harry, dont seul la tête dépassait de l'eau.

Après avoir passé un agréable moment, il sortit de l'eau et se rhabilla. Il profita de ce lieu pour prendre le petit-déjeuner qu'il avait emporté avec lui, récupéré la veille dans la cuisine des elfes. Il n'avait pas très faim en raison de l'heure précoce, c'est pourquoi à peine après avoir terminer une tranche de pain il rangea le reste et se le garda pour plus tard. Il était temps de partir maintenant. Il ne fallait pas tarder plus dans le château, car à chaque minute qui passait il y avait toujours plus de chances de rencontrer du monde dans les couloirs.

Harry quitta le château par un de ses petits tours qu'il avait l'habitude d'effectuer depuis qu'il partait en balade la nuit. Il longea le château un moment, jusqu'à ce que le terrain de Quidditch soit hors de vue. A sa droite, la surface lisse du lac scintillait dans la nuit sous la faible lueur des étoiles. La lune était absente ce soir, enfouissant le paysage dans une lourde pénombre.

« Il ne faut pas avoir peur. » se répéta Harry. Il semblait presque désirer être un loup pour ne pas ressentir l'oppressante obscurité, la solitude… Le temps était plutôt humide et non glacé, mais le mois de janvier allait commencer, et la température allait encore baisser dans les jours à venir.

Harry passa entre les différentes serres, et il lui semblait voir les ombres fantomatiques des gigantesques plantes tropicales, derrière les verres embués. Il passa devant au trot, resserrant sa cape d'hiver autour de lui. Harry dépassa les dernières tours puis marcha d'un pas rapide vers le Nord. Il savait qu'il rencontrerait sous peu le mur d'enceinte de Poudlard. Mais il savait également qu'il existait avant lui un passage secret qui lui permettrait de sortir de l'école. C'était un passage ancien et qui ne laissait passer que celui qui voulait sortir de Poudlard, comme avait semblé le montrer la Carte des Maraudeurs. Harry avait repéré l'emplacement du sous-terrain, et se trouvait à présent à l'endroit où il aurait dû être. Mais tout autour de lui, il n'y avait qu'une prairie d'herbe courte, détrempée par la pluie. Harry plissa les yeux pour repérer un trou quelconque, ou une trappe camouflée, mais il ne vit rien.

Il se mit alors à marcher tout autour de l'emplacement, laissant ses pieds frotter contre le sol pour ressentir la moindre aspérité dans la terre. Au moment où il s'y attendait le moins, ses pas s'enfoncèrent plus profondément, et Harry s'effondra dans un trou qui venait d'apparaître juste sous lui. Il chuta dans un puit profond de trois mètres. La terre molle et mouillée amortit sa chute sans le blesser. Juste après son passage, la couche de terre qui l'avait laissé pénétrer se reconstitua au-dessus de sa tête, le plongeant dans l'obscurité complète.

Harry se releva, jurant contre la boue qui était entrée dans ses chaussures. Il ne risquait plus rien ici, et décida d'allumer sa baguette. La lueur émise n'allait pas bien loin, mais c'était déjà rassurant. D'après la carte, le tunnel ne devait pas dépasser une centaine de mètres. Harry s'y engagea, la baguette bien serrée dans sa main, prêt à intervenir au moindre bruit. Quelques mètres plus loin, ses pieds se mirent à patauger dans l'eau boueuse, puis dans une boue visqueuse qui produisait un bruit de succion chaque fois qu'il soulevait le pied. Des murs suintaient parfois quelques filets d'eau, comme si ce tunnel avait été creusé dans une nappe. Après quelques minutes, le sol se mit à monter légèrement, et la boue, moins inondée, devint plus solide. Puis le sorcier parvint au bout. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il espérait. Le tunnel se finissait en cul-de-sac. Il avait devant lui un mur de terre.

« Il doit y avoir une illusion par ici. Je suis certain que je peux traverser quelque part. »

Harry tendit la main devant lui. Il ne rencontra que de la terre et des cailloux incrustés. Harry tâtonna sur les bords du cul-de sac, sans succès. Le sorcier réfléchit deux minutes. Il était encore sous terre, et le tunnel devrait normalement déboucher à l'air libre. La sortie ne serait-elle donc pas, au plafond ? Harry rangea sa baguette dans sa poche et s'approcha du mur. Il le parcourut des mains jusqu'à trouver de bonnes prises, puis commença à monter. L'ascension était aisée, car ses chaussures collaient efficacement sur la boue et trouvaient de bons appuis sur les cailloux enfouis dans le mur. Un coup de pied bien appliqué, et la chaussure pénétrait sans problème la surface molle du mur pour ensuite reposer sur la roche.

Harry savait vaguement à quelle hauteur se trouvait le plafond, mais dans le noir absolu, il ne put que deviner qu'il l'avait dépassé, et confirmer son idée que le cul-de-sac n'était qu'une illusion. Un mètre encore, et il sentit un vent frais agiter ses cheveux. Puis sa figure rencontra l'air frais. Puis ses mains prirent appui sur le sol solide et extirpèrent le reste de son corps.

Il était au pied des montagnes, déjà. L'enceinte de Poudlard n'était pas loin, et le séparait maintenant du lointain château qui s'élevait comme une ombre dans la nuit.

Harry se tourna vers les montagnes et commença à marcher. Pas très loin, les neiges hivernales recouvraient les hauts sommets. L'ascension fut plutôt simple car il parcourait encore de grandes étendues d'herbe rase, et il y avait peu de vent. Harry grimpa jusqu'au premier col. De l'autre côté, de ce qu'il en voyait, il n'y avait plus que des montagnes abruptes et rocheuses, envahies de noirceur. Harry s'arrêta là, juste après le col. Continuer dans la nuit le retarderait et il jugea préférable de finir sa nuit quelque part à l'abri. Il se trouva un petit renfoncement dans la roche pour se protéger du vent de l'arête, s'emmitoufla dans sa cape et sa couverture, et se laissa envahir par la fatigue. Ses yeux se fermèrent tout seuls, malgré l'excitation de l'escapade. La première étape était passée.

Harry ne put dormir bien longtemps. A 7h du matin, le froid le réveilla, le laissant grelottant après chaque coup de vent qui filait dans la vallée. Il faisait nuit noire et on n'y voyait pas à dix mètres. A ce qu'il semblait, de lourds nuages masquaient les étoiles. Harry se redressa et bougea précautionneusement ses membres engourdis par le froid. Il mangea un morceau de pain puis se leva. Il ne pourrait plus dormir, alors autant continuer sa route. Harry commença à descendre dans la vallée. Il ne savait pas où aller, le col suivant était complètement englouti dans l'obscurité, alors le sorcier se contenta de descendre. D'ici une demi-heure, la grisaille matinale permettrait d'apercevoir les hauts sommets. Agrippé aux rochers et s'accrochant aux touffes d'herbes, Harry se laissa descendre jusqu'au fond de la vallée. Après avoir dévalé une centaine de mètres, il commença à rencontrer quelques buissons et des arbustes qu'il utilisa pour se retenir. Le froid et la pluie avaient rendu le sol glissant et Harry n'hésitait pas à s'accrocher à toute chose stable qu'il pouvait rencontrer sur son chemin.

Puis le jour se leva timidement, derrière une couverture nuageuse qui ne laissait passer que difficilement la lumière. Harry corrigea son itinéraire afin d'éviter de trop descendre dans la vallée si c'était pour en remonter autant. Le paysage était entièrement sauvage, pas une maison à l'horizon.

Au milieu de la matinée, une pluie fine et mouillante se mit à tomber. Le genre de pluie qui dure très longtemps et pénètre lentement mais sûrement dans les vêtements les plus épais. Le genre de pluie avec lesquelles il est inutile de porter de capuche car les gouttelettes sont si légères qu'elles ne semblent pas se préoccuper de la loi de la gravitation.

Harry quitta les buissons et passa sur le flanc d'une grande colline recouverte de longues herbes. Il glissa à plusieurs reprises sur ce terrain, et quand il arrivait à se retenir en empoignant quelques-unes unes d'entre elles, il s'égratignait les mains sur des herbes coupantes. Ce genre de blessures n'était pas grave, il se contentait de les soigner par quelques sortilèges de soins rudimentaires qu'il avait révisés avant de partir.

Harry passa le second col à la fin de l'après-midi, quand la lumière fut devenue bien rare et que la pluie eut cessé. La vallée suivante était plus étroite et moins profonde. Un petit lac rond s'étendait au fond, entouré d'une forêt dense de mélèzes. Dans le silence du crépuscule, Harry pouvait entendre les maints ruisseaux d'eau douce qui sautillaient sur les pierres et venaient se déverser dans le lac. Surplombant l'étendue d'eau, une imposante montagne nappée de blanc se dressait, pointue, vers le ciel. Harry profita des dernières lueurs reflétées par la neige pour descendre jusqu'à la forêt. Il y ramassa un peu de bois mort puis, éclairé par sa baguette, vint se poser près du lac. Il fit un feu après avoir séché le bois et étendit ses vêtements détrempés à son côté. Ici il ne craignait pas d'être repéré avec son feu, il était suffisamment éloigné dans les terres. Il se prépara un dîner léger puis se coucha, bercé par le sifflement doux du vent contre les aiguilles des arbres. Il s'endormit immédiatement, fatigué par sa longue marche.

_J-14, 7h30 du matin _

Il faisait un peu plus froid ce matin, mais il ne gelait pas encore. L'imposante montagne avait sa cime plongée dans les nuages. Le col le plus bas était épargné par le brouillard, enfin pour l'instant.

Harry reprit sa marche. Il avait de nombreuses courbatures dues à son effort de la veille. Il tâcha de les oublier et se concentra sur la prochaine colline à gravir, le prochain obstacle à franchir. Les nuages descendirent, le plongeant bientôt dans un paysage d'un gris uniforme. Harry ne s'arrêta pas à ce détail et continua sa route. Il franchit le troisième col assez vite en raison de la faible pente. A cet endroit, le vent glacé soufflait en rafale, s'engouffrant par le col comme par une porte laissée ouverte. D'un côté du col, le haut pic enneigé le dominait comme un géant glacé envahi par la brume. Harry commença à descendre dans la vallée. Le brouillard recouvrait son ensemble et Harry ne pouvait même pas en apercevoir le bout. La végétation était constituée de hautes herbes jaunes et brunes, et il semblait y avoir quelque bosquet d'arbres un peu plus loin. La faible pente balayée par un vent venant de derrière rendit la descente aisée. Harry rejoignit le premier groupe d'arbre et s'arrêta pour déjeuner. Le vent glacé ne passait pas dans la forêt, lui permettant de se réchauffer. Harry fouilla dans son sac et récupéra quelques provisions. Il fit chauffer de l'eau dans l'unique récipient qu'il avait emporté et se prépara un thé brûlant. Il n'y avait pas un seul bruit ici, uniquement le crépitement du feu et le murmure du vent qui frôlait les branches des chênes et des bouleaux.

Après un maigre repas, Harry se reposa un peu auprès de la chaleur. Le brouillard s'était un peu levé, permettant d'apercevoir le pâle cercle du soleil au-dessus du bosquet. Il laissa ses yeux se fermer. Il n'avait plus envie de bouger, il avait envie de rester là, de ne pas quitter cette forêt qui le protégeait du vent glacial, il avait envie de reposer ses membres fatigués. Il aurait aimé manger un peu plus, mais il devait se rationner dès maintenant pour ne pas risquer de ne plus rien avoir à manger avant la fin du voyage. Il avait emmagasiné dans son sac autant de nourriture qu'il avait pu, usant de sortilèges de réduction pour en rassembler plus. Mais il n'était pas sûr d'en avoir suffisamment.

Harry s'endormit bientôt, calé entre les racines d'un gros chêne pour ne pas glisser dans la pente.

Une ou deux heures plus tard il rouvrit les yeux. Le feu s'éteignait doucement, manquant de combustible. Le vent avait tout à fait cessé, et le brouillard s'était levé. Le soleil avait cependant totalement disparu derrière des nuages blanc et gris. Harry s'étira longuement, reprit son sac et après avoir fait disparaître les traces de son passage, quitta les lieux. La vallée était à présent pleinement visible. Elle était bien plus grande que celles qu'il avait déjà traversé. Elle ressemblait bien plus à une grande plaine vide balayée par les vents. Tout au bout, la pente semblait s'élever rapidement jusqu'à attendre une nouvelle chaîne de montagnes plus abruptes et plus enneigées que les précédentes.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que les premiers flocons ne tombent dans la large vallée. Dans le plus grand silence, ils s'abattirent par milliers sur les herbes, pâlissant tout le paysage. Harry marcha tout l'après-midi, progressant lentement comme un automate, la tête baissée pour ne pas avoir à regarder les lointains monts qui ne voulaient pas se rapprocher plus vite.

Ce n'est qu'au soir de la journée suivante qu'il se retrouva sur le flanc de la plus proche montagne. Il n'avait pas arrêté de neiger depuis la veille, et maintenant tout était recouvert d'un léger tapis blanc. Seul le lac qui se trouvait à quelques kilomètres dans la plaine résistait au froid, mais Harry se doutait que si le froid persistait, il finirait par geler. On était en hiver après tout. Pour l'instant la neige ne gênait pas trop la progression du sorcier. Elle n'était pas assez épaisse pour que ses pieds s'enfoncent dedans, mais suffisamment pour lui assurer une bonne prise dans la poudreuse. Il ne glissait pas.

Harry progressa encore une bonne heure, guidé par la luminescence provenant de sa baguette. Il grimpa sur une petite colline ronde, seul remous sur la surface blanche et régulière de la montagne qu'il était en train de gravir. Le sorcier pointa sa baguette vers le bas. Au creux de la dépression située derrière la colline, à quelques dizaines de mètres, il y avait un bâtiment de pierre. Harry s'en approcha prudemment. Cela ressemblait à un abri, vide pour le moment. Harry en fit le tour, et après s'être assuré qu'il n'appartenait à personne, il pénétra dans la vieille bâtisse. C'est un ancien abri avec un toit de bois porté par quatre murs de pierre brute. A l'intérieur, une seule pièce rassemblait une table, quelques chaises, une cheminée et des couvertures posées dans un coin. L'endroit rêvé pour un voyageur fatigué. Harry ne se fit pas prier et s'y installa. Il alluma un bon feu dans la cheminée et se prépara son repas habituel. Il pensa à plusieurs moments qu'il prenait des risques à dormir ici – la lumière et la fumée étaient sûrement bien visible pour une personne sur un balai – mais il se prit à penser que si personne ne l'avait trouvé depuis son départ, personne ne le trouverait maintenant. Cela faisait trop longtemps. Harry se demanda comment allait ses amis. Il se demandait si le professeur Werewail avait bloqué les recherches le concernant, si le professeur Dumbledore comprenait les raisons de son départ. En tout cas il espérait ne pas causer trop de soucis à ceux qui lui avaient fait confiance. Il se rendait bien compte que son voyage était assez… irresponsable, et dangereux, mais il devait le faire.

Harry se demanda combien de temps aurait-il encore à marcher, combien de cols aurait-il à gravir. Il n'était pas parti depuis bien longtemps et pourtant il lui semblait déjà être bien loin de chez lui. Il était le seul être humain à des lieux à la ronde, et ce n'était pas très réconfortant. Le sorcier se prit à espérer qu'il n'avait rien à craindre des loups ici, si loups il y avait.

_J-12, 8h du matin _

« Pointe au Nord », répéta Harry, comme il le faisait chaque fois qu'il désirait corriger sa direction. Le soleil ne pouvait pas l'aider beaucoup ici, il était invisible depuis qu'il neigeait. Et cela n'avait toujours pas arrêté. De gros flocons chargeaient la montagne d'une épaisse couche de poudreuse, ce qui ralentit bientôt considérablement la progression de Harry. Il devait faire attention à chacun de ses pas, car il pouvait à tout moment tomber dans une congère, une rivière s'écoulant sous la couche de neige ou pire, déclencher une avalanche. Il parvint ainsi au col en début d'après-midi. La longue ascension l'avait amené à un point très haut au-dessus des chaînes de montagnes, qui s'élevaient sans discontinu jusqu'à l'horizon. Il avait laissé derrière lui une large vallée, et ce qui l'attendait ne semblait pas de tout repos. Les pics enneigés, dépourvus de toute végétation, étaient acérés comme des dents. Seuls au centre de certaines vallées, que l'on pourrait parfois qualifier de gouffres, poussaient des forêts denses d'arbres. Et c'était dans un de ces vallées, se trouvait celle qu'il cherchait. Harry poussa un long soupir. Il lui faudrait choisir soigneusement son itinéraire à présent, pour passer par les terrains les moins abruptes, tout en restant bien orienté vers le nord. Toute cette neige l'empêchait de distinguer nettement les contours des montagnes et d'évaluer la nature de leur terrain. Et c'était sans oublier les nuages qui descendaient très bas sur les pics et ne tarderaient pas à les camoufler à sa vue. Devant toutes ces considérations, la tâche le dépassa un peu. Mais il n'allait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

« Le tout, c'est de ne pas se retrouver coincer par une falaise. Si je passe par ce côté-ci, je devrai y arriver. » se dit-il pour lui-même. « Allons-y avant que le vent ne se renforce, je ne dois pas rester ici si une tempête de neige se lève. »

Et il continua son chemin et longea un certain temps une paroi à pic qui le protégeait du vent et lui assurait des prises stables au moindre dérapage sur le sol glissant.

_J-8, 3h du matin _

Harry avait trouvé refuge dans une grotte naturelle située un peu en contrebas du chemin qu'il avait voulu prendre. Il grelottait de froid, même emmitouflé dans sa couverture et sa cape de voyage. Il n'avait pas pu faire de feu ce soir, car il n'était pas descendu dans les vallées arborées, ce qui aurait rallongé son voyage. Mais du coup, il n'arrivait pas à dormir à force de trembler. La grotte qu'il avait trouvée le protégeait bien du froid, mais elle n'était pas très profonde. Harry se redressa et tourna des yeux fatigués vers l'entrée. La tempête faisait rage dehors, et cela durait depuis 4 jours. À cause de la neige et du brouillard constant, Harry avait eu du mal à garder une trajectoire stable, et il ne savait plus vraiment s'il était toujours plein Nord par rapport au château de Poudlard. Il lui semblait avoir dévié maintes fois. Harry se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même puis se recoucha. Il enfouit sa tête sous les couvertures, réchauffé par son propre souffle, et tâcha de se rendormir, sans prendre en considération les grognements de son estomac.

Au matin, Harry sortit de sa torpeur. Il se sentait encore plus fatigué que la veille mais il avait réussi à se réchauffer. Le sorcier regarda sa montre, il était 8h du matin. Et pourtant il faisait encore très sombre dans la caverne, et très silencieux pour un jour de tempête. Le sorcier alluma sa baguette et s'approcha de l'entrée, jusqu'au bord. En réalité il n'y avait plus de bord. La grotte était bouchée par un mur de neige qui avait du s'écrouler pendant son sommeil. Le mur n'était pas très compact et Harry put creuser aisément à l'aide de ses mains. Il y avait à peine 70 cm d'épaisseur de neige et Harry se dégagea vite un passage. Il fut accueilli par un soleil radieux qui illumina la grotte de ses rayons réconfortants. Harry termina de déblayer l'entrée de la grotte en expulsant la neige avec quelques sortilèges.

Il observa le paysage avec enthousiasme. La tempête avait sonné ses dernières heures pendant la nuit, et la vallée et le ciel étaient débarrassées de tous nuages. Seul restait une vallée blanche de neige et noire aux endroits où celle-ci n'avait pu prendre prise.

Harry put sans mal sortir de sa caverne en dévalant la pente neigeuse jusqu'à regagner le terrain plus plat sur lequel il s'était trouvé la journée d'avant. Puis il reprit sa marche solitaire.

_J-4 _

Cette nuit il avait entendu des hurlements de loups. Il s'était dit qu'il devait être proche de son but. La lune n'était plus qu'à quatre jours de son maximum, et elle le narguait chaque soir à travers le ciel toujours dépourvu de nuages. Le soleil avait brillé tout le temps depuis la fin de la tempête, et la neige avait durci et en partie fondu, rendant la progression plus aisée dans les montagnes.

Alors qu'il marchait au sommet d'une arête montagneuse, profitant du soleil ascendant, Harry entendit un nouveau cri, semblable à une longue plainte. Cela venait de sa droite, au-delà de la falaise à pic qui délimitait le chemin qu'il s'était tracé visuellement. Poussé par la curiosité, Harry s'approcha du bord de la falaise, juste pour jeter un coup d'œil. La couche neigeuse n'était pas très stable à cet endroit, mais il continua d'approcher pas à pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse bien voir l'ensemble de la vallée qui se déroulait sous cette falaise. Il n'y avait personne en bas, rien qu'une étendue neigeuse incroyablement plane. Harry fit demi-tour et … son pied glissa et … il s'étala de tout son long dans la neige, face la première. Mais il continua à glisser, emporté dans la descente vers la falaise. Il brassa la neige de ses bras mais ne parvint pas ralentir sa course. Dans sa chute il avait entraîné le manteau neigeux instable et tous les deux se précipitaient inexorablement vers une lourde chute. Quand Harry sentit que ses pieds n'avait plus de contact qu'avec du vide, il se dit qu'il avait fait une grosse erreur en s'écartant du chemin. Ses jambes puis son corps passèrent par-dessus le bord de la falaise. Mais juste avant de tomber, ses réflexes d'Attrapeur lui permirent de s'emparer du bord d'un rocher saillant de la falaise. Il se prit ensuite un paquet de neige sur la tête, puis tout s'arrêta : il resta suspendu à un rocher, les pieds battant l'air sans trouver d'autres prises, les lunettes couvertes de neige. Une situation vraiment désespérée, sans compter que le rocher auquel il s'agrippait des deux bras partait en morceau sous son poids.

Harry risqua un œil vers le bas. C'était vraiment très haut. Il déglutit et regarda la falaise, cherchant une prise pour ses pieds. Le rocher était tout à fait nu à cet endroit. Harry dégagea alors précautionneusement un de ses bras et balaya la neige restant autour du rocher. Il restait quelques touffes d'herbes là-dessous. Elles seraient peut-être suffisamment résistantes pour lui permettre de remonter. Malgré ses mains gelées, il prit une bonne poignée d'herbe et tira dessus. Il libéra son autre main du rocher et lui fit prendre une autre touffe d'herbe un peu plus haut. Ca marchait, il arrivait à remonter. Quand il eut réussit à remonter son corps jusqu'au niveau de sa taille, il fit une pause pour reposer ses bras. Mais ce fut quelques secondes de trop. Harry sentit la terre trembler, la falaise se fissurer. La partie sur laquelle il reposait se décomposa et bientôt dans ses mains il n'y eut plus ni herbe ni roche, seulement du vide.

Tout son corps chuta dans le vide, et Harry ne sentit bientôt plus qu'un immense froid l'envahir, avant de tomber dans l'inconscience.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit des pointes s'enfoncer dans son bras, et le tirer vers le haut. Il entendit le bruit de la neige que l'on piétine, mais ses yeux étaient trop glacés pour qu'il arrive à les ouvrir. Il sentit qu'on l'extirpait de toute cette neige, et bientôt il put respirer l'air frais de l'extérieur. Il avait mal partout, mais la douleur était surtout mise en cause par la fatigue accumulée ces derniers jours. On le laissa là, couché sur la neige, puis de nombreux bruits de pas s'éloignèrent avec légèreté. Et ce fut le silence. Le silence que la montagne sait si bien faire. Les rayons de soleil vinrent caresser son visage et lui procurèrent un peu de chaleur. Il avait envie de s'endormir mais… il y avait quelque chose de dur sous son dos. Certainement la Pierre de Lune. La désagréable présence de la Pierre sous ses vertèbres le força à ouvrir les yeux. Mais il fut vite ébloui par la blancheur du manteau neigeux et il dut prendre plusieurs minutes avant de revoir clair à nouveau. Il était au-dessus d'un monticule de neige adossé à la falaise. A sa gauche, un trou encore béant marquait l'endroit où il avait chuté. La petite avalanche qui avait précédé sa chute avait visiblement fabriqué un amortisseur naturel, puisqu'il était indemne. Harry prit son sac et vérifia son équipement : tout était là. Tout autour de lui, de petites traces de pattes dénotaient le passage d'un animal que Harry n'eut pas de mal à identifier : c'était assurément des loups. Et il n'y en avait pas qu'un. Ce pouvait-il que la troupe locale soit venue l'extirper de son cocon de neige ? Etaient-ce leurs hurlements qu'il avait entendus de là-haut ? En tout cas il n'y avait plus personne alentour, et Harry était à nouveau seul.

Le sorcier se releva, légèrement chancelant. Il avait très faim, et il commençait à ressentir le manque d'énergie par des vertiges et une fatigue constante. Ses réserves étaient très maigres, il n'en aurait certainement plus aucune après la Pleine Lune.

Il se débarrassa de la neige qui avait envahi ses manches et son col puis rejoignit la vallée. Tout au bout de l'étendue neigeuse, il y avait une forêt. Il pourra y faire sécher ses vêtements.

Harry reprit sa marche. Il n'avait rien de cassé, mais sa hanche était douloureuse et elle le faisait grimacer à chaque pas. Harry suspectait que sa douleur ne se manifesterait que sous la forme d'un gros bleu, c'est pourquoi il ne prit pas la peine de regarder plus en détail.

Il marchait depuis plusieurs minutes quand il entendit un craquement inquiétant. Il s'arrêta immédiatement et regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait personne. Puis il regarda sous lui. C'est alors qu'une longue fissure apparut dans la neige. Harry avança d'un pas et le sol commença à vaciller sous lui. Une seconde fissure apparut près de lui.

Harry craint fortement d'être en plein milieu d'un lac. La glace se craquelait sous son poids et ne tarderait pas à s'effondrer. Harry ne réfléchit pas même deux secondes. Il apercevait le terrain qui remontait légèrement à quelque 100 mètres. Alors il se mit à courir, sautant par-dessus les fissures, jusqu'à atteindre ce qui ressemblait à la rive. Plusieurs fois il avait senti le terrain s'affaisser sous son pied mais il avait pu chaque fois se rattraper sur l'autre et se décoincer de la glace. Arrivé à bon port il se retourna. Sa course avait achevé de détruire l'unité de cette belle étendue de neige et à présent le lac était parfaitement visible sous les innombrables failles et trous de glace.

La forêt n'était plus si loin maintenant. Une plaine vallonnée le séparait d'elle. A peine eut-il fait quelques pas que ses pieds trébuchèrent sur un caillou et que le jeune sorcier se retrouva à nouveau la tête dans la neige. Il jura contre lui-même, se releva et avança, regardant plus attentivement où il mettait les pieds. Quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, ses pieds butèrent à nouveau contre quelque chose de dur. Mais ses réflexes prirent le dessus et Harry n'eut pas même à poser un genou à terre. Il se retourna pour examiner ce sur quoi il avait trébuché. Il ne l'avait pas vu et pour une raison bien compréhensible, ce n'était pas un rocher sombre, mais plutôt un élément de couleur pâle, qui avait du être blanc autrefois. La neige le recouvrant à moitié, il devenait quasi invisible sur le sol. Harry le prit dans sa main. C'était un os : long et fin, c'était assez caractéristique d'un os de patte ou quelque chose dans le genre. Sa précédente chute était certainement due à un autre os du même type d'individu.

Alors son voyage s'arrêtait là, il était arrivé. Il n'avait pas reconnu la vallée pour ne l'avoir vu que sur des photos en noir et blanc prises en été, mais la présence de ces os donnait indubitablement la bonne réponse. Maintenant qu'il avait trouvé le cimetière il se trouvait que l'endroit où il se tenait ressemblait conformément à ce qu'il était censé dénicher.

Sous la neige il y avait certainement un champ d'os de loups-garous. Et peut-être pas très loin, un vieux loup qui attendait d'avoir un peu de compagnie…

Fin du chapitre 29 

Note : J'espère que vous avez aimé. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de dialogues mais à vrai dire, je ne pensais pas passer autant de pages sur ce voyage. Allez, je me suis fixée un temps de trois mois pour terminer cette fic. Je veux avoir terminé en juillet. J'espère tenir ces délais.

Réponses aux reviews:

Lorfhan: j'approuve ta remarque. Il est vrai que mon loup-garou est assez sympathique, mais comme je me suis concentrée énormément sur la Pierre de Lune, j'ai parfois un peu oublié comment devrait-être le loup-garou en lui-même. Ceci dit, la potion Tue-loup rend le loup-garou lucide, donc je me suis dit que je pourrai lui faire faire n'importe quoi. Je considère ta review et j'en tiendrai bien compte quand je relirai la fic en entier, en la corrigeant. Pour la suite de la fic, le loupdevrait prendre plus d'importance...


	30. 30 La grotte

Auteur : Epayss

Titre : Les loups se cachent pour mourir

Date : 2006-04-23

Note de l'auteur: Voici la suite de la fanfiction. Elle est à présent terminée et il ne me reste plus qu'à vous délivrer les chapitres. Je le ferai au rythme d'un par semaine, il ne faut pas gâcher le suspense.

-

La grotte

-

A peine arrivé dans la forêt Harry se mit en quête de bois à brûler. Il était transi de froid et désirait par-dessus tout se réchauffer, et se préparer une boisson chaude – il lui restait encore quelques feuilles de thé. Le sorcier ne trouva que du bois humide voire détrempé mais il n'avait pas le choix, il allait devoir le faire brûler. Il se trouva une petite clairière, débarrassa une partie de sol de sa neige et commença à allumer un feu. Les flammes jaillissant de sa baguette n'eurent d'autre effet sur le bois que de provoquer une épaisse fumée noire et nauséabonde. Les sortilèges qu'il connaissait n'étaient pas suffisamment efficace contre un bois aussi mouillé, et Harry finit par se décourager. Ce serait donc encore une journée sans chaleur.

Soudain le sorcier entendit un bruissement derrière lui. Il se retourna, sa baguette pointée devant lui. La forêt enneigée était totalement vide et déserte, comme si l'hiver lui avait enlevé toute sa vie. Seule trace des animaux vivants dans la région : ces petites marques dans la neige, caractéristique des quelques lapins et oiseaux subsistants dans les parages. Harry revint à son repas. Quelques minutes plus tard, le même son se reproduisit. En alerte, Harry se releva précipitamment. Pour se donner un peu de contenance, il demanda d'une voix forte :

« Qui est là ! » Bien sûr personne ne lui répondit.

Cependant le bruissement recommença et Harry entendit une chose se déplacer dans la neige. Il vit bientôt une forme à quatre pattes se diriger vers lui, masquée par les arbres et les buissons. Quand elle entra à découvert dans la clairière, elle s'arrêta net, fixant alternativement le sorcier et sa baguette. Harry, lui, fixa son adversaire. C'était un loup sans aucun doute. Un loup attiré par l'odeur du sorcier, de sa nourriture, ou des deux. Il avait cet aspect décharné qu'ont souvent les loups en hiver. La nourriture était rare et cela se voyait sur ses flancs creusés.

Le loup s'avança lentement vers le centre de la clairière, faisant attention de ne pas trop s'approcher de Harry. Celui-ci gardait sa baguette pointée vers le loup, attentif à ses moindres faits et gestes. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Cependant le loup n'avait pas l'air d'avoir de mauvaises intentions. Il marchait posément sans nervosité.

Puis il se rapprocha prudemment du tas de bois rassemblé par Harry. Le sorcier recula instinctivement de quelques pas. Le loup ne fit pas attention à lui. Il vint renifler les rameaux et branchages. Il en poussa quelques-uns du museau, jusqu'à dégotter la plus grosse, de l'épaisseur d'un bras d'homme. Puis il la prit dans sa gueule et recula sans se retourner, pour ne pas montrer son dos à son adversaire.

Harry l'avait regardé sans rien faire. Depuis quand les loups récupéraient du bois mort maintenant ? Peut-être que ce loup n'en était pas vraiment un. Harry se demanda si ce n'était pas _ce_ loup qu'il désirait retrouver. Carin n'avait jamais donné de description, mais comme celui-ci était tout seul et ne paraissait pas tout jeune, c'était peut-être lui. Il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions pour le savoir. Harry s'avança vers son sac, réduisant la distance qui le séparait de l'animal. Celui-ci s'était arrêté, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Harry farfouilla dans ses affaires et en dénicha le baluchon comportant la Pierre. Il l'ouvrit et le posa au sol, laissant la Pierre bien visible. Le loup avait tout observé. Il posa la petite bûche qu'il avait chapardée et émit une sorte de jappement aigu, secouant la tête comme s'il voulait s'ébrouer. Harry le ressentit comme une invitation à le suivre. Et il ne devait pas avoir tort puisque le loup ne repartit d'où il était venu – la bûche dans la gueule – que lorsque Harry eut tout rangé et mit son sac sur les épaules.

Harry le suivit, gardant une distance d'une bonne dizaine de mètres avec lui. Le loup le conduisit jusqu'en dehors de la forêt, là où les arbres s'espaçaient pour laisser petit à petit la place à la pente abrupte des montagnes et à sa végétation moins exubérante.

Le loup longea alors la forêt, suivant un chemin qu'il avait certainement tracé un peu plus tôt, à en voir les nombreuses empreintes qui le parcouraient. Puis l'animal se dirigea vers un renfoncement étroit de la montagne. Quelques mètres de dénivelé plus haut, Harry apercevait une ouverture. Le loup s'y dirigea, gravissant les derniers mètres en quelques bonds souples. Puis il s'engouffra dans la fine ouverture, large d'une cinquantaine de centimètres environ, en forme d'éclair, ressemblant à une faille dans la paroi rocheuse. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, mais il y faisait très sombre et il n'eut pas très envie d'entrer.

Quelques secondes plus tard le loup ressortit et Harry se retrouva nez à nez avec lui. Le loup attrapa alors d'un coup sec un pan de sa cape et la tira vers l'intérieur.

« Hé ! » s'écria Harry. Le loup lâcha sa prise, jappa à nouveau puis retourna dans sa grotte.

« Bon, s'il veut que j'entre, je vais entrer. » céda Harry. Il garda cependant sa baguette dans sa main, prêt à toute éventualité.

Il passait tout juste en largeur, et devait courber légèrement le dos pour avancer. Cependant l'intérieur était un peu plus spacieux. Une odeur de bois et de fauve régnait dans la grotte. Elle commençait par un petit couloir naturel étroit puis débouchait sur ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de pièce principale. Toujours aussi basse, la pièce était cependant beaucoup plus large et le plafond formait un dôme au-dessus d'un sol relativement plat. Le sol était jonché de feuilles et d'herbes accumulées au cours des mois, ce qui tapissait la pièce d'une fine couche molle et moins rugueuse que la roche. Le loup n'était pas là. Harry visita un peu la grotte, s'éclairant de sa baguette. Au fond de la pièce il y avait une couverture roulée en boule. Un peu plus loin, des outils rudimentaires tels que des bâtons pointus et des silex étaient couverts de traces de griffes ou de crocs. Harry ne put s'empêcher de comparer ce qu'il avait devant les yeux avec la grotte des hommes préhistoriques dont il avait vu des images dans les livres de son ancienne école primaire. L'impression fut accentuée par les dessins qu'il remarqua sur les parois rocheuses. Ils semblaient réalisés avec une sorte de charbon de bois, et beaucoup représentaient des loups, sous différents points de vue, et dessinés de façon très variable.

Le sorcier découvrit une ouverture sur le côté droit de la pièce, tout juste suffisamment large et grande pour le laisser passer. Il s'y faufila, et se retrouva sur un chemin rocheux qui descendait tout doucement. Après quelques virages il déboucha dans une seconde pièce. Elle était bien plus spacieuse, plus haute, et très longue. D'un bout à l'autre elle était traversée par un cours d'eau limpide. Et tout au bout de la grotte, là où la rivière disparaissait subitement, se tenait le loup. Ce dernier était faiblement éclairé par des braises rougeoyantes qui peinaient à subsister dans ce décor glacé et humide. Harry s'approcha de son hôte. Le loup ne s'occupa pas de lui et continua sa besogne : il réarrangeait les pierres entourant les braises, réorganisait les différents tas de bois placés juste à côté du foyer, rajoutait quelques brindilles dans l'âtre. Il semblait parfaitement maîtriser la situation. Bien peu de lumière était fabriquée avec ce système, mais les braises procuraient une agréable chaleur dès qu'on se rapprochait.

Harry s'approcha un peu plus de la rivière, et s'aperçut qu'à l'approche du mur opposé à l'entrée, toute l'eau se déversait à l'extérieur par une ouverture dans la roche, et se transformait en une cascade à l'air libre.

A un jappement du loup, Harry se retourna subitement. L'animal s'était couché près du foyer dont la lueur semblait s'être légèrement ravivée depuis tout à l'heure. Il scrutait de ses yeux ambré son visiteur, comme s'il cherchait à effectuer un contact mental avec lui.

Harry décida de s'asseoir à côté des braises, gardant une certaine distance entre lui et le loup. Les deux êtres s'observèrent pendant plusieurs secondes, en silence, jusqu'à ce que Harry tente une approche. Il plongea la main dans son sac de voyage et en extirpa le baluchon contenant la précieuse Pierre. Quand il l'eut ouvert, le loup se contenta de hocher la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Pas plus de réaction, même si c'était déjà beaucoup.

« Est-ce que tu es l'ami de Carin ? » demanda Harry.

Le loup ne répondit pas, se contentant de le regarder sans ciller. Harry se sentit tout à fait ridicule. Le loup ne pouvait pas le comprendre. De toute façon Harry connaissait déjà la réponse, même s'il aurait préféré l'entendre de vive voix. Visiblement, il ne pourrait assurément pas communiquer avec le loup avant la prochaine Pleine Lune, avant qu'il ne se soit transformé lui-même en un être semblable.

Harry était étendu sur le sol de la première grotte, les bras croisés derrière la tête, les yeux ouverts sur l'obscurité de la caverne. Il n'avait pas trop froid ici, l'entrée était à l'abri des rafales de vent et cela lui avait fait beaucoup de bien de se réchauffer près des braises. Le loup dormait à l'autre extrémité de la grotte, sur sa couverture. Ils avaient conclu par une sorte de commun accord que Harry pouvait séjourner dans la grotte, comme Carin avait dû le faire auparavant. Ils avaient mangé chacun de leur côté puis Harry s'était couché et son hôte avait fait de même. Etrange comme ils se faisaient tant confiance alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas.

Le sorcier entendait la respiration calme du loup à quelques mètres de lui. Il entendait aussi les grondements de son propre ventre qui réclamait à manger. Il faudra qu'il demande au loup où est-ce qu'il pourrait trouver à manger, ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué de le lui faire comprendre.

_4 jours plus tard…_

Il était assis en face du feu, dont les flammes s'élevaient joyeusement dans leur cercle de pierre. Le bois craquait doucement, comme s'il ne voulait pas briser le silence de la grotte. Les deux s'observaient. Ils le faisaient tous les soirs, s'échangeant des messages inaudibles, souhaitant se parler, communiquer. Ils s'étaient habitués à leur présence mutuelle. Au cours des derniers jours, Harry n'avait cessé d'apprendre des choses sur son nouveau lieu de vie, quoique temporaire. Il avait suivi de très près le train de vie de son partenaire, apprenant ses faits et gestes pour tâcher de les reproduire quand il serait devenu lui-même un loup.

Il avait compris comment le loup arrivait à entretenir le feu sans avoir à s'en occuper toutes les heures. Les petits tas de bois placés autour du foyer, n'étaient pas rangés au hasard. Ils n'étaient pas classés par taille, mais par taux d'humidité, estimé grossièrement grâce au flair. Le plus souvent, les rameaux et branches fraîchement trouvés dans la forêt prenaient une place dans la dernière pile de bois. La première, contenant un bois bien sec après être resté plusieurs jours près de l'âtre, étaient utilisée comme combustible, jusqu'à épuisement de la pile. Puis on passait à la seconde, sèche à présent, et ainsi de suite, pour que le feu ne s'éteigne jamais, même en plein hiver.

Il y a déjà deux jours, ses réserves de nourriture s'étaient par s'épuiser. Le loup, quand il avait compris le besoin de l'être humain, l'avait emmené jusqu'à une de ses cachettes, un simple trou dans le sol gelé servant de réfrigérateur naturel, et protégeant les aliments des autres carnivores. Mais le contenu n'était pas très appétissant. Il s'agissait uniquement de viande tuée depuis plusieurs jours, d'anciennes carcasses et d'os à ronger. En hiver, il n'y avait apparemment que ça à manger, plus quelques racines comestibles. Pour faire passer ça, Harry fit cuire ses morceaux de viande, mais le goût était vraiment détestable, si bien qu'il en eut mal au ventre toute la journée. Il devrait se contenter de ça en attendant la venue des beaux jours.

Harry avait passé de longues heures à attendre dans la grotte, l'explorant dans ses moindres détails. Il avait attentivement observé chaque dessin, tous exécutés par Carin. Il semblait qu'elle avait été la première à loger dans la grotte avec le loup. Les dessins s'organisaient comme une frise tout autour du dôme, et sous chacun d'eux était inscrit une année. Cela s'étalait de 1981 à 1996, et Harry prenait grand plaisir à observer les évolutions dans le dessin de Carin. Entre ses 13 ans et ses 28 ans, son style s'était très nettement amélioré, de part les proportions, les détails et les nuances du dessin, ainsi que les expressions. Harry reconnaissait tout à fait le modèle qu'elle avait pris, en cependant un peu plus jeune que celui qu'il côtoyait à présent.

Et puis pour occuper ses dernières journées de vie humaine, il avait passé de longs moments dans la forêt, la montagne, la plaine, ou au bord du lac qui ne dégelait pas malgré le beau soleil. En revanche la couche neigeuse s'était largement amoindrie, rendant les promenades plus aisées.

C'est ainsi qu'il se trouvait devant le feu, à côté de son nouvel ami, et ils se regardaient. Le vieux loup était vraiment un bel animal. La vieillesse avait creusé ses traits et ralenti ses mouvements, les rendant parfois un peu raides quand il s'agissait d'escalader un rocher. Mais il avait visiblement gardé suffisamment de vigueur pour chasser tout seul et subvenir à ses besoins. Des poils blancs apparaissaient autour de son museau, comme la barbe blanche d'un vieil homme. Son pelage était assez indéfinissable. Il était strié de couleurs très diverses, du noir, du gris, du blanc, du beige, jamais uniforme, bien que les pattes soient plus claires que le reste du corps. Il laissait souvent sa queue encore touffue recouvrir ses pattes ou son museau pendant son sommeil, les gardant bien au chaud du froid hivernal. En effet, ils ne dormaient jamais près du feu. Pour des soucis de sécurité, il était toujours préférable de rester près de l'entrée de la grotte, et Harry avait dû se faire à cette pratique.

Mais cette nuit il ne se coucherait pas de si tôt. Ce soir était particulier. C'était LE soir. Il savait quand, il savait où, le loup lui avait montré. Il était très nerveux, mais la simple présence du loup l'aidait à se décontracter. Il prenait de grandes inspirations pour évacuer son stress, mais il ne parvenait pas à cesser d'imaginer tout ce qui allait arriver, tout ce qui pourrait arriver.

Harry s'était retourné vers le feu et se plaisait à se laisser hypnotiser par la danse des flammes, appréciant leur chaleur envoûtante. Ses yeux piquaient à cause de la fumée, et les faisaient pleurer, mais il s'en fichait. Le loup se rapprocha de lui, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelque centimètres de son visage. C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient aussi proches. Alors le canidé posa sa tête sur les genoux de son compagnon, le regardant tristement de ses yeux ambrés. Il savait ce qu'il allait endurer, et ça ne serait pas facile. Harry ne bougea pas quand le loup posa sa tête. Il avait confiance en lui. Et pour le montrer il approcha sa main et caressa doucement l'encolure du loup. Ce n'était pas très doux, mais c'était rassurant. Et le loup semblait aimer ce contact. Cela devait faire très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de contact avec quiconque, plusieurs mois assurément.

Ce fut l'heure. Le loup le lui confirma d'un hochement de tête. Harry se leva et se prépara. Il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre que de la Pierre.

Harry ne savait pas ce qu'allait faire son ami, en tout cas ce dernier n'avait pas l'air de vouloir l'accompagner. De son côté, le sorcier préféra ne pas montrer qu'il aurait bien aimé avoir une compagnie, au moins pour l'accompagner jusqu'au centre de la vallée. Il dit simplement un « au revoir » puis quitta la grotte et s'engouffra dans la nuit. Il descendit prudemment les quelques mètres de dénivelé jusqu'à atteindre la pente plus douce de la montagne. Il contourna le bord de la montagne puis longea la forêt. Il avançait lentement, car il n'avait pas pris sa baguette et malgré la clarté de la nuit, il peinait à distinguer les trous et les obstacles sur son chemin.

C'était une nuit particulièrement froide. La neige durcie craquait sous ses pieds, brisant à chaque pas le silence effrayant de la vallée. En cette nuit de pleine lune, même le vent s'était tu. Pas un bruissement de feuilles, seulement l'écrasement de la neige. Harry progressa ainsi jusqu'à rejoindre la plaine immaculée. Il la traversa pour atteindre son centre où le terrain était creusé d'une légère dépression de quelques mètres de diamètre. Au cœur du creux, il y avait un petit monticule de terre et de cailloux, qu'ils avaient déblayés, lui et le loup, de la neige qui l'avait recouvert. Ce petit monticule symbolisait l'endroit exact où la météorite était tombée, arrachée à la Lune. Une sorte de piédestal avait été fabriqué par l'ancienne meute de loup-garou afin de surélever la Pierre, pour la protéger de l'ensevelissement. En effet, la Pierre était resté là pendant des années, en cet endroit précis. Au sommet du petit tertre, une seule pierre concave, presque polie, faisait office de réceptacle. Harry posa son précieux trésor sur cette pierre, avec tous les morceaux et toute la poussière. Il s'aperçut qu'il tremblait. Et ce n'était pas à cause du froid. Le moment approchait. Et il le craignait.

Ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il fallait réparer la Pierre avant que ses mains ne perdent leur dextérité, c'est-à-dire avant qu'il ne devienne lui-même un loup. Il avait une fenêtre d'action très réduite, et il ne devait pas la rater, sinon il faudrait attendre un mois supplémentaire, et ce n'était pas le but recherché.

_« Au moment où la Pierre deviendra un cristal… »_

Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre.

Fin du chapitre 30

La suite la semaine prochaine...


	31. 31 Adamantium

Auteur : Epayss 

Titre : Les loups se cachent pour mourir

Date : 2006-05-09

Adamantium

Il grelottait de froid sous sa cape. La nuit était vraiment glacée. Il essayait de penser à ce doux feu qu'il venait de quitter, cette caverne accueillante, mais cela ne parvenait pas à le réconforter. Son esprit était rempli d'inquiétudes, les battements de son cœur accéléraient à chaque minute qui passait, lui rappelant le temps qui filait entre ses doigts et la Lune qui ne tarderait pas à surgir de derrière les montagnes.

Il ressentit les premiers rayons comme une brûlure sur son crâne. Il n'osa pas tourner la tête pour lui faire face, mais il savait qu'Elle était là.

Le picotement habituel commença à se faire sentir, accompagné des même vertiges et douleurs qu'il avait subi aux premières transformations. Harry respira profondément à plusieurs reprises pour oublier ce qu'il se passait sur lui. Il devait avant tout se concentrer sur la Pierre. D'ailleurs elle n'avait toujours pas réagi.

Harry se mit à paniquer. Il regarda autour de lui dans l'espoir de trouver ce qu'il aurait pu avoir oublié, mais c'était peine perdue. La Pierre restait terne et sans vie sur son monticule. Les rayons se firent plus puissants à mesure que la Lune se dévoilait totalement dans le ciel clair. Harry sentit comme si sa peau s'embrasait sous sa cape. Ca brûlait et piquait, comme si on frottait chaque parcelle de sa peau avec une pierre ponce. Les mouvements de la cape sur ses épaules n'arrangeaient rien, et accentuaient le phénomène. Il s'en débarrassa alors d'un geste précipité, et la jeta rageusement au sol. Le froid lui transperça les entrailles mais au moins il avait moins mal.

Il releva la tête en voyant une forme sombre au loin dans la vallée. Elle se rapprochait, mais sa capacité d'analyse réduite par la transformation l'empêcha de savoir qui c'était, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tout proche. En moins de dix secondes le loup l'avait rejoint. Il frotta sa tête contre le corps de l'humain pour le rassurer. A ce moment précis, la Pierre s'illumina avec force. Aussitôt les deux individus centrèrent leurs regards sur elle. La roche brilla quelques secondes puis son éclat faiblit et révéla un magnifique cristal. Ce qu'il se passait devant les yeux du sorcier lui fit oublier la douleur. C'était le moment. Il avança timidement les mains vers la Pierre brisée, ne sachant par où commencer.

Le loup aboya bruyamment et attrapa le poignet de son ami dans sa gueule. Il guida alors la main vers le plus gros des cristaux détachés de la Pierre. Harry s'en saisit, puis le loup, d'un geste précis de son cou, tira sur la main pour faire correspondre le cristal avec la roche mère. Les deux morceaux fusionnèrent immédiatement, se fondant ensemble comme de l'eau. Puis l'animal relâcha sa prise et fixa son regard sur celui de son partenaire. Harry comprit. Il prit chacun des cristaux et les fit correspondre à la Pierre de Lune. Il n'eut aucun mal à assembler les morceaux, pour l'avoir fait maintes fois auparavant, tantôt sur son lit d'école, tantôt dans la grotte. Il se dépêchait d'autant plus que le cristal perdait petit à petit son éclat, et que ses mains subissaient des transformations de plus en plus gênantes, à commencer par le rétrécissement des phalanges. Quand il eut fini, la Pierre était quasiment devenue noire. En dernier, Harry ramassa la poussière de ses mains jointes et en versa le contenu sur la Pierre. Puis ce fut terminé. L'éclat disparut totalement, laissant sur le socle une Pierre parfaite, noire et brillante comme l'acier le plus sombre. Mais seul le loup put observer ce spectacle. Harry, lui, sombrait doucement dans la folie de la lycanthropie. Il avait réussi inconsciemment à ralentir la transformation pendant qu'il réparait la Pierre mais à présent la Lune exerçait un tel pouvoir qu'il ne pouvait résister plus longtemps. Sa peau se couvrit de poils sombres, tandis que ses membres se modifiaient à une vitesse effrayante. Des dents effilées s'aiguisèrent dans une gueule allongée, une queue touffue lui poussa quand la colonne vertébrale s'allongea de plusieurs vertèbres. Il hurla quand ses membres antérieurs vinrent se placer sous lui, obligeant une réorganisation complète de l'orientation des omoplates et muscles adjacents ; ses oreilles montèrent au-dessus de son crâne, ses deux fémurs se courbèrent pour s'adapter à ses nouvelles pattes...

Le loup avait reculé, observant tristement le spectacle qui se jouait devant ses yeux. Il y était habitué, et il ne pouvait rien faire pour diminuer la souffrance du loup-garou. Enfin non, pas rien. Il avait encore une chose à faire. Harry n'avait pas eu le temps de passer la chaîne autour de son cou, et c'était à lui de le faire. Il prit la chaîne dans sa gueule et s'apprêta, les muscles bandés, à lui passer la Pierre. Le loup-garou s'agita furieusement, hurlant et griffant l'air, pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à la fin de la transformation. Puis il s'arrêta, le souffle court, et regarda autour de lui, les yeux emplis d'une folie destructrice. Il vit le sol gelé, la neige piétinée, le loup devant lui, tenant dans sa gueule une chaîne à laquelle pendait un étrange pendentif. Le loup-garou grogna contre son compagnon, l'avertissant du danger qu'il prenait à se tenir là devant lui. Mais le loup ne bougea pas. Les deux adversaires se jaugèrent du regard. Le loup-garou n'appréciait vraiment pas qu'un autre loup lui ressemblant le nargue à quelques mètres de lui. Dans un hurlement de rage il se jeta sur lui et le fit rouler au sol. Il était plus grand et plus fort, si bien qu'il prit le dessus dès la première attaque. Harry lui mordit la patte pour lui signifier clairement sa supériorité puis s'écarta de lui. Le loup se releva, douloureux, et planta ses yeux ambres dans ceux du loup-garou.

Furieux de ne pas s'être fait comprendre, ce dernier laboura le sol de ses griffes et grogna sourdement, battant l'air de sa queue. Il s'apprêtait à lancer une seconde attaque mais il fut pris de vitesse car le vieux loup bondit vers lui. Harry se souleva sur ses pattes arrière pour le repousser et les deux se retrouvèrent bientôt debout, les pattes appuyée sur l'autre, cherchant à se repousser mutuellement, à faire reculer l'adversaire.

Mais le loup avait une autre idée en tête. Utilisant ses pattes arrière, il effectua un léger saut vers le haut, à la surprise de Harry qui put le repousser sans effort. Mais la manœuvre ne fut pas vaine car ce saut était suffisant pour permettre au loup de faire glisser la chaîne le long du cou du lycanthrope, avant qu'il ne soit expulsé et rejeté sur le sol.

Il sut à ce moment qu'il était sauvé. Le loup-garou sentit la Pierre glisser jusqu'à son poitrail. La Pierre agit alors comme le morceau de Lune qu'elle était et une nouvelle vague de douleur força le loup-garou à battre en retraite. Il voulut prendre la Pierre dans ses pattes pour la retirer mais il ne pouvait pas la toucher. Elle le brûlait et par ses yeux elle ressemblait à un démon enflammé qui alimentait sa folie et la décuplait. Il hurla, de peur cette fois, et ne sachant se défaire de la Pierre, déguerpit subitement, comme si les mètres parcourus pouvaient l'éloigner du pendentif.

Le vieux loup se releva, affaiblit par les coups qu'il avait endurés. Le loup-garou avait disparu de son champ de vision. Il reviendrait bientôt s'il restait là, c'était certain. Mais le plus difficile pour sa propre personne était passé. Il ne risquait plus d'être attaqué par son ami, c'était maintenant à la Pierre de prendre soin de lui.

Bientôt, quand la Pleine Lune sera passée, il aura un autre loup à ses côtés pour l'aider à chasser. Il restait deux mois d'hiver à tenir, et un compagnon canin ne serait pas de refus pour tenir le coup.

Le loup-garou avait traversé le lac sur sa partie gelée, glissant à maintes reprises. Son cœur le brûlait, car la chaîne placée directement derrière ses épaules maintenait fermement la Pierre de Lune contre son poitrail. Il sentait la folie l'habiter et tournoyer dans sa tête, si bien qu'il ne voyait même plus le paysage autour de lui, il ne subsistait plus qu'un tourbillon de couleurs et de formes indistinctes. Seule tout là-haut, la Lune était toujours ce clair cercle lumineux qui lacérait ses yeux de ses rayons s'il lui prenait l'envie de la regarder. Harry n'avait jamais ressenti cet état auparavant. La Pierre rendait sa folie encore plus douloureuse, encore plus puissante. Il n'avait plus même conscience de ses pattes qui couraient sur le sol plat de la vallée, de la neige qui gelait ses pattes, de sa gueule grande ouverte pour évacuer sa chaleur interne. Il passa à nouveau sur le lac gelé et traversa la plaine de part en part. Arrivé à la lisière de la forêt il n'eut d'autre réflexe que de se jeter sur le premier arbre venu et de le lacérer de ses griffes. Ce sentiment de puissance qu'il avait en imposant son châtiment à l'arbre lui donna une décharge d'adrénaline supplémentaire. Il fit demi-tour et repartit vers la falaise. En courant il arrivait à oublier un peu la douleur de la Pierre.

Il arriva à nouveau aux abords du lac. Ses deux précédents passages avaient fragilisé la couche de glace et créé de profondes fissures. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Il n'avait pas fait vingt mètres que la glace céda sous son poids. Le loup-garou, sentant le sol s'effondrer, bondit en avant d'un coup. Mais ses pattes glissèrent sur son support et le loup s'étala sur le bloc de glace. Celui-ci, rendu instable par la charge supplémentaire du loup, bascula sur le côté et se retourna, emmenant le loup-garou avec lui et le précipitant vers le fond.

Harry se sentit sombrer dans une eau glacée qui le poignardait de ses lames de glace. Il essayait de battre des pattes, mais le froid avait paralysé ses muscles et il glissait dans l'obscurité du lac sans possibilité d'en sortir. L'eau était peu profonde, à peine 3 mètres à l'endroit où il se trouvait, mais malgré cela, il ne pouvait pas sortir. Le loup-garou suffoqua. Il ne voulait pas mourir ici. Il valait mieux encore subir la Pierre que de geler dans ce monde aquatique. La folie l'habitait toujours, mais face à ce genre de situation, l'instinct de conservation prenait toujours le dessus. Le loup-garou dégagea une formidable énergie qu'il concentra dans les muscles de ses pattes postérieures. Puis y insufflant toute sa volonté, il les détendit subitement et se propulsa vers la surface. Sa tête jaillit de l'eau, percutant violemment la plaque de glace brisée qui l'avait envoyée au fond. Aussitôt il battit des pattes afin de rattraper un bloc et de s'en servir comme flotteur. La plupart n'étaient malheureusement pas assez solides pour supporter son poids, si bien qu'il dut se résoudre à regagner le rivage avant de pouvoir se reposer, une vingtaine de mètres plus loin. Son corps transit de froid avait beaucoup de peine à se déplacer, et chaque mouvement était une torture, d'autant que plus il avançait, plus la glace était soudée et compacte, mais jamais suffisamment pour lui apporter un bon support. Il lutta plusieurs minutes contre ces obstacles coupants avant d'atteindre la rive. Il fit quelques pas dans la neige, haletant, gueule ouverte, pour reprendre son souffle. Il recommençait à sentir le pouvoir de la Pierre et une grande douleur du côté de sa poitrine s'ajouta au froid. Le vent s'engouffra dans ses poils, le glaçant encore plus que s'il était resté dans l'eau. Il tremblait, sa gorge était en feu… ses yeux le piquaient affreusement… et son cœur qui brûlait toujours… et son environnement qui tournait toujours en une bouillie infâme hypnotisante… trop de sensations… trop de douleur… trop…

Le loup-garou se réveilla, tremblant de froid dans la neige. Il faisait déjà jour. La lumière agressa ses yeux peu habitués à la blancheur de la neige, mais surtout… c'était la première fois qu'il voyait la lumière du jour par ses yeux de loup. Il se releva sur ses quatre pattes. Le monde était si pâle, et si beau. Il ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'il s'était passé il y a plusieurs heures, avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse au bord du lac gelé. Mais il savait que la douleur l'avait quitté. La Pierre, toujours suspendue à son coup, ne calcinait plus son corps mais ne dispensait plus maintenant qu'une sensation un peu étourdissante, un peu anesthésiante. Quelque chose de pas très agréable, mais de pas douloureux non plus.

Le ciel s'était recouvert d'épais nuages gris clair, empêchant toute chaleur d'atteindre le sol. Et dans la vallée s'éternisait un brouillard humide qui rendait toutes les formes et les couleurs plus monotones. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, rien pour lui rappeler que le temps filait toujours.

Il était toujours un loup-garou, mais il n'était plus fou. Il était plutôt dans le flou. Il avait l'impression que s'il se rendormait, ou s'il fermait les yeux, il reviendrait à cette nuit fatidique où il avait enfilé le pendentif.

Le loup baissa la tête pour regarder la Pierre à la lumière du jour. D'un noir profond, parcourue de reflets, ses cristaux se jetaient vers le ciel, lisses et aiguisés comme des lames. La Pierre était bien plus lourde à présent, et rien, plus rien ne pourrait le pousser à vouloir la retirer. En réalité, elle le fascinait. Etait-ce son pouvoir qui lui faisait cet effet ou alors éprouvait-il réellement cette sensation d'attachement, il ne savait trop. La Pleine Lune passée, la Pierre avait perdu sa source d'énergie venant de la Lune mère et agissait à présent en empêchant le retour du loup-garou à l'état d'être humain.

Le loup-garou s'ébroua et vint laper un peu d'eau glacée au lac. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Il avait envie de courir encore, de bouger, de dépenser une énergie trop contenue. Il avait oublié tout ce qu'il connaissait de cette vallée, jusqu'à la grotte qui l'avait accueilli et l'hôte qui l'avait hébergé. Il n'avait en réalité pas encore repris toute sa conscience. Et la seule chose qui lui faisait envie était d'aller parcourir son territoire de chasse, sa propriété. Examiner chaque arbre, chaque cailloux, inspirer l'air glacé de l'hiver, sentir battre son cœur dans une course effrénée, bref, se sentir vivre.

Et il se mit à courir, soudainement et rapidement. La neige sous ses pattes lui faisait un matelas naturel qui amortissait chacune de ses foulées. Le vent s'infiltra dans ses longs poils, le faisant frissonner. Mais rien de plus. Il n'avait pas froid, il savait que sa fourrure le protégeait. Son museau était excité par de multiples odeurs nouvelles venant de toutes les directions : l'odeur de la terre mouillée, de la souche pourrissante, de la carcasse d'un oiseau mort. Et puis les bruits, tous amplifiés : le vent dans la montagne, la neige déboulant sur une pente voisine, le mouvement des branches des arbres, l'envol d'un oiseau, le ruissellement d'une source d'eau. Il entendait tout ça, mais il n'écoutait rien. Concentré uniquement sur ce sentiment grisant de courir sans se fatiguer, de parcourir chaque mètre avec l'impression qu'au prochain il s'envolerait vers les cieux. Peut-être arriverait-il à rejoindre la Lune de cette façon.

Il commença à grimper le flanc de la montagne qui se tenait devant lui. Il s'enfonça à plusieurs reprises dans des trous de neige et dérapa sur les cailloux glissants. Il s'élançait sans savoir ce qu'il y avait sous ses pieds, au risque de se rompre une patte.

Puis il s'arrêta soudainement, quand ses muscles le tiraillèrent, lui rappelant qu'il gagnerait des crampes s'il continuait. Il avait le souffle court et malgré sa gueule exposée au froid pour le refroidir il peinait à évacuer son trop plein de chaleur.

Il n'avait pas réussi à atteindre la Lune. Tant pis, ce serait pour une autre fois. Car maintenant il avait faim, et rien à se mettre sous la dent.

-

_Quand le loup est gouverné par la roche,_

_Quand la roche est gouvernée par l'astre,_

_Pour que le loup se retrouve, _

_Nécessite le déclin de l'astre._

_-  
_

_Plus tard..._

Et il se retrouvait là, au même endroit qu'il y a quatre jours, à la même heure. Assis autour du feu, avec l'autre loup devant lui. Harry était revenu à la grotte ce matin-même. La Lune avait perdu de sa puissance et son effet sur la Pierre s'était éteint, permettant au loup-garou de recouvrer tous ses souvenirs. Il avait regagné sa conscience, et cette fois, il était décidé à ne plus la laisser filer, Pleine Lune ou pas.

Tous les deux étaient différents, Harry le savait. L'autre était un loup, et lui, toujours un loup-garou. Il était un peu plus grand et possédait ses petites différences notoires qui faisaient qu'il n'était pas pareil que l'autre. Et pourtant les deux pouvaient se comprendre. C'était très plaisant de pouvoir communiquer avec son compagnon. Pour l'instant les conversations n'étaient pas hautement philosophiques – Harry ne parvenait pas à exprimer des termes et expressions très complexes pour l'instant – mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

A son retour le loup lui avait apporté un peu de la rare nourriture qu'il avait récupérée, afin qu'il récupère des forces. Le loup lui avait expliqué clairement : à deux ils auraient plus de chances de capturer des proies, alors il fallait que Harry soit en forme.

Harry se tenait à l'affût derrière un buisson de ronces, les yeux fixés droit devant lui. A tout moment la proie allait surgir. Son compagnon de chasse avait pris la charge de la dépister et de la ramener du côté du loup-garou. Celui-ci, posté tout près du terrier de la victime, n'aurait alors plus qu'à sauter sur la pauvre bête. Il ne se passa pas 5 minutes avant qu'un bruit de course effrénée ne vint titiller ses oreilles. Harry ne devait pas rater ce coup-là et il apprêta ses muscles à réagir. Quelques secondes plus tard, à une vingtaine de mètre, il vit débouler un lapin, suivit de près par son chasseur. Le lapin, comme prévu, se dirigeait vers son terrier, droit sur Harry. A peine fut-il arrivé à deux mètres de l'abri que le loup-garou bondit de sa cachette et se jeta sur la créature. Mais il fut un peu trop court et rata sa proie. Cependant comme son corps bloquait l'entrée du terrier, le lapin n'eut d'autre choix que de repartir dans une nouvelle direction, et déguerpit à toute allure. Harry se lança à sa poursuite aussitôt, laissant ainsi son compagnon reprendre son souffle. Le lapin sous-estima son ennemi : le loup-garou était plus grand, plus vigoureux, et donc plus rapide. Après quelques dizaines de mètres, il rattrapa la créature dans un dernier bond et la serra entre ses crocs jusqu'à lui tordre le cou. Mission accomplie, ils auraient de quoi se nourrir aujourd'hui.

Cela faisait deux semaines que Harry portait la Pierre et il s'y était habitué. Quand il partait en chasse il s'arrangeait pour que la chaîne soit bien calée derrière ses épaules, pour éviter qu'elle ne glisse vers l'avant. Sinon en dehors de la chasse les deux loups sortaient peu. Il faisait trop froid dehors et l'intérieur de la grotte était bien plus agréable. Alors ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps à parler dans un langage de loup, à raconter leur vie passée, les rencontres communes qu'ils avaient faites… Le loup lui avait enseigné comme survivre et chasser dans la vallée, comment utiliser soigneusement ses atouts pour garder son équilibre à tout moment dans les virages, accélérer rapidement ou bondir sur une proie. Harry avait bien assimilé et le résultat était assez net : ils arrivaient à capturer de la viande fraîche une fois tous les trois jours, bien meilleure que la viande dure qu'ils ingurgitaient d'habitude. Dans la peau du loup-garou, Harry ne rechignait plus à manger la viande crue et à lécher le sang de leurs victimes. Cela lui était venu tout naturellement, d'autant plus que le sang était bon pour sa santé. Et puis en plein hiver, quand la faim tenaille le ventre, qu'on soit loup, homme ou insecte, il faut se nourrir, quel que soit la nourriture.

Le loup lui avait expliqué ce qu'ils pourraient manger dès le printemps.

« Bon nombre de rongeurs, parfois quelques petits cervidés, des oiseaux, des baies, des fruits. Les fruits sont généralement à éviter pour nous, mais quand tu seras redevenu humain, tu seras sûrement content d'en trouver. »

« Il y a des arbres fruitiers dans le coin ? » demanda Harry.

« Tout un tas. Au cours de toutes ces années avec Carin, on a fait quelques plantations pour favoriser l'apparition de ces arbres. On a aussi planté des plantes appréciées particulièrement par nos proies naturelles. Elles sont donc plus nombreuses qu'avant dans la forêt. »

« Très ingénieux. » remarqua Harry.

« On a eu du temps pour ça… »

« Tu es là depuis combien de temps ? »

« Je ne compte pas les années. J'ai décidé d'en finir avec ma vie passée, c'est ici que je vis. J'en ai même oublié mon nom. Il n'y en a pas besoin chez les loups. Il n'y a pas de désignation personnelle dans une troupe. »

Au cours de ces longues journées passées avec le loup, il en apprit beaucoup sur la vie des troupes d'anciens loups-garous, la façon dont ils se regroupaient, leurs comportements sociaux. Le loup les connaissait car ils leur arrivaient de descendre dans la vallée pour se restaurer, se reposer ou se tenir au courant des aventures de la Pierre de Lune. A entendre toutes ces histoires, qui ressemblaient parfois à quelque aventure épique, ou à une grande bataille pour la survie, il avait parfois le désir de vivre également cette histoire. Et cela lui faisait peur. Il avait dit au loup qu'il désirait absolument redevenir humain. C'est peut-être pour ça que chaque fois qu'ils discutaient de leurs vies, le loup s'arrangeait toujours pour que Harry termine la conversation sur sa propre vie. C'était étrange car cela se passait toujours de cette façon, comme si le loup voulait que Harry garde toujours en tête les souvenirs de son propre passé, et non ceux de la vie d'un loup.

Fin du chapitre 31


	32. 32 La meute légendaire

Auteur: Epayss

Titre: Les loups se cachent pour mourir

-

Réponses aux reviews:

Merci à Adenoide, Onarluca, Emma, Caldar et Lorfhan pour leurs reviews des précédents chapitres, cela fait très plaisir de vous retrouver pour certains, et de vous rencontrer pour d'autres.

Emma : Il y a suffisamment de fics à romance sur le net pour avoir l'embarras du choix. A un moment j'avais pensé à rendre Harry amoureux d'une élève, mais c'est tombé à l'eau car d'un je n'ai pas pris le temps de développer l'idée, et de deux ça ne cadrait pas trop avec ce que je voulais faire.

-

La meute légendaire

-

Un froid tranchant s'était abattu sur la vallée cette nuit-là. Les deux habitants de la grotte regardaient la Lune se lever, s'arrondissant un peu plus chaque nuit qui passait. Et chaque nuit, Harry ressentait un peu plus le pouvoir de la Pierre. Elle prenait plus d'emprise sur lui, le rendant plus douloureux, plus susceptible, plus nerveux. La Pleine Lune approchant aiguisait ses sens, mais malgré cela les chasses n'étaient pas plus aisées. A ce stade du mois, le loup était constamment balancé entre l'affolement provoqué par la montée de la pleine lune et le contrôle fourni par la Pierre. Sa concentration en était largement affectée et ses gestes moins précis lui faisaient rater de nombreuses cibles. Le vieux loup ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Il avait déjà vécu tout ça, et ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'agir ainsi.

« Je devrai peut-être partir. » proposa Harry à son ami. « Je pourrai te blesser, si je reste jusqu'à l'arrivée de la Pleine Lune. »

« Aucun risque, la Pierre est là pour te protéger. Tu contrôleras toujours tes mouvements. Le plus important, c'est de garder la Pierre à ton cou, de ne jamais l'enlever, quoique te dise ton corps. »

Harry acquiesça. Il savait déjà tout ça. Mais il se demandait toujours s'il allait arriver à le faire. D'autant plus qu'il fallait aussi qu'il pense à faire son choix. Mais quand, et comment ? Il avait peur. Peur de faire une erreur irréparable. Peur de lui-même et de ce qu'il serait capable de faire s'il perdait son contrôle. Peur de souffrir encore.

« C'est pour ça qu'il faut vite que je redevienne moi-même. » se répétait-il inlassablement. « Pour ne plus souffrir. »

Et le soir de la Pleine Lune, Harry se retrouva sous ce même ciel étoilé, attendant que son heure vienne, tremblant de froid, mais surtout de peur. Il se rendit d'un pas rapide et léger, jusqu'au centre de la vallée, là où la Pierre de Lune était tombée. Et patienta.

Quand l'astre apparut derrière les montagnes, il le sut sans avoir besoin de regarder. Les rayons frappant sa peau comme nue mettait ses nerfs à fleur de peau, mais il n'y avait plus ce picotement, cette démangeaison désagréable qui précédait chaque transformation : pour cause, il était déjà transformé. Et pour cela au moins, il devait remercier la Pierre. Mais peut-être pas immédiatement. La Pleine Lune lui fit tourner la tête, et des pensées contradictoires vinrent flotter dans son esprit, des envies de combat, de course, de rage, de morsure… Puis la Pierre vint ajouter son sort. Elle se mit à chauffer, et ses pointes devenues plus aiguisées donnèrent à Harry l'impression d'avoir des lames tranchantes posées contre sa poitrine. A chaque pulse brûlant de la Pierre, il sentait ses mauvaises pensées reculer d'un pas, pour revenir de plus belle quelques secondes plus tard.

Le loup-garou se força à marcher dans la neige glacée pour se concentrer sur autre chose que les tourbillons dans son esprit. Il devait occuper ses pattes, pour qu'elles ne soient pas tentées de se tourner vers son cou pour retirer cet objet qui martyrisait sa chair.

« Je ne dois pas la retirer, je ne dois pas la retirer. »

« Elle te fait souffrir, tu n'es pas obligée de la porter. »

« Mais elle me protège de la Lune. »

« Elle est inutile, elle ne fait que t'emprisonner dans ce corps de loup-garou. »

« C'est faux ! Elle va me sauver ! C'est pour ça que je dois la garder ! »

« Comment sais-tu qu'elle va te sauver ? Elle ne fait rien d'autre que te brûler et pendre à ton cou jour et nuit. »

« Elle me demandera, elle me demandera de faire un choix ! »

« Et comment une Pierre pourrait-elle parler ? »

« Je sais qu'elle le fera ! »

« Inepties ! »

« Tu as tord ! »

_« Il a raison. »_

« Quoi ? »

_« Tu dois t'aider toi-même. »_

« Qui parle ? »

_« Devant toi… »_

Le loup releva les yeux, sortant du brouillard dans lequel il s'était enfoui. En face de lui se tenait un loup gris, dont le pelage était marbré de rayures noires. Il se situait à bonne distance du loup-garou.

« Garde le contrôle. » dit le loup, voyant son adversaire perdre ses repères petit à petit.

Le loup-garou se mit à grogner. La folie remplaçait son cœur, malgré les efforts de la Pierre qui agissait de tout son pouvoir pour ramener son hôte à la raison.

Mais, sans prévenir, le loup-garou se lança sur son assaillant. La victime ne put esquiver l'attaque et il hurla de douleur quand le loup-garou le prit à la gorge.

Aussitôt, de l'obscurité ambiante se démarqua un, deux, trois, puis huit autres loups. Trois d'entre eux vinrent porter secours à leur ami et l'extirpèrent de la gueule du monstre. Quatre autres immobilisèrent le loup-garou, tout en se gardant hors de portée de sa gueule. Le dernier enfin, s'approcha de la Pierre, et d'une patte, la pressa un peu plus contre la poitrine du loup-garou. Ce dernier laissa échapper un cri de douleur, se débattant pour se dégager de ses dominateurs, jusqu'à ce que la Pierre reprenne ses droits. Harry se calma et se détendit, la respiration haletante. Le loup blessé perdait du sang, mais aucun des gros vaisseaux de a gorge n'avait été touché. Il restait néanmoins protégé par les mêmes loups qui l'avaient extirpé des étaux d'ivoire du monstre.

« Je savais bien qu'il ne fallait pas descendre dans la vallée cette nuit. » émit une louve d'un noir de jais.

« Nous ne pouvions savoir que la Pierre avait été réactivée. » répondit son compagnon plus clair.

« Ne te souviens-tu pas de ce jeune homme que nous avons tiré de la neige l'autre jour ? »

« C'est lui ? »

« Bien sûr, qui d'autre ? » affirma la louve. Elle se tourna vers le malheureux loup-garou entravé par ses anciens congénères.

« Est-ce que tu nous vois, est-ce que tu nous entends ? »

Harry hocha la tête affirmativement. Dès lors plusieurs membres de la troupe se détendirent, certains même s'assirent sur leur séant, rassuré que le loup-garou ait enfin récupéré la raison.

« Nous sommes désolés d'avoir importuné ta nuit, loup-garou. » dit-elle sur un ton révérencieux, tout en lançant un regard appuyé vers son compagnon. Celui-ci justement s'avança et s'adressa à Harry :

« Te voici devant la meute des loups de Grande-Bretagne. Nous tous avons été des sorciers, des loups-garous, et nous tous avons porté la Pierre. »

« Enchanté. » répondit Harry d'une voix enroué. Il se redressa et s'inclina devant la troupe.

« As-tu déjà fait ton choix ? » demanda la louve sombre. Dans la lueur de la Lune, ses yeux flamboyaient d'une couleur ambré et chaude.

« Oui, mais heu… pas encore à la Pierre. »

Les deux loups du couple dominant se regardèrent.

« Tu as peut-être encore le temps. Nous n'aurions pas dû te déranger. Nous allons partir. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? La Pierre… »

« Si tu as déjà fait ton choix dans ta tête, tu dois savoir quoi faire, non ? Ne compte pas tant sur la Pierre. Souhaite nos amitiés au résident. »

Puis dans un signe de tête, le couple dominant donna le départ. Les loups partirent à larges foulées en direction des montagnes d'où ils venaient, et disparurent dans la nuit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, de puissants hurlement se firent entendre d'un haut point de la vallée, qui se répercuta en écho sur les monts environnants et s'évanouit dans l'obscurité.

La meute partie, Harry se retrouva de nouveau seul. Seul avec la Pierre, dont il reprit conscience de la douleur qu'elle procurait. Mais il s'en fichait. Il avait autre chose à penser.

« J'ai déjà fait mon choix, je dois savoir quoi faire… J'ai peut-être encore le temps… Mais de faire quoi ? »

« Il faut que je fasse mon choix, c'est ça ? Il faut que je le fasse maintenant ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai _peut-être _encore le temps ? Il va bientôt être trop tard ? Je ne comprend rien… »

« Il paraît que j'attends trop de la Pierre… Mais je croyais qu'il fallait attendre une réaction de la Pierre pour faire le choix… »

« C'est toi qui t'es mis ça dans la tête… »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu perds ton temps à attendre… »

« Vas-t-en, laisse-moi tranquille. »

« Reprends tes esprits, et cesse de t'enfermer dans ton inconscience. Le temps passe. »

« Laisse-moi ! »

« C'est à toi de me laisser, regarde autour de toi ! Ouvre les yeux au lieu de te poser des questions ! »

Le loup-garou obéit, et se retrouva les yeux fixés sur la Pleine Lune. Elle était à la limite du bord des montagnes, proche de son coucher.

« Déjà ! » se murmura Harry. « Elle s'en va ! Mais je n'ai encore rien fait. Je veux faire mon choix. Ne pars pas ! Je veux redevenir humain ! Laisse-moi redevenir humain. Je ne veux plus être dans ce corps. Je t'en prie… »

Mais déjà la Pierre perdait sa puissance, tandis que la Lune était engloutie par les arêtes sombres des montagnes enneigées.

« Nooooon ! Reviens! » hurla-t-il alors qu'il sentait la douleur le quitter et ses sens s'affaiblir. « Je ne veux pas rester comme ça, pour toujours... »

Sa prière n'eut pour écho que le silence pesant de la nuit.

« J'ai échoué, j'ai tout perdu... je ne réussirai jamais... j'ai échoué… »

----

Le vieux loup le retrouva le lendemain matin, endormi dans la neige. Il lui tirailla une oreille pour le tirer de son sommeil mais le loup-garou bougea à peine. Il lui donna alors un coup de patte dans les côtes, ce qui fit grogner la victime de cet affront. Harry abattit une patte velue sur ses yeux pour les abriter de la lumière du soleil.

« Hé, lève-toi ! Tu ne vas pas passer la journée ici. J'ai faim et j'ai besoin de toi pour chasser. »

« Pas envie. »

« Reprends-toi ! Il Faut aller chasser, tu ne veux quand même pas mourir de faim, si ? »

« Ca ne changera rien maintenant. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Le loup-garou ouvrit subitement les yeux, se releva et regarda le loup droit dans les yeux.

« J'ai échoué. Je n'ai pas fait mon choix, voilà. » grogna-t-il.

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors quoi ? Il ne me reste plus qu'à retirer la Pierre maintenant, elle ne me sert plus à rien. Les autres me l'ont dit, il ne me restait plus beaucoup de temps, et je n'en ai pas eu assez. »

« Tu as rencontré la meute ? »

« Oui. » bougonna Harry. « Ils te passent le bonjour d'ailleurs. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit pour que tu sois dans cet état ? »

« Exactement : Tu as peut-être encore le temps. Nous n'aurions pas dû te déranger. Nous allons partir. Et ils m'ont laissé comme ça, alors que la Lune était en train de se coucher. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois avoir échoué ? Il suffit de recommencer le mois prochain… »

Harry regarda son ami avec des yeux ronds.

« Bah oui, tu croyais quoi ? Tant que tu gardes la Pierre au cou, elle reste activée. La Pleine Lune va revenir, tu n'auras qu'à donner ton choix à ce moment. Tu sembles oublier que la Pierre est là pour toi, pas l'inverse. »

« Je… »

« Hé, t'en fais pas. Carin n'avait pas été assez claire dans ses écrits ? »

« Je ne me souviens plus… »

« C'est pas grave, je suis là pour t'aider. Je ne veux pas te mâcher le travail mais tu peux me demander des trucs tu sais. Regarde comme le soleil brille ! »

Harry releva la tête et admira le superbe ciel d'un bleu très pur qui inondait de lumière toute la vallée. Devant ce soleil éblouissant, les arbres semblaient revivre, leurs rameaux se dressant vers lui comme pour mieux accueillir sa douce chaleur.

« Ca va faire fondre toute la neige. » remarqua Harry.

« Tant mieux, j'en avais assez. On n'est pas encore sorti de l'hiver, mais ça ne peut que se réchauffer maintenant. Mes vieux os vont apprécier. »

« J'ai encore mal… » murmura Harry en retenant une grimace de douleur.

« La Pierre garde le contrôle, ne t'inquiète pas. La Pleine Lune n'est pas loin, elle veut éviter que tu ne me sautes dessus. Cesse d'y penser et ça ira mieux. »

« Facile à dire… »

« Viens à la chasse, ça te changera les idées ! »

« Ok. »

Les deux loups partirent vers la forêt.

----

« Tu entretiens ce feu toute l'année ? » demanda Harry, alors qu'ils étaient à nouveau autour du foyer. C'était l'endroit de la caverne qu'ils fréquentaient le plus. Ils y mangeaient, y discutaient des soirées entières.

« Oui, tout le temps. Je ne saurai pas le rallumer si je le laissais s'éteindre. Et j'en ai besoin pour les hivers prochains. Ca ne demande pas énormément de travail. Avec Carin on a bien appris à le maîtriser pour le maintenir à un niveau très bas en été sans qu'il ne s'éteigne. »

Le loup soupira.

« Elle me manque presque. Tant d'années de vie commune, ça forge des liens. Enfin, je suis content pour elle qu'elle ait réussie à se débarrasser de la Pierre. Elle n'allait plus bien sur la fin. Tu as trouvé quelqu'un, de ton côté ? »

« Oui, je… J'ai une idée en tête. »

« Je ne resterai pas seul longtemps, alors ? » demanda le loup, un sourire s'affichant sur sa gueule canine.

« Normalement non. » le rassura Harry.

« Tu comprends, j'apprécie la compagnie. Mais je ne peux pas me joindre à la meute, ils sont trop vifs pour moi. Et puis, j'aime bien accueillir les nouveaux. Même si ça me rend triste de les voir partir un à un. »

« Tu as vu les sorciers qui sont venus ici il y a quelques mois ? Des gens venus ramasser dess os. »

« Oui. » répondit le vieux loup. « Je les ai surveillés quand ils sont descendus dans la vallée, et j'ai alerté la meute au moment où ils se sont installés. Ils leur ont bien fichu la frousse, ils ne sont pas prêts de revenir. »

« Tu ne crois pas qu'ils pourraient ramener des renforts ? »

« Ils ont eu assez de temps pour prendre ce qu'ils voulaient. Ce n'était pas des chasseurs. Et puis, s'ils reviennent, tant pis, on changera de vallée momentanément. Le principal, c'est qu'ils ne mettent pas la main sur la Pierre et qu'ils n'apprennent pas ce qu'on fait ici, c'est tout ce qui compte. »

Harry hocha la tête puis reposa sa tête sur ses deux pattes croisées.

Le vieux loup s'était endormi depuis un moment, sur son lit d'herbes sèches et de mousses, recouvert à moitié par la couverture. Harry entendait sa lente respiration, qui berçait chacune de ses nuits et lui assurait qu'il n'était pas seul. Enfin, même s'il était accompagné, il mourrait d'envie de revoir ses amis les plus chers.

« Ron… Hermione… » souffla le loup-garou, ses paroles se perdant dans la grotte comme un murmure égaré. « J'espère que vous allez bien… Et que tous les autres aussi vont bien. »

Harry tourna sa tête, pointant son long museau vers l'ouverture en forme d'éclair. La Lune éclairait quelques rochers à l'extérieur d'une lueur blanchâtre. A la simple pensée de la Lune, Harry sentit son cœur se contracter, comme si la Pierre exerçait une légère pression sur ce dernier. Il rabattit alors sa queue touffue sur ses yeux pour s'empêcher de regarder la lumière du dehors, pour s'enlever l'envie d'aller se promener sous ses rayons encore puissants.

« Vous me manquez… J'aimerai bien prendre un bain chaud, là tout de suite. Ou au moins être dans mon lit à baldaquin, avec Ron, Seamus, Dean, et Neville. Et puis manger un bon repas, ou prendre un chocolat chaud, un verre de jus de citrouille, des pommes et des oranges. Et puis rencontrer le regard bienveillant de Dumbledore, celui compréhensif de Werewail, celui compatissant de Mac Gonagall. Et puis même entendre les railleries de Malefoy ne me serait pas désagréable en ce moment.

Oh, ce n'est pas que je mange mal ici, ni que je dors mal. Mais il y a des tas de choses que je ne peux plus faire… Rire est impossible, et puis prendre des objets en main, tenir ma baguette, prendre quelqu'un dans les bras… Mais pleurer, ça je peux encore… Vous me manquez tant… »

Une larme coula sur sa fourrure et vint mouiller les longs poils pourvoyant sa queue. Harry renifla puis se coucha sur le côté. En se tortillant un peu, il parvint à ramener la couverture sur ses épaules. La nuit allait encore être froide.

----

_«__ C'était il y a très longtemps, dans un coin perdu de la toundra sibérienne. Un homme – un sorcier – trouva par hasard une Pierre de Lune. C'était le premier à en avoir jamais découvert. C'est en tenant la Pierre sous une nuit de Pleine Lune qu'il découvrit que la roche lui permettait de se transformer. Il accepta la transformation et devint un loup. Il avait toujours été seul et se contenta très bien de cette nouvelle vie. Il fonda une famille avec une louve, et tous ses descendants restèrent des loups. Mais un jour, un autre homme les prit en chasse. Le loup pour défendre sa famille mordit alors le chasseur. Et par la blessure il transmit une partie du pouvoir de la Pierre. C'est ainsi qu'apparut le premier des loups-garous. Et dès lors seule la Pierre pouvait les guérir. Si la Pierre donne son pouvoir entier, on devient un loup. Si elle le retire, on redevient un homme. Mais tant qu'on n'a qu'une partie du pouvoir, on est un loup-garou. »_

La légende… Son compagnon loup la lui avait raconté il y a quelques temps. Elle ne l'avait pas quitté depuis.

Fin du chapitre 32


	33. 33 Renouvellement du cycle

Auteur : Epayss 

Titre: Les loups se cachent pour mourir

* * *

Renouvellement du cycle

La neige disparut à l'arrivée du mois de mars. Les bourgeons sortirent de leur dormance, ravivés par la sève montante des arbres. Les premières fleurs, petites et chétives, percèrent le sol encore dure, quêtant un peu de chaleur et de réconfort après le long hiver. On revit des oiseaux, s'attardant dans la plaine à la recherche de matériau pour leur nid. Le paysage auparavant figé se ranima comme le lac sortait de sa prison de glace et recommençait à se remplir petit à petit, au gré des fontes des hauts sommets. Sur ses vaguelettes scintillaient les rayons d'un pâle soleil de printemps. Mais un soleil qui faisait chaud au cœur, qui malgré le froid ambiant, réchauffait la fourrure et éblouissait les pupilles. La plaine avait enfin révélé son vrai visage. On aurait presque préféré qu'elle reste recouverte de neige. L'herbe n'avait pas encore repoussé, et on apercevait dans tous ses détails les multitudes d'ossements répartis ça et là sur la terre. Ici une mâchoire, là un morceau de colonne vertébrale, là encore un fémur brisé. Usés pour la plupart par les successions de gel et dégel, les pluies et les éboulis, beaucoup avaient pris une couleur grisâtre ou beige, quand ils n'étaient pas recouverts de boue.

Harry au début était très embarrassé de devoir marcher sur tous ces os, les faisant craquer sous ses pas. Il y en avait tant dans certaines zones qu'il était impossible de les éviter, malgré la finesse de ses pattes de loup-garou. Au moins dans la forêt il y en avait beaucoup moins.

Avec la venue des beaux jours, Harry passa de longues heures à inspecter la vallée dans ses moindres recoins, chose dont il n'avait jamais eu le désir pendant les semaines hivernales qu'il avait passé. Il était maintenant temps de sortir un peu, tant qu'il était encore pleinement un loup-garou – c'était ce que lui avait conseillé son ami loup. Il avait ainsi appris à maîtriser les pentes abruptes et à braver les vents des hauteurs ; à se trouver des places de choix sur les branches basses de certains arbres, et à se laisser caresser par les rayons passant entre les branches encore dénudées ; à repérer les fameux arbres fruitiers que Carin et le loup avaient plantés. Beaucoup étaient encore bien trop jeunes pour donner une nourriture substantielle, mais les premiers qui avaient été planté avaient à présent une taille tout à fait raisonnable, et donneront des fruits dans quelques semaines.

_Prochaine Pleine Lune..._

Elle allait se lever tôt cette fois-ci. La nuit venait tout juste de tomber quand Harry sentit les premières douleurs au niveau de sa poitrine. De gros nuages sombres lui masquaient la Lune, et déversaient une pluie glacée et cinglante. Qu'importe le temps, Harry avait décidé que cette nuit, il allait faire son choix, et prier pour que la Lune l'entende.

Quand la douleur s'intensifia, il tâcha de faire le vide dans son esprit pour éloigner la douleur. Le tout était de rester calme, de ne pas succomber à la folie et la douleur.

« Tout ça c'est dans ta tête. Tu ne souffres pas, c'est dans ta tête. » se répétait Harry.

Il gardait son attention toute tournée vers le ciel, ses yeux perçant les cieux comme pour défier la Lune qui s'y cachait. Comme s'il voulait lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas peur.

Il resta immobile au centre de la prairie, sous la pluie battante, les poils collés à ses os et les pattes s'enfonçant dans la boue. S'il n'attrapait pas une pneumonie le lendemain, il aurait de la chance. Quoique, la pneumonie n'existait peut-être pas chez les loups-garous.

De longues minutes passèrent, et Harry sentait le pouvoir de la Lune s'accroître au fur et à mesure. Mais il résistait. Pas question de fuir, l'idée de retirer la Pierre pour se soustraire à la douleur ne lui passait même plus par la tête. Il savait qu'il pouvait vaincre. C'est alors que la pluie s'arrêta soudainement, et le temps de cette accalmie, les rayons de l'astre apparurent dans une trouée, un halo de lumière blanche l'entourant, la faisant paraître plus imposante encore.

« Te voilà enfin. » se moqua Harry dans son for intérieur.

Il prit la Pierre entre ses pattes antérieures, se soulevant légèrement sur les postérieures pour se maintenir en équilibre, et, tirant sur la chaîne, tendit la Pierre vers la Lune.

« Fais-moi redevenir un être humain ! Je t'en conjure Pierre de Lune, je n'ai peut-être pas la pouvoir de te renvoyer à ta Mère, mais toi tu as le pouvoir de me rendre ma liberté ! »

_Tu peux aussi être un loup à part entière._

« Je veux redevenir un homme ! Je veux rentrer à Poudlard, revoir mes amis. Toutes mes attaches sont là-bas. Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore… J'ai promis de revenir. Et je suis prêt à subir la transformation inverse. »

Un nuage passa devant la Lune, et Harry se retrouva dans l'obscurité, piétinant sur place pour rester en position debout, ses muscles dorsaux tiraillant de plus en plus en raison de l'effort fourni. Mais il resta ainsi. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne fallait pas rompre le contact et attendre une réponse. Seulement il fallait attendre que la Lune reparaisse. Ce qu'elle fit quand le nuage se fut évanoui.

_Soit. Si c'est ce que tu désires._

La Pierre, illuminée pleinement par l'éclat de sa Mère, envoya alors un premier pulse dans les pattes de son hôte. Harry sentit comme une décharge électrique parcourir les nerfs de ses pattes antérieures, puis la nausée envahit son cœur. Il fut obligé de lâcher la Pierre et de revenir sur ses quatre pattes, la sensation désagréable gagnant progressivement tous ses membres. La Pierre irradia une seconde fois, envoyant une nouvelle nausée à Harry. Cette fois Harry ne sentait plus de douleur, mais il avait l'impression de perdre tous ses repères. La tête lui tournait, et c'est quand il sentit des cailloux s'enfoncer dans ses flancs qu'il sut qu'il était tombé au sol. Au moins il ne pourrait pas tomber plus bas, et ne fit pas d'effort pour se relever.

Bientôt il sentit comme si ses membres se paralysaient. Et un froid glacial l'envahit, accentué par la pluie qui s'était remise à tomber.

Il ne sut combien de temps il resta là, couché dans la boue. Mais quand la Lune se fut couchée, toute la pression qui s'exerçait sur lui se relâcha, et il put se relever. Il se sentait plein de courbatures et tout son corps lui était douloureux, mais c'était déjà moindre qu'avant.

On était en pleine nuit encore et la pluie avait été remplacée par une fine bruine.

Le loup-garou promena son museau sur chacun de ses membres. Hormis la saleté de son pelage, il était… comme avant. Pas un changement. Est-ce que sa demande avait fonctionné ? Il semblait que oui puisque la Pierre avait réagi, mais… « Attendons quelques jours avant de conclure quoi que ce soit. » se dit-il.

Harry profita de la proximité du lac pour prendre un rapide bain qui le débarrassa d'une bonne partie de la terre qui avait imprégné ses poils. Puis, transit de froid, il se dépêcha de rentrer dans la grotte pour se sécher au coin du feu. En le voyant revenir, le loup ouvrit juste un œil puis retourna à ses rêves.

Le lendemain ça n'allait pas mieux, et de même les jours suivants. Harry se sentait malade, courbatu, fiévreux même et du coup laissait toutes les tâches habituelles à son ami loup. Celui-ci n'en faisait rien, car il avait déjà connu ça chez Carin. Fort heureusement les premiers légumes et féculents furent bientôt récoltables, et c'était nettement moins fatiguant que la chasse. Notamment de petites pommes de terre que le loup s'efforçait d'entretenir pour en avoir maximum une fois le printemps arrivé. Ce n'était pas tâche facile – il avait dû perdre 60 de ce qu'ils avaient planté avec Carin, mais au moins il y en avait suffisamment pour pouvoir faire quelques repas avec de temps à autre. Un peu d'eau dans une casserole, le tout posé sur le feu, et ça cuisait tout seul. Ce n'était certes pas excellent mais ça changeait de la viande, et les deux loups s'accoutumaient très bien de ce changement. Un peu de sel, beurre ou crème fraîche aurait accompagné le plat à ravir mais il fallait se contenter de ce goût plutôt fade mais nourrissant. De temps en temps, le loup ramena quelques pommes à la grotte, à l'attention d'Harry. Mais à l'instar de son compagnon, le loup-garou ne parvenait pas à digérer le fruit, sans compter le goût infecte qu'elles avaient sur sa langue.

Les premiers changements phyiques ne furent visibles que deux semaines après la Pleine Lune de Mars. Des oreilles moins mobiles, des pattes moins agiles, une queue un peu plus courte. Bientôt Harry savait qu'il ne pourrait plus se déplacer du tout, cloué au sol par les modifications de son anatomie, jusqu'à ce que de nouvelles jambes soient formées.

Le loup s'occupait bien de lui, même s'il avait des soucis à se procurer de la viande. Les courses folles dans la forêt n'étaient plus de son âge. Mais par nécessité, il arrivait tout de même à capturer quelques animaux. Avec la sortie de l'hiver, le gibier était en effet devenu plus nombreux, et les jeunes et fragiles animaux commençaient à apparaître hors de leur abri.

Puis Avril vint, avec le retour partiel d'un soleil radieux, souvent entrecoupé par de grosses averses. Néanmoins la vallée s'était parée aux couleurs du printemps. Des fleurs avaient poussé entre les os du cimetière, l'herbe avait finalement repoussé et proposait ainsi une belle prairie d'herbes folles, et puis les feuilles des arbres étaient apparues, et on pouvait maintenant entendre leur bruissement quand le vent venait les frôler. Malheureusement Harry ne pouvait pas trop profiter de cette jolie période. Ses promenades, au début raccourcies, étaient maintenant inexistantes du fait de sa paralysie, et de toute façon la beauté du nouveau paysage ne parvenait pas à effacer la douleur qui le parcourait à chaque seconde, et un peu plus la nuit quand la Lune était levée. Et beaucoup plus quand la Pleine Lune était revenu en plein milieu du mois d'Avril.

Cela s'était passé comme à la précédente. La pression de la Pierre s'était accrue au fur et à mesure que la Lune s'était levée dans le ciel. Sauf que cette fois-ci, Harry était resté dans la grotte. Et son ami avait veillésur lui, tentant de répondre à chacune des demandes de son compagnon paralysé. La nuit avait duré très longtemps, la Lune ne semblant jamais vouloir s'évanouir derrière les montagnes. Cependant, dès l'instant où Harry avait fermé les yeux et s'était endormi de fatigue, il avait oublié tout de la douleur et la Pierre avait profité de la moindre résistance de son corps pour augmenter sa pression de métamorphose.

L'énergie que lui octroyait la Lune, elle l'utilisait pour réaliser la transformation inverse, et plus le corps était en bonne santé et opposait une faible résistance, plus la transformation était aisée à réaliser.

Harry ne garda qu'une mémoire très floue et sans souvenirs précis de cette période.

* * *

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, son premier réflexe fut de porter sa patte à ses yeux, pour se soustraire à la lumière qui l'éblouissait. Il s'étonna moins de pouvoir bouger à nouveau librement que de sentir ce qui ressemblait à des doigts se poser sur son museau. 

Le loup-garou se redressa et s'assit. Pas immédiatement, car il perdit l'équilibre plus d'une fois avant de parvenir à s'asseoir sur son séant. La raison était plus qu'évidente : il n'avait plus de queue à l'extrémité de sa colonne vertébrale, et la perte du membre était assez perturbant. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Ses pattes arrières avaient subi un allongement conséquent, et il devina vite qu'il pouvait à présent s'asseoir sans que les pattes antérieures ne touchent terre. Sa figure aussi avait changé : un museau sacrément raccourci, et la tête qui n'était plus dans le prolongement du corps, mais avait une position humaine.

Mais bien sûr, il n'était pas un humain. D'ailleurs, à se regarder comme ça, Harry se disait qu'il ne devait pas ressembler à grand-chose. A moitié-loup, à moitié-humain. Peut-être même un peu plus humain que loup maintenant, malgré la pilosité aiguë.

Son compagnon se réveilla quelques minutes après, et Harry perçut le contentement sur son visage.

« Tu peux bouger ? »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Alors on va chasser ? »

A nouveau hochement de tête, puis franc sourire sur son visage à demi humain.

_Trois semaines plus tard…_

Je suis un peu plus humain chaque jour. Je me tiens debout. Je n'ai presque plus de griffes. Mon visage ressemble de plus en plus à celui d'Harry Potter. Je suis encore couvert de poil; heureusement, car cela me tient chaud. Je ne peux plus chasser comme avant mais j'ai appris à fabriquer de petits pièges. C'est d'ailleurs indispensable car mon ami ne chasse plus. Il est tombé malade il y a une semaine, et ça le cloue dans la caverne. Alors maintenant c'est moi qui m'occupe de lui. Je lui dois bien ça. Mais je ne suis pas encore aussi doué que lui pour trouver à manger et entrenir le feu – il a manqué de s'éteindre plusieurs fois d'ailleurs. Sinon, que dire… Il pleut souvent ou alors il y a du brouillard. Avec la fonte des neiges le cours d'eau qui traverse la grotte a grossi, mais sans mettre en danger le foyer – ça doit être prévu pour éviter ça.

J'ai gardé mes yeux de loup au fait. Et ma capacité à communiquer avec mon compagnon. Et j'ai enfin retrouvé des nuits calmes, je ne me réveille plus sous le coup des douleurs des transformations que la Pierre me fait subir.

_Une semaine de plus…_

Le feu s'est éteint. Je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher. C'est pas trop grave puisqu'on n'est plus en hiver mais si mon ami ne se rétablit pas avant que je ne parte, lui rallumer son feu avec ma baguette ne servira à rien, puisqu'il ne pourra pas s'en occuper. Son état empire de jour en jour. J'ai l'impression… que cette fois il ne s'en remettra pas. Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt. Il s'est épuisé à s'occuper de moi quand je ne pouvais pas bouger, et je m'en voudrai de ne pas pouvoir le soigner à mon tour. Je lui donne désormais toutes mes rations de viande. Les autres aliments ont retrouvé un goût normal dans ma bouche, je me contente donc de ce que le loup ne peut pas digérer.

J'ai pu parler un peu avec lui cette après-midi. Il est heureux de me voir en forme. Il dit que je pourrai bientôt rentrer chez moi. Mais je ne peux pas le laisser dans cet état. Il me dit de ne pas m'inquiéter pour lui, mais c'est justement tout le contraire.

Et puis une autre Pleine Lune apparut dans le ciel, une nuit pluvieuse et froide. Ce fut la dernière étape, la finalisation de la lente métamorphose qui visait à me rendre ma forme humaine. Il ne restait plus grand-chose à transformer, et je laissais la Pierre me rendre mes yeux verts et la parole humaine, debout au milieu de la vallée. Et à la fin de la nuit, je sus que j'étais à nouveau moi, Harry Potter. Ces cheveux en bataille, cette forme de visage que mes mains et mes yeux connaissent par cœur, tout était redevenu comme avant. Alors seulement à ce moment-là, j'enlevais la Pierre. Je n'aurai plus à sentir cette lourde chaîne autour de mon cou, et ce poids qui se balançait à chacun de mes mouvements. Dès que je l'eus posée à terre, la Pierre se transforma et redevint ce qu'elle était auparavant : une roche grise, rugueuse et fragile.

J'avais vaincu la maladie, enfin. Toutes ces longues semaines de métamorphose dont je ne me souviens presque rien avaient finalement porté leurs fruits. Le soulagement m'envahit en même temps que la pluie s'arrêtait de tomber. De toute façon j'étais déjà trempé jusqu'aux os, mais c'était une agréable façon de montrer que tout finit par arriver. Après la pluie vient le beau temps, n'est-ce pas ? Ma pluie à moi vient de s'évanouir dans le ciel. Je vais pouvoir rentrer à Poudlard – enfin, quand mon ami sera de nouveau sur pied. Je ne suis plus à une semaine près maintenant. Bien sûr que j'ai hâte de revenir chez moi, mais je ne peux pas laisser un ami seul à la porte de la mort.

Je suis rentré à la grotte, la Pierre de Lune entre les mains. Malgré les lourds nuages qui plombaient le ciel nocturne, je sentais encore la présence de la Pleine Lune, comme un poids sur le cœur, une impression désagréable, mais qui ne me blesserait plus jamais. Il est fort probable que je reste sensible à sa présence longtemps, peut-être toute ma vie.

Je me dépêchais de revenir à l'intérieur de la caverne, transi par le froid et l'humidité. Mais je m'arrêtais immédiatement à l'entrée. Mes yeux avaient changé, et visiblement je n'avais plus la même acuité dans l'obscurité. Cette faille qui constituait l'entrée ne laissait voir qu'un trou noir béant dans la roche. Et évidemment, je n'avais pas pris ma baguette pour m'éclairer. Tant pis, il fallait donc y aller à l'aveuglette. De toute façon je connaissais le chemin par cœur pour l'avoir fait tant de fois, il suffisait que je me laisse guider par mon instinct en restant à quatre pattes. Ca ne m'empêcha pas de me cogner la tête contre les parois, jusqu'à ce que j'accède à la pièce principale. La respiration sifflante de mon ami était le seul bruit audible dans cette partie, et cela me permit d'éviter de lui marcher dessus en rejoignant ma couche.

Après avoir posé la Pierre sur ma couverture, je farfouillais dans mon sac pour trouver ma précieuse baguette. Au murmure d'un « Lumos », une lueur s'illumina à son extrémité et éclaira la grotte d'une lumière chaude.

Je m'approchais alors du loup, couché à quelques pas de ma couche. La peau sous ses poils était brûlante, et il réagit à peine quand je le caressais.

Il ouvrit les paupières et me regarda. Dans ses yeux je pouvais lire la joie et la fierté qui emplissait son cœur. Ce qu'il voyait devant lui, c'était un jeune homme. Plus un loup-garou. C'était le jeune homme qu'il avait recueilli il y a quelques mois, et qui avait réussi à se guérir. Et Harry décela un sourire sur sa face canine.

Puis ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide et le loup reposa la tête sur le sol. Sa respiration se refit bruyante et saccadée, comme s'il peinait à remplir ses poumons.

Harry vint alors remplir une casserole d'eau et y trempa une de ses chaussettes. Cela devrait aider à faire baisser la fièvre de son ami. Il voulut alors poser le linge au-dessus du crâne du loup mais celui-ci le repoussa d'un coup de patte. Le mouvement était faible mais résigné. Harry essaya une nouvelle fois mais sa main fut une fois de plus écartée. Il tenta alors de lui faire manger un morceau de viande crue, mais le loup la refusa.

C'est alors que ce dernier ouvrit encore une fois les yeux, et lançant un regard suppliant au jeune sorcier, lui signifia qu'il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille.

Harry recula et regarda tristement son hôte. Ainsi il ne voulait plus être soigné. Il acceptait sa maladie et se laissait mourir. Le sorcier éteignit sa baguette, se promettant que le lendemain, il essaierait de faire entendre raison à son ami pour qu'il accepte d'être soigné.

Mais le lendemain, le loup ne rouvrit plus les yeux. Il les avait fermés pour toujours, sur l'image du dernier humain qu'il avait aidé à recouvrer son identité. Pour la première fois Harry prit son petit déjeuner seul dans la caverne. Mais sa gorge nouée l'empêcha d'avaler autre chose qu'un peu d'eau fraîche. Devant ses yeux pleins de larmes, le corps sans vie de son ami gisait, et Harry se sentait affreusement coupable de ne pas avoir pu le soigner à temps. Le loup n'avait pas dû s'éteindre il y a longtemps, au vu de la chaleur qui émanait encore de lui.

« Plus rien ne me retient ici maintenant. Je pourrai partir dans quelques heures. » se résigna le sorcier. « Mais avant, je me dois d'enterrer mon ami. »

Dès qu'il fut prêt il prit sa baguette et souleva le loup. Il était moins lourd qu'il n'y paraissait, les poils gonflant sa maigre silhouette. Il l'emporta solennellement dans la plaine, dans un coin où il n'y avait pas les ossements d'autres loups, sur les pentes herbeuses des montagnes. A cet endroit, on pouvait voir toute la vallée, hormis le renfoncement où se situait l'entrée de la grotte.

La terre gorgée de pluie était molle sous les pieds. Harry ne connaissait aucun sortilège pour creuser la terre. Il utilisa alors une casserole faute de pelle. La tâche n'était pas aisée, mais la terre trempée lui facilitait le travail. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de deux heures pour former un trou suffisamment grand.

Le sorcier se retourna vers le loup. Il lui caressa une dernière fois la tête puis le déposa dans la tombe.

« Voilà ta dernière demeure. Je n'ai jamais pu te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour moi. Alors voilà, merci pour tout... Je vais pouvoir rentrer... maintenant. » Sa voix s'étrangla sur sa dernière phrase et il ne put s'empêcher de laisser les larmes glisser sur ses joues.

* * *

Il avait laissé la vallée derrière lui depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Et il avait l'impression de progresser plus vite qu'avant. Enfin, ce n'était sûrement pas une impression. Il avait gagné en endurance pendant ce long voyage, et puis, il n'y avait plus la neige et le froid pour freiner sa marche. Il se dit qu'il avait peut-être fait une erreur de retirer la Pierre si vite. Il aurait pu l'utiliser pour garder la rapidité et la force du loup. Mais ce qui était fait ne pouvait plus être défait. 

Il lui sembla arriver aux environs de Poudlard en pas plus d'une semaine. Mais il devait continuer plus au Sud. En effet il ne rentrait pas dans l'immédiat. Il fallait auparavant faire un détour: il devait transmettre la Pierre. Et il savait exactement à qui. Depuis le début il avait pensé au Professeur Lupin. C'était de toute façon, le seul loup-garou qu'il connaissait.

Il ne savait pas exactement où il habitait, mais il sentait que son instinct parviendrait à le guider jusqu'à lui. La seule indication qu'il avait entendu, une fois, c'était _« une maison au nord de la Grande-Bretagne. Dans les montagnes, un endroit bien sympathique »_. Cela ne devait donc pas être très loin de Poudlard.

* * *

Les jours de marche se succédèrent, sans qu'aucune maison ne se profile à l'horizon. Harry se demandait s'il faisait bien de se fier à son instinct. Ce dernier n'était pas forcément quelque chose de très fiable. Le voyage était d'autant plus long qu'il n'avait plus rien à manger depuis déjà deux jours, et qu'il devait faire de longues pauses dans certains vallées pour trouver un peu de nourriture. Grâce à l'enseignement de son ami, il lui était aisé de trouver les plantes comestibles. Mais cette nourriture était loin d'être suffisante. Il ne servait plus à rien de faire demi-tour de toute façon, alors autant continuer de l'avant. 

Deux semaines après avoir dépassé Poudlard, Harry entrevit le premier espoir. Là, à un kilomètre à peine, à moitié cachée par les arbres, il y avait une chaumière. De la fumée s'échappait par la cheminée, et Harry pouvait presque sentir la chaleur qui devait régner à l'intérieur. Lui-même était frigorifié et se sentait fiévreux. Depuis qu'il s'était remis à marcher tôt ce matin, il n'avait cessé de pleuvoir. Le sorcier était à bout de force, mais la vue de la maison le motiva pour avancer encore un peu. Depuis quelques jours il s'était remis à porter la Pierre. Etrangement, il avait l'impression qu'elle lui apportait un peu plus de force, même si elle n'avait pas été activée.

Il s'approcha de la maison, aussi vite que le lui permettait ses jambes fatiguées. Un éclair zébra le ciel au-dessus de lui, suivi presque aussitôt par un grondement effrayant. Harry sursauta sur place, et accéléra le pas. Il était totalement à découvert et risquait donc d'attirer la foudre, malgré la présence de sommets autour de lui. Quelques secondes plus tard la pluie redoubla de violence. Harry glissa sur l'herbe et dévala la pente sur plusieurs mètres. Il se releva péniblement et continua son chemin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il arriva à destination et s'abrita sous le morceau de toit qui dépassait du mur. Harry s'appuya quelques instants contre la pierre pour reprendre son souffle. Ses jambes tremblaient… non, tout son corps tremblait. Il fallait qu'il frappe à la porte. Il ne savait pas s'il était arrivé au bon endroit mais de toute façon, s'il ne demandait pas ne serait-ce qu'un peu de nourriture, il ne serait bientôt plus capable d'aller bien loin.

Harry se mit en face de la porte, et frappa quelques coups. Il attendit 5 secondes… 10 secondes… luttant contre la fièvre qui le frigorifiait de l'intérieur et le brûlait en même temps… Pour se réconforter, Harry serra fort la Pierre de Lune contre son cœur. Puis il entendit des bruits de pas derrière la porte… Une clé dans la serrure, puis le panneau de bois coulissant sur ses gonds…

Une tête aux cheveux grisonnant apparut par l'embrasure de la porte :

« Harry ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? »

Le jeune sorcier aurait reconnu sa voix entre mille. Finalement il avait réussi. Son voyage se terminait ici. Il pourrait bientôt prendre un nouveau départ. Harry enleva la chaîne de son cou, et après un dernier regard à cette dernière, la tendit à l'homme qui se tenait devant lui :

« Tenez professeur, elle est à vous maintenant. »

Dès lors qu'il cessa d'être en contact avec elle, ses jambes de dérobèrent sous lui et il se laissa emporter dans un doux sommeil, de celui qui suit les plus pénibles des maladies.

Fin

* * *

Note: Voilà, c'est terminé. J'avoue que je suis plutôt contente d'en avoir fini. J'ai commencé cette fanfiction il y a plus de deux ans, et sur la fin j'avais envie de passer à autre chose, d'autant plus que l'idée de départ était de faire une fiction assez courte, et de la terminer en un an ou moins. J'ai été assez étonnée de voir en arrivant à la fin de l'histoire que l'effet rendu n'était plus le même que celui auquel j'avais pensé au début. Je comptais passer plus de temps sur la guérison et le retour, mais finalement, ça s'est trouvé raccourci. J'espère que ça vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à me donner un dernier commentaire sur cette fic, ça me fera très plaisir. 

Je vous remercie d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et de m'avoir soutenue à travers vos reviews.

Et Après?

Pour l'instant, je vais certainement arrêter d'écrire quelques temps, histoire de me détacher de cette fanfiction. Je pense que d'ici quelques semaines je vais revisiter certaines de mes anciennes fics, à savoir « Créatures Oubliées » et « Où comment Harry se fit encore avoir par le coup du portoloin » qui méritent bien d'être corrigées et améliorées. Ensuite je ne sais pas, à part peut-être pour quelques one-shot ou histoires courtes, je n'ai plus très envie de republier des fanfictions. J'ai un autre projet en tête, qui devrait s'étaler sur plusieurs années. Ce serait un écrit original et non une fanfiction. J'ai très envie d'écrire sur mon propre univers, mais cette fois ce sera quelque chose de sérieux. Et si un jour je parviens à le terminer, je le publierai certainement sur fictionpress.

A bientôt peut-être

Epayss


End file.
